


Хищные птицы

by AOrvat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Multi, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Мы увидим, что случилось в мире, где Бэтмен так и не усыновил Робина. Где Дика, Джейсона и Тима никто не спас. Суд Сов забрал Дика из цирка и превратил в смертоносного Когтя. Джейсон остался собой и в жажде извращённой справедливости стал опаснейшим главарём преступного мира Готэма. Тим… без Робина в качестве образца для подражания и без Бэтмена, который бы его тренировал, одиночество собственного дома снедает его, и он становится беглецом с фотоаппаратом. Другими словами, Тим использует свои неотшлифованные, но непревзойдённые навыки слежки, чтобы раскапывать грязь на кого пожелает, или за кого заплатят. Что же случится, когда Коготь получит приказ на устранение Ред Худа, и ему понадобится помощь вольного шпиона под прикрытием?





	1. Бей и беги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birds of Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859304) by [StoryBookMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryBookMuse/pseuds/StoryBookMuse). 



Глава 1. Бей и беги

Готэм – сквернейший, испорченнейший город в мире… или, по крайней мере, весьма к тому близкий. Не такое уж непривычное обиталище для Когтя, просто иначе называемое и в другом месте. Небеса были темны, как и всегда, а смог такой густой, что неподготовленные лёгкие могли и задохнуться. Стояла холодная… на самом деле даже вымораживающая глухая ночь середины декабря. Вся городская мразь несколько дней, как притихла, во всяком случае, так думал Бэтмен. Коготь приложил немало усилий, чтобы мститель медленно изнывал подобной ночью, и с торжеством наблюдал, как в три утра тёмный рыцарь, наконец, покинул пост и убрался прочь.  
Теперь, когда Бэтмен не мешал, всё, что ему следовало, это закончить дело. Выследить цель двухнедельного как предписания и выждать своего шанса.

***

Коготь стоял, опершись на холодные перила балкона, с которого открывался вид на обшарпанный, грязный склад, исписанный граффити и со стойкой вонью алкоголя и мочи в воздухе. Очень и очень скучно. Но рано или поздно мужчина всё равно выйдет. Он вот уже несколько часов подстерегал у склада, где прямо сейчас в самом разгаре проходила встреча между всеми преступными воротилами и главарями криминального мира Готэма. Ему следовало бы просто ворваться внутрь и поубивать их всех, перерезать им глотки или пристрелить, или даже заложить бомбу. Колючие жёлтые глаза Когтя загорелись от идеи, и даже кончики губ слегка удовлетворённо дрогнули. Это может оказаться весело… По крайней мере, со скукой будет покончено. Но массовое убийство, особенно массовое убийство всех лидеров преступных группировок города, вызовет совершенную анархию. Ни в коем разе его не заботил прогнивший и грязный Готэм, но Суд Сов будет недоволен. В конечном итоге, у города имелся защитник… некто, кто, несомненно, отомстит за любое вмешательство, особенно со стороны такого безжалостного убийцы вроде него. Бэтмен придёт в бешенство и будет гнать их, пока не выяснит кто они и попытается помешать или отомстить. Когтя за такое сурово накажут… возможно, даже уничтожат. Любого из двух Коготь, само собой, очень желал бы избежать. К тому же, насколько это его занимало, всей остальной мрази вовсе не обязательно было умирать. У него только одна мишень… крупная мишень. Ред Худ. Ему предстояло хорошее развлечение. Всё, что нужно, это подождать, когда криминальные боссы уберутся со склада, и тогда он сможет поиграть.  
Он вздохнул, выпуская в морозный ночной воздух облачко пара и провожая его острым взглядом, пока оно не растворилось в мутном беззвёздном небе.  
Его начинало терзать беспокойство, понял он, вновь вытаскивая кинжал из-за пояса и рассеянно вертя в пальцах. Встречи никогда не длились так долго. Дик несколько недель выслеживал этого парня и прождал снаружи парочки таких небольших сходок, и ни одна не длилась дольше чем, возможно, час максимум. Эта же, в ночь, когда Коготь, наконец, решил сделать ход, перевалила теперь за четвёртый час и изрядно задерживала его. И не очень радовала. Худ заплатит, что зря тратит время Когтя, решил он с садисткой ухмылочкой, взмахом пряча кинжал обратно.  
\- Какого чёрта так долго? – поинтересовался он вслух у самого себя. Когда послышались два громких выстрела, он помимо воли улыбнулся: Худ устроил показательный пример из какого-то несчастного ублюдка. Но, всё же, можно было, во всяком случае, закончить и побыстрее.  
Пошёл и закончился пятый час, и Коготь с каждой минутой изобретал всё более и более ужасающие кары: вырвать Худу язык и засунуть в глотку, выдавить ложкой глаза, сдирать дюйм за дюймом мясо с костей… Наконец, на пятнадцатой минуте шестого часа, когда он решил, что расчленение сустав за суставом и насильственное скармливание частей тела достойное для Ред Худа наказание за непунктуальность, массивные складские ворота лязгнули и застонали, открываясь и выпуская толпу главарей преступного мира.  
Лица их были бледны, а один даже рухнул на колени и выблевал в кучу мусора в переулке. Хм. С таким слабым желудком должно быть новичок, молчаливо хмыкнул Коготь, по-прежнему расслабленно опираясь о перила балкона. Публика, как и обычно, по крайней мере, с этим они никогда не затягивали, быстро разошлась, и Коготь мрачно оскалился, когда его мишень, всегда покидавший склад последним, вышел на улицу и запер за собой железные ворота. Как он заметил, Худ сегодня не спешил, томно потягиваясь, разминая шею и пальцы, словно имел в запасе всю вечность. По сравнению с собственным настроением Дика контраст был столь разителен, что вызывал нервный тик. И… тут-то азарт переполнил чашу.  
Он прыгнул слитным, изящным движением и безупречно приземлился как раз перед своей добычей со злым блеском.  
\- Я тебя ждал, - склонил он голову к плечу с соблазнительной улыбкой и огнём в хищных жёлтых глазах.  
Ред Худ, напрягшийся, стоило убийце появиться, к хорошо сокрытому удивлению Когтя, похоже, расслабился и даже громко рассмеялся из-под шлема. Уперев руку в бедро, и даже не пытаясь достать пистолет. Была бы возможность увидеть, и Коготь не сомневался, что мужчина ухмылялся – ух и нервы у парня. На самом деле Коготь никогда и не видел его лица, на том всегда был чёртов шлем. Может, у него был уродливый шрам, которого тот не желал показывать из страха или слабости, или же просто чрезмерно пёкся о таинственности. В любом случае, Коготь собирался выяснить, кто этот возомнивший из себя громила. Даже сейчас он вынужден был бороться с порывом сорвать чёртову штукенцию, он не упустит шанса посмаковать первое и последнее выражение лица Ред Худа, прежде чем, наконец, убьёт его: этот ослепляющий, привычный страх. Такой же, как и у всех остальных. Он-то позаботится.  
\- Что, правда? Это так ты решил меня запугать? – посмеялся мужчина. – Какая банальность, просто обидно. Мне было даже интересно, пока ты не открыл свой рот, - глумился мужчина, заставляя кровь Когтя кипеть. – Наёмным убийцам стоит показываться молча, особенно в твоём случае, - издевался он. – Вообще-то, - поправился он вдогонку, - хороший убийца и показываться не должен. Что же ты за киллер-то такой?  
Коготь в шоке моргнул. Выгнув бровь, он приставил кончик клинка прямо Худу к глотке.  
\- Ты невероятно дерзок для кого-то, кто вот-вот умрёт, - протянул он, озадаченный отсутствием у Худа страха. Интересно. Это от наркоты или просто тупость?  
\- Обрадуй меня, - фыркнул Ред Худ, отчего у Когтя побежали мурашки. – Давай же, последнее желание приговорённого. Где, скажите на милость, они откопали такую горячую штучку?  
\- Там же, сладенький, где скоро окажешься и ты, - ответил Коготь с ухмылкой. В эту игру можно играть и вдвоём. – В глубинах ада.  
\- Ох, как таинственно. Так гораздо лучше, - одобрительно кивнул Худ. Коготь закатил светящиеся глаза. Этот парень был невозможен. Как мог он так легко шутить и плевать на угрозы Когтя? Смерти ему хотелось?  
\- Ты собираешься драться и попытаться заставить меня попотеть, или так и будешь стоять здесь, флиртуя и облегчая мне работу? – ответил Коготь без запинки. Однако, не успел Коготь и моргнуть, как Худ неожиданно поставил ему подсечку, выкрутил у него из рук один из мечей и направил прямо в забившееся быстро сердце. Коготь вытаращился, застыв в восхищении: никому прежде такого не удавалось. Но опять же, никто и никогда не флиртовал непринуждённо на пороге собственной смерти. Худ был хорош… определённо привычен шуткам и покушениям киллеров. Неважно. Коготь не был обычным киллером.  
\- Что? Нельзя уже немного и поиграть? Ты, наверное, один из тех скучных парней, которых интересует только дело, - Худ печально покачал головой. – Трахнулись и разбежались, так, да?  
\- Я предпочитаю: сделал дело – гуляй смело, - ухмыльнулся Коготь каламбуру, выбивая ногой и перехватывая оружие у Худа из рук. Текуче вскочив на ноги, он оттолкнул Худа к ближайшей стене и будто пава горделиво шагнул вперёд.  
Худ крякнул силе удара и потряс головой, приводя мысли в порядок.  
\- Твоё чувство юмора – тот ещё облом.  
\- Как-нибудь переживу, - оскалился Коготь. Джейсон фыркнул и прыгнул к убийце, который в едва ли не грациозном па убрался с его пути, ухватив Худа сзади за ворот кожаной куртки и со всей силы приложив о землю. Худ ответил, выворачиваясь и в очередной раз пинком подсекая Когтя под ногу, выбив мечи и в перекате оседлав его и пришпилив запястья над головой.  
\- Знаешь, ты такой соблазнительный, когда лежишь подо мной, - заметил слегка запыхавшийся Худ, потянувшись за пистолетом на боку.  
\- Ты думаешь, это соблазнительно? – поддразнил Дик. – Видел бы ты, как я могу выгибаться, - добавил Коготь, выдохнув и продемонстрировав, что имеет в виду, когда обвил ногами шею мужчины и умело сбросил с себя, меняясь с ним позициями. С ядовитой улыбкой он прижал сокрытый кинжал Худу к горлу. К несчастью, однако, Худ уже дотянулся к пистолету и приставил в упор Когтю ко лбу, так что они оказались в весьма провокационной но не совсем ничьей.  
\- Ой, ты застеснялся? – поддел Худ, когда Коготь явно запнулся. – Или тебя отпугивает мой большой прибор?  
Фыркнув и закатив глаза, Коготь отпихнул бандита и осторожно попятился.  
\- Не зазнавайся. Я видел и больше.  
\- Самое важное не размер, милашка, а огневая мощь, - съязвил Худ, ни разу не отпустив цель, пока они кружили друг против друга. – И позволь тебя заверить, у этого прибора отдача ещё та.  
\- Все так говорят, - не заставил Дик ждать с ответом, поглядывая на свои валявшиеся прямо позади его противника мечи. Как ему до них добраться и не оказаться развороченным из Desert Eagle[1]?  
\- Итак. Теперь, когда преимущество у меня, не хочешь рассказать мне кто ты и кто тебя послал? – осведомился он, угрожающе подходя ближе.  
Перенеся вес на одну ногу, Коготь скрестил руки с ухмылкой, как бы говорящей: «Я же не идиот».  
\- Обойдёшься, Ред.  
\- Жаль. Но попытаться стоило, - пожал он плечами и едва ли не печально, на что Коготь ничуть не купился, покачав головой. – В таком случае, у тебя есть выбор. Я не прочь поиграть с тобой в салочки, но у меня есть дела. Поэтому, ты можешь либо попытаться сбежать и понадеяться, что сможешь обогнать пулю, либо ты можешь прыгнуть и попытаться вернуть свои мечи, в любом случае мне придётся пристрелить тебя на месте, - объяснил он вежливо. – Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты смотришь на них. Если ты ждёшь честной игры, ты смертельно ошибаешься.  
\- Кто сказал, что мне нужны мечи? – бросил вызов Коготь. – Умелый ассасин может специализироваться на определённом оружии, но хорошему ассасину оружие не нужно вовсе. И зачем вообще давать мне выбор? – С подозрением склонил Коготь голову к плечу. – Не назовёшь твоей обычной практикой. Ред Худ не ведёт переговоров.  
\- Разве похоже, что я пытался с тобой договориться? – парировал Худ. – Мне кажется, это был скорее дружеский ультиматум.  
\- Но зачем давать мне шанс сбежать? – настаивал Коготь, искренне в восторге от глупости и или выдержки мужчины.  
Ред Худ в голос хмыкнул.  
\- Люблю повеселиться. Ну, так что это будет?  
Коготь не отвечал, выбрав вместо того закусить губу в раздумье. Худ, похоже, не возражал, как для кого-то, кого ждали дела, он определённо наслаждался задержкой с наблюдением за душевными метаниями Когтя.  
\- Что же выбрать, что же выбрать? – издевался Худ. – Быть или не быть. Таков вопрос, да?  
Коготь так и слышал в голосе мужчины ухмылку.  
\- Что за хрень ты несёшь? – презрительно закатил Коготь глаза. – Ты как какой-то придурошный поэт [2]. Я буду в любом случае, просто пытаюсь выбрать, каким способом лучше заставить тебя молить о пощаде. – Смех Худа настолько громкий, что почти выводит из себя.  
\- Ну, этого мы позволить не можем, так ведь? – весело фыркнул Худ. – И раз уж ты не поклонник придурошных поэм, - и почему это прозвучало так издевательски? - …а я не поклонник неловкого молчания, я дам тебе десять секунд, чтобы принять решение. Или ты рассказываешь, кто хочет меня убить, или ты убегаешь, или ты умираешь.  
Коготь тихонько хмыкнул и соблазнительно улыбнулся, делая осторожный шажок вперёд. Худ без колебаний взвёл пистолет, и Коготь вновь замер.  
\- Ничего личного, Ред. Ты просто ещё одно имя в списке. Я не спрашиваю почему. Я просто получаю удовольствие.  
\- Так ты, значит, отлично проводишь время, - ухмыльнулся Худ.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь. С тобой невероятно интересно, - опасно улыбнулся Коготь. – Обычно мне не нужно прилагать особых усилий. То, что с тобой действительно придётся повозиться, только делает игру более захватывающей. Когда я тебя, наконец, убью, моя победа будет гораздо слаще. Знаешь, проиграть битву, но выиграть войну и всякое такое.  
\- Опять банальности, - вздохнул Худ и покачал головой, опуская пистолет и легко пряча его в кобуру. Коготь выгнул бровь, наблюдая, как мужчина развернулся и подобрал мечи и теперь любовался ими в свете уличных фонарей.  
\- Ну, раз уж они тебе вовсе и не нужны, из них получится отличный сувенир, - заметил он с самодовольством, заставившем Когтя зло поджать губы. – Думаю, я повешу их на моём… хах, - вышибло из него воздух, когда прыгнувший ассасин ударил ногой с разворота и заставил его приземлиться на собственный зад. Мечи звякнули о землю, Коготь с любовью подобрал их. Громко поцокав, он спрятал их в ножны и повернулся к своей мишени.  
\- Это моё, - злобно ощерился он, опускаясь на колено и глядя мужчине прямо в глаза, ну, или в белые линзы шлема. – Дотронешься к ним ещё раз… и я сделаю ножны из твоей дырки.  
\- Извращенец, - натянуто хохотнул сквозь хрип Худ, стремительно вздёргивая себя на ноги.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь какой, - повторил он, притянув мужчину за подбородок и прижавшись страстным поцелуем к холодному металлу шлема. – Ещё увидимся, Худ. Береги спину, - он поднялся и неспешно направился прочь. – И перед тоже.  
\- Да ладно, может, хотя бы имя скажешь? – насмешничал Худ вслед. – Что-нибудь на память?  
\- Первого свидания тебе уже недостаточно? – обернувшись, ухмыльнулся убийца.  
\- Ты будто меня уже больше и не хочешь. Я оскорблён, мне казалось, мы прекрасно проводим время, - скрестил Худ руки, подыгрывая.  
\- Нет, отнюдь, милашка. Незаконченные дела – дурной вкус, - в тон отмахнулся Коготь.  
\- Дурной вкус? Это я могу мигом исправить, - предложил Худ с, как предполагал Коготь, ухмылкой до ушей под этим раздражающим, непроницаемым шлемом.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - закатил Коготь колючие жёлтые глаза. В конце концов, он никуда не спешил. При условии, что Совы в ближайшем будущем не укажут ему другое имя, у него вполне хватало времени затеять отличную игру. – А пока, - отсалютовал ассасин, вздёргивая уголки губ. – Зови меня Когтем.  
После чего, развернувшись, грациозно запрыгнул обратно на балкон, с которого чуть ранее вёл наблюдение, и растворился в ночи.

 

Примечания:  
1\. «Пустынный орёл» - самозарядный пистолет израильского пр-ва; различного, но крупного калибра, патрон от 0,357 до 0,50.  
2\. Далее непереводимая игра слов cryptic poet – загадочный поэт, а заодно шифрованная поэзия, т.е. акростих (en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poem_code).


	2. Сроки и условия

Глава 2. Сроки и условия

Бах. Бах. Бах.  
\- Давай, пацан! Подъём, на выход!  
Тим заспанно распахнул глаза под непрекращающийся стук и лязганье охранника по прутьям камеры. Психиатрическая лечебница Аркхэма, дом для сумасшедших преступников и психически нездоровых граждан Готэма. Не говоря уж о садистах охранниках, отвратительном повседневном распорядке, отвратительных помоях вместо еды и всего шести часах, а скорее даже четырёх, на ночной, постоянно прерываемый сон. Испустив стон, он заставил себя слезть с жёсткого, пружинистого матраса, в любом случае весьма неудобного.  
\- Что такое? – пробормотал он, зевая, открывшему дверь охраннику.  
Тим привычно протянул запястья, мужчина излишне туго защёлкнул наручники и выдернул его из камеры.  
\- К тебе посетитель, - соизволил оповестить грубый голос из-за спины, толкая Тима коридором под слепящие флуоресцентные лампы.  
\- Сейчас середина ночи, - пожаловался Тим сквозь зевок. Охранник только фыркнул и отвесил ему дополнительный тычок дубинкой. Честно говоря, такое происходило не впервые. У него постоянно случались сомнительные, внезапные посетители, которые пытались принудить его поделиться информацией. Угрозами… взятками… или даже предложением вытащить из Аркхэма. И всякий раз убирались от ухмыляющегося Тима поджавши хвосты. Кем бы ни был этот новый ходатай, его, как и всех остальных ждало жестокое разочарование. Мысли усталого Тим были лишь о том, чтобы побыстрее с этим покончить и отправиться досыпать.  
Как и обычно при подобных поздних визитах, они остановились перед тяжёлой железной дверью.  
\- Иди, - рявкнул охранник, указывая на одну из комнат для свиданий. Мало кто знал об их существовании здесь, в Аркхэме, большинство принимали их за какие-нибудь кладовые, но если заказчику хотелось встретиться с больным и не хотелось, чтобы подслушивали или вмешивались, при достаточной плате охраннику за молчание в них всё и происходило. Тим молча подчинился и уселся за обычный металлический стол, вытянув руки, пока охранник привычно его к нему приковывал.  
\- Тебе лучше ему не перечить, пацан, - ухмыльнулся охранник. – Или мне придётся объяснять начальству, откуда взялся труп, а это такая морока.  
\- Какая трогательная забота, - раздражённо воздел Тим глаза к потолку вслед закрывшему за собой двери охраннику. Со вздохом он в очередной раз, в четвёртый за этот месяц, уставился в белые стены и белый кафельный пол. Уныло, пусто и грязно, да и вряд ли эту комнату регулярно убирали.  
\- У вас десять минут, - послышались слова охранника посетителю снаружи. Он сделал глубокий вдох и выдох, стараясь предотвратить очередной зевок и терпя неудачу, точно по расписанию дверь отворилась, и он услышал мягкую, крадущуюся походку, принадлежавшую самому странному человеку из всех, что встречал.  
Молодой… не намного старше его самого, как он подозревал. И весьма красивый… в опасной, смертоносной манере. Тёмные волосы, обрамляющие лицо спутанными прядями. Тонкий и стройный, но обтягивающие контуры чёрного костюма, оставлявшего мало пространства для воображения, демонстрировали стальные, опасные мускулы. Этот мужчина был стремительный и опасный, как гадюка. В лице проступали экзотические черты: изящный изгиб губ, прямой острый нос и аристократические скулы, обтянутые тёмной, оливкового оттенка кожей, очевидно указывающей на иностранное наследие. Возможно, Ближний Восток? Египет? Самыми поразительными, однако, были его необычные, пронзительные жёлтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, как у кошки или змеи.. или какой птицы [3]. Он не вызывал впечатления пришельца, и это не могло быть следствием человеческой генетики, значит… человек был мутантом. Не было и шрамов или следов каких-либо вмешательств, так… как же такое возможно? Особенно с его работой… ему не полагается быть таким ярким, таким… красивым. Быть и привлекательным и смертельно опасным точно заставляло звенеть тревожный колокольчик, но всё же… сопротивляться силе обаяния было трудно.  
Тим не мог скрыть, что пялится с открытым ртом, внутри у него всё сжалось и затрепетало в такой раздражающей подростковой манере. Он раскрыл рот хоть что-то сказать, но не смог выдавить ни слова. Прежде у него никогда ещё не случалось таких посетителей.  
Губы визитёра изогнулись в соблазнительной улыбке, его острый взгляд не упустил реакции Тима ни на секунду.  
\- Нравится, что видишь? – промурлыкал он знойным тенором, от которого у Тима пробежали мурашки.  
\- Не каждый день достаётся такая услада для глаз, - парировал Тим, пытаясь проявить остроумие, но не в силах скрыть кашель и пылающий румянец. Посетитель слегка хмыкнул и словно на трон уселся на жёсткий складной стул напротив Тима.  
\- Позволено ли мне будет поинтересоваться… что тебе от меня нужно? – снова кашлянул Тим, звуча как можно увереннее.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – ответил тот вопросом на вопрос без запинки, всё так же уклончиво, но не моргнув и глазом.  
\- Информация, как и всем остальным, - Тим невозмутим, в груди засело нечто похожее на разочарование, которое он твёрдо задвинул подальше.  
\- Можно и так сказать… да, - кивнул мужчина, переплетя тонкие, затянутые в перчатки пальцы, и, подперев подбородок, уставился на Тима своими необычными жёлтыми глазами.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? – Чёрт его дери, прозвучало как будто Тим и вправду готов поделиться информацией. Посетитель улыбнулся и с ленцой опустил одну руку на стол.  
\- Что тебе известно о Ред Худе? – спросил он невинно, поведя милым подбородком.  
Тим проигнорировал трепетание в животе и нахмурил брови. Ред Худ? Это было влиятельное имя, на самом деле даже опасное. Очень опасное. Такое имя означало серьёзное дело… одна из множества причин, почему до того, как его поймали, Тим старался держаться подальше от больших шишек. У него и без них хватало проблем.  
\- А что? – Тим с подозрением смерил мужчину взглядом.  
\- У меня к нему дело, которое необходимо решить, - неопределённо ответил визитёр. Тим возвёл очи горе.  
\- И с чего мне тебе помогать? У меня нет причин хотеть ему смерти, - проворчал Тим безразлично. Вообще-то, с настолько влиятельной фигурой, вероятно, так или иначе лучше было бы держать того в живых.  
Его гость выгнул бровь, что при всей своей ядовитости и опасности не должно было выглядеть столь привлекательным.  
\- У меня тоже.  
\- Так, значит, ты пытаешься убить его безо всякой причины? – поддел Тим с ухмылкой, самый отважный актёр когда-либо.  
\- Просто делаю свою работу, - пожал мужчина плечами.  
\- Не слишком-то хорошо, если тебе понадобилась помощь упрятанного в тюрягу подростка, - язвительно проворчал Тим.  
Это заставило посетителя засмеяться и облокотиться о стол, наклонившись ближе  
\- Но ты не простой подросток, не так ли? – улыбнулся он напрягшемуся Тиму. – Так же, как Ред Худ не простая цель, а я не простой наёмный убийца. Всё… много сложнее. Худ не дурак, мне необходимо тактическое преимущество.  
\- Тебе нужно оружие? – скривился Тим, разочарованный и немного встревоженный серьёзностью просьбы своего посетителя.   
\- О, ну зачем же таким тоном, - надул губы гость.  
\- Извини, если обидел, - сухо ответил Тим. – Но даже захоти я тебе помочь, с чего ты взял, что у меня есть информация на Худа? – Его гость отстранился с жёстким выражением на лице, но, несмотря на колючий взгляд, Тим ничуть не дрогнул. – Как ты сказал, он не дурак. К нему просто так не подберёшься.   
Посетитель рыкнул, но не стал возражать, явно, как подумалось Тиму, наученный собственным опытом.  
\- Как и к Бэтмену, - наконец, ответил тот, заставив Тима дёрнуться.  
\- Откуда ты… это закрытые сведения…  
\- Очевидно, у меня есть свои способы. Я читал твоё так называемое секретное дело, я многое о тебе знаю. Я знаю, что ты взял себе псевдоним Тим Джексон, он же Информатор, и следил за ним по пятам первые несколько лет. Я знаю, что тебе известно, кто он, знаю, что тебе известно о нём всё. Знаю, что когда выплыло наружу, что Тим Дрейк в курсе, то за тобой начал охотиться и Бэтмен, и каждый преступник в Готэме, и ты из всех мест выбрал это, чтобы спрятаться здесь под вымышленным именем. Не знаю, почему ты решил, что Аркхэм самое безопасное место, но…  
\- Потому что пусть и набитый под завязку преступниками, это самое охраняемое место в стране. Я же не случайно сижу в одиночке. Даже ты не подобрался бы ко мне, не заплати надзирателю. Или не убив его, полагаю. Или что ты там сделал, чтобы сюда попасть.  
\- Справедливое замечание, - кивнул мужчина. – Но если ты не сможешь или не захочешь мне помочь, почему ты думаешь, что я тебя не убью?  
\- Потому что я тебе нужен, - равнодушно пожал плечами Тим. – Ты не для того преодолел все препоны и разыскал меня только чтобы остаться ни с чем. Я неоценим, и тебе это известно, - скрестил он руки с победной ухмылкой.  
\- Не в том случае, если ты не можешь предоставить необходимые мне сведения, - мужчина встал, обнажая серебряный кинжал и угрожающе крутнул его в руке.  
Глаза Тима широко распахнулись, и он молчаливо выругался, чувствуя, как ёкнуло в груди. Угрозы были ему не внове, но… всё же они не всегда оказывались пустыми, и он точно знал, что этот парень способен убить.  
\- Только потому, что у меня их нет, не значит, что я не могу их достать, - огрызнулся Тим, не в состоянии бежать из-за держащих его наручников. Визитёр остановился и задумчиво склонил голову.  
\- Это предложение? – прозвучало с опасной вежливостью.  
\- Нет. Это факт, - прищурился Тим и проглотил страх, как положено профи. – Сделаю я или не сделаю, зависит от предложенной цены.  
\- Не думаю, что ты в том положении, чтобы торговаться, - напомнил мужчина, уткнув остриё кинжала в плечо Тима.  
Тим дрогнул, но сохранил выдержку.  
\- О, как раз в том. Если ты меня убьёшь, то ничего не выгадаешь. Уверен, конечно, ты всегда сможешь отыскать какого-нибудь олуха, чтобы отправить на дело, но ни один из них не будет и в половину так хорош, как я. – Мужчина прищурился, но в остальном никак не отреагировал, по-прежнему упирая кинжал в Тима.  
\- Так…что ты решил?  
\- Назови свою цену, - мягко мурлыкнул мужчина ему на ухо, наклонившись ближе.  
\- Обмен, – ответил Тим мгновенно и без колебаний, стараясь не трястись.  
\- Обмен? – повторил мужчина вопросительно.  
\- Да. Тактическое преимущество – вещь весьма ценная. Я не возражаю запачкать руки, но мне для уверенности необходимо нечто побольше, чем просто твоё слово, - таинственно подмигнул Тим.  
\- И что же именно? – насмешливо подзадорил мужчина.  
\- Тебе нужны мои услуги по предоставлению информации на кого-то ещё, цена – я получаю всю информацию на тебя. – Тим сложил бы руки, если бы мог. Чёрт побери эти оковы.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты меня слышал.  
Визитёр молчал, пристально разглядывая его. Тим видел, как подёргивается у того запястье, и как опасно сверкают жёлтые глаза вслед прокручивающимся в голове мыслям.  
\- Ты… хочешь иметь возможность шантажировать меня на случай, если мы столкнёмся вновь?   
\- Не обязательно. Ну… да, но не совсем, - поправился Тим, тяня задумчиво. – Это ещё и на тот случай, если ты меня убьёшь, и тогда будут найдены задокументированные свидетельства твоего существования, кто ты есть, на кого работаешь, и где тебя найти. А ещё потому, что мне очень интересен каждый из моих клиентов. Мне нравится обладать знаниями, - ухмыльнулся он, сплетая пальцы и звякнув наручниками.  
\- Если я тебе расскажу, тебе не жить, - предупредил мужчина, кинжал сверкнул, как будто бы подчёркивая сказанное. – Люди, на которых я работаю… мне придётся тебя убить, и на медленную смерть можешь не рассчитывать. Я буду должен пытать тебя, пока ты не расскажешь мне, где документы, и пока они все не будут уничтожены.  
\- Я сумею за себя постоять. После работы ты меня никогда больше не увидишь, я об этом позабочусь, - пообещал Тим моргнув опасному всполоху в глазах своего нового нанимателя. – Но… Ты всегда можешь отказаться, и никакой сделки. Условия я не меняю, - добавил Тим твёрдо, но вежливо. – Решай сам, насколько сильно тебе нужен этот Ред Худ.  
Лицо визитёра дрогнуло в сомнении, и он раздражённо прошёлся пятернёй по своим чёрным прядям. Тим отметил про себя этот изъян в поведении якобы совершенного убийцы.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец огрызнулся гость. – Но не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал. С чего начнём?  
\- На данный момент? – Тим посмотрел на большую железную дверь, по ту сторону которой слышался невнятный голос охранника. – Давай начнём с твоего имени. Остальное подождёт, пока ты не вытащишь меня отсюда.  
Посетитель негромко фыркнул, после чего ухватился за браслеты наручников и с лёгкостью разорвал их, освобождая руки Тима.  
\- Меня зовут Коготь.  
Тим в шоке уставился на сломанный металл. Мужчина был силён, осознал он, потирая изодранные ноющие запястья. Тем не менее, он не собирался дать себя запугать… особенно, когда едва удерживал инициативу.  
\- Не дури мне голову. Твоё настоящее имя.  
Коготь раздражённо выдохнул и откинул с лица чёрную прядь.  
\- Меня зовут… Дик.  
\- Дик, - повторил Тим, склоняя голову и перекатывая слово во рту. Как нелепо… просто и безвкусно в сравнении с тем, насколько загадочен был мужчина, которому оно принадлежало.  
\- Что же, Дик, приятно познакомиться, - протянул он свою маленькую ладонь, которую Дик коротко пожал. – Теперь. Собираешься ты меня отсюда вытаскивать, или как?  
Жёлтые глаза Дика опасно сверкнули, он улыбнулся, потянув свои парные мечи.  
\- Время вышло! – крикнул охранник в открывшуюся дверь.

 

Примечания:  
3\. Это забавно, очень забавно, товарищи. Тут было большой перерыв в переводе и большое желание его бросить.


	3. Схема оплаты

Глава 3. Схема оплаты

Дневной свет, некогда Дик любил дневной свет. В более счастливые дни своей юности он всё время торчал на улице, играя на солнце, гуляя на руках по траве, играя в догонялки с клоунами или же просто дремля со слонами до заката, когда начиналось представление. Но то было давно. Теперь он не испытывал радости от солнечного света, и вообще радости, за исключением разве что лёгкого трепета от убийства… но наслаждаться этим его обучали с болью. Теперь он был созданием ночи, и солнечный свет ранил его не только мучительными воспоминаниями. Его яркие жёлтые глаза, такие удобные и зоркие в своей мутации для ночной охоты не в силах были переносить яркость света, что, конечно, неудивительно, ведь совы считались ночными птицами не просто так. И теперь, с восходом солнца, Дик позаботился, чтобы занюханные красные гостиничные шторы надёжно защищали от рассвета. Он даже не обернулся, пока дверь не была заперта трижды. Тим, по-видимому, намёком включил слабую лампу у кровати, тускло осветившую дешёвый номер с зелёными в красный цветочек обоями. Дик моргнул, но этот свет и близко не стоял с солнечным, и привыкнуть к нему было куда проще, чем к лампам Аркхэма. О чём, конечно, Тиму знать не стоило.  
Тим и так был догадлив.  
\- Твои глаза… они должны воспринимать свет не так, как обычные, - заметил он небрежно, останавливаясь посреди номера, но на уважительном от Дика расстоянии. Дику следовало бы ожидать подобного от лучшего после самого Бэтмена детектива, но он привык, что люди, если ему вообще случалось смотреть им в лицо, просто пялились в страхе в его глаза, никто никогда по-настоящему не интересовался ними. – Ты щурился на небо, пока мы сюда добирались, и твои зрачки в недостаточной мере расширились на свет лампы. Я поначалу полагал, что они похожи на глаза змеи или глаза кошки… но они слишком светочувствительны, так что…  
\- Совиные, - перебил его Дик, выгибая бровь, впечатлённый и раздражённый в одно и то же время. – Причина, почему я могу видеть в темноте.  
Тим задумчиво кивнул, иДик прошёл мимо него, намеренно едва не задев, и плюхнулся на кровать. Застонав, он вытянулся, перекинув ногу через край и заложив руки за комфортно пристроенную на подушке голову. Поймав всё ещё неуверенно заламывающего посреди комнаты руки Тима на том, что внимательно за ним наблюдает, он улыбнулся почти соблазнительной улыбкой. Мальчишка был по-прежнему одет в ярко-оранжевый комбинезон, который так неподражаемо контрастировал с обоями в цветочек, что Дик едва снова не заморгал, но подавил в себе импульс. Возможно, следовало бы его снять.  
…Вот это уже занимательная мысль, ухмыльнулся он про себя.  
\- Ты собираешься пялиться на меня всю ночь, Тимми? – фыркнул он, сдерживая смех, когда подметил лёгкий румянец на щеках юнца. – Или мы перейдём к делу?  
Тим кашлянул, прочищая горло, и выпрямился.  
\- Я… заткнись, - проворчал мальчишка, развеселяя Дика ещё больше. Пацан, в конце концов, может оказаться забавен, хмыкнул он в мыслях, вольно блуждая взглядом по безобразно одетому, хотя и не так уж и непривлекательному, тимову телу. Чем навлёк на щёки Тима очередную порцию румянца.  
\- Давай, - поманил Дик изгибом элегантной брови. – Садись, поговорим, - похлопал он по месту слева от своего колена.   
Тим откровенно закатил глаза, но только чтобы скрыть нервную дрожь, и принял приглашения Дика. Дик, с его исключительно острым зрением, видел каждый фолликул вставших дыбом волос на руке парнишки, присевшего не рядом с ним, но в изножье постели. Как будто это была самая безопасная позиция. Ха. Но опять же, рядом с Когтем не существовало безопасных мест.  
На мгновение повисла мёртвая, напряжённая тишина. Тим заметно в нерешительности закусывал щеку и даже неловко ёрзал, Дик ухмыльнулся своим непоколебимым, выжидательным взглядом. Но к чести пацана, тот был упрямым и волевым и не отшатнулся, и не отвёл взгляд ни на мгновение. Хорошо. Ему пригодятся эти черты, чтобы подобраться к Ред Худу, который, как он обнаружил в первые дни своего наблюдения, предпочитал общество именно таких парней. Застенчивые Ред Худа не привлекали. Тим действительно представлял собой более чем необыкновенную находку. Помимо специфичных умений Тим очень захватывал, чего он и не искал в своё время, если бы он сейчас действительно захотел убить Ред Худа, то смог бы. Но где тут веселье? Тим идеально подпадал под, как определял Дик, предпочтения Ред Худа. Более чем раз ловил он криминального авторитета с хорошенькими, темноволосыми молодыми людьми. Иногда парнями, иногда девицами, разного возраста, но в целом одинаковой стати. Первым его выбором, чтобы подослать к Ред Худу, была Женщина-кошка, она отвечала тёмными волосами и стройным телом, но затем он понял, что Ред Худ, вероятно, уже её знает. Или, по меньшей мере, о ней. Преступники должны быть знакомы с городскими собратьями по цеху. Плюс, за Кошкой всегда следил Бэтмен, а Дику это нужно было в последнюю очередь. Потом он баловался мыслью соблазнить мужчину самолично. Он, несомненно, отвечал критериям, но вот искусным в притворстве Дика назвать было нельзя. Или терпеливым. Он бы сорвался раньше срока и всё испортил. Это был бы недостойно, ухмыльнулся он про себя, не забраться в эти штаны, но он уже послал все свои шансы нападением две ночи тому. Так что теперь, когда Дик нашёл себе своего маленького подельника с особыми талантами к слежке, всё складывалось идеально. Добраться до пацана был тот ещё геморрой, но вполне окупающий и лишний труп охранника и тысячу долларов, потраченную на подкуп за молчание надзирателя. Это также делало игру значительно сложнее… потому что Тим представлялся не просто приманкой, как планировалось изначально. Кроме того, в обмен на услуги мальчишки он только что в буквальном смысле продал свою душу, или же данные о ней. Следовало быть аккуратным ы том, как он это отыграет.  
Прошло ровно две минуты молчаливых гляделок друг на друга, пока, наконец, только Тим разлепил соблазнительные розовые губы, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, Дик его опередил, чем заработал раздражённый взгляд.  
\- Ну что, малыш, предпочитаешь оплату до или после? – его губы дрогнули при виде того, как потемнели от намёка тимовы щёки.  
\- На самом деле, - кашлянув, как можно твёрже ответил Тим, - условия оплаты я уже подготовил.   
Пацан не промах, так?  
\- О? – Дик заинтересовано выгнул бровь, садясь прямо и потихоньку сдвигаясь к Тиму. Плечи Тима заметно напряглись, а дыхание сделалось чаще, что забавляло. Ему нравилось оказывать подобный эффект на людей, это неизменно придавало определённое преимущество, например, немало упрощало допрос или уговоры переспать.  
\- Да, - ответил Тим на выдохе, отодвигаясь на пару дюймов, и повторив уже более уверенно. – Да. Но сперва я должен знать, какой у тебя план.  
\- План? – протянул Дик, кончиками пальцев исследуя подкладку перчатки, будто отвлёкся.  
\- Да, Дик, твой план, - Тим нахмурено свёл брови, а Дик пытался игнорировать дискомфорт, что мальчишка зовёт его настоящим именем. Это была последняя оставшаяся у него частичка себя, и ту он теперь отдал пусть блестящему, но своевольному подростку.  
Дик отвечает не сразу. Он воспользовался минуткой, чтобы томно потянуться, хрустнуть шеей и наклониться, устраиваясь к Тиму, которому некуда было больше деваться, ещё ближе.  
\- Мой план, - протянул он. – Это просто. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнулся с Ред Худом. – Глаза Тима широко распахнулись, явно опешено.  
\- Стой… что? – запротестовал Тим. – Об этом мы не…  
\- Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты втёрся к нему в доверие и шпионил за ним, - оборвал Дик ровно, глядя на пацана сверху вниз своими режущими жёлтыми глазами. – Простейший способ проскользнуть и раскопать все секреты – соблазнение. И, сладенький, ты как раз в его вкусе, - ухмыльнулся Дик, дьявольски сверкнув глазами.   
\- Но я… это не мой профиль, и я… с чего ты взял, что я вообще… ну, знаешь? – забормотал Тим, вызвав у Дика новый приступ смеха.   
\- Ты шутишь, верно? – весело фыркнул Дик. – Во-первых, тебе бы пора уже было знать, что когда кто-то платит тебе за грязную работёнку, ты не можешь дать заднего только из-за личных предпочтений. А во-вторых, - и в этом месте улыбка Дика стала оскалом. Тим и моргнуть не успел, как Дик ухватил его за плечи и скрутил, оказавшись сверху и пришпилив запястья над головой, как провернул Худ с самим Диком несколько ночей назад. Мускулы Дика напряглись жгутами того же волнения, а ощущение власти над Тимом, совершенно стреноженным Тимом, полностью в его власти, почти отодвинуло остальные мысли на второй план. По крайней мере, покуда он не почувствовал доказательства, которые искал, запуская ладонь к паху Тима.  
\- Во-вторых, - продолжил он, - ты очень заблуждаешься, если считаешь, что я не видел, как ты смотрел на меня, - мурлыкнул Дик на ухо мальчишке, чувствуя, как тот дрожит под ним. – Всё хорошо. Можешь не лгать мне.  
\- Я… - захлебнулся Тим, пытаясь вырваться из хватки, но довольно слабо.  
\- Что ты? – склонил Дик голову с далеко не невинной улыбкой.  
\- Я… я просто никогда, эм… - с каждым словом Тим, казалось, становился всё краснее и краснее, на взгляд Дика то, как заманчиво он кусал губы, было почти нечестно. – Я не знаю как, - признался Тим с последним писком, наконец, сумев оттолкнуть руку Дика.  
О.  
Ну, неожиданно, конечно. Но его планов это не смущало, даже наоборот. Но зато чуточку усложняло всю затею.  
\- Хм… значит ли это, что ты не сможешь сделать свою работу? – уточнил Дик угрожающим тоном, заставляя Тима извиваться под собой ещё яростнее. – Значит ли это, что я зря вытащил тебя из Аркхэма? – хватка на запястьях стала болезненно жёсткой, но Тим вдруг перестал извиваться и полностью замер.  
\- Нет… нет, конечно, нет, - зашептал тот в ответ. Дик, приложи он усилия, мог бы расслышать бешенный стук сердца пацана под собой. – Я только… может, есть другой способ? Я… - Тим, наконец, сломался и отвёл глаза. – Я мог бы следить за ним днём и ночью и всё узнаю, я…  
\- Я уже это всё сделал, сладенький, - оборвал Дик резко. – Из слежки за человеком в маске много не узнаешь.  
\- Я следил за Бэтменом, - возразил Тим, полыхнув взглядом.  
\- Мы говорим не о Бэтмене, - рыкнул Дик. – Это Ред Худ, король преступного мира Готэма. Он намного опаснее Бэтмена, и его гораздо труднее найти. Бэтмен, может, карающий бич и защитник Готэма, но Худ и есть Готэм. Он может исчезнуть и быть кем угодно и где угодно, и никто в городе не скажет и не захочет тебе ничего сказать. В городе не так много тех, у кого достанет денег и ресурсов, чтобы оказаться большой летучей мышью.  
Тим проглотил явно готовое сорваться возражение и совладал с волнением.  
\- Н-наверное, - пробормотал он, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
Дик воспользовался возможностью и склонился столь близко, что теперь они ощущали дыхание другого на своей шее.  
\- Тимми, ты должен сказать мне, справишься ты, или нет, - промурлыкал он с прежней ноткой угрозы в голосе.   
Тим закрыл глаза и совершенно затих, даже дышать перестал. Дик мог только догадываться, что происходит у него в голове. И честно, он и правда испытывал искорку сочувствия к мальчику, расстаться с девственностью, да ещё и так, было серьёзным требованием. Но дело должно было быть сделано. И если Тим не сможет… Коготь внутри высмеивал его за мягкость, но по здравым размышлениям никакой информации кроме имени он не раскрыл. Он всё ещё мог отпустить мальчишку. Он лишится отличного преимущества над Худом и должен будет запугать мальчишку как следует, чтобы тот держал рот закрытым, но… всё равно ещё может оставить его в живых. Хранить свою девственность не наказуемо. И вообще не преступление. Даже Совы не могли вытравить из него этот остаток человечности.  
Но Тим под ним всё молчал. Дик ждал так терпеливо, как мог, даже ослабил хватку на его запястьях. Это заставило Тима, наконец, пошевелиться и открыть глаза.  
\- Я заключил с тобой сделку, - голос у него решительный, вновь с совершенным самообладанием. – Я смогу.  
Дик вскинул бровь и недоверчиво склонил голову.  
\- Ты вот так просто собираешься пожертвовать своей девственностью? – Да человек ли вообще этот пацан?  
\- Не так уж она и много для меня значит, если честно, бизнес есть бизнес, - пожал тот плечами, насколько это было возможно под хваткой Дика. – В любом случае, в моём деле такой навык будет полезен. Единственная проблема, эм… я не знаю как. Худ не станет меня держать, если я не смогу угодить, - на последнем слове Тим слегка порозовел.  
Дик поджал губы, стараясь и терпя поражение в попытке удержать грязную отповедь.  
\- Ну что же, тогда это мой долг, как твоего нанимателя, научить тебя, - съехидничал он, Тим фыркнул и невольно покраснел.  
\- А ты человек многих талантов, да? – пробормотал он под нос.  
\- Скажи ещё, что тебя это не возбуждает, - мурлыкнул Дик, скользя ладонями от тимовых запястий вдоль плеч.  
\- Твоя правда, - уступил Тим срывающимся выдохом, когда губы Дика порхнули лёгким пёрышком по его шее.  
Дик усмехнулся и приник к горлу Тима уверенным, незамысловатым поцелуем, постепенно переходящим в ласкающий и интимный. Тим часто задышал и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. Хорошо, быстро учится, хмыкнул Дик.  
\- Так, ты готов восполнить пробел в образовании? – пощекотал Дик дыханием кожу мальчишки. – Скажи только слово, Тимми.  
Тим судорожно выдохнул, смиренно закрывая глаза, и согласно кивнул. Дик почувствовал пронесшийся телом разряд молнии, внезапно переключаясь с нежного облизывания шеи мальчишки к жёстким засосам у воротника. Тим хныкнул, вцепляясь в плечи Дика. Дик довольно заурчал и скользнул умелыми, затянутыми в перчатки руками вдоль боков Тима, вокруг мягких изгибов его бёдер… Почти как у девушки, подумал Дик… почти. Грубо приласкал его зад и дальше подхватил ладонью под ногу, приподнимая и закидывая себе вокруг талии. Тим под ним задрожал, но в остальном охотно позволил Дику вести и придавать любую желаемую позу. Дик продолжил без запинки, выцеловывая дорожку вокруг тимового горла, теперь, пристроившись в тепле между ног Тимми, он удовлетворял себя, толкаясь бёдрами и яростно тёршись прикрытыми одеждой членами.  
Тим со стоном ахнул, впиваясь пальцами в бицепсы Дика, и вцепился зубами в плечо ассасина. Материал оказался гладким и лёгким, пропитанный вкусом Готэма. Дик коротко рыкнул и резко и дёрнул бёдрами.  
\- Ты быстро учишься, наживка, - съязвил он промеж всё более частых, отчаянных вздохов.  
Тим и ответил бы, соображай его голова надлежащим образом, и не пересохни у него в горле, но после того, как Дик снова вжался в него пахом, он не сумел бы, если бы даже попытался, так что всё, на что он сподобился, это на тонкий пронзительный всхлип. Губы Дика скривились в похотливой ухмылке, сверкающие жёлтым, радужки были едва видны вокруг огромных расширенных зрачков. Дик снял чёрные перчатки и стал медленно расстёгивать и стягивать костюм Когтя подобно номеру стриптиза, Тиму оставалось только зачаровано смотреть. Первым открылся потрясающий вид на отличный торс. Дик медленно, дюйм за дюймом, тянул вверх тунику. Взгляд Тима заскользил от острых косточек таза, по худощавым бокам к бронзовой, смуглой рельефной груди. Соски Дика заманчиво потемнели и налились, вызывая у Тима отчаянное желание попробовать их на вкус. Ему пришлось одёрнуть себя и ограничиться неловкими ласками боков Дика. Дик, наконец, стянул чёрную тунику через голову, растрепавшись и обретя самую сексуальную взъерошенность из всех виданых Тимом.  
Дик почувствовал, как дёрнулся член мальчишки в штанах, и ухмыльнулся, заставив Тима застонать.  
\- Давай, малыш, не стесняйся, - пробормотал он приглашающе, обхватив запястья Тима, и направляя тимовы ладони вверх по обнажённому торсу. – Можешь трогать меня везде, где захочешь, - добавил Дик соблазнительным шёпотом. Тим ответил судорожным выдохом облегчения… или может даже неверия, прежде чем последовать инструкции и свободно отправиться исследовать бёдра, спину, грудь и крепкие плечи.  
Дик дёрнулся от неожиданности, когда Тим почти тут же приподнялся, чтобы обхватить губами его сосок.  
\- Маленький наглый… блядь, - застонал он, запуская пальцы в тёмную шевелюру Тима.  
Тим согласно угукнул и с жадностью сжал губы, Дик вжался пахом в его, заставив Тима почти прерваться. Хныкнув, Тим дразняще прикусил сосок и проложил языком дорожку к другому, чтобы повторить с ним то же самое. Член Дика дёрнулся, и он зашипел от удовольствия. Чёртова чувствительность. Чёртов пацан с его заскоками. Дик зарычал и, наконец, толкнув мальчишку назад на матрас, принялся расстёгивать штаны.  
\- Раздевайся, - приказал Дик зло и нетерпеливо.   
Тим стыдливо закусил губу, его и без того красные щёки покраснели ещё больше, когда он подчинившись, взялся стягивать аркхэмовский комбинезон. Дик приостановился, наблюдая, как оранжевая ткань практически стекла с плеч мальчишки, являя тонкую хлопковую футболку белого цвета, что почти не скрывала розовую кожу груди под ней. У него чуть слюни не потекли, когда Тим продолжил стягивать оранжевый костюм дальше, открывая бёдра и бледные, крепкие, крепче, чем Дик представлял, мускулы ног, заодно сбросив белые туфли и окончательно избавляясь от оранжевого комбинезона. Следом отправилась футболка, оставив его в одних казённых трусах и красном, стыдливом румянце на изначально наибледнейшей коже, потемневшими губами и бутонами сосков.  
\- Прежде чем отправлять тебя на задание, завтра пройдёмся по магазинам, - по туманному наитию прошептал Дик, вынудив Тим вопросительно склонить голову и непонимающе свести брови. – Не можешь же ты разгуливать, как беглый каторжник с ужасным вкусом к нижнему белью.  
\- О, - грудь Тима тяжело вздымалась, что возбуждало сильнее, чем должно было бы вообще. – Ладно. Эм… хорошо. И какие трусы мне, по-твоему, нужны? – Румянец на щеках мальчишки стал совсем невероятным.  
Дик окинул взглядом тощее, худое тело, и ему даже не пришлось задумываться над ответом.  
\- Сейчас? Никакие, - рыкнул он, опрокидывая Тима на спину и одним быстрым движением стянув с него трусы и отшвырнув прочь. Тим перед ним остался полностью и совершенно голый, слегка подрагивающий и не сводящий с его лица тёмных глаз.  
Дик восхищённо застонал, Тим и правда был красив, красный от смущения, обнажённый и полностью доступный. Его член, как и всё остальное тело, горел румянцем, и бедолага уже предвкушающе истекал. Дик снова хмыкнул и, сверкнув хитрыми жёлтыми глазами, грациозно склонился слизнуть бусинку влаги и обвести языком тёмную головку. Тим ахнул, и Дик вынужден был придавить его бёдра, чтобы не подавиться. Дик продолжил играться и прочертил дорожку вдоль члена, Тим захныкал и даже вцепился пальцами в удивительную шевелюру Дика, что Дик из милости ли или из тайного желания позволил. Дик угукнул и с коротким весёлым смешком полностью сомкнул губы на члене, принявшись страстно сосать. Тим вскрикнул от удовольствия и сильнее вцепился в волосы Дика, подгоняя и даже моля ритмично водящего головой вверх-вниз и орудующего языком Дика. Дик попутно всему подхватил и великодушно ласкал тимовы яички. Он слышал, как Тим под ним едва ли не плачет, и он бы посмеялся над этим, если бы мог, если бы его рот не был так занят членом. Вместо этого его губы сжались ещё плотнее, а собственный член начал подёргиваться, требуя внимания. Дик стянул штаны, высвобождая собственный пах и мягкий, округлый изгиб ягодиц, и обхватил себя рукой.  
\- Пожалуйста, - задохнулся Тим, очевидно, приближаясь к концу. – Пожалуйста.  
Дик ухмыльнулся и выпустил его с влажным хлюпом.  
\- Что такое, Тимми? – спросил он почти с приторной сладостью, легче пёрышка потершись носом вдоль тимового члена. – Хочешь, чтобы я о тебе позаботился? – Тим всхлипнул, вскидывая бёдра и неохотно кивая.  
\- Хочешь меня внутри? – мурлыкнул он, покусывая и прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев вдоль внутренней части бедра и ниже яичек. Тим заскулил и кивнул «да» ещё раз, не отпуская волос Дика. – Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, малыш. Скажи мне хорошенько выебать тебя и посильнее, и я так и сделаю, - прошептал Дик.  
\- Выеби меня, - задохнулся Тим. – Выеби меня, Дик, выеби меня, пожалуйста.  
Коварные глаза Дика жадно полыхнули.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - протянул он и, раздвинув обеими руками ягодицы Тима, с жадностью присосался к открывшемуся тугому колечку.   
Он надавил языком и проник внутрь, застонав неповторимому вкусу и чувству того, как конвульсивно сжимается Тим. Дик принялся раз за разом ненасытно проталкивать язык внутрь и обратно, и Тим снова захныкал. Член Дика уже подёргивался в отчаянном возбуждении, он просунул два пальца внутрь, помогая языком ускорить процесс. Тим ахнул и сжался, но Дику даже не пришлось останавливаться, как Тим стал вновь тихонько постанывать. Он добавил третий палец. Потребовалось несколько секунд поисков, но когда, наконец, он услышал, как Тим взвизгнул, и почувствовал впившиеся ему в затылок ногти, Дик понял, что нащупал комок нервов, которые искал, и решил, что Тим уже вполне готов быть оттраханным. Он вытащил пальцы под гортанный жалобный стон своего любовника и в последний раз, смазывая, лизнул языком, и выпрямился, пристроив мальчишку себе на колени.  
\- Т-ты не хочешь снять ш-штаны полностью? – спросил Тим, запинаясь под ухмылку Дика, освободившего свои волосы от тимовых скрюченных пальцев и пришпилившего их рукой поверх тимовой головы.  
\- Нет, я возьму тебя, как есть, малыш, - протянул он похабно Тиму на ухо. Тим застонал и нетерпеливо качнулся, раздвигая ноги как мог шире. Дик рыкнул, не в силах больше сдерживаться от такого зрелища и, наконец, протолкнулся в тугое колечко мышц дюйм за дюймом, покуда не погрузился полностью в девственный жар и окутывающую тесноту. Тим ещё раз всхлипнул и попытался вырвать руки, но Дик покачал головой и впился жёстким поцелуем ему в губы.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, птенчик, потерпи, - попросил, лаская голое бедро мальчика свободной рукой.  
Тим снова заскулил и замотал головой.  
\- Нет, блядь, двигайся, - зашипел Тим сквозь зубы, умоляюще вскидывая бёдра навстречу.   
Дик удивлённо поднял брови, но послушался и вытащил чуть, чтобы вбиться обратно внутрь, жёстко и резко. Темп был задан грубый и безжалостный, но с тем, как Тим стонал, Дик сомневался, что мальчишка возражает. На самом деле даже наоборот, особенно когда Тим вскрикнул, стоило Дику вновь отыскать и протаранить его простату. Снова и снова с каждым толчком, с отчаянными шлепками обнажённой плоти. И когда судорожные вздохи Тима перешли в крики удовольствия… кто бы подумал, что он такой голосистый, ухмыльнулся Дик… Тим умудрился таки высвободить руки и кончил, расцарапав Дику спину и залив семенем всю грудь.  
Тим вздрагивал и всхлипывал, отходя, но даже судорожно сжимавшихся мышц Дику было недостаточно для разрядки. Он недовольно зарычал и закинул ногу Тима себе через плечо. У Тима из груди аж вышибло дух, так сильно трахал его вцепившийся в спинку кровати Дик, пока, наконец, не выплеснул всё накопленное. Тим застонал, Дик над ним ахнул и, вытащив опавший член, повалился рядом в послеоргазменной неге. Уставившись в потолок, растрёпанный и весь покрытый потом, Тим всё пытался перевести дыхание. Дик ухмыльнулся и тихонько зевнул, натянув и лениво застёгивая штаны. Наконец, Тим обернулся к нему, с неловкостью поёрзав, несомненно из-за ощущения тёплой жидкости внутри, и дрожаще прикрыл глаза.  
\- Так… насчёт оплаты, - прошептал Тим голосом, слегка охрипшим от криков. Дик в удивлении выгнул бровь, он почти забыл об этом. Почти. Но в самом-то деле, обязательно поднимать вопрос сейчас?  
\- Что насчёт неё? – пробормотал Дик, путешествуя взглядом к тёмному потолку, чтобы не видеть Тима, пока они обговаривают личные дела.  
\- Изначально я собирался взять оплату в полной мере, авансом… - начал тот, замявшись. – Но, эм… - Тим замолк, закусив губу. Дик закатил глаза и снова посмотрел на мальчишку, который снова… залился румянцем? О, нет.  
\- Вместо этого я решил, что при каждой нашей следующей встрече… как долго ты хочешь, чтобы я этим занимался?  
\- Пока не решу, что у меня достаточно информации для тактического преимущества, - отозвался Дик, нахмурившись. К чему это всё?  
\- Тогда это может занять прилично времени, - кивнул Тим, словно бы в подтверждение чего-то, и приподнялся на локте, нависнув над Диком. Дик чуть напрягся и потянулся за клинком.  
\- Мы будем встречаться раз в неделю, или раз в две недели, или ещё как… и обмениваться информацией, - начал Тим, набрав воздуха. – Я буду рассказывать, что разведал, а ты будешь честно и без утайки отвечать на любой мой вопрос. И…  
\- И что? – вмешался Дик с настороженной обеспокоенностью. – Ты выдвигаешь дополнительные условия? Мы так не договаривались.  
\- З-знаю, - Тим прочистил горло, его щёки вновь залились краской. – Просто… технически остаётся ещё немало информации, которую я мог бы узнать, эм… про это.  
Тим жестом указал на своё обнажённое тело и тяжело сглотнул. Тут-то Дик и увязал кусочки головоломки.  
О.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал тебя трахать? – перефразировал Дик с издевательским смешком.  
Тим нерешительно пожевал губу, но тут же расправил плечи и ухмыльнулся в ответ. Он и вправду быстро учился.  
\- Я предпочитаю думать об этом, как об ещё одной форме информационного обмена.  
\- Так теперь я плачу тебе информацией и сексом? Чувствую себя проституткой какой-то, - пошутил Дик с сарказмом.  
\- Называй, как хочешь, - пожал Тим плечами, разворачиваясь, чтобы подобрать трусы с пола и натянуть обратно. Дик посмеялся над мальчишкой и качнул головой.  
\- С тобой сложно торговаться, Тимми, - проворчал он, но совсем не сердито. Если выгорит, возможно, он сможет отвлекать Тима сексом каждый раз и заставит забыть о части с информацией. Тим был прав, когда говорил, что используемое правильно, соблазнение – мощный инструмент. Может, Тим падёт жертвой собственного утверждения. – Но кто я, чтобы отказываться от еженедельного хорошего траха с таким милашкой, как ты?  
\- Как любезно с твоей стороны, - цинично закатил глаза Тим, надевая футболку. Ах, слишком рано вернулся встреченный им в Аркхэме Тим. Похоже, в следующий раз придётся выебать его посильнее. – Когда мне приступать?  
\- Ну, нам всё ещё необходимо купить тебе одежду и придумать историю для прикрытия, - перечислил Дик задумчиво.  
\- Это очевидно, - Тим зевнул, томно потянулся и, поморщившись, поковылял за комбинезоном. Возможно, он всё же выебал его сильнее, чем думал…  
\- Конечно, и если собираешься соблазнять Худа, вероятно, лучше это делать без засосов по всему телу, - оскалился Дик во все зубы.  
\- Что? – квакнул Тим и бросился к зеркалу, так и оставив верхнюю часть комбинезона болтаться на талии. Только гляньте, тёмные отметины уже проступали на горле и вплоть до ключиц. – Боже, если ты так сделаешь, когда я буду у Худа секс-игрушкой, мне конец, - воскликнул Тим в отчаянии, потирая засосы на шее. Дик небрежно рассмеялся.  
\- Не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался, Тимми. И к слову, - добавил он, словно только что вспомнил, - не я добавил секс в условия оплаты.


	4. Встреча в ночи

Глава 4. Встреча в ночи

Семнадцатое декабря, в Готэме три часа четырнадцать минут.  
Прогноз погоды: безоблачно впервые за всю жизнь, но в небе по-прежнему ни единой звёздочки. Звёзды за дымом, смогом и грязью не выживают. И ночь сегодня выдалась холодной. Не просто холодной – вымораживающей, даже под кожаной курткой и кевларовой бронёй. Он чувствовал холод на вкус каждым вдохом через шлем. Ни снежинки, но на прошлой неделе выпало достаточно снега, чтобы тротуары утонули в сажистой слякоти и то тут, то там чёрной гололедице на дорогах. Небоскрёбы к центру были усыпаны яркими огнями, и сквозь жилые кварталы можно было разглядеть проблеск рождественской ёлки перед собором, полным света как всегда в это время года. Если закрыть глаза, Худ готов был поклясться, что слышит приглушённые звуки рождественских гимнов… но открыв их, он понимал, что это всего только завывания ветра.  
Ночь выдалась тихой. Слишком тихой на его взгляд, очередной порыв ледяного ветра нещадно пробрал его на тёмной крыше. Чуть раньше он мельком видел Бэтмена… и понаблюдал за ним из скуки. Но даже Бэтмен, похоже, решил, что всё достаточно спокойно, и после часа пополуночи отправился восвояси. Обычно ночной мститель, как и он сам, патрулировал до самого рассвета, но ночь на семнадцатое декабря выдалась мертвенно тихой. Одна из тех редких случайностей, которая, скорее всего, выпадет снова ещё очень и очень не скоро.  
Готэм, пусть и мерцающий и изобилующий ночной жизнью, спал, ну, или, во всяком случае, преступность уж точно. Ред Худ хрустнул затёкшей шеей и вздохнул, почти ожидая облачка пара, если бы не мешающий шлем, и решил, что может пора и самому уже отправляться на боковую. Он быстро подавил зевок и легко спрыгнул с уступа. Удивительно, как от этого простого трюка некогда ныли и подгинались ноги, теперь же это вошло едва ли не в привычку. Он и глазом не моргнул, приземлившись на тротуар. Даже с дыхания не сбился, пряча руки в карманы куртки и направившись к своему мотоциклу, припрятанному в частном гараже в трёх кварталах. Он не утруждался не шуметь, на самом деле ему нравилось гулкое эхо собственных шагов, и в любом случае вокруг не было никого, кто бы за ним крался. А если бы и был, один взгляд на ярко-красный шлем заставит их улепётывать в обратную сторону. Ред Худ не боялся Готэма. Рэд Худ в Готэме благоденствовал. Если на то пошло, это Готэм боялся…  
\- При-и-ивет, красавчик, - пробормотал он вслух рассеяно вывернувшей из-за угла гибкой маленькой фигурке.   
Хорошо разглядеть не удавалось, но из того, как паренёк сгорбился, жал руки к груди и изо всех сил старался не трястись, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что тот замёрз. Ещё можно было сказать, что красная растрёпанная толстовка мешком весела на его плечах, грозя спасть, а джинсы, чёртовы джинсы сидели в обтяжку, но так низко на бёдрах, что как-то сразу становился понятен род занятий их хозяина. Проститут. Что проститут делал тут в столь поздний час? Почти четыре, обычно они уже расходились по домам, спасаясь от холода. Ну… признаться, после того, как паренёк остановился, стало явно заметно, как его слегка качает, несколько секунд и паренёк завалился на холодную стену, исчезая за штабелем картонных коробок.  
Что это было? Слишком пьян, чтобы найти дорогу домой? Или, возможно… кто-то из клиентов накачал его? Худ за маской скривился и сжал кулаки. Есть у него сутенёр? Если да, сутенёрам были известны правила, за мальчишкой должны были присматривать. Но если у него не было сутенёра, то даже так местные хорошо знали правила. Но, опять же… возможно его клиент просто тот ещё трахаль. Следовало ли подойти и спросить, не нужна ли помощь? Не каждый день Ред Худ выпрыгивал из ниоткуда и пугал до смерти проституток. Оказывал им покровительство в дождливый день – возможно. Заодно с немалыми чаевыми, на чаевые Ред Худ не скупился, но в целом это было ново. Но опять же… у него была слабость к девочкам и мальчикам по вызову. Он понимал их боль, он не был дураком. Если это, в конечном счёте, и не решило его колебаний, то новый тихий едва слышный всхлип из-за серых коробок точно решил. Что-то было не так, он должен был помочь.  
Ред Худ вздохнул, сдаваясь, и зашагал переулком в сторону плача. Красться он не собирался, а потому послышавшийся слабый вздох и сразу прекратившиеся всхлипы и не стали неожиданностью. Шагнув в свет фонарей переулка, он остановился перед пареньком.  
Несчастный ребёнок смотрел на него широко распахнутыми, разбивающими сердце голубыми глазами из-под слипшихся грязных чёрных прядей. Вокруг глаз был виден густой макияж и что-то почти полностью смазанное, что до того было на губах, о чём Худ постарался не думать. Шею, из того, что было видно, а видно было немного, потому как тот жалко свернулся под стенкой в попытке согреться, укрывали тёмные засосы. Мальчишка был бледен и тощ, и в задумчивости склонивший голову Худ сразу же преисполнился к нему жалости.  
\- Р-ред Худ, - пискнул паренёк в ужасе и страхе. Ред Худ не возражал, он привык, что оказывает на людей подобный эффект. – Я… - паренёк закусил губу, словно не зная, что говорить. – Я не… ты хочешь…  
\- Нет, - перебил Худ прежде, чем пареньку придёт что-то в голову.   
\- Извините, - щёки мальчишки запылали румянцем, на что Худ лениво качнул головой.  
\- При других обстоятельствах, возможно, но сейчас тебе пора домой. Почему ты так поздно? Кто был твой последний клиент?  
Паренёк заторможено моргнул и, похоже, застыл в нерешительности. Это понятно, конфиденциальность – основа в его работе.  
\- Ладно, проехали. Ты… в порядке? Сможешь добраться домой? – Тут он мысленно обругал себя за идиотские бормотание. Ради бога, он же Ред Худ.  
Паренёк похоже повеселел и поперхнулся, отворачиваясь.  
\- С-справлюсь.  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - надавил Худ посуровевшим тоном. Паренёк вздрогнул и всхлипнул ещё жалобней, подняв к нему из под лохм грустные голубые щенячьи глаза.  
\- Меня… два дня назад выселили из квартиры , - признал он, наконец, стыдливо, заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо и отворачиваясь в сторону. Несчастному не помешал бы душ… и, наверное, добрый сытный обед, чтобы набить живот. – Я… я был с клиентом, и… он только заливал в меня дешёвую выпивку, а после отказался платить. Мне должно было хватить на д-дешёвый отель, но он сказал, что если я не уб-берусь, он меня убьёт, - объяснил паренёк несчастно, после чего с негромким стуком уронил голову на стену позади.  
\- О, - отозвался Худ невыразительно, переступив с ноги на ногу. Ладно… может, если он даст парнишке достаточно денег на номер в мотеле?  
\- Даже не думай, мне благотворительность не нужна, - рявкнул мальчишка, прочитав его мысли.  
\- Неужели? – фыркнул Ред Худ в ответ на внезапную вспышку, выражение на лице паренька дрогнуло, за чем последовал ещё один несчастный вздох. – Ты голодный и если останешься здесь, замёрзнешь до смерти, - Худ неодобрительно нахмурился. – Ты действительно хочешь помереть вот так и в таком возрасте? Сколько тебе вообще лет? – спросил он почти сердито.  
Паренёк передёрнул плечами и буркнул себе под нос нечто подозрительно похожее на «восемнадцать».  
\- Ты едва совершеннолетний, а уже в самой жопе. Боже, - выругался он, потянувшись озадаченно почесать в затылке, но вспомнив, что в шлеме. – Блядь. Ладно, как тебя зовут?  
\- Что? Зачем тебе? – свёл брови паренёк в замешательстве.  
\- Потому что я не помогаю кому ни попадя. Как тебя зовут? – повторил он требовательно, опустившись на колено и глядя прямо в глаза.  
Паренёк неуютно замялся, но, похоже, сумел взять себя в руки и стиснул зубы.  
\- Тим Д… Джексон. – Ну, нельзя было винить парня, что тот назвал ненастоящую фамилию. Это было вполне понятно. – Тим Джексон. А тебя? – выгнутая бровь и вызывающая ухмылка. Худ неверяще хохотнул и покачал головой.  
\- Принц Готэма к твоим услугам. Можешь называть меня Худ.  
\- Это нечестно, - надулся Тим, скрестив руки. По крайней мере, он немного повеселел.  
\- Я криминальный авторитет, мальчик. Честность – это не ко мне. – Равнодушно пожал плечами Худ, поднимаясь и предлагая руку помощи, которую Тим принял  
\- Отлично. Придурок. Так я получу деньги, или как? – съязвил он. Худ хмыкнул такой ершистости и покачал головой.  
\- Не торопись, Тимбо. Я не собираюсь дарить тебе наличку. Я не знаю, какую наркоту ты там покупаешь или не покупаешь…  
\- Но я не… - встрял Тим, Худ скрестил руки, предоставляя пареньку заткнуться.  
\- Мне без разницы. Я помогу тебе, куплю еду и дам крышу над головой, но я не собираюсь давать тебе пачку денег, - хмыкнул Худ, небрежно постукивая пальцами по броне.  
\- Так… что именно вы тогда собираетесь, ваше высочество? – скривился Тим.   
Худ задумался на мгновение. И что он собирался делать? Паренёк был бездомным и голодным, и одно дело быть проституткой… чтобы выжить, приходится делать то, что приходится. Но это… тут Худ даже не представлял. И Тим ни разу не упомянул о сутенёре, так что ему некому было помочь. Он был совершенно сам по себе.  
\- Я могу дать тебе работу.   
Слова вырвались сами по себе. Оставалось только радоваться шлему, он знал, что и сам выглядел удивлённым. Хотя это было ничто по сравнению с выражением на лице Тима. Чья челюсть просто отвисла, а глаза стали, как блюдца, мечась между ним и всем вокруг, словно в ожидании, что сейчас кто-нибудь выпрыгнет из ниоткуда и скажет, что это розыгрыш. После некоторого раздумья Тим прикрыл глаза и закусил губу.  
\- Что за работа?  
\- Расслабься, ничего такого. Мне бы пригодился помощник. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько дерьма мне приходится разгребать каждый день. Даже не догадываешься, - он покачал головой, вспоминая кошмар, на который похожа криминальная документация. – Если не захочешь, тебе ни перед кем не придётся раздвигать ноги. Пока не найдёшь себе жильё, можешь пожить в одной из моих квартир, можешь идти куда хочешь и когда захочешь, но твоя работа быть на связи и делать всё, что я скажу, когда бы я ни позвал.  
\- Это… - Тим моргнул, почти лишившись дара речи. – Это… необычайно щедро, - выдавил он, наконец, с подозрительностью.  
\- Нет, не очень. Думаю, ты не понимаешь. Если я позвоню тебе в пять утра и скажу, что хочу, чтобы ты принёс мне обед на вынос, ты так и сделаешь. Если я возьму тебя с собой на встречу и велю сломать кому-нибудь пальцы, ты сломаешь им пальцы. Если я скажу тебе бежать, ты побежишь. Если я скажу тебе вести машину, ты ведёшь машину. Если я скажу тебе заткнуться, или разобрать мои бумаги…  
\- Ладно, ладно, я понял. Я твой личный раб, слушаюсь, хозяин, - поддел тот в раздражении, но Худ заметил промелькнувший намёк на улыбку. Чокнутый мальчишка, он и правда так полагал? И он на самом деле только что назвал его хозяином?  
\- Боже, - присвистнул Худ недоверчиво, пряча довольный оскал. Тим хмыкнул и обхватил себя руками, в очередной раз содрогаясь под пронизывающим холодным ветром.  
\- Так… минет в твои условия не входит? – ухмылка Тима перетекла в выражение искренней надежды. Худ, даже под маской, держал лицо.  
\- Нет. Но если очень захочешь, тогда пожалуйста, - пошутил он, указывая на себя и посмеиваясь, когда увидел, как ярко покраснел паренёк. – Но, если серьёзно, ничего подобного от тебя не требуется. Только отвечай, когда я тебя вызываю, выполняй, что скажу, и не задавай личных вопросов. Capiche?  
Тим застонал с сомнением и закусил губу. Покачнувшись на пятках, он сильнее запахнул куртку и продолжил дрожать.  
\- Пошли, я не собираюсь торчать здесь всю ночь, - требовательно заявил Худ. – И не думаю, что ты желаешь замёрзнуть здесь до смерти, так что ты выбираешь?  
Тим окинул его циничным взглядом, вздохнул и в раздражении взъерошил грязные волосы.  
\- Отлично. Когда мне…  
\- Сейчас. За мной, - махнул он без лишних слов, продолжив путь дальше переулком. Тим вытаращился ему вслед, потрясённо моргая, и поспешно кинулся следом.  
\- Ты, эм… ты ничего не сказал о том, сколько будешь мне платить, - пробормотал Тим, задыхаясь сзади в попытке не отстать от размашистого шага Ред Худа. Ред Худ фыркнул, остановившись у череды небольших складов, и свернул за угол.  
\- Каждую неделю я буду класть деньги на твой счёт, - отозвался Худ, доставая из кармана ключи.  
\- У меня… у меня нет счёта, - нахмурился и остановился Тим. Ред Худ немного застопорился.  
\- Так заведи, - приказал он, после чего продолжил быстрый путь вдоль складов, покуда, наконец, не остановился перед нужным и привычно отомкнул. Металлическая дверь с противным скрежетом скользнула вверх, и Тим замер с открытым ртом, таращась внутрь. Худ посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся под шлемом.  
\- Вау, - только и смог выдать Тим в полном восторге. – Стой, я должен ехать на этом?  
Худ рассмеялся, перебросив ногу через любимый мотоцикл, и повернулся, похлопать сиденье позади.  
\- Испугался, Тимми? – поддел Худ.   
Тим наперекор вздёрнул нос и поспешил последовать примеру Худа, перекидывая ногу через сиденье. Его снова пронизала дрожь, но Худ подозревал, что на этот раз вовсе не от холода. Ухмыльнувшись, он завёл двигатель и крикнул, обернувшись напоследок.   
\- Держись крепче! – И они сорвались в ночь на всей скорости, не видимые никем, кроме пары жёлтых, горящих глаз.


	5. О соседях и благодарности

Глава 5. О соседях и благодарности

Тим никогда прежде не ездил на мотоциклах. И никогда не представлял, что первый свой раз будет вжиматься в кожаную куртку чёртового Ред Худа, обхватив его за талию в стремительном лёте улицами. Ветер хлестал по лицу, обжигая до слёз, но он старался не упустить ни мгновения. Ни того, как сливались сплошной линией огни, ни пронзительного взвизга тормозов, когда Худ сворачивал за угол или взлетал на скат к центральной скоростной магистрали, и определённо ни резкого запаха железа и дыма, когда прижимался лицом к мужской спине. Но, опять же… Тим так же никогда не представлял, что сорвёт маску с Бэтмена. Никогда не думал, что будет прятаться по тёмным углам лечебницы для душевнобольных целых три года, и уж точно никогда не догадывался, что сумасшедший мутант-убийца вызовет у него такой интерес, чтобы дать уговорить себя соблазнить психопатического главаря мафии.  
Всё это… искрило, словно молния по жилам. Он узнал много лет назад, что это просто эффект непродолжительного выброса адреналина, за исключением данного конкретного контекста, что длился уже два дня подряд. Общаться и трахаться с ассасинами и мафиозными боссами явно давало какой-то химический эффект… Почти не хуже галлюциногенов, которые ему кололи за белыми мягкими стенами. И самое забавное?  
Он пока ещё даже не прикоснулся к Худу. Прилив адреналина от миссии был только началом.  
Он не видел его лица, не знал его имени, не знал даже, как подъехать к вопросу о сексе. По крайней мере, мужчина дал ему работу, так что было время, чтобы в достаточной мере изучить его привычки и поведение и всё выяснить.  
Ох, боже… ему предстояло жить с Ред Худом. Он собирался втереться в доверие, а затем предать самого опасного человека в городе… ну, второго самого опасного, напомнил Тим себе, вспоминая колючие жёлтые глаза и острые зубы на шее. Спор между обоими изрядно пугал, и вот он оказался прямо в самой гуще, словно танцуя на лезвии ножа. Дик был прав, его, вероятно, так или иначе ждала гибель.   
Если он потерпит неудачу с Ред Худом… а он может, раз личные вопросы не дозволены, а мужчина возвёл вокруг себя стены не хуже Алькатраса… Тогда Дик несомненно без лишних раздумий избавиться от него. Но опять же… посмотрите, как легко поверил ему Ред Худ, что дал работу и положение помощника? Вдруг он преуспеет? Но… если хоть раз оступится, если Ред Худ узнает его секрет… он труп. Это как русская рулетка с пятью пулями и одним холостым вместо наоборот.  
Ему следует быть осторожным. Следует контролировать ситуацию, он должен усмирить этих психов и прижать к ногтю. Но от таких мыслей Тим не мог удержать смеха, сейчас, на заднем сиденье худова мотоцикла по дороге бог весть куда и не зная, что его ждёт, о контролировании ситуации следовало думать в последнюю очередь. И у него не очень-то получилось контролировать хоть что-то прошлой ночью с Диком. Как он рассчитывал контролировать преступника, когда едва был способен контролировать себя, или ситуацию, в которую себя загнал?  
\- Малыш, ты в порядке? – окрикнул Худ сквозь вымораживающий ветер. Тим незамедлительно вскинул голову, вымучивая нечто, как он надеялся, похожее на застенчивую улыбку.  
\- Прости! Я просто никогда раньше не ездил на мотоцикле, - отозвался он, его щёки снова запылали на холодном воздухе.  
\- Ха! Неудивительно, что ты вцепился в меня до смерти. Не бойся, мы почти приехали.  
\- Э-э? – Тим невольно склонил голову в замешательстве, ещё раз оглядываясь вокруг. Они въехали на подземную парковку, с черепашьей скоростью катясь между машин.  
\- Зачем мы…  
\- Увидишь, - оборвал Худ, заведя мотоцикл в самый дальний и тёмный угол и заглушив двигатель.   
Здесь стояли только два автомобиля: старый синий бьюик, не слишком броский, и ещё одна машина, накрытая брезентом. Худ помог Тиму безопасно слезть на землю, не удилив им никакого особого внимания. Тим потоптался в тревоге – Худ, наконец, выпрямился и под лёгкое шипенье открыл замок шлема. Тим затаил дыхание, не смея даже моргнуть. Тим никогда не задумывался, какой Худ под шлемом. Был ли Худ старым? Или пытался таким способом скрыть некие шрамы? Или был очередным заурядным человеком? Были ли у него ужасающие жёлтые глаза, что заглядывали в самую душу? Ну, последнее, скорее всего, точно не тот случай, на свете не так много мутировавших Когтей. Ред Худ, несомненно, был человеком. Но остальные вопросы не исчезли. Во что же он вляпался с этим парнем?  
Худ оглянулся и фыркнул из-под расстёгнутого шлема.  
\- Давай, можешь поглазеть. Ты не один такой, - разрешил Худ, сняв его полностью и явив злую ухмылку.   
Первая мысль, мелькнувшая у Тима, что это нечестно. Психопатам не позволено быть такими чертовски привлекательными. Привлекательность Худа была иного рода, чем привлекательность Дика. Дик был острый и изящный, как парные мечи, которые носил за спиной. По иронии лицо у него было ангельским. В сочетании с чёрным обтягивающим костюмом, не скрывающим сексуальной притягательности, Дик так и красовался. Но Худ… Худ был чем-то другим.  
Лицо под маской оказалось жёстким и мужественным, тяжёлая челюсть с щетиной и суровая линия бровей, подчёркивающая ясные зелёные глаза, которые после смертоносных жёлтых стали то ли шоком, то ли облегчением. Волосы у него оказались короче, чем у Дика, но такие же тёмные. Они были обрезаны сзади и достаточно отпущены спереди, Тим полагал, чтобы заправлять под шлем, и теперь, когда шлем был снят, свободно спадали на лоб. Под глазами виднелись тёмные круги, наверняка от недосыпа, и обветренные губы. Он не обладал безупречной недосягаемой красотой Дика, но он был красив грубой, суровой привлекательностью. Если проще, парень был горяч. Тим не мог сказать, сколько ему лет, но Худ казался достаточно молодым, гораздо моложе, чем можно было подумать. Как такое возможно?  
\- Ты… - Тим изо всех сил старался подобрать слова.  
Мужчина насмешливо закатил глаза и перебросил шлем в одну руку.  
\- Всё ещё самый опасный человек в городе, не забывай, - вскинул Ред Худ бровь в предупреждении. Тим мгновенно захлопнул рот, Худ развернулся и направился прямиком к бьюику. С громким металлическим скрежетом он дёрнул дверцу, бедняжку следовало смазать, но Худ безразлично достал старый выцветший рюкзак и вернулся к Тиму.  
\- Ты что… это же чья-то машина, - озвучил Тим, лишь вызвав у Худа хриплый смешок. О. Точно. Чья это машина было неважно, Худ правил городом и делал, что хотел. Тим мысленно отругал себя идиотом.  
\- Вообще-то, это всё мои машины, - пояснил Худ, поставив рюкзак на мотоцикл. – И мой гараж. Ну, эта его часть, во всяком случае, - он достал пару джинсов и чёрную футболку. – Я могу приходить сюда как Ред Худ, а выходить обычным человеком, и никто не узнает.  
\- О, - моргнул удивлённый Тим.   
Это было… разумно. Весьма разумно. И, ох. Ох, Ред Худ сбросил кожаную куртку и принялся расстёгивать броню. Тим покраснел и отвернулся, но не мог удержаться, чтобы не подглядывать. Худ заметил и хмыкнул, но в остальном не обращал внимания. Похоже, ему было всё равно, подглядывает ли Тим за его переодеванием. Это было ещё одним отличием между ним и Диком. Дик любил устраивать представление и соблазнять зрителей. Этому парню было плевать, как понял Тим, пока Худ снимал кевлар и переодевался в обычную чёрную футболку. Следующими настала очередь брюк-карго, которые Худ сменил на поношенные джинсы. Менее чем за минуту мужчина сложил брюки и броню и упаковал в рюкзак вместе с шлемом, а после снова надел куртку.  
\- Так… значит, это твои машины? – вымучил Тим, пытаясь завести беседу. По крайней мере, Дик хотя бы любил поболтать, с Худом он себя чувствовал, словно ступает по тонкому льду. – Понятно, что хот-род, но почему какой-то бьюик?  
Худ оживился.  
\- Ты разбираешься в машинах?  
\- Немного, - пожал плечами Тим. Мужчина рассмеялся.  
\- Бьюик – моя повседневная машина, когда мне нужно в гастроном, или не хочется идти пешком.  
\- Понятно. Ладно. А что под брезентом? – полюбопытствовал Тим. Глаза Ред Худа опасно сверкнули.  
\- Это моя малышка, - ответил он таинственно. – Если доживёшь до следующей моей сходки, сможешь посмотреть, - добавил Худ и, забросив рюкзак на плечо, поманил Тима за собой.  
\- Ну, это… спасибо… наверное, - пробормотал обеспокоенный Тим. Если доживёшь? Какого чёрта?  
\- Ох, не куксисиь, - ухмыльнулся Худ. – Почти все мои ассистенты выжили.   
\- Почти? - скривился Тим.  
\- Одна решила попытаться перерезать мне глотку во сне, - пояснил Худ равнодушно. – По указке Чёрной Маски. Сам понимаешь, чем это для неё кончилось, - закончил Худ мрачно, они подошли к общественной части стоянки.  
\- Это угроза? – негромко поинтересовался Тим.  
\- Понимай, как знаешь, - пожал Худ плечами. – Просто помни, что я не люблю предателей.  
Тим подавил дрожь и кивнул, опустив взгляд в пол. Ага, ему точно конец. Оставалось только надеяться, что Худ не узнает раньше, чем до него доберётся Коготь.  
\- И что случается с теми, кто не налажал?  
Худ остановился и повернулся внимательно рассмотреть Тима. Потребовалась секунда, чтобы снова продолжить путь, но, наконец, он всё же ответил.  
\- Они или покинули город, или получили другую оплачиваемую должность.  
\- Точно, - скептически закусил щеку Тим. – Буду иметь в виду.   
Что за непредсказуемый человек. Следующие несколько минут они молча шли в фонарном свете гаража, пока не вышли на улицу. Вокруг оказались многоквартирные комплексы, стоящие так близко рядом, что неудивительно, что потребовался гараж, с таким количеством домов для машин едва ли оставалось место. Тим удивлённо хмыкнул.  
\- А я-то думал, ты щеголяешь своими деньгами в каком-нибудь особняке, - пошутил Тим. Худ хохотнул и слегка толкнул его локтем.  
\- Я кто, по-твоему? Какой-нибудь безмозглый сноб вроде Дрейков или Уэйна? – Тим дёрнулся, услышав имена, но так просто пожал плечами. – Хотя я не против, что люди так думают. Они ждут, что я какой-нибудь гангстер вроде Чёрной Маски или Дента, им и в голову не придёт, что весь город контролирует простой парень из трущоб.  
\- Резонно, - пробормотал Тим, они как раз пересекали пустынную улицу.   
Худ поманил его к ближайшей лестнице. Они поднялись не на один, не два, а на целых три пролёта, только после чего Худ свернул на галерею и, пропустив четыре двери, остановился у зелёной и обшелушившейся с потемневшим бронзовым номером «Е370» и дверным молотком. Очевидно, подумалось Тиму, пока Худ выуживал из кармана серебристый ключ и отпирал дверь, он залёг ну очень на глубокое дно.  
Внутри оказалось весьма неожиданно. Стены были покрашены дешёвой белой краской, а пол выстелен ламинатом под дерево. В гостиной же находилась огороженная кухонька, и Тим был приятно удивлён творящейся чистоте: никаких грязных тарелок, никакого мусора в ведре, все вещи, кроме коробки из-под пиццы и пустой пивной бутылки поверх газеты на обеденном столике, стояли на своих местах. Ничего экстравагантного, всё просто, почти лишено индивидуальности, если честно. Но когда Худ закрыл двери, забросил вещи в угол и грациозно растянулся на диване, Тим заключил, что всё здесь хозяину под стать. Тим не очень представлял, что делать дальше, поэтому попросту стоял, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Худ заметил, только сейчас, казалось, припоминая, что у него гости.  
\- Прости, малыш, мой диван меня заждался.  
\- Ага, упс, - нервно хохотнул Тим, стараясь сдержать гримасу. Это был Ред Худ. Ред Худ только что назвал его малышом… и за эту ночь вовсе не в первый раз. Тим не знал, хорошо ли это или плохо. Но обязан был продолжить пытаться. – Ты, эм… хотел устроить мне экскурсию? – предпринял он застенчивую попытку, кокетливо, как надеялся, улыбаясь из-под ресниц. Худ моргнул, ухмыльнулся и встал.  
\- Хорошо, это справедливо. Должен же ты увидеть, где тебе спать, - кивнул Худ сам себе и повёл Тима коридором направо.  
\- Стой, ч-что? – заикнулся Тим.  
\- У меня только одна спальня, - объяснил Худ, закатывая глаза и остановившись перед первой из двух дверей. – И большую часть времени я сплю на диване. Так что поздравляю, комната твоя.   
Джейсон небрежно открыл крохотную белую спальню с неубранной кроватью, простым комодом и, о, боже, десятками книг. Те стопками лежали на полу, на комоде и даже на постели. Книги были старые, потрёпанные. «Портрет Дориана Грея», «Джейн Эйр», «Разум и чувства», «Илиада и Одиссея»[4] и всё в том же духе, и даже относительно новая копия «Уолл-Стрит джорнал». Тим ошибался насчёт отсутствия индивидуальности. Самым опасным и жестоким человеком города был какой-то молодой красавчик, любивший пиццу, пиво и классическую литературу. Два дня назад Ред Худ виделся недосягаемой легендой, а теперь… ну, превратился в секс-бога, а из секс-бога в более невероятного человека, чем можно представить. В любом из смыслов не менее необыкновенного, но просто… человека. Тим невольно припомнил, что чувствовал себя точно так же, когда обнаружил, что Бэтмен на самом деле это Брюс Уэйн. Вот только… Брюса Уэйна точно нельзя было счесть среднестатистическим человеком, верно? А вот Ред Худа – да.  
\- А, да, - припомнил Худ о разбросанной литературе с задумчивым «хм». – Я собирался их убрать, но если хочешь…  
\- Я не могу занять твою комнату, - пискнул Тим, перебивая, возвращённый к реальности голосом мужчины. Худ удивлённо моргнул и опасно приподнял бровь. О, боже, он действительно только что обидел гостеприимство Ред Худа? – И-извини, то есть… это… не обязательно, - выдавил он робко. Худ рассмеялся и только отмахнулся.  
\- Пустое. Я захожу сюда только переодеться. Я уже прочитал и перечитал все эти книги, и я мало сплю, - бесстрастно привёл аргументы Худ. – И не беспокойся, - оскалился он хищно, заставив Тима покрыться мурашками. – Простыни чистые.  
Сколь сильно бы ни хотелось ему протестовать, он не осмелился ничего возразить.  
\- Спасибо, - выбрал Тим вместо этого, смиренно прикрыв глаза.  
Худ не ответил, только хмыкнул, давая знать, что услышал, и вышел обратно в гостиную.  
\- Ванная прямо напротив спальни. Если голоден, в холодильнике есть еда. Чувствуй себя, как дома, - обозвался Худ через плечо и с громким стоном плюхнулся на диван.  
Блядь… не самые фантастические успехи в соблазнении. Худ… не то, чтобы не реагировал, но… не так, как Тим надеялся. Экскурсия получилась короткой и располагающей, а двусмысленные шутки были хорошим знаком, но… ещё был и спешный уход. Возможно, просто вежливость? В конце концов, Тим должен был быть сейчас не в лучшем состоянии. Или, возможно… Тим просто был очень и очень хреновым соблазнителем. Чёртовы нервы. Или, возможно, Худу было просто наплевать. Возможно, Дик ошибался, и Тим был не в его вкусе…  
Дик. Тим вздрогнул, вспомнив жёлтые глаза и то, как они пожирали его, когда он прижал его к стене, или водил длинными, опасно мягкими пальцами по его коже.  
Тим почувствовал, как внизу живота подёргивается, и тряхнул головой, сделав глубокий вдох. Он сможет. Как показывал Дик. С последней оставшейся каплей решимости, Тим заставил свои ноги проплестись в гостиную, где после долгой ночи на диване лениво развалился Худ. Он остановился в ногах мужчины, от открывшегося зрелища у него перехватило в горле. Одну ногу Худ перекинул через боковину дивана, а другую с удобством закинул на подушку. Одна рука заложена за голову, а другой держал зажжённую сигарету, затягиваясь и с отсутствующим видом пуская дым. Это самое возбуждающее зрелище из всех, что Тим только видел, что говорило о многом, поскольку он видел Дика голым, и Тим осознал, что беспомощно пялится, как Худ повторяет процесс ещё дважды: втягивает, держит дым, словно перекатывая на языке, и выдыхает с угольками зелёных глаз… Зелёных глаз, которые, и он только сейчас это заметил, уставились в него с неким задумчивым, может, даже весёлым огоньком.  
\- Хочешь что-то сказать, или как?.. – поинтересовался Худ на очередном дымном выдохе.   
Боже, сигарета уже почти кончалась, и Тим поймал себя на надежде, чтобы Худ курил её чуть помедленнее. Он и понятия не имел, что Худ курит… или что курение может выглядеть так чертовски привлекательно. Но этот чёртов психопат, так небрежно развалившийся на диване в потёртых носках и с выглядывающей из-под чёрной футболки блядской дорожкой, с этим дурацким завораживающим взглядом, делал его совершенно непередаваемым.  
\- Я…, - во рту у Тима до обидного пересохло, и ему пришлось сглотнуть. – Я хотел поблагодарить, - пробормотал Тим тихо, в голове у него начинал образовываться план.  
\- Да? – Худ убрал руку из-под головы и чуть приподнялся, чтобы лучше ухмыляться Тиму.  
\- Да, - кивнул Тим, решительно делая шажок вперёд. Зелёные глаза Худа стали медленно ползти вниз, и Тим понял, что его разглядывают. И понадеялся, что Худу нравится, что он видит. – Я… я хотел бы отплатить за услугу, - Тим сделал ещё один шажок. Худ затянулся напоследок и загасил сигарету в пепельнице. Его взгляд, казалось, пылал странным огнём, который Тим не знал, как понимать.  
\- Если ты делаешь это, потому что чувствуешь себя обязанным… - начал Худ, но Тим помотал головой, и Худ оборвал себя.  
\- Нет, - заверил Тим, опускаясь на колени у его головы. Теперь, когда оказался достаточно близко, он слышал неровное дыхание мужчины и видел, как потемнели его глаза. Хорошо. – Мы оба взрослые люди, ведь так? – мурлыкнул Тим, переходя на шёпот, точно, как учил Дик. – Секс в обмен на всё остальное – так я зарабатываю себе на жизнь. И позволь заметить, я люблю свою работу, - оскалился Тим, пряча ложь. – Но разве мне нельзя трахаться просто ради траха? – спросил он невинно.   
Худ фыркнул и закатил глаза, но Тим не собирался давать время на размышления, он ухватил Худа под подбородок и заставил повернуться, с жадным стоном ловя его губы. Худ на мгновение оказался застигнут врасплох, но быстро сориентировался и ответил на поцелуй со всей страстностью.  
Целоваться с Худом было астрономически не похоже на то, как целоваться с Диком. Дик дразнил, порхал, никогда не задерживался на одном месте, Худ же был сплошным напором и яростью. Тим, если честно, почти не поспевал за ним, но Худ, похоже, особо не возражал. Вообще-то, Худ, похоже, увлекался всё больше, втащив Тима к себе на колени и углубив поцелуй.  
Ещё одно различие между этими двумя психопатическими любовниками, заметил Тим, что Дик был весьма аккуратен в том, как целовался. Ред Худ же… не очень. Порывистый и беспорядочный, но, чёрт, при этом какой страстный, терзающий губы Тима со звериной необузданностью. По крайней мере, Тиму не придётся переживать за свою неопытность. И, однако же. Ему очень хотелось произвести впечатление на мужчину и показать, что он не какая-то обычная проститутка, он хотел заставить Ред Худа есть у него с рук.  
Буквально.  
Тут его озарило мыслью, не тратя времени даром, он сполз вниз по Ред Худу, пока не добрался до промежности и приник горячим развязным поцелуем к ткани джинсов. Худ зашипел и сжал его волосы в кулаке, поощряя. Тим улыбнулся и поцеловал снова, на этот раз нажав языком там, где чувствовал головку члена. Худ негромко застонал и дёрнул бёдрами. Тим почувствовал, как разгораются жаром щёки, но на этот раз не от девственной неловкости, а с желанием. Он прервался в вылизываниях и расстегнул худову ширинку, являя свету красные боксёры и весьма выдающуюся выпуклость. Тим без промедлений склонил голову и хмыкнул, уткнувшись носом в стояк. Рука в его волосах настоятельно ужесточила хватку, показывая, что Худ не намерен ждать. Тим, всегда готовый услужить, запустил пальцы под эластичную резинку и, наконец, сумел сдёрнуть трусы вниз к джинсам и дальше уже вместе стащить ниже колен.  
Тут Тим на мгновение поколебался, не потому, что не знал, что делать… ну, может, отчасти дело было и в этом, но в большинстве, чтобы полюбоваться видом. Худ был бледен сливочной бледностью, даже под аккуратно подстриженным и ухоженным кустиком тёмных волос, что было несколько внове, поскольку Дик там был полностью безволос. Ещё у него был не такой длинный, как у Дика, но зато определённо толще. Тим вздрогнул, представив, как этот монстр будет чувствоваться внутри, но тряхнул головой и отогнал фантазию, пока ещё не забыл, что собирался делать. Он наклонил голову приласкаться лицом к дорожке волос и понял, что ему даже нравится, как они щекочут губы. Он также воспользовался шансом проделать путь вниз и жадно засосал в рот яйца Худа.  
\- Блядь, - выругался Худ, забывшись и рассеяно поглаживая затылок Тима.   
Тим ухмыльнулся и повторил ещё раз, но мужчина уже успел восстановить контроль. Блядь, нет, правда, решил Тим, смягчившись и проложив лёгкими поцелуями дорожку к пульсирующему члену, это самое возбуждающее из всего того, что ему доводилось испытывать, и это даже пока удовольствие получал не он.  
Его язык добрался до основания худова члена, и Тим хрипло застонал. Он на пробу вылизал широкую дорожку до самой головки и почувствовал, как Худа под ним тряхнуло. Тим позволил себе бросить короткий взгляд на мужчину и увидел, что тот откинул голову, зажмурившись в удовольствии и тяжело дыша сквозь приоткрытые губы. Тим сглотнул, поёрзав бёдрами, и с удвоенной энергией опустил голову обратно, беря головку в рот. Дыхание мужчины сбилось, и Тим принял это за сигнал, со всем вниманием работая языком и заглатывая глубже. Худ дёрнул бёдрами, хватка в волосах Тима ослабла, и ладонь сползла к шее, ободряюще направляя дальше.  
Тим склонил голову, слабо постанывая от удовольствия и поражаясь, как сильно ему нравилось. Это так сильно заводило, что приходилось одёргивать себя, чтобы для разрядки не запустить руку в собственные штаны. Вместо чего он удовлетворился тем, что вжимался бёдрами в диванную подушку в такт с Ред Худом. Худ дышал всё чаще и с каждой следующей секундой невольно вскидывал бёдра, и с каждым разом одёргивал себя. Тим хмыкнул, раз рассмеяться было невозможно, и нарвался на распахнувшийся мрачный, грозный взгляд, заставивший его всхлипнуть и сильнее вжаться в подушки. Худ зашипел от удовольствия, и неожиданно Тим почувствовал, как хватка на шее сжалась, и Худ начал толкаться в рот Тима. Тим сначала удивлённо хныкнул, но затем довольно закрыл глаза, давая мужчине пользовать себя. Это дало ему время расстегнуть собственные штаны и, наконец, о, боже, обхватить себя рукой и остервенело задрочить.  
В считанные мгновения Тим уже кончал в собственный кулак с приглушённым криком облегчения, что в свою очередь, похоже, заставило Худа задохнуться и вытащить как раз, чтобы успеть выплеснуться Тиму на щёку. Оба откинулись без сил, судорожно глотая воздух в послеоргазменном тумане. Некоторое время ни один не мог пошевелиться. На самом деле до тех пор, пока сперма в ладони и на щеке не начала остывать и чувствоваться очень и очень липкой. Тим вздохнул и заставил себя подняться, бросая напоследок одобрительный взгляд на частью обнажённое тело Худа. Худ наблюдал за его движениями ленивым, самодовольным взглядом.  
\- Ты собираешься делать так всякий раз, когда захочешь меня отблагодарить? – хмыкну он, всё ещё слегка переводя дыхание. Тим выгнул бровь и цинично улыбнулся.  
\- И не рассчитывай, - солгал он с лёгкостью, отправляясь на кухню вытереть лицо и помыть руки. Худ фыркнул и натянул джинсы обратно.  
\- Полагаю, я могу воспользоваться душем? – томно потянулся Тим, вернувшись в гостиную к Худу.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - пожал плечами Худ, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее и доставая очередную сигарету. – Полотенца под раковиной, бери любое мыло, какое понравится. Но не смей брать мою чёртову зубную щётку, - рявкнул он предупреждающе, Тим сдержал смех.  
\- Слушаюсь, - закатил глаза Тим весело.  
\- О, и ещё, - одёрнул Худ, только Тим двинулся к коридору.  
\- М-м?  
\- Захвати мне из холодильника пиво, а? – щёлкнул Худ зажигалкой. Тим лишь покачал головой.

 

Примечания:  
4\. В англоязычных изданиях «Иллиада» и «Одиссея» часто издаются вместе и именно под таким титулом, через «и».


	6. Буйство

Глава 6. Буйство

\- Блядь, - всхлипнул мальчишка под ним. – Блядь, блядь.  
\- Похоже, Худ плохо на тебя влияет, - хладнокровно заметил Дик, с жёсткими хлопками вбиваясь в Тима. – В каждую нашу встречу ты материшься чаще и чаще. – Тим мяукнул в подушки и только выгнул голый зад выше для Дика. – Ты и под ним такая же бесстыжая шлюшка? – ухмыльнулся Дик, до боли тиская ягодицы Тима. – Или это только со мной?  
Тим, наглое дерьмецо, ещё как умудрился приглушённо хохотнуть, что ничуть не должно было оказаться таким возбуждающим, учитывая, как отчаянно он цеплялся за простыни, весь красный как рак.  
\- Веришь, или нет, на самом деле это он крикун. В сравнении с ним я ещё сдержан… ох, - подавился словами Тим, когда Дик протаранил комок нервов в глубине.  
\- Интересно, - губы Дика вернулись к насмешливой, мечтательной улыбке.   
Самый опасный и могущественный человек криминального мира Готэма, стонущий под ним и умоляющий о большем, впивающийся ногтями в его бёдра… Ха. Никто не скажет, что у него плохо с воображением. Если бы только он мог представить его лицо. Тим говорил, оно резкое и жёсткое, но с тем необузданным выражением, что любого могло заставить почувствовать себя живым. Зелёные глаза, тёмные волосы, щетина на щеках… ох, и широкие плечи, мускулистая спина, руки, могущие или свернуть шею, или заставить кончить одним прикосновением. Дик содрогнулся и отчаянно задвигался быстрее. Если Тим и дальше будет держать голову так же склонённой, Дик почти может представить. Но, к сожалению, с тонким, сдавленным всхлипом Тим дёрнулся и просто безвольно опал под ним. Дик рыкнул с досады, что сбился с ритма и лишился того, что обещало стать фантастическим оргазмом. Он мог бы продолжить и кончить, но иллюзия всё равно развеялась, так какая разница. Он медленно вышел из Тима, немного скользкий, и, вытершись о простыни, улёгся под стенкой.  
Менее чем в футе Тима потряхивало ещё сколько-то минут, Дик даже начал нетерпеливо ёрзать, когда мальчишка, наконец, выдохнул и, скрестив ноги, уселся перед Диком.  
\- Наконец-то, - пробурчал Дик, отрываясь от стенки и подавшись вперёд. – Что ты припас для меня на этот раз, малыш? – добавил он сладко, полюбовавшись задетым, почти… обиженным выражением тимминого лица. Бедняжка… если бы только Дику было не всё равно. Не его проблема, если чувства мальчишки задеты, тут не институт благородных девиц, не следует об этом забывать.  
\- Не обязательно вести себя так, будто я какая-то неприятная обязанность, - холодно озлился Тим. Дик равнодушно возвёл глаза к потолку. – Не хочешь трахаться, так и скажи, ты вполне взрослый.  
\- Прошу, - фыркнул Дик, приподнимаясь на локте. – Куда бы тебе ещё пристроить свою задницу?  
\- Легче лёгкого, я живу с сексуальным бандитом, который не может сказать мне «нет», - тут же самодовольно отбил подачу Тим.  
Дику пришлось сдержать приступ злости, он ничуть не ревновал к паскудышу. Не ревновал. Но приходилось признать, что тут мелкий засранец его обошёл. В конце концов, для этого он его и нанял.  
\- Неважно, - Дик нетерпеливо пересел, скрестив ноги. – Давай, к делу. Что нового? Ты уже узнал, как его зовут?  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Тим негромко. Отлично, подумал Дик разочарованно, шесть недель прошло, в чём препятствие? – Он не отвечает на личные вопросы, и всякий раз стоит мне начать, он становится подозрительным. Он перестаёт со мной разговаривать и пропадает по несколько дней, я тебе уже говорил, - осторожно выдохнул Тим.  
\- Ты пытался за ним следить? – полюбопытствовал Дик.  
\- Нет, идиот. Мне только и не хватало, чтобы Худ поймал меня за слежкой, он и так меня подозревает. Такое требует времени, наберись терпения, - окрысился Тим.  
\- Тогда что у тебя вообще для меня есть? – рявкнул Дик раздражённо.  
Тим дрогнул, но взял себя в руки и надменно вздёрнул подбородок.  
\- На прошлой неделе он взял меня на две свои встречи, - ухмыльнулся он самодовольно.  
\- Что? – глаза у Дика неверяще распахнулись, и он весь сразу подобрался.  
\- В ближайшие две недели ожидается шесть крупных сделок: три по оружию, одна по какому-то радиоактивному веществу, одна по электронике и ещё одна касательно поддельных документов для его дистрибьюторов, - проинформировал Тим, морща лоб, пока выуживал данные оп памяти.  
\- Что, и никакой наркоты? – шутливо улыбнулся Дик, потерев затылок.  
\- Вообще-то этим занимаются районные главари, они просто отдают ему сорок процентов.  
Дик впечатлённо присвистнул. Худ действительно неплохо устроился, а?  
\- Так, хм, - протянул Дик задумчиво. – Какая-нибудь из сделок… сегодня? – поинтересовался он невинно.  
Тим нахмурился и покачал головой.  
\- Эм, э-э, ни за что. Если ты хотя бы подумаешь про саботаж, то я…  
\- Ты что, милашка? – подпёр подбородок Дик.  
\- Я… - Тим замялся, но храбро расправил плечи. – Слушай, если его бизнес полетит к чертям сразу после того, как он взял меня, он догадается, что что-то не так. Я и дня не проживу, если ты что-нибудь вытворишь, - предупредил он торопливо. Дик пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
\- Я не стану мешать сделкам, - пообещал он сурово, даже с издёвкой клятвенно поднял руку.  
Тим с сомнением закусил щёку.  
\- Ну… этой ночью он лично контролирует одну из сделок в доках, - признался Тим в сомнениях. Глаза Дика должно быть загорелись, потому что Тим почти в открытую покрылся потом.  
\- Ты же не собираешься… не сегодня же, да?  
Дик сдержал смех.  
\- Сегодня я его убивать не собираюсь, хватит бояться за своего бойфренда.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - рявкнул возмущённо насупившийся Тим, - я просто волнуюсь, что придётся исчезнуть раньше, чем планировалось.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Тимми? – опасно нахмурил брови Дик, неспешно потянувшись за одним из своих мечей. – Решил меня кинуть?  
\- Конечно, нет, у нас уговор, - сделал лицо Тим, притворяясь, что не испуган тихому бешенству Дика. – Но однажды ты решишь убить его и не жди, что я подойду ближе чем на пятьсот миль.  
\- Я запомню, - отозвался Дик равнодушно, вернув руку на голое колено. Однако же мило, что Тим продумал и план побега. Печально, что это ему никак не поможет.  
\- Отлично, - закончил Тим, погружаясь в напряжённое молчание. С некоторое время Дик смотрел не мигая, и Тим немного потерялся и уставился на уродливые узоры гостиничного одеяла. Было уже время. Неприятное и затянувшееся то время, когда Дик обычно выпроваживал Тима пинком под зад в такси. Может, этой ночью ему снова повезло.  
\- Мы закончили, Тимми? – поинтересовался Дик, бездумно дёргая нитку на одеяле. Тим не ответил. Ему понадобилась добрая минута, чтобы собраться с мужеством и, наконец, встретить взгляд Дика.  
\- Нет, Дик. Ты… избегаешь темы вот уже шесть недель, пора и тебе исполнять свою часть сделки, - вполголоса потребовал он. На секунду Дик испытал соблазн свернуть шею мелкому засранцу прямо здесь. Но погодя, однако, его пробрало до самого нутра и до кончиков пальцев. Вот, блядь.  
\- Да, - нехотя согласился Дик. Он бы сказал, что нет, что ничего он не избегает, но это было бы ложью. В самом-то деле, он только и делал, что всякий раз отчаянно пытался выебать Тима до беспамятства, но сегодня, когда расстроил его и к тому же не очень старался, не следовало удивляться. – Что ты хочешь узнать?  
\- Что угодно, что можешь рассказать. Хочешь, чтобы я пытал тебя до смерти, или просто расскажешь всё? – предложил Тим, потягиваясь и устраиваясь на подушках. Дик сморщил нос и поборол порыв огрызнуться. Дёргать помаленьку, или сразу одним махом вскрыть нарыв и покончить со всем?  
К чёрту.  
\- Ричард Джон Грейсон… это моё полное имя, данное мне родителями при рождении. – Почему бы не начать с самого начала. – Я родился в Румынии двадцать шесть лет назад, но мои родители иммигрировали сюда в поисках лучшей жизни, которую думали найти, присоединившись к цирку, - Дик закатил глаза, пытаясь казаться холодным и отстранённым.  
Тим заинтересовано вскинул брови и наклонился ближе.  
\- Меня растили акробатом. Ездить на слонах я научился раньше, чем ходить, жонглировать я был обучен до того, как научился разговаривать. Мы… у нас был номер… - он неловко откашлялся. – Моя мама, отец и я… мы были Летающими Грейсонами, - на этих словах Дика затрясло. Даже сейчас он был не в силах изгнать из голоса нотки театральности, отчего говорить было только больнее.  
Тиму, казалось, внезапно перехватило дыхание, его глаза ни с того округлились. Что же, значит, он о них слышал, надо же. – В одно из представлений верёвка трапеции порвалась… они разбились насмерть. Я всё видел, - объяснил Дик мрачно, уносясь мыслями в прошлое и заново видя выражение ужаса на лице матери. – Помню, как проплакал всю ночь… помню, как не ел несколько дней и сказал Хэйли, что больше не хочу выступать. Я помню это, как вчера.  
\- Я был там, - пискнул Тим, сворачиваясь калачиком, кажась Дику ещё меньше, чем обычно.  
\- Что?  
\- Я был там, - повторил Тим. – Я всё видел, я… ох, боже, как я тебя не узнал? – он раскачивался взад и вперёд, вытаращив глаза как сумасшедший. – Ты сделал четвертное сальто, только для меня… Я попросил тебя перед представлением, - пробормотал Тим тихо, отводя глаза. Дик, однако же, уставился на мальчишку в ужасе.  
\- Ты… - боже правый. – Ты… - Тим отшатнулся от вскочившего от нехватки слов Дика. – Ты тогда… был гораздо меньше, - заметил Дик с вымученной улыбкой, теперь вспомнив слишком отчётливо. Тим поднял на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
\- Ты не… почему ты не злишься? – спросил он в страхе.  
\- А должен? Я провёл достаточно времени, злясь каждый день. Думаю, новизна прошла, - солгал Дик, пряча дрожь в голосе. Этот мальчишка был там, когда погибли его родители… он всё видел. Он знает. Он понимает. Они были друзьями. Как, твою мать, ему иметь с этим делом?  
\- Ох, - кивнул Тим осторожно. – Я… мне так жа…  
\- Нет, - оборвал Дик, вскидывая руку. – Не надо. Всё давно прошло, ладно? – Тим моргнул и быстро кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, извини, я просто… - он прочистил горло. – Что с тобой случилось?  
Дик скривился и потянулся почесать в затылке.  
\- Это самая весёлая часть истории, вообще-то, - начал он мрачно. – Стоило моим родителям умереть, и я стал бесполезным грузом. Хэйли продал меня Суду Сов.  
\- Суду… чего? – Тим тряхнул головой и непонимающе моргнул, явно прежде ничего о таком не слыхавший.  
\- Суду Сов, - повторил Дик глухо, подбирая колено и кладя на него подбородок. – Сверхсекретной организации. Если честно, я мало знаю о том, чем они занимаются, - задумчиво свёл брови Дик. – Мне известно только, что они пытали меня… каждый день больше десяти лет… и научили, как убивать… как ничего не чувствовать… как стать этим, - он указал на себя, стараясь скрыть отвращение. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля, он не должен был болтать об этом.  
\- Что? Что… они с тобой делали? – спросил Тим недоверчиво.  
\- Всё, - пробормотал Дик, уставившись в пустоту. – По списку: били, морили голодом, не давали спать, лишали восприятия чувств, пытали водой, генетические мутации, заставляли смотреть, как убивают безвинных людей, женщин и детей, а потом и самого заставляли делать то же, - перечислял он, стараясь изгнать из памяти их крики.  
\- Ты… ты действительно…  
\- Ты знал, кто я, когда соглашался, - холодно перебил Дик. – Конечно, я всё это делал, иначе они делали всё это со мной. Только после они меня излечивали и, если я не подчинялся, угрожали проделать всё снова, - выплюнул он. – Я делал ужасные вещи с бесчисленным множеством людей, и мне каждый день снятся кошмары. У меня не было выбора, таким меня сделали, - рыкнул он угрожающе.   
Тим заметно сглотнул, но смолчал. Дик воспользовался возможностью глубоко вздохнуть и унять стук сердца. Спокойно. Он должен успокоиться. Всё имело причину, это было ужасно, но если он не желает новых кошмаров, то должен оставаться хладнокровен. Ничего не имело значения, все когда-нибудь умирают. Это то, кем он был, никаких чувств, никакой заботы, только послушание и беспощадность. Забыть всю эту чушь с воспоминаниями. Забыть Тима Дрейка. Забыть его родителей. Просто обменяться информацией, как обещал, и удостовериться, что Тим Дрейк никогда не доживёт до того, чтобы позже ею поделиться.  
\- Это было много лет назад, - продолжал Коготь ровно, поскучневшим тоном и хрустнув шеей. – Теперь я умею видеть в темноте, я могу исцеляться почти сразу после ранений, и я действительно лучший ассасин в мире, - протянул он. – Как любой Коготь. Мы существовали поколениями, а мир даже не заметил. Здорово, да?  
\- Ты не хочешь отомстить? – неожиданно спросил Тим с нечитаемым лицом, но его глаза вопили в неверии. – За то, что они с тобой сделали… ты не хочешь отомстить?  
Дик замер. Месть? Нет. Нет, нет, нет… Он чувствовал, как его руки и ноги словно скрутило электрическим разрядом, а мысли заносились ураганом. Он не мог, не мог… они уничтожат его, посмей он. Конечно он жаждал мести, но он знал, на что они способны. Нет… он не может. Не сможет.  
\- Нет.  
Тим выдохнул и почти печально закрыл глаза. Ему было жалко несчастного.  
\- Да… конечно, - Тим отвернулся с нечитаемым выражением. – И ты больше ничего не знаешь о Суде Сов, кроме того, что они с тобой сделали?  
\- Ага, милашка, верно, - опасно улыбнулся Дик.  
\- Даже где они находятся?  
Жёлтые глаза Дика дёрнулись, и он сцепил зубы.  
\- Не смей спрашивать у меня что-то подобное, - прошипел он с угрозой. Тим заткнулся и действительно хоть раз послушался, к счастью для него.  
\- Хочешь узнать ещё что-нибудь? – мило поинтересовался Дик у мальчишки, заставив того немного поёрзать.  
\- Что случится, если ты провалишь миссию? – негромко спросил Тим. – Если не убьёшь того, кого они хотят?  
Дик застыл, и фальшивая улыбка сползла с его лица.  
\- Не могу сказать. Я никогда ничего не проваливал, - ответил он мрачно. – Они либо проведут «переобучение»… будут пытать и наставлять на путь истинный, либо… меня выгонят с работы, - намекнул он слегка. Тим поморщился и кивнул.  
\- Ещё что-нибудь, или мы закончили, - поинтересовался Дик, надеясь, что Тим поймёт, что на этот раз вопрос был риторическим.  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Тим. – Нет, я… мне хватит.  
\- Тогда, на следующей неделе в это же время, милашка? – Изменение тона вышло настолько мгновенно, что у Дика даже голова закружилась. Но, по крайней мере, он больше не был угрюмым и мрачным. Ну… не мрачнее, чем обычно во всяком случае.  
Тим вымучил улыбку и кашлянул в смешке.  
\- Да… да… конечно.

***

Спустя три часа Дик летел.  
Невидимкой, он просто гонялся крышами по всему городу. Он бушевал с самого ухода Тима, он уничтожил гостиничный номер и случайно, ну, может и нарочно, обезглавил разозлённого менеджера, осмелившегося тарабанить в дверь и требовать от него уйти и не мешать другим постояльцам.  
Чтобы Тиму пусто было, что заставил вспомнить прошлое. За то, что заставил говорить. Это тимова голова должна была покатиться по ковру.  
Что же, напомнил он себе, срываясь с края крыши и идеально приземляясь на балкон, если быть честным, то он сам на это согласился. Это не совсем вина Тима.  
Боже…  
Ему хотелось разорвать чью-то глотку или раскромсать что-нибудь в клочья. Он должен был сделать хоть что-то, чёрт его дери, и если под этим подразумевалось летать, пока не задохнёшься, а мышцы не начнёт сводить от боли, то так тому и быть. Жаль, что два с половиной часа бега были на это больше не способны.  
Ему необходимо было убить… необходимы были какие-нибудь острые ощущения, необходимо было привести мозги в порядок… Ему нужно было…  
О, боже, он оказался в районе складов. Меньше, чем в миле, виднелись доки. Вдали он заметил проблески света и доносящийся приглушённый шум голосов. Тим говорил, у Худа этой ночью какая-то сделка, верно?  
А значит, Худ где-то здесь. Значит, игра началась, он заставит Худа поиграть с ним.  
Коготь тут же перестал беситься и уже крался в ночи. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а по жилам растекался почти нестерпимый огонь. Ещё два квартала…  
Ещё квартал…  
Он знал, что его не разглядеть, потому что он сливался с темнотой, впрочем, ему нравилось вести игру в тени большой крыши, просто забавы ради. Он видел внизу трёх человек, стоявших между грузовиками, развёрнутыми прицепами друг к другу. Вокруг были и другие люди, охранники или кто-то вроде грузчиков, как он полагал, но троица в центре, похоже, была в самом разгаре горячего спора.  
\- Двадцать тысяч, Мики, такой был уговор.  
\- Я передумал. Шестьдесят штук или мы уходим.  
\- Ты же знаешь, это не мне решать. Худ дал мне только двадцать…  
Дик про себя скривился. Как мелочно и предсказуемо.  
\- Вот что, мальчики, - ухмыльнулся он, изящно спрыгнув вниз. Вокруг раздались щелчки десятков взводимых и направленных на него пистолетов. – Новая сделка, вы отдаёте мне свои леденцы, а я убиваю вас совершенно бесплатно.  
Один из мужчин рассмеялся. Толстое дерьмецо с густыми, закрывающими рот усами и глазами-бусинками.  
\- Слушай, Донни, у нас тут какой-то клоун.  
\- Красивая сучка, да? – фыркнул его напарник, болезненно бледный и тощий мужчина с крысиным лицом и зачёсом. – Что скажешь, проучим его хорошенько и в грузовик. Дома за него дадут больше любой девки.  
Дик выгнул бровь и опасно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я польщён, правда. Но боюсь, я слишком высокого класса для ваших грязных ручонок, - улыбнулся он гадко. Оба мужчины зарычали на него, отчего Дик только рассмеялся. – Давайте. Вперёд, - бросил он вызов.   
Второй попытался схватить его, клинок Дика вылетел из ножен, и рука мужчины оказалась на полу, кровь брызнула повсюду, толстяк закричал. Дик быстро положил этому конец, вогнав кинжал ему в трахею и повалив на землю, где оставил захлёбываться собственной кровью.  
Следующим стал зачёсанный, получивший вспоротое брюхо и быстрый удар по шее. Третий человек уже удирал, Когтю было плевать, его больше заботило отгородиться зачёсанным от пуль, пока истреблял всех и каждого стрелявшего в него.  
Он добрался до четверых, когда оставшиеся восьмеро, похоже, сообразили что к чему и бросились наутёк. К тому времени Когтя с головой захлестнуло жаждой крови. Он обнажил зубы и бросился на свою седьмую жертву. Человек и сделать ничего не успел, только закричать, но кто-то внезапно ухватил Дика за воротник и резко дёрнул. Ещё один бандит, направивший свой АК-47 прямо Когтю в лицо. Коготь извернулся в подсечке. Тот не успел и вскрикнуть, а Дик уже беспощадно впечатывал его голову в землю, пока ноги не перестали дёргаться, и возможно, ещё немного после.  
Боже… он никогда не терял голову так, чтобы устраивать массовую резню. Тяжело дыша, он поднялся на ноги. Он едва слышал остальных, убегающих складскими переулками, спасая свои жизни. Следовало ли ему их выследить? Не всё ли равно?  
Не успел он решить, как услышал тяжёлые, приближающиеся сзади шаги. Не в отчаянной попытке бегства, но уверенные и решительные, принадлежавшие кому-то, кто не боялся. Дик улыбнулся, оборачиваясь, и почти блаженно вздохнул.  
\- Я так надеялся тебя встретить, - повеселел он над бездыханным телом.  
\- Давно не виделись, - холодно отозвался Худ, столь же опасный и готовый к действию, как и в первую ночь. – Всё думал, когда же ты снова объявишься? Должен признать… Я представлял нашу встречу иначе.  
\- И как? Думал, я не способен убивать? – разыграл он кокетливость.  
\- Думал, ты не из тех, кто теряет голову. Ты был неаккуратен, - цыкнул почти опечаленно Худ и покачал головой. Дик застыл и моргнул, в груди пробежал холодок. Он ещё раз огляделся вокруг: на гравии валялись семь трупов, кровь заливала стены, просачивалась повсюду вокруг изломанных тел. Это было… месиво.  
\- Как будто у тебя случилась истерика, - в голос ухмыльнулся Худ. Дик отдал бы всё, чтобы сбить с его лица это выражение, если бы только подумать заранее.  
\- Не наезжай, у меня выдался трудный день, - закатил Дик глаза. – Будешь и дальше цепляться, здесь появится восемь трупов.  
Худ рассмеялся.  
\- Так откуда ты узнал? – прорезал его голос воздух. – Это была личная сделка. Как ты нас нашёл?  
Дерьмо.  
\- Просто прогуливался и наткнулся на этих орущих идиотов, и мне захотелось немного спустить пар, - пожал он плечами. Это было почти правдой, ведь верно?  
\- Хм, - склонил Худ голову в раздумии. – Так ты будешь меня убивать, или мы сегодня опять просто потанцуем?  
Дик усмехнулся, опустив оружие в демонстрации мирных намерений, и шаг за шагом грациозно оказался прямо перед Ред Худом.  
\- Вообще-то, я бы не возражал потанцевать, милашка, - мурлыкнул он, нагло вжав ногу Худу между бёдер и опаляя шею горячим дыханием. Худ напрягся и схватился за пистолет в кобуре.  
\- Ну-ну, спокойнее, - пробормотал Дик, запуская руку под бок Худу, чтобы отобрать и выбросить пистолет. – Я не хочу сегодня тебя убивать, - шепнул он мягко, наэлектризованный от возбуждения. Сколько ещё ему выслушивать россказни Тима о том, что Худ так хорошо выебал его, что трудно ходить? Слишком долго уже, и это казалось отличным решением всему этому безумию. – Может как-нибудь в другой раз, но сегодня я просто хочу, чтобы меня оттрахали, и отправиться домой. Весьма пожалуйста?  
Было слышно, как дыхание Худа стало частым и слегка неровным.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? – повторил Худ недоверчиво. Хотя, тут Дик мог сказать точно, и не будучи против.  
\- Быстро и жёстко, - кивнул Дик, потёршись бёдрами о Худа, где находилось неопровержимое доказательство, что Худ в раздумьях. – На земле, в переулке, где захочешь, - проурчал он умоляюще, целуя полоску открытой кожи под худовым шлемом. – Ну же… как один убийца другому. Даю слово, сегодня мне твоя жизнь ни к чему. Только твой член. – К тому же он вроде уже как дал слово работающему на него мелкому засранцу, так что Худ хотя бы на эту ночь останется в живых.   
Из-под маски послышалось хмыканье, и Дика утащили в тёмный переулок между складами и вжали в стену рядом с тремя большими ящиками.  
\- Ты правда этого хочешь? – спросил Худ серьёзно. Дик хохотнул и ухватил его за руку, направив её прямо себе между ног, чтобы показать, как сильно у него стоит.  
\- Трахни меня уже, а? – приказал Дик в перерыве между судорожными вдохами, толкаясь навстречу худовой ладони.   
Замешкавшись лишь на секунду, Худ отступил назад и, нажав защёлки шлема, сдёрнул его прочь. Дик такого честно не ожидал. Он резко втянул воздух, лишь немного разочаровавшись ярко-красной маской на, насколько ему было известно, зелёных глазах. Во всём остальном лицо оказалось жёсткое, с резкими чертами, как Тим и описывал, с тёмными волосами, и в достаточной мере привлекательным, чтобы составить конкуренцию ему самому.  
\- Чёрт, - ругнулся он на выдохе и впился в его губы под грохот упавшего под ноги шлема.  
На вкус Худ был как дым, как виски и нечто сладкое, отчего Дик приник глубже за большим. Худ рассмеялся в рот Дика и дёрнул его за бёдра на себя, тиская зад. Худ сжал ещё раз, наслаждаясь совершенством, и Дик ухмыльнулся. Он был весьма осведомлён, какая отличная у него задница, Тим просто никогда не имел возможности оценить, потому что всегда был снизу. Теперь член подёргивался при мысли, что Худ мог оценить и поиметь её должным образом.  
Не тратя времени даром Дик вывернулся и развернулся кругом, прижавшись грудью к стене и выпятив попу к паху Худа. Он чувствовал стояк Худа, так что взял дело в свои руки и заелозил по нему, изнывая от желания. Худ жадно толкнулся навстречу, а затем почти вырвал его ширинку и яростно сдёрнул штаны вниз. Почти в ту же секунду послышался звук молнии собственных штанов Худа, и Дик весь задрожал, ощутив горячий член между ног.  
Дик прогнулся, выпятив зад.  
Худ, однако же, оказался более великодушным, чем можно было бы ожидать. Послышался короткий звук, будто бы что-то засосали, и неожиданно он ощутил внутри два растягивающих и готовящих его пальца. Дик застонал и качнул бёдрами в такт пальцам, как же ему не хватало этих ощущений. И не вспомнить, когда его вот так вот трахали, и он уже не мог дождаться настоящего, вбивающегося внутрь члена.  
Худ дышал ему в холку часто и загнанно, его зубы были восхитительно острыми. Дик не успел и сообразить, как тут же появились и исчезли третий и четвёртый палец, и теперь Худ входил в него, а Дик выкрикивал в холодную железную стену мольбы и ругательства. Неудивительно, что Худу потребовалось время, чтобы его растянуть, он уже чувствовал, что мужчина огромен.  
Боже, Тим просто счастливчик.  
\- Ох, боже, блядь, - заскулил Дик, толкаясь назад. – Трахни меня, трахни меня, трахни, - повторял он, обхватив себя рукой и надрачивая резко и жёстко в такт с Худом. Пальцы впивались в его бёдра, и если бы он только сдвинулся чуть правее… - О, боже, о, да, - взвыл Дик. Худ с упоением вбивался в него, Дик не отставал. Когда его накрыло оргазмом, было так охуенно, что даже плевать, что он оцарапал лицо о металлическую стену, или что Худ кончил в него. Именно это ему было и нужно, понял он, когда Худ вытащил из него и застегнулся.  
С целую минуту Дик приходил в себя, затем потянулся и тоже натянул штаны.  
\- Мм, спасибо, милашка, - улыбнулся он затуманено. Худ фыркнул, но шлем уже снова был на нём, скрывая лицо. – Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, пока я тебя не убил.  
Худ посмеялся и покачал головой.  
\- И не надейся, сладкие щёчки, - парировал Худ, собравшись уже уходить. – Ах, и ещё… - обернулся Худ, вытащив маленький серебряный кинжал… его кинжал, понял Дик, хлопнув по пустым ножнам. Должно быть, обронил его ранее в буйстве… чёрт. – Спасибо за сувенир.  
\- Ах ты, сукин… - но Худа уже и след простыл. – Ладно, - Дик надменно поджал губы, а затем ухмыльнулся. – Отлично. Ещё посмотрим.


	7. Из жизни летяг

Глава 7. Из жизни летяг

Знаете, жизнь Ред Худом всегда была… интересной, если не сказать большего. Всегда наполненная тайнами и секретами, гарантировавшими каждодневную паранойю и прилив адреналина достойные фильмов «бондианы». За исключением того, что Ред Худ преступный гений, а никакой не шпион. Ох, тут были свои плюсы. Он мог получить любого парня или девушку, привлекших его внимание. И если бы постарался, то заработать денег больше любого чёртового Брюса Уэйна. В зависимости от настроения изображать из себя героя или психопата, да и вообще почти ни в чём себе не отказывать. Захватывающе, правда?  
Нахер всё. Новизна приелась много лет назад.  
В зеркале отражалось измождённое лицо, казавшееся много старше положенных двадцати трёх лет. Невыразительное и пустое, и это ещё мягко сказано. Не то выражение, которое ждёшь от столь «радостной» жизни. Вообще-то, если честно, он не надеялся дожить до возраста, когда сможет легально затариваться спиртным, в его представлении ему полагалось вот уже лет семь-восемь лежать в могиле. Ему довелось цепляться за жалкие клочки, достававшиеся по жизни, и даже после того, как выстроил целую империю, он не ценил её. Почему всё казалось таким… пустым?  
Худ покачал головой своему задумчивому отражению. Что за нелепость, эти депрессии ему не к лицу. Ну и что, что он увяз в политике криминального мира? Ну и что, если это всё ничто? Ему всё равно больше некуда было податься. И даже так вопрос «почему» приходил ему чаще, чем хотелось бы признавать.  
Он зевнул и устало потёр глаза, отвернувшись от зеркала. Почему? Почему он оставался здесь и мирился с нытьём и жалобами, что продажи колёс упали, или что партию пушек украли? Как он позволил себе настолько увязнуть в этом дерьмовом городе? Это не его чёртова ответственность, ему было плевать. И теперь он вынужден иметь дело с чокнутым киллером, нанятым бог знает кем и бог знает почему. Раздражающим и смертоносным, и совершенно неотразимым.  
Глупо, глупо, глупо!  
Кто, чёрт побери, этот парень? Серьёзно, засранец хочет убить его, и всё в нём, от внешности до движений кричит о смертельной опасности, а этой ночью он натыкается на него в каком-то неудержимом неистовстве? И, боже, как он заигрывал, и как он умолял так отчаянно… каким был на вкус и как туго обжимал его член, Худ тряхнул головой, отгоняя мысли. Вот ещё одно, какого чёрта он его трахнул? Коготь и вправду был настолько чокнутым, или Худ попал в некую извращённую ловушку? Мог хотя бы шлем не снимать, но нет же, он просто не смог устоять перед желанием целовать, кусать, почувствовать вкус. С угрюмым видом он потёр ноющие иски и устало побрёл в свою тёмную гостиную. Боже, ему просто необходимо выпить. Насилу дотащившись до холодильника, он вслепую ухватил бутылку пива и бездумно запрокинул в себя. Слава богу, Тим пополнял запас, парень настоящий спаситель.  
Ох, бля, Тим. Худ застонал и, ругнувшись под нос, захлопнул холодильник.  
Когда он это успел настолько прикипеть к пацану? Худ неуклюже повалился на диван и вздохнул. Мальчишка зацепил его с самой первой ночи. Да ладно, такой фантастически удивительный минет, а затем на следующий день стыдливость и смущение? Ага, как же, на следующие шесть недель. Боже… его действительно в последнее время переклинивало. Особенно на этих двоих. Следовало ли начинать волноваться? Тим никогда в последующем не предлагал минета, но Худ солгал бы, став утверждать, что не дрочил всякий раз, фантазируя об этом. В довершении ко всему из парня на самом деле получился хороший помощник. Он впечатляюще поспевал за Худом, отвечал на все звонки, управлялся с любым поручением и в точности и безошибочно исполнял все задания, от доставки обедов на вынос в три утра, до уборки и стирки, вождения автомобиля и доставки его по городу на различные встречи. Иногда Ред Худу, чтобы проверить паренька, приходили совсем уж вздорные идеи, как, например, переодеть трансвеститом и, напоив, велеть повторять алфавит. Весёлое было зрелище, вспомнил он с улыбкой. Но Тим выполнял всё в точности, лишь зло зыркая и огрызаясь после на подначки Худа. Как на тощего мальчишку не больше ста десяти фунтов, Тим был та ещё злючка.  
Худ вынужден был признать, что прикипел к своему новому соседу-помощнику. Доверял ли он ему? Ну… Он поморщился и отпил очередной глоток. Тим ему нравился, даже очень. Но доверие было проблемой. Он доверял ему в достаточной мере, чтобы позволять покупать продукты, знать любимую марку пива и трахать. Он даже доверял ему достаточно, чтобы позволить организовать рабочий график и назначать встречи, а это говорило действительно о многом. И… ну, иногда в груди что-то странно ныло, и хотелось рассказать Тиму больше… рассказать всё. Слишком часто чувствовал он себя слишком усталым, и иногда всё ставало просто немного… слишком чересчур. И в последние несколько недель он колебался, ведя спор, может ли он или нет действительно поговорить с Тимом.  
Худ махом допил остатки пива и задумчиво вытащил телефон. Было уже весьма поздно, ночка с этой резнёй на сделке и с учудившим Когтем выдалась ещё та… обычно он не волновался, если Тим запаздывал, и если честно, не волновался и сейчас, мальчишка мог за себя постоять. Об этом он узнал, когда тот на сходке не моргнув и глазом послал одного из его наёмников. Но сейчас ему было слишком неспокойно, чтобы спать, и по какой-то причине Тим просто застрял у него в голове.  
Тим не обрадовался бы, узнай, чем занят Худ, который с лёгкостью взломал локатор джи-пи-эс тиминового, подаренного самолично телефона и нажал «найти». Секунда и на карте появилась маленькая красная точка. Тим находился на другом конце города… прямо возле… поместья Дрейков? С чего бы? Худ в непонимании нахмурил брови и сел прямо, напряжённо уставившись на маленький экран. С ним что-то случилось? Точка не двигалась, только оставалась в одном месте, мигая и понемногу сводя Худа с ума от любопытства.  
Что такого интересного было в особняке Дрейков? Насколько ему было известно, Дрейки безвылазно отсиживались в этом доме после смерти их сына, никогда ни с кем не общались и никак себя не проявляли. Неужто между Тимом и Дрейками существовала какая-то связь? Всё ли с Тимом в порядке? Боже…  
Он должен был выяснить. Худ, не мешкая, встал, спрятал телефон обратно в карман, накинул куртку и схватил ключи. Ему необходимо узнать, что происходит… он хотел раз и навсегда выяснить, можно ли доверять Тиму, и он выяснит.

***

Тим тихонько смотрел из-за железных ворот на огромные белые стены. Забавно, вылизанный газон и тёмные, неживые окна должны казаться знакомыми, но теперь они ощущались совершенно чужими.  
Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз был здесь… в своём доме. И ни черта не изменилось. Словно Тима никогда и не существовало, никаких доказательств, что он когда-либо жил в этом месте… что хоть кто-либо жил в этом месте. Дом маячил над ним большой, пустой и холодный, именно такой, каким он его помнил. Действительно ли его родители были здесь, или же покинули это место после его исчезновения, раз уж их больше ничего не держало?  
Тим тоскливо вздохнул. Он понятия не имел, что заставило его прийти сюда сегодня ночью, но обеспокоенный встречей с Когтем, он шёл и шёл, и вдруг очутился тут. Старая привычка.  
Ему не следовало здесь находиться. Почти как преступник, вернувшийся на место преступления… и к тому же ещё слишком близко к вполне конкретному ночному мстителю, встречи с которым он всеми силами старался избегать. Буквально тремя особняками дальше. Если тот заметит его хотя бы мельком… Тим вздрогнул и не стал додумывать мысль дальше. Эта часть его жизни окончена, Тим Дрейк мёртв, и, насколько известно Бэтмену, Информатор по-прежнему тщательно скрывается. И так оно и должно оставаться, вынес решительный вердикт Тим, медленно побредши прочь.  
Теперь надо придумать, как возвращаться через весь город… и…  
\- О, нет, - простонал он, сунув руки в пустые карманы, у него не было денег на такси. Всегда можно позвонить Худу… Нет. Тот станет задавать слишком много вопросов, да и место вызовет у него подозрения. Похоже, придётся идти тридцать семь кварталов пешком.  
\- Чудесно, - пробормотал он раздосадовано, сворачивая к центральной улице. Отличная ночь.  
Долгое время кроме собственных шагов по гравию и от случая свиста проносящихся машин не было слышно ни звука. Он прищурился очередным заслепившим его фарам и к своему неудовольствию обнаружил, что машина притормозила. У Тима ёкнуло сердце, он опустил взгляд, стараясь не смотреть и отчаянно надеясь, что это какой-нибудь Джон, которого можно послать и забыть.  
«Пожалуйста, проезжай дальше, проезжай дальше». От взвизга тормозов его охватила лёгкая паника.  
«Не останавливайся. Не останавливайся, давай, посмотрел и езжай дальше», - молчаливо он молил, ускоряя шаг. Ну, машина как раз и не остановилась… Нет, много хуже, она медленно покатилась рядом с ним. Сквозь тонированные стёкла было ничего не разглядеть, и, правда, ему и не хотелось. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Он справится. Это была одна из тех глупых мыслей, что, безусловно, супротив всякого здравомыслия, заставила остановиться. Машина также остановилась, и Тим, набравшись достаточно решимости, медленно обернулся к ней.  
На мгновение всё замерло. Но вскоре окно опустилось плавно и самодовольно, на него щерилось полузнакомое бледное лицо, он откуда-то знал этого парня, знал…   
\- Вот так-так. И что же ты делаешь тут так поздно, красавчик? Ты разве не знаешь, как опасно таким милашкам как ты гулять так поздно ночью? – Тим застыл, враз насторожившись. – Как насчёт присоединиться к нам? – манящий жест указал ещё на троих мужчин, скалящихся из темноты. Тим стиснул зубы и сглотнул.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - выдавил он улыбку. – Мой парень уже в пути, - гладко солгал он.  
\- Ах, да, ты имеешь в виду Ред Худа? – протянул голос с резким смешком. Волосы у Тима на затылке внезапно встали дыбом, о, боже, нет. Они были кем-то из врагов Ред Худа? – Не волнуйся, детка, он послал нас позаботиться о тебе. Иди сюда, прокатись с нами, - хотя то, как открылась дверца машины, сделало предложение больше похожим на команду.  
Нет, это были не враги Худа. Особенно, если знали Тима в лицо. Это были одни из тех местных мелких наркобаронов… тот, которого он послал в жопу две недели тому на одной из сходок Худа. Блядь, блядь. Тим застыл с широко распахнутыми в страхе глазами, вцепившись в телефон в кармане. Надо звонить Худу… сейчас же.   
\- Чего ждёшь? Садись в машину! – прорычал мужчина, вынося ногу на тротуар, словно собирался выбраться и затащить его внутрь. – Папочка тебя не спасёт, теперь твоя попка наша. Садись в машину, ты, маленькая блядь! – рявкнул мужчина, наконец, кинувшись на Тима.  
Тим пискнул и успел пригнуться, изворачиваясь и изо всех своих сил впечатывая ладонь в нос мужчины, даже не успев возгордиться, когда услышал громкий хруст. Если на то пошло, он вообще не стал ждать, развернувшись и кинувшись со всех ног. К несчастью он успел не слишком далеко, когда звук ещё трёх открывшихся и хлопнувших дверей оповестил, что остальные бандиты пустились за ним в погоню. К ещё большему несчастью, хотя Тим умел прятаться и исчезать, бег не был его сильной стороной. Мужчины загнали его в угол в переулке и весьма буквально припёрли спиной к стене, злобно смеясь и скалясь.  
\- Маленький… говнюк, - выплюнул ранее ударенный им главарь, вытирая маленький ручеёк крови. – Ну, сопляк, ты об этом ещё пожалеешь, - пригрозил главарь с кривой, злобной ухмылкой. В наставшем коротком мгновении тишины Тим не слышал ничего, кроме гула собственного сердца в ушах. А затем. – Взять его, ребята.  
У Тима даже не было времени закричать, когда три огромных бугая накинулись на него на всей скорости. От одного ему удалось увернуться и толкнуть на мусорный бак, а другому даже врезать локтем в шею. А вот третий больно ударил его в лицо, и вот так вот они пригвоздили его беспомощного к стене в переулке. Первые двое держали за локти и запястья, а третий навис над ним, схватив за горло и протиснув колено между ног. Прятавшийся за широкой спиной третьего громилы главарь победно гоготнул.  
\- Когда ты испуган, ты даже симпатичнее, куколка, - заржал главарь, наконец, показавшись на глаза из-за своих прихлебал. В таком положении главарь был так близко к его лицу, что он мог почувствовать вонь у него изо рта: смесь сигар и дешёвого пойла.   
\- Расслабься, - пропел главарь, с жадностью прижимая грязный палец Тиму к губам и вздёргивая за подбородок вверх. – Ой, да ладно, не надо закрывать глазки. Мы быстро, - шепнул главарь, присосавшись омерзительным ртом к губам Тима. Тим замычал и дёрнулся изо всех сил, но подручные главаря держали его слишком крепко. Неважно, он должен сопротивляться, должен не дать им…  
\- Какого чёрта вы, по-вашему, делаете? – рявкнул обозлённый голос.  
Все четверо обидчиков Тима тут же рассыпались в стороны, Тим едва не заплакал от радости.  
\- Х-худ, - захлебнулся он с облегчением, увидев знакомый красный шлем и широкие плечи. Бандиты отпустили его. Тим осел на землю дрожащей кучкой, но уцепился за стену в отчаянной попытке выпрямиться. Он не знал, как Худ его нашёл, и прямо сейчас ему было всё равно, он был лишь чрезвычайно ошеломлён и благодарен.  
\- Р-р-ред Худ! Эй, мужик, к-как, э-э… мы просто болтали с твоим приятелем… - запинался главарь в попытках объясниться, в панике заламывая руки.  
\- Ах, да, это явно похоже на «просто болтали», - язвительно отозвался Худ, шагнув вперёд и откидывая застёжку кобуры. Перепуганный наркодилер взвыл и отшатнулся, бухаясь на колени.  
\- О, боже, пожалуйста, сжальтесь, - рыдал тот, пуская реки слёз из глаз-бусинок. Худ фыркнул, выхватив пистолет и уткнув бандиту прямо между глаз.  
\- Сжалиться? – повторил он недоверчиво. – Сжалиться? Как ты сжалился над ним? – Худ указал на привалившегося к стене Тима. Дрожащий мужичок сглотнул и зажмурился.  
\- Я… я…  
\- Неверный ответ, - прошипел Худ холодно, опуская дуло прямо к колену безумца, и без колебаний нажал спусковой крючок. Тим дёрнулся от громкого выстрела и последовавшего леденящего кровь воя. Шесть недель. Шесть недель, и это первый раз, когда он видел, как Худ убивал… и первый раз к тому же, когда он стал свидетелем пыток. Боже правый.   
\- А вы, - рыкнул Худ злобно трём подручным, спавшим с лица и в ужасе глядящим на своего искалеченного главаря. Те сразу затряслись, а один даже начал рыдать в истерике. Худ с ледяной целеустремлённостью направил пистолет на прихлебалу номер два и снова взвёл курок. – Даже не знаю, куда мне выстрелить первым делом, - прорычал он всхлипывающему мужчине. – Наверное, надо было бы просто отстрелить вам всем хер, но вы же просто следовали приказам, - размышлял Худ. – Тем не менее, - добавил он мрачною – Такие отвратительные твари, как вы, действительно наслаждаются подобной мерзостью… Поэтому я дам вам выбор. Хотите умереть быстро? Или хотите помучаться, чтобы успеть сказать до свиданья своим любимым яйцам?  
Тим смотрел, оледеневший и ошеломлённый ужасом происходящего. Вся троица обернулась на их хнычущего главаря – похоже, они попросту не в силах были решать сами без разрешения, и Тим беспомощно уставился на Худа. «Остановись, - молил он молча. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Хватит сегодня насилия.»  
\- Ну? – измывался Худ. – Вы испытываете моё терпение. У вас пять секунд – потом я решу сам.  
\- Пять. – Боже, Худ, пожалуйста, просто покончи с этим. Избей их до полусмерти, но не делай этого.  
\- Четыре. – Остановись, не надо!  
\- Три. – Тим закрыл глаза и отвернулся. Он не хотел видеть того, что должно было неизбежно случиться.  
\- Два. – Мужчины захлёбывались мольбами о прощении и раскаянии, ползая на коленях, но Ред Худ был неумолим.  
\- Один.  
Банг.  
Стой… какой-то неправильный звук.  
\- Что за… ох, блядь, только не ты, - раздражённо выкрикнул голос Худа, Тим удивлённо открыл глаза. Увиденное заставило его захотеть затаить дыхание и удрать куда подальше. О, нет, точно, подумал Тим про себя, стараясь не паниковать.  
\- Достаточно, - угрожающе приказал новый голос. Это был он… тёмный рыцарь собственной персоной, укутанный в чёрный плащ и доспехи, застывший перед троицей мужчин, - Бэтмен.  
Худ откровенно зарычал, разоружённый, как Бэтмен выбил у него пистолет бэтарангом.  
\- Отвали! Они напали и пытались надру…  
\- Я знаю, - властно громыхнул Бэтмен. – И они заплатят. Но у тебя нет права решать…  
\- Ох, оставь свою моралистичную чушь для толпы, - рявкнул Худ сердито. – Эти люди мои… подчинённые, и как я наказываю своих подчинённых это не твоё дело! – Бэтмен холодно вперился взглядом в криминального авторитета, и Тим, стараясь казаться как можно меньше, с тревогой наблюдал за обоими.  
\- Они не просто твои подчинённые, Худ, они люди…  
\- Это так ты предпочитаешь называть эту кучку мразей? – перебил Худ с брезгливым фырканьем.  
\- И ты позволяешь, если не сказать, поощряешь их жить такой жизнью, - ответил Бэтмен холодно. Худ отдёрнулся назад, по-видимому удивлённый.  
\- Они уже были испорчены, Бэтмен. Ты не можешь заставить их перестать быть мерзавцами. Как ты не можешь остановить преступность. Ты можешь только контролировать её. Это то, что я делаю, контролирую её, - прошипел Худ, указывая на бандитов, чем заставил тех жалко задёргаться.  
Какого чёрта? Как это он повернул всё так? Тим нахмурил бровь, одновременно заинтригованный и напуганный.  
\- Тогда ты ничем не отличаешься от них, - возразил Бэтмен с рычанием. – Преступник, убийца.  
\- Как будто вигилантизм много лучше? Технически это преступление, и ты преступник! – Худ возмущённо упёр руку в бедро. Тим помимо воли отметил, что тот был прав. – Получи своей же монетой, это палка о двух концах. Правосудие есть правосудие.  
\- Это не правосудие…  
\- И кто ты такой, чтобы решать, что правосудие, а что нет?! – рявкнул Худ в ярости. – У тебя нет такого права, - добавил он, передразнивая Бэтмена.  
\- Именно! – провозгласил Бэтмен с каменным выражением. – У нас нет такого права, это должны решать люди Готэма.  
\- Ох, Бэтмен, - рассмеялся Худ, раздражённо покачав головой. – Ты надменная крыса. Я и есть Готэм, - он разбросил руки, словно красуясь, подобно тщеславному преступному гению, каким и был.  
\- Твоё понимание извращено, ты не ведаешь о чём говоришь, - покачал головой Бэтмен. – Ты убийца и бандит, и тебя следует предать правосудию, как и их, - Бэтмен ткнул одного из трясущихся мужчин. – И я это сделаю.  
В груди у Тима пробежал холодок. Бэтмен собирался схватить Ред Худа? Нет… нет, нет, нет. Это уничтожит всё. План Дика, иерархию преступного мира, его отношения с Худом, его шанс выжить… его последний вкус свободы… он не мог позволить этому случиться.  
\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты попытаешься, - услышал он насмешку Худа, а затем внезапно разразился шквал движений, он видел пятна красного и чёрного, обменивающиеся ударами. Он должен был это остановить, он должен спасти Худа! Тим увидел, что троица подручных на четвереньках медленно пробирается прочь и мысленно выругался. Главарь был мёртв, слепо глядя в мутное небо, истекший кровью несколько минут назад, и троица воспользовалась шансом сбежать. Тим не пытался их остановить, это больше было неважно. Всё, что имело значение, это… что это там за серебряный отблеск? Он подполз к углу и тут нежданно ему явилось спасение – пистолет Худа.  
Трое мерзавцев уже добрались до выхода из переулка, вскочили на ноги и припустили наутёк. Тим сразу же забыл о них, он поднялся, направляя пистолет на дерущихся.  
\- Эй! – закричал Тим во всю глотку.  
Оба мужчины сразу остановились и обернулись, увидев направленный в их сторону ствол.  
\- Т-ты, - шепнул Бэтмен в неверии. Тим в замешательстве нахмурился, но тут вспомнил, что Бэтмен знал, кто он на самом деле. Вот чёрт. Сейчас на это нет времени! Он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая страх, и нажал спусковой крючок: раз, второй, третий. Каждый выстрел с мучительным скрежетом ложился в, как ему было известно, пуленепробиваемую броню бэтменова костюма. Пуленепробиваемую… но это всё равно заставило его отступить и всей силой завалиться на стену.  
\- Давай! – крикнул он Худу, отчаянно махая. – Хватит стоять, нам надо убираться!  
Худ, который застыл как вкопанный, уставившись на него, потряс головой и сорвался бегом вслед за Тимом. Бэтмен, к счастью, всё ещё не успел ни встать, ни отдышаться, так что они дали дёру что есть духу в ночную темноту. Только оказавшись, по меньшей мере, в четырёх кварталах Худ дёрнул Тима на незнакомую улицу, где, блядь, спасибо, их ждал его мотоцикл. На этот раз Тим ничуть не колебался, и в считанные минуты они были уже далеко, избежав катастрофы.  
Тим почти не мог поверить своей удаче, они только что сбежали от Бэтмена. Чёрт… он только что стрелял в Бэтмена. Даже хуже… Бэтмен знал, что Тим Дрейк на воле и теперь работает с Ред Худом, и, вероятно, это означает, что он только что по-крупному всё похерил. Коготь не обрадуется. Но… Тим задрожал и спрятал лицо у Худа между лопаток, покрепче обхватывая его за талию… по крайней мере, он их вытащил. Теперь оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы Худ не стал задавать слишком много вопросов, и пытаться найти выход из всей этой неразберихи.  
Да, именно.


	8. Компрометирующее положение

Глава 8. Компрометирующее положение

Вся поездка домой прошла в напряжённом молчании. Мысли Тима беспорядочно метались в попытках придумать хоть какие-то, да любые объяснения на неизбежные вопросы Худа.  
Почему? Почему именно сейчас? Почему он должен был выдать себя именно так?! И что, что они сбежали? Теперь, когда Бэтмен видел его лицо, он перевернёт весь город в поисках Тима. Он… он разрушит тимово прикрытие с Худом, уничтожит всю операцию, это если Коготь за такой идиотизм не убьёт его раньше, или его вопящего и брыкающегося не отволокут обратно к родителям. Отлично. Теперь придётся не просто скрываться, а перестать существовать. И если что-нибудь быстро не придумать, Худ действительно может позаботиться, чтобы Тима больше не существовало. Чёрт, во что он себя втравил? С равным успехом можно отменять всё задание и бежать как можно быстрее и как можно дальше.  
Тут он даже не знал, испытывать ли ему благодарность за появление Ред Худа, остановившего этих подонков, или нет. Не появись тот, и эти бандюки воспользовались бы его беспомощностью… а Бэтмен, который, вероятно, появился только из-за того, что услышал выстрелы Худа, скорее всего, не пришёл бы и не помог, а если бы и да, Тиму всё равно был бы пиздец, образно говоря. Что ему теперь делать?  
…Как Худ его вообще нашёл? Поразила его прилетевшая из ниоткуда мысль, и внезапно кровь застыла в жилах. Он достоверно знал, что Худ перед тем присматривал за сделкой в доках, а значит, не мог последовать за ним. Единственное иное логичное объяснение, что он как-то прицепил к Тиму жучок. Теперь, когда он подумал об этом, конечно Худ навесил на него какое-нибудь следящее устройство, Худ не доверял никому, и Тим не был исключением. Так где же оно? На одежде? В обуви? В воображении? Ох… ответ пришёл, когда он почувствовал, как в кармане завибрировал телефон. Отвечать он не собирался, не сейчас, не на бьющем встречном по тёмной дороге ветру. А если бы и хотел, его руки слишком дрожали и намертво, что не оторвать, сцепились вокруг худовой талии. Худ воспользовался джи-пи-эс телефона. Так просто, так… ну конечно. Тим закусил губу, сдерживая стон недовольства. И как давно это продолжалось? Сколько уже Худ шпионил за ним? Мог он… знал он, чем Тим занимается? Нет… нет же? Тим был так осторожен, очень осторожен в своих усилиях, и вот оказалось, что это шпион тот, за кем шпионили. Если Худ знает… Тиму точно не жить. Но зачем тогда спасать его? Надо выяснить, что происходит. Что Худ думает? Что знает?  
Чёрт… и как сообщить об этом Когтю? Как ему вообще связаться с Диком, если его телефон отслеживают? Можно было бы заявиться к Дику в гостиницу, не опасайся он, что Дик может напасть на него за нежданное появление. И к тому же нельзя было положиться, что Худ не приставит к нему хвост. Ему необходимо поговорить с Худом, чтобы выяснить, как обстоят дела. Тут он ходил по лезвию ножа, каждая мелочь имела решающее значение. Одно неверное движение или один неверный шаг… и ему конец, так или иначе. Разговор о компрометирующем положении, подумал он про себя с кривой усмешкой.  
Давай же, думай.  
Думай.  
Думай.  
Думай.

***

\- Не хочешь ничего рассказать, или мне вытягивать объяснения силой?  
\- Что? – Тим моргнул, вскидывая голову. Они некоторое время, вот уже минут пятнадцать, наверное, как вернулись в квартиру, и происходящее было ещё молчаливее, чем во время поездки. По крайней мере, на мотоцикле рёв двигателя и вой ветра являлись оправданием, чтобы не говорить, но теперь напряжение между ними стало очевидным.  
\- Какого чёрта ты себе думал, Тим? – ответил Худ с горячностью, сурово сдвинув брови из-под спутанных шлемом волос. Тим дрогнул и закусил щёку. Время настало… следовало решаться или умереть, буквально.  
\- Я… с чего ты хочешь, чтобы я начал? – спросил он хрипло, пытаясь изо всех сил казаться как можно жальче. Лицо откинувшегося назад и скрестившего руки Худа нечитаемо разгладилось. На долю секунды Тим не мог с собой ничего поделать, покрывшись мурашками под пристальным взглядом, но отряхнулся и упорно отогнал их прочь.  
\- Для начала, - негромко и неумолимо проворчал Худ, - ты мог бы поведать, что ты забыл… - тут он прервался, но лишь на мгновение, - …что ты забыл в другом конце города.  
Тим фыркнул и с кислой улыбкой, показывавшей, что он ничуть не купился, покачал головой.  
\- Мне известно, что ты знаешь, куда я ходил. Я знаю, что ты меня отслеживаешь, Худ, - Тим постарался поймать взгляд Худа. Известно ли ему об остальных местах, где Тим побывал этой ночью? – Давай, говори уже, что хотел. Не томи, - поторопил Тим, пытаясь не показывать, как заледенело у него всё внутри.  
Худ выгнул бровь, впечатлённый и настороженный его проницательностью.  
\- Отлично. Какого чёрта ты делал в особняке Дрейков? – уточнил Худ вопрос свысока.  
Захлестнувшее Тима облегчение было сродни крещению. Или утоплению. Тим пока ещё не решил. Он не знает о Дике, понял Тим. Не слишком большое облегчение. Теперь предстояло выгораживать свою задницу и чертовски надеяться, что Худ поверит.  
\- О, - Тим моргнул, слабо сглатывая. – Ну… Мистер Дрейк был одним из моих клиентов, - медленно выговорил он, мозг отчаянно тарахтел, выстраивая кусочки лжи вместе.  
\- Правда? – перебил шокированный Худ, стараясь скрыть отвисшую челюсть. – Как… разве он не женат?  
\- У них трудные отношения, - пожал он плечами, не глядя Худу в глаза. – После того, как умер их сын, они вскоре развелись. – Ложь. – Мистер Дрейк… впал в ужасную депрессию, - Тим тяжело сглотнул. Он почти желал, чтобы это было правдой, но знал, что отцу не настолько не всё равно. – Мне постоянно перепадают такие клиенты… подавленные и просто ищущие с кем перепихнуться, чтобы отвлечься от своих жалких жизней… Но он хорошо платил.  
\- Хм, ага, я догадался, он ведь чёртов миллиардер, - фыркнул позабавленный Худ.  
Внутри у Тима всё свело от отвращения, но он продолжил рассказ, нисколько себя не выдав.  
\- В любом случае, - прочистил он горло, - поскольку он был одним из моих постоянных, то он не обрадовался, когда я исчез с улиц, - пояснил Тим. – Он увидел меня сегодня, и я сказал ему, что больше не в бизнесе.   
Худ кивнул: история, к изумлению Тима, начала обретать смысл.  
\- Но по старой памяти ты подарил ему ещё разок?  
У Тима закрутило живот, и он скривил нос, пытаясь стереть картинку из мыслей.  
\- Э-э…  
\- У тебя засос на шее, не трудно догадаться, - ухмыльнулся Худ.  
Глаза Тима широко распахнулись, и он рассмеялся более от шока. Чёрт побери. Дик.  
\- Эм, да. Я согласился на ещё один раз… по старой памяти, а после порекомендовал одного из моих друзей.  
Фух, позже его точно стошнит, но, по крайней мере, он спас свою задницу. И по крайней мере, это заставило Худа улыбаться… ну, посмеиваться более верное определение… Значит ли это, что его пронесло? Тим улыбнулся в ответ неловкой улыбкой.  
\- Ладно, готов поверить. Ну а что насчёт Бэтмена? – посерьёзнел Худ, наклоняясь вперёд. – Он узнал тебя. С чего бы это? – Голос вновь стал жёсток, и Худ тряхнул головой самому себе. – Он же не один из твоих клиентов, верно?  
Если бы мог, Тим с радостью умер бы прямо на месте. Но остановился на перебитом дыхании и почти что падении со стула от такого предположения.  
\- Я… боже, нет, - выпалил он раздражённо. Худ фыркнул и неудержимо, бесстыдно даже, расхохотался. Вообще-то, увидав гримасу на тимовом лице, он принялся хохотать ещё веселее, отчего Тим стал краснее помидора. – Если хочешь знать, Бэтмен поймал меня за работой! …Пару раз, - ляпнул он, запнувшись в смущении.   
Ну… было раз… но не в смысле проституции. Но этого он говорить Худу не собирался. Чёрт же, получалось до смешного легко. Его даже вроде как одолевало чувство вины. Если бы только Худ знал. Боже, что за дурак, только-только он всеми силами цеплялся за ложь, и вот он уже хочет перестать лгать, чтобы заслужить эту красивую улыбку и опьяняющий смех. Что с ним блядь не так? Он идиот, вот что.  
\- Что, правда? – приподнял Худ бровь. Тим просто пожал плечами и кивнул.  
\- Ага. Сказал, что мне стоит перестать заниматься этим в переулках, иначе ему придётся самолично сопроводить меня в участок.  
\- О боже, у него есть чувство юмора, - изумлённо хохотнул Худ. Тим едва не рассмеялся. Чувство юмора? У Бэтмена? Ха!  
\- Вообще-то он был абсолютно серьёзен. Я едва не помер со страху, - Тим расплылся в улыбке, не в силах больше сдерживаться.  
\- Ну, ладно, - усмехнулся Худ, сверкая зелёными глазами в свете лампы. – Хорошо, Тимми, - кивнул Худ, нагибаясь вперёд. – Только… хотел бы спросить у тебя ещё одну вещь?  
В животе у Тима враз всё упало, и он застыл в ужасе.  
\- Д-да?   
\- Почему ты не умеешь драться? Ты же был мальчиком по вызову, должен же ты был как-то себя защищать?  
Ох. Ох. Слава богу.  
\- Эм… у меня был перцовый баллончик?  
Худ недоумённо моргнул и так же недоумённо цыкнул.  
\- Ладно, решено. Я буду учить тебя, как драться, - заявил Худ, как ни в чём не бывало.  
\- Стой… что? – выпучил Тим глаза. Откуда, чёрт возьми, он… когда ему в голову стукнуло такое? – Ты собираешься учить меня, как…  
\- Как драться, да, - кивнул тот с самодовольством на лице. – Мне нравится возвращаться в чистый дом, и я просто терпеть не могу домашнюю работу.  
Что? Замешательство, должно быть, было выведено на лице Тима большими красными буквами, потому что улыбка Худа немного померкла, и он закашлялся.  
\- Слушай, просто… мне нравится комфорт, понятно? – Щёки Худа что, порозовели? Под тимово молчание Худ снова закашлялся и запнулся. – Я… я хотел сказать, что… мне нравитсячтотырядом, - пробормотал он еле разборчиво.  
\- Ещё раз? – нахмурил брови Тим, наклоняясь, чтобы увидеть, верно ли всё уловил.  
\- Мне нравится… что ты рядом, - наконец, внятно признал Худ. – И мне не нужно, чтобы ещё какой-нибудь урод снова попытался тебя отнять. Поэтому я хочу, ну, знаешь… научить тебя паре приёмов.  
О. Брови Тима подскочили от удивления, и он улыбнулся, польщённый.  
\- Худ… спасибо, наверное, - хмыкнул он. Худ на благодарность замялся.  
\- Не стоит, - отозвался Худ.  
Тим отпустил дыхание, которое и не знал, что затаил, и осторожно кивнул. После чего между ними повисла тишина. Однако же к счастью и близко не столь напряжённая, как в начале разговора.  
\- …Тим? – позвал Худ с неожиданной нерешительностью.  
\- Да? – отозвался Тим с вопросительно выгнутой бровью.  
\- Я тут… думал, - Худ неохотно закусил губу.  
\- Да? – подбодрил Тим с замершим в волнении и ожидании сердцем.  
\- О тебе, - уточнил Худ. Ладно… И что же дальше? – Ты был верным и надёжным с самой нашей встречи. Ты прилагал все усилия, чтобы угодить мне и каждой глупой моей просьбе, и… потом… я начал думать о тебе, как о… друге, - признал Худ застенчиво и почти вздрогнул, встречаясь с Тимом глазами. Тим удивлённо моргнул, у него, наконец, наконец! Наметился прогресс. Худ начинал доверять ему. Странно ли, что он вдруг ощутил лёгкость и головокружение? И твою ж мать, это просто нечестно, насколько очарователен и до смешного застенчив был Худ, когда волновался.  
\- Поэтому я собираюсь дать тебе одну и только одну возможность отплатить мне за то, что я копался в твоей личной жизни.  
Ёб. Твою. Мать. На сей раз Тим не в силах был удержать отвисшей челюсти. Он был ошарашен. Худ… Худ действительно доверял ему. Наконец-то он позволит Тиму задавать ему вопросы!, О, боже, что же спрашивать? Он был настолько захвачен стараниями добиться этого, что теперь, когда, наконец, добился, не знал, что делать.  
\- Я-я, эм… - Тим тяжело сглотнул, стараясь не вспотеть от напряжения. Чёрт, это последнее, чего он ждал.  
\- Ты… ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я… - Худ кивнул, не дав договорить. – Хо…хорошо. Любой вопрос, который я захочу?  
\- Любой. И лучше поторопись, пока я не передумал, - предупредил Худ нехотя.  
Тим улыбнулся и подался вперёд к Худу в глубокой задумчивости. Следует ли сразу перейти к важным вопросам, или… начать с чего-то простого, чтобы не вызвать подозрений?  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – выпалил он, решившись.  
Худ, похоже, был удивлён вопросом, но согнал удивление и мягко хохотнул.  
\- Самый таинственный и скрытный человек в городе отдаётся на твою милость, а всё, что ты смог придумать, это спросить, сколько мне лет, - пробормотал Худ с юмором. Тим пожал плечами. – Мне двадцать три.  
Тим чуть ли не выпучил глаза.  
\- Так мало?!  
Худ фыркнул.  
\- Прости, тебе нравятся мужчины постарше, мистер едва совершеннолетний?  
Тим отчаянно покраснел и яростно стукнул Худа в плечо.  
\- Заткнись. Нет. Просто… - Двадцать три казалось… так молодо. Слишком молодо, чтобы выгрызть свой путь по пищевой цепочке. Слишком молодо, чтобы вести такую тёмную жизнь, слишком молодо, чтобы заработать место в списке Когтя. Слишком молодо, чтобы умереть. Боже… - Я был уверен, что ты старше, - наконец, выдавил Тим.  
\- Только не надо делать такое расстроенное лицо, - буркнул Худ, чуть оправдываясь. – Я, может, и молод, но, поверь, повидал лет на десять вперёд. Я не просто так стал тем, кем я стал.  
\- Да неужели? – приподнял Тим бровь. Ему почти не хотелось узнавать, ради же них двоих.  
Худ вдруг потемнел лицом и протяжно втянул воздух.  
\- Это не самая приятная история. Тебе действительно хочется знать?  
Почему нет? Давать заднего уже поздно. Он ответил Худу уверенным кивком и терпеливо замер.  
\- Ну, тогда ладно, - неуютно вздохнул Худ, подаваясь к Тиму немного ближе. – Мой папаша был паразитом, а мать наркоманкой, - начал Худ медленно, с остекленевшим взглядом и мыслями где-то далеко. – Мой отец постоянно пил, а на жизнь зарабатывал, торгуя наркотой для Чёрной Маски. Каждый день он любил поколачивать меня и мать. Знай, мы жили в Преступной алее, никто не вызывал копов, а если они и приезжали, никто им ничего не рассказывал, поэтому единственная помощь, на которую я мог рассчитывать, это научиться давать сдачи.  
\- Боже, - пробормотал Тим на выдохе.  
\- Конечно, так побои становились только сильнее, - продолжал тот тихо. – Но меня волновало только то, как уберечь мать. Я мог справиться. Когда я вырос достаточно, чтобы сопротивляться по-настоящему и умудрился сломать ему челюсть, он отправился в больницу и так и не вернулся. Кажется, мне тогда было десять, - Худ в задумчивости закусил щеку. – Как бы то ни было, когда он ушёл, у нас больше не было денег, и мы потеряли нашу квартиру. Мама отправилась на улицу, работа в барах, готовка обедов, уборка домов, что угодно, чтобы заработать деньги. Мы постоянно переезжали из квартиры в квартиру, в заброшенные дома и различные притоны, что не лучшим образом помогало с её наркоманией, - прорычал Худ с тихой горечью. – Наконец она стала всё чаще покупать наркоту вместо еды и просто перестала платить за аренду. В конце концов, я нашёл её с иголкой в руке мёртвую на полу, - произнёс Худ утомлённо с потяжелевшим взглядом. – Я остался один. Я делал всё, чтобы выжить, разбирал машины и продавал запчасти, обчищал магазины, грабил людей и много чего ещё… я был маленьким преступником, как и все в этом богом забытом городе. – У Тима похолодело в груди. – И на самом деле если бы не Бэтмен, - Худ криво то ли улыбнулся, то ли ухмыльнулся, - то я, наверное, стал бы точно как мой ублюдочный папаша.  
\- Ч… серьёзно? Бэтмен вдохновил тебя… Стать главарём мафии? – недоверчиво моргнул Тим. Этого не могло быть, это не имело смысла! Бэтмен уж точно не приветствовал преступлений и не стал бы их поощрять. Тим бы знал.  
\- Не намеренно, уверяю тебя, - засмеялся Худ над лицом Тима. – На самом деле, ребёнком я всегда мечтал, что, может, однажды Бэтмен придёт и спасёт меня, и прогонит голод и холод, и чувство вины. Но когда этого так и не произошло… Что же, я и без того был не рад жизни, можешь представить, что у меня творилось в голове в то время, - пояснил Худ почти что с саркастичным смешком. – И вот однажды я просто сидел себе в переулке за старым театром… - Твою ж мать! Грёбаный боже! За тем самым театром?! Нет! - …когда увидел эту его крутую тачку, и я решил снять колёса – что-то вроде мести ему, - Худ хмыкнул. – Я как раз закончил с третьим, и тут он вернулся и поймал меня. Ха… он рассмеялся надо мной, можешь себе представить?  
Нет, Тим не мог. Бэтмен смеющийся над Худом? Когда Бэтмен раскрыл Тима, ему достался только хмурый вид и сердитый взгляд… честно, Тиму вроде даже как стало завидно.   
\- И он заставил меня вернуть их все на место. Он отпустил меня… сказал, что я «талантливый парень» и что должен использовать свои таланты, чтобы помогать городу, а не вредить. – Ага, это уже больше похоже на типичного Бэтмена. – И это заставило меня задуматься… у Бэтмена были добрые намерения, и я правда чувствовал себя виноватым за все преступления и вред, который причинил стольким хорошим людям. Я хотел быть хорошим, хотел нести справедливость, но наша система дерьмо, и всем это известно. Нельзя просто запереть и устранить всё зло и всю грязь с улиц, это невозможно. И я долго и упорно думал, и, наконец, решил, что Бэтмен верно придумал со всем этим героизмом. Но в одном он неправ.   
Тим в удивлении вскинул брови – Бэтмен… неправ?   
\- Видишь ли, единственный способ помочь городу – это контролировать преступность. А не останавливать её, - пояснил Худ сосредоточенно. – Он хочет управлять ими с помощью страха, но что с теми, кто не боится? Как я?   
Тим смотрел в благоговении подобной логике, этот человек либо гений, либо сумасшедший – Тим пока не решил. В любом случае, это было поразительно и производило впечатление. Весьма.   
\- Я никогда не хотел переходить на тёмную сторону, но я знаю, что с жизнью, которую вёл, как и многие другие, я так или иначе мог легко стать одним из омерзительнейших отморозков. Поэтому всё, что мне пришлось, это работать на побегушках в банде Чёрной Маски, учиться иерархии и тому, как всё устроено. Это было самой сложной частью, заняло у меня лет пять-шесть. После этого я надел маску, убил пару мерзавцев, чтобы заслужить уважение, потребовал меньшую плату за защиту и отбил клиентов у Чёрной Маски. Это оказалось до смешного легко, - Худ самодовольно прищёлкнул языком. – Я думал – сбросить короля преступного мира с его трона будет труднее. Но за последние три-четыре года вот он я. И догадайся что? – ухмыльнулся Худ с торжествующим огоньком.  
\- Что? – с искренней заинтересованностью спросил Тим.  
\- Уровень преступности с каждым годом неуклонно снижается на шесть процентов, - провозгласил Худ гордо. – Бэтмен на меня в ярости, - добавил Худ, посмеиваясь. – Но только потому, что считает, будто я убиваю всех направо и налево. Он не понимает, как в действительности работает система, я с самого начала по-настоящему никого не убил. Я делал вещи, которыми не горжусь, как показательная расправа над Чёрной Маской или месть паре предателей там-сям, - у Тима по спине пробежал невольный холодок, - но в остальном я просто делаю что могу, чтобы помочь городу. И что с того, если они считают меня каким-то психопатом? Посмотри, что я успел сделать, - призвал он с гордостью. – Остальное не имеет значения.  
Тим расплылся в улыбке. Этот парень… был невероятен. Просто восхитителен. И возбуждающ. Столько знаний, столько силы, какие напор и страсть, в идеальной мере приправленные высокомерием и ленцой… у Тима пробежали мурашки.  
\- Ты кажешься ошарашенным. Я ответил на твои вопросы? – поддел Худ с игравшей на губах лукавой усмешкой. Тим только кивнул и кашлянул с застенчивой исполненной новообретённого уважения улыбкой. – Отлично. Хочешь ещё что-нибудь узнать? – предложил Худ, выудив из кармана смятую полупустую пачку сигарет.  
О нет. В груди у Тима затрепетало. Даже после первой ночи он так и не избавился от чёртовой одержимости курящим Худом. Всякий раз, как Худ закуривал, было неимоверно трудно не вспоминать о той ночи. Ещё труднее было придумать причину, почему он больше и не пытался повторить минет. Или хоть что-то. Предполагалось, что соблазнение должно было быть его работой, так ведь? И, конечно, возможно, он и солгал Дику об умениях Худа в постели, но лишь чтобы немного позлить, он не был дураком и знал, что Дик неровно дышит к Ред Худу. По правде тот минет – единственное, чем Тим и Худ когда-либо занимались. Хотя прямо в эту секунду, глядя, как дым выходил сквозь идеальные, соблазнительные губы, и как сжаты челюсти, и щетина на подбородке… Тим вздрогнул и постарался отогнать картинку, как она трётся о его щёку.  
\- Алло, Земля вызывает Тима! – окликнул Худ, помахав рукой с сигаретой у Тима перед лицом. – Хочешь спросить ещё что-нибудь или так и будешь продолжать трахать меня взглядом? – Тим закашлялся и забормотал смущённые извинения, поспешно отведя взгляд. Худ приподнял бровь и хихикнул, да, хихикнул. – Насчёт траха я просто пошутил, даже не догадывался, что именно этим ты и занят, - оскалился Худ.   
Тим униженно застонал и закрыл лицо. Худ засмеялся и смахнул пепел с сигареты в пепельницу.   
\- Знаешь, - протянул он задумчиво нараспев. Тим вскинулся с удивлённо распахнутыми глазами. – Если ты, мм… действительно захочешь что-нибудь такое, я не стану отказываться, - сознался Худ, придвигаясь ближе. Сердце Тима в это мгновение подпрыгнуло в груди. – Когда я говорил, что мне нравится проводить с тобой время, я вкладывал в это… и другой смысл, - добавил Худ мягко, касаясь пальцами тимовых.   
Тим приложил все усилия, чтобы удержать дыхание под контролем, но не мог перестать глазеть на губы Худа, очертания скул и мощные плечи… О, боже, если Худ не собирался отказываться, то Тим тем более. К чёрту.  
Их губы, наконец, встретились, и Тим вздрогнул. Худ сомкнул руки у Тима на спине, намереваясь притянуть его ближе, но Тим с готовностью, если не с радостью запрыгнул мужчине на колени и счастливо хныкнул, с жадностью вжавшись в пах Худа.  
\- Блядь, Худ, просто трахни меня, - выдохнул Тим мужчине на ухо.  
\- Джейсон, - шепнул Худ в ответ, целуя тимову шею и запустив руки ему под рубашку.  
\- Ч-что? – выдавил, задыхающийся и не соображающий Тим.  
\- Так меня зовут, - пояснил Худ, поглаживая нежную спину Тима. – Джейсон, Джейсон Тодд.  
\- О, боже, - всхлипнул Тим, прежде чем совершенно потерять голову и яростно наброситься на его губы. – Мм… Джейсон.


	9. Прозрение

Глава 9. Прозрение

Тьма – сама душа Готэма, как правило, в это время года холодная и жестокая, кроме сегодняшней ночи, когда легла покрывалами бледного лунного света на обнажённые тела Тима и Джейсона. Лёгкий зимний ветерок, слегка вздымавший тонкие, истёртые простыни, используемые Джейсоном вместо штор, укрывал руки и ноги Тима мурашками. Джейсон заснул, наверное, где-то минут пятнадцать назад. Всего полтора часа, как Тим с трудом и чудом спас свою задницу и следом завоевал чувства Худа… нет, Джейсона. Тиму казалось – он парит, пусть сильные руки Джейсона прочно удерживали его на месте, прижатым к уютной тёплой груди.  
Джейсон оказался удивительным любовником… Любовником? Серьёзно? Прямо казанова какой-то. И тем не менее, Джейсон был… потрясающим. Тим даже слегка затрепетал, прокручивая в голове каждый поцелуй и прикосновение. Сам Джейсон казался скалой, но его пальцы и губы прижимались к нему с некой душераздирающей нежностью. Однако же Джейсон не был ласковым любовником, он брал, что хотел со злостью дикого зверя. Но то, как он самыми кончиками пальцев поглаживал ключицы Тима и ласкал шею языком только чтобы тут же следом страстно куснуть в плечо… Джейсон был агрессивным и доминирующим, но в особенности в сравнении с холодностью и позёрством Дика гораздо более внимательным к желаниям партнёра в постели, а не только к себе. Или, возможно, его просто заводило ублажать других. В любом случае Тим не жаловался. Он до сих пор ощущал дождь поцелуев по телу и грубовато впившиеся в бока пальцы Джейсона. Ох, и это не говоря уже об изумительном чувстве проникающего в каждую шаловливую расщелинку языка: по ходу минета выяснилось, что хотя Дик был гораздо талантливее, Джейсон был гораздо… основательнее. И давайте не забывать о римминге, закончившемся, чего Тим не ожидал, настоящим плачем блаженства. И член Джейсона был что-то с чем-то, он казался даже больше, чем Тиму помнилось по имевшему место с вечность назад минету, и понадобилась не одна минута, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. Но Джейсон был терпелив, молча выцеловывая его спину в ожидании, пока Тим, наконец, не привык и не начал урчать и двигаться с собственной неспешностью. В целом, решил Тим, пялясь на белый тёмный потолок, если подвести черту, это было чертовски невероятным.  
Джейсон рядом вдруг всхрапнул, вырывая его из мыслей, и перевернулся на другой бок, тут же снова провалившись в глубокий сон и больше не пошевелившись. Тим на мгновение оказался растерян внезапно исчезнувшим теплом, но быстро опомнился и нежно улыбнулся мужчине. Он легонько погладил Джейсона по спине, затем потянулся и с зевком скатился с кровати. Сонно оглядев тёмную комнату, он отыскал свои трусы, тихонько натянул их и отправился попить.  
В остальной небольшой квартире было столь же темно, что и в спальне. На мгновение Тим почти испугался, что зашибёт палец по дороге на кухню о журнальный столик, но к счастью умудрился миновать его без всяких травм. Он положил ладонь на прохладную столешницу, чтобы помочь себе отыскать путь к холодильнику. И открыл его, тут же заслепив себя ярким светом, который позабыл взять в расчёт. Он выругался себе под нос осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Джейсона, наконец, его глаза привыкли, и он поискал что-нибудь, чтобы утолить жажду.  
Пиво, вода, ещё пиво, молоко, больше пива…  
\- Ах, - протянул Тим удовлетворённо, когда, наконец, заметил бутылку зелёного чая, купленную им пару дней назад. Отодвинув другие бутылки, он достал свой приз и, закрыв холодильник, открутил крышку и жадно приложился к горлышку. И так с чаем отправился назад снова наощупь в темноте. Он добрался до середины гостиной, когда всё пошло не так.  
\- Ты думал, я тебя не найду?  
Тим подавился чаем и врезался прямо в журнальный столик, болезненно ободрав кожу об угол и уронив остатки напитка, расплескав по полу. От боли на глаза набежали слёзы, но когда он, наконец, смог рассмотреть так хорошо знакомого владельца голоса, ему враз стало не до того.  
\- Б-бэтмен, - пискнул Тим в ужасе.  
Бэтмен зарычал, в темноте показались очертания широких плеч.  
\- Я бросил жучок на твою куртку, когда ты отвернулся, - пояснил тот в ответ на шокированное выражение лица Тима. – После того, как ты выстрелил в меня.  
\- И-извините, - он тяжело сглотнул, трясясь и обхватив себя руками, когда понял, насколько он сейчас открыт и почти гол. «Извините? Что может быть отстойнее?» - Как… как вы вошли?  
\- Ты оставил левое окно спальни открытым, - рыкнул тот в ответ и тяжело шагнул вперёд, заставив Тима попятиться и упасть на диван. Ох. Окно… чёртов недоумок. Бэтмен сделал ещё один шаг, только на этот раз Тим отступить уже не мог. – Я знал, что ты ещё жив, - в голосе явно чувствовался бурлящий гнев. – В этом не было сомнений. Что меня удивило, - подчеркнул Бэтмен с холодом, - что ты решил завести себе друга, - это был сарказм? Весьма сомнительно, чтобы Бэтмен упустил из виду обнажённого Джейсона и почти голого Тима и не смог сделать выводов. – Ред Худа. Поэтому я решил провести небольшое расследование, - продолжил Бэтмен, нависая над Тимом. – Ты с ним недавно, я слежу за ним много лет, и если верить паре его клиентов, ты появился около двух месяцев назад. – Верно. Но Тим не собирался ничего признавать. – Мне стало интересно, почему ты вернулся, и где ты прятался все эти три года, и, по-видимому, согласно газетной вырезке двухмесячной давности ты сбежал из Аркахэма, - прошипел Бэтмен, неожиданно швырнув ему скомканный кусок бумаги. Тим поднял листок с чем-то сродни ужасу на лице. Это была небольшая статья, датированная восемью неделями ранее.  
Передовица гласила: «Ещё один побег из Аркхэма!  
Подозреваемый в мошенничестве Артур Джонсон (Один из псевдонимов Тима, конечно же.) сбежал из лечебницы Аркхэм прошлым вечером в 11:30. Неизвестный посетитель в чёрном костюме совместно с Джонсоном убил шестерых охранников и ранил троих. Имя и личность сообщника неизвестны, также неизвестно заставил ли Джонсон, бывший вымогатель и известный осведомитель, своего сообщника помогать ему шантажом или заключил сделку, или был просто похищен. Приметы Джонсона: рост около 5' 5", волосы чёрные, глаза голубые. Департамент полиции Готэма просит всех, располагающих какими-либо сведениями о нём, сообщить о местонахождении преступников.  
Кроме того, были выдвинуты обвинения надсмотрщику лечебницы Аркхэм … (продолжение на стр.6)».  
Тим закончил читать и дрожащими руками развернул газету, обнаружив свою фотографию с камер безопасности в аркхэмском комбинезоне, ведомого под руку…  
\- Дик, - выдохнул он еле слышно. Одетый в свой чёрный костюм с откинутыми волосам, не скрывающими его красивого лица и пронзительных глаз, хотя, слава богу, благодаря отвратительному качеству фотографии вертикальных зрачков было и не разглядеть.  
\- Так его зовут? – поинтересовался Бэтмен невозмутимо. – Дик?  
\- Не твоё дело! – прошипел Тим, защищаясь.  
Бэтмен посуровел, и Тим мог поклясться, что прищурился под своей маской.  
\- Как раз моё, - ответил Бэтмен, швырнув ему ещё одну пачку фотографий. На сей раз более высокого разрешения и качества, нежели аркхэмские. Должно быть с собственной камеры Бэтмена. – Эти сделаны в доках этой ночью.  
Тим поднял их.  
Первой его мыслью было, что Ред Худу, вероятно, не стоит выбирать доки для своих сделок, раз уж те хорошо известны, как вотчина Бэтмена. Но прежде чем он успел озвучить свои соображения, лицо его побледнело от открывшегося содержания фотографий. Не Худ стоял между двумя грузовиками, а Дик. Спиной к камере, с парными мечами и какими-то, похоже, смеющимися людьми. Следующая фотография: Дик отрубает руку одному и хватает другого. После – кровь на ящиках, всполохи из пистолетов и очень-очень много трупов, один на другом. Все убитые Диком… этой ночью. Чёрт возьми, о чём он только думал?! Это что, из-за всей этой заморочки с его прошлым? Ещё и ещё фотографии крови, пуль и неистовой жажды крови, написанной на лице Дика, пока Тим уже не мог смотреть. Он собирался уже отшвырнуть фотографии, когда заметил одну, где не было убивающего кого-то Дика. Вообще-то, эта была почти даже хуже.  
Она изображала стоящих футах в пятидесяти друг от друга Дика и Джейсона. У Дика на лице читалась то самое опасное, игривое выражение, а Худ выглядел собранным и смертоносным. О боже, Дик пытался его убить? Дик погиб получается?!  
Следующая, однако, моментально выветрила эту мысль из головы Тима. Она показывала Дика, шепчущим на ухо Худу и прижимающим руки к его груди. Следующая подтвердила новые опасения Тима и заставила потяжелеть в животе. Джейсон был без шлема и прижимал обнажённого по пояс Дика к стене переулка. Они… нет. Тим уронил фотографии с вскриком боли и отвращения и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Оба его психованных любовника трахались у него за спиной?! Но… они же пытались прикончить друг друга, что за хрень?! Он знал, что Дик был неравнодушен к Худу, но полагал, что того возбуждает мысль об убийстве его мишеней. Боже, как же он вляпался.  
\- Не знаю, что у вас за треугольник, - грубо вмешался в его мысли Бэтмен. – И не знаю, кто этот Дик. Но ты привёл меня прямо к Ред Худу. – Боже, ему обязательно быть таким самодовольным? – Их необходимо убрать с улиц, пока они не убили ещё больше людей. И тебе следует вернуться домой, к твоим родителям, Тим.  
\- Ни за что на свете, - рявкнул Тим в ответ, оскаливая зубы и вскочив на ноги. – Я никогда не вернусь. Они даже не скучают по мне, и будь уверен, я по ним тоже. А что касается этих двоих, - раздражённо ткнул он в снимки. – Я сам с ними справлюсь.   
\- Нет. Тим, ты превратишься в такого же преступника, - возразил Бэтмен сердито. – Сбегай из дому, сколько хочешь, но ты не можешь оставаться с ними!  
\- Хочешь проверить? – Тим расправил плечи, сгребая фотографии заодно со статьёй и разрывая их в клочья. – Я знаю, что где-то у тебя есть ещё, но мне плевать. Если попробуешь хоть что-нибудь, клянусь, я раскрою тебя без колебаний… Брюс, - пригрозил он негромко. Бэтмен открыл рот, но тут же захлопнул и на долгую минуту сцепил зубы. Они мерили друг друга взглядами, оба не желая сдаваться, и оба в патовом положении. Наконец, Бэтмен вздохнул и медленно покачал головой, потирая переносицу.  
\- Хорошо. Я тебя не трону. Только знай, что если я поймаю их ещё за одним преступлением, а уверяю, я буду внимателен, я их сдам, - предупредил Бэтмен. Тим сглотнул и согласно кивнул. Он в свою очередь был готов тушить огонь огнём. – И если ты когда-нибудь передумаешь, - продолжил Бэтмен, потянувшись к одному из небольших отделений в своём костюме и извлекая маленькое чёрное устройство с кнопкой. – Это следящее устройство. Если… нет, когда поймёшь, что попал в неприятности, с которыми тебе не справиться, нажми на кнопку, и я приду. Эти двое опасны, твоя жизнь под угрозой, нравится тебе или нет.  
Тим это и так уже знал.  
\- Спасибо, наверное, - ответил Тим глухо, после того как Бэтмен сунул устройство ему в руку.  
\- Не ломай и не выбрасывай, - предупредил Бэтмен. – Знаю, у тебя, вероятно, уже имеется какой-то план, ты умный парень, - …он что, только что? – Но держи его на всякий случай при себе. Пожалуйста. – Тим замер в благоговении, пришёл его черёд ронять челюсть. Бэтмен только что… сделал ему комплимент? И… просил его? Его единственным ответом вышел ошарашенный кивок. Бэтмен отрывисто кивнул и выпрямился, разворачиваясь. Тим внезапно стряхнул ступор и выпал обратно в реальность.  
\- Эй, подожди, - окликнул он в замешательстве, вскидывая руку, чтобы остановить ночного мстителя.  
Бэтмен бесшумно развернулся назад, и Тим позабыл, что хотел сказать. Бэтмен хмыкнул и недовольно направился дальше к распахнутому окну спальни. Тим. Прежде чем уйти, он обернулся ещё раз посмотреть на Тима.  
\- Никому не рассказывай, - приказал Бэтмен шёпотом и исчез через дверь спальни и далее через окно прежде, чем Тим успел бы покинуть гостиную. Ну… по крайней мере, это он мог, расскажи он кому, и ему точно не жить. Так что, молчать, так молчать, решил он, сжимая в кулаке маленькое чёрное устройство.  
Значит. Джейсон и Дик трахались. Тима едва не убили в переулке. Джейсон спас Тима. Тим стрелял в Бэтмена. Джейсон трахнул Тима. Бэтмен угрожал Тиму. Следующий шаг Тиму следовало выбирать более осторожно. Следовало ли спросить Дика о Джейсоне? Должен ли он рассказать Дику, что узнал о Джейсоне? Или о случившемся переулке и спасении собственной шкуры? Честно говоря, он был сердит на ассасина и нисколько не хотел с ним разговаривать, а ещё от всего этого у него разболелась голова.  
Ему необходимо было выспаться. Навести порядок, уничтожить следы присутствия Бэтмена и вернуться в постель прежде, чем Худ проснётся и заметит его отсутствие. Завтра же, пока Джейсона не будет, Тим возьмётся за план.  
До следующего визита к Дику у него впереди долгая неделя.


	10. Патруль

Глава 10. Патруль

Четыре ночи спустя, после весьма долгого дня обучения Тима умению драться, или скорее, как не дать себя схватить, что закончилось состязанием в облапывании, оказавшемся много более лучшим развлечением, он в полдесятого вечера отправился прогуляться крышами жилых кварталов Готэма в неспешном, привычном патрулировании. Изначально у него предполагалась сделка с оружием в одиннадцать в центре, но после инцидента с Когтем в доках, он в последнюю минуту её отменил. Его клиент, какой-то парень из Метрополиса, был не очень рад. Они, возможно, даже обменялись парой угроз, но в конце последнее слово осталось за Худом, едва совсем не отказавшем в покупке, на что парень согласен не был, и, наконец, достигли угрюмого соглашения об отсрочке доставки в две недели.  
Боже, будто Худу оно надо, не его вина, что у него на хвосте самый непредсказуемый убийца. Может, Коготь сбивал его с толку и затягивал специально? Что за чёртовы выходки? Честно, ему аж чесалось. Когда ублюдок собирается объявиться в очередной раз, и чего ему при этом от него ждать? Он не был уверен, что вытерпит ещё шесть недель молчания после всей этой шарады с «трахни меня, пока я тебя не убил».  
Что бы на это сказал Тим? Джейсон остановился посреди тёмной улицы.  
В последние несколько дней Тим действительно вёл себя… необычно. Что-то терзало его с той самой ночи в переулке, ночи, когда они впервые переспали. Было ли это из-за тех подонков? Или из-за случившегося между ними секса? Это… что-то поменяло? Джейсон скривился: возможно, всё это было ужасной ошибкой. В конце концов, Тим был ещё так неопытен, юн и впечатлителен, и… ну, учитывая его прошлое, нельзя сказать, что невинен, но… Хм. Возможно ли, что Тим хочет от него большего? Возможно ли, что он хочет меньшего, учитывая, что только буквально недавно на него напали, и он не желает напоминания о своей предыдущей работе мальчиком по вызову? Обе мысли заставили Джейсона поморщиться. Не решаясь спрашивать, он мог только гадать, что за чертовщина происходит, а он был большим умельцем надумывать самое худшее. Если честно, именно это столь долго спасало ему жизнь. Как бы то ни было, улыбка Тима больше не такая радостная, он скорее казался напряжённым и закрывшимся в себе: мягкий юмор обратился острыми замечаниями, а пустая болтовня – едкостью и выверенным молчанием. Это тревожило Джейсона, если не сказать большего, но он не смел вмешиваться. Эта проблема, чем бы она там ни была, с которой мог разобраться лишь сам Тим. Если это важно, он и так позже узнает. Он надеялся.  
И что бы Тим сказал? Во всяком случае, до всей этой сумятицы. Сейчас он вполне мог себе это представить: вот Тим сидит на диванчике, нахмурившись в задумчивости после того, как Джейсон вывалил на него всё. «Ну, - протянул бы он медленно, - ты мог бы просто убить его и покончить с этим?» Это бы точно разом решило проблему.  
«Необязательно», - со скепсисом отвечает Тим в его голове. Он так и представляет его, нагнувшимся вперёд и отперевшимся локтями о колени, со сплетёнными в глубокой задумчивости пальцами. «Это бы покончило с Когтем, но не с охотой на твою голову». Ох. Точно, конечно. Кто там хочет увидеть его мёртвым, пошлёт кого-то ещё. Они могут послать кого-то даже безумнее. Тим в его голове кивнул с ухмылкой: «Ты можешь его допросить, - казалось прошептал Тим, с жадностью нависая над воображаемым двойником их журнального столика. – Ты можешь поймать его, крепко связать и заставить говорить.» Ох, но Тим не понимает, насколько легче это сказать, чем сделать. Коготь изворотлив и хитёр не меньше, чем смертоносен. Поймать его будет ой как непросто.  
«Но я так хорошо выгляжу связанным». И вот лицо у него в голове больше уже не лицо Тима. По ту сторону журнального столика на него с довольной улыбкой плотоядно смотрел Коготь. Отлично. «Признайся, с первого раза, как ты трахнул меня, ты продолжаешь изнывать от желания и никак не можешь забыть». Тут было не поспорить, он смятенно застонал в ночной воздух. К счастью находился он на крыше, где никто не мог его увидеть, иначе его бы приняли за сумасшедшего. «Представь, что снова можешь делать со мной, что захочешь. Соблазнять меня, а потом поймать меня, когда я потеряю бдительность. Когда я буду совершенно бессилен», - заманчиво настаивал Коготь. Джейсон яростно тряхнул головой.  
Коготь не так глуп, соблазнение не самое тонкое искусство, он вмиг его раскусит. «Но будет же весело, верно? Не надо никакого соблазнения, я и так готов, - снова настаивал Коготь, набравшийся наглости положить руку Джейсону на колено. Это была лишь галлюцинация у него в голове, конечно же, но Джейсон всё равно дрогнул и отдёрнулся прочь. – Да ладно, мы же оба этого хотим. Если считаешь, что можешь справиться, то почему бы не попробовать?» - Коготь весьма внушителен и вполне легко способен воспользоваться ситуацией. В прошлый раз секс стал их временным перемирием, и если такое случится снова, ему вряд ли стоит ожидать той же обходительности.  
«А как же я? – Внезапно вернулся Тим, дуясь. Что он? – Ты хочешь лишить меня всего веселья», - заявил Тим с ревностью, поглаживая воображаемой рукой Джейсона по бедру. Коготь также последовал его примеру, перебравшись к нему через столик. Замечательная штука с воображением в том, что все они вдруг оказались голыми. Коготь оседлал его колени, а Тим жался ему под бок, выцеловывая вдоль шеи дорожку к уху. Коготь не собирался этого терпеть, он вырвал внимание Тима и похитил его рот для резкого, жадного поцелуя, а затем оба обернулись к Джейсону, и…  
О боже, сейчас не время для подобных мечтаний, Джейсон встряхнулся и неуютно поёжился под порывом холодного ветра.  
\- Блядь, - пробормотал он себе под нос, поправляя штаны. Не следует ему фантазировать о таком. Если Коготь доведается о Тиме, то использует, чтобы добраться до Джейсона. Если Тим доведается о Когте, ну… он не знал, ожидал ли Тим верности или нет – они пока ещё не определились, что значила их… близость. Но Джейсон был уверен, что реакция вряд ли будет положительной.  
Нет, честно… что с ним не так? Этот любовно-ненавистный треугольник сведёт его в могилу.  
Джейсон смиренно вздохнул и покачал головой. Несмотря на сумасшествие всех этих мечтаний, по крайней мере, воображаемый Тим был не зря. Он должен найти Когтя и закончить всё это. Но у него нет никаких зацепок, с чего ему начинать?  
Постой… Худ замер, как вкопанный… Нет, есть! Он вспомнил: у него в ботинке был тщательно, а может и не очень, припрятан кинжал Когтя. Как он мог забыть? Он, конечно же, сразу понял, что ответ на это – Тим, но он решил на этом особо внимание не заострять. Возможно, это не так уж и много, но, опять же, возможно, что всё. У него есть человек в одной из его секретных производственных лабораторий, может, тот что-то да скажет.  
Джейсон без проволочек вытащил телефон и спешно пролистал контакты, пока, наконец, не добрался до нужного имени.  
\- Харпер, - рыкнул он, стараясь скрыть волнение в голосе.  
\- В чём дело, Джей? – зевнули на том конце.  
\- Просыпайся нахрен, мне нужна твоя помощь, - потребовал Джейсон.  
\- Джейсон, уже поздно…  
\- Можно подумать ты никогда не гулял до часу ночи, - закатил Худ глаза. – Пожалуйста. Это важно.  
После долгого колебания он услышал покорный вздох на том конце.  
\- Отлично. Жди меня у себя в лаборатории через двадцать минут.

***

Рой Харпер… был интересным случаем, а заодно одним из очень малого числа людей, кто знал имя Джейсона. Он появился в Готэме с год назад, и Джейсон, во многом как и с Тимом, взял Роя к себе. Тот был среднего роста, может даже немного низковат, около пяти футов и одиннадцати дюймов [5], рыжий, с хорошо развитыми мышцами. Немного времени и Рой сознался, что был родом из Стар-Сити и воспитанником Оливера Куина. Вообще-то Рой рассказал Джейсону о мистере Куине и себе ещё кое-что. Джейсон даже не поверил, пока Харпер не показал припрятанные лук и колчан, но без стрел.  
Он также поведал, что переживает не лучшие времена, и что подсел на героин, худов героин, очевидно. Главная причина, почему Куин и выгнал его. Джейсон ответил парню, что это не его вина и не его проблема. Харпер упал ему к ногам, и чёрт побери, Джейсон смилостивился. В обмен на пакетик в неделю Харпер предоставлял к услугам Ред Худа свои разработки оружия и лабораторный опыт.  
Конечно, три месяца спустя, и Рой, наконец, сломался и отправил себя в реабилитационный центр, на всё время Джейсон был его единственным посетителем. Правду говоря, Рой его поразил. Рой умолял оставить ему работу, на что Джейсон был более чем готов, но также, чтобы один пакетик наркоты в неделю был заменён на сотню долларов. Джейсон помнил, что просто рассмеялся. Он тогда ответил Рою, что вполне может дать много больше и повысил до штуки в неделю. Ага, Рой Харпер его поразил. Сейчас парень жил в собственном лофте, и они оба стали добрыми друзьями.  
\- Ты будишь меня в совершенно безбожный час, требуешь, чтобы я встретил тебя в нерабочее время, и ты даже не удосуживаешься снять шлем? – неодобрительно вскинул Рой уставшую бровь навстречу объявившемуся в дверях Худу.  
Джейсон передёрнул плечами и, расцепив воздушный замок, сорвал с себя чёртову штуку.  
\- Вот, - тряхнул он головой, сбросив пару прядей на лицо. – Доволен?  
\- Мог бы хотя бы поздороваться, - возмутился Харпер, но его губы разошлись в улыбке. Джейсон ухмыльнулся, и они обменялись рукопожатиями и короткими объятиями.  
\- Давно не виделись, дружище, - попенял Рой. – Ты должен мне за это обед, понял.  
\- Ага-ага, ладно, - посмеялся Джейсон. – Позже сочтёмся, обещаю. Но сейчас мне действительно нужна твоя помощь.  
\- И что же тебе так припекло? – полюбопытствовал полушутя Рой.  
Худ скривился, и даже пусть он знал, что они одни, всё равно оглянулся по сторонам на всякий случай.  
\- У меня на хвосте… возможно, очередной киллер.  
\- Очередной? – нахмурился Рой недовольно.   
\- Он не просто наёмный убийца. Я никогда такого не видел, - пояснил Джейсон поспешно. – Он появляется только по ночам, у него странные жёлтые глаза, и он пользуется приёмами, которых я ещё не видел…  
\- У тебя прямо какой-то вампирский любовный роман выходит. Уверен, что ты его не придумал? – Рой не впечатлённый сложил руки на груди.   
Джейсон возмущённо рыкнул и выхватил клинок из ботинка, направив на приятеля.  
\- Эй, эй, ладно, извини! – вскинул Рой ладони, сдаваясь.  
\- Это принадлежало ему, - проворчал Худ, белые флуоресцентные лампы отсвечивали по краю лезвия. – Один из лучших ножей, что я когда-либо видел, не находишь?  
\- Ну… да, - Рой кивнул, удивлённо разглядывая. – Интересно сделано, не только, чтобы порезать… но чтобы проникнуть глубоко и разодрать. Это жестоко, и после остаётся ужасное, кровавое месиво. Что именно ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты поискал отпечатки пальцев и проанализировал все остатки ДНК, - попросил он, развернув нож рукоятью к Рою.  
Рой кивнул, вздыхая.  
\- Тогда иди за мной, - велел он, круто развернувшись и ведя его дальше коридором.  
Именно в этот самый момент джейсонов телефон решил проявить себя громким, пронзительным звонком. Джейсон вытащил чёртову штуковину, звонил один из его клубных владельцев, Гэвин О’Доннел, управлявший ЛГБТ-дружественным баром «Радужная мгла». Там каждый день шло новое веселье: от сумрака к яркости, от благопристойно-стеснительного и ретро до модняка, и из-за огромной популярности среди готэмской тусовки всегда полный народу. Милое местечко, правда… за исключением прошлого раза, когда Гэвин звонил из-за соперничавшей банды, взявшей заложников и пытавшейся тем выманить Худа. Худ, конечно же, появился и спас, и убил всех ублюдков до последнего. Несмотря на это, однако же… Худ не думал, что дело в этом. Он приложил чертовски много усилий, чтобы вычистить город от всякой дряни.  
Джейсон посмотрел на Роя, тот пожал плечами и жестом предложил ответить. Джейсон вздохнул и нажал кнопку.  
\- Худ? – донёсся из трубки неуверенный, робкий… мужской голос? Это был не Гэвин, какого чёрта?  
\- Слушаю, - подтвердил он.  
\- Э-эм…  
\- Что случилось? – потребовал он, возможно, немного нетерпеливо.  
\- Я, э-э… Гэвин с-сказал не з-звонить, но… - голос сорвался на писк.  
\- Продолжай.  
\- М-моя подруга Саманта пропала на д-два дня, - мальчишка сглотнул. – Обычно в ночь нас работает по ш-шесть…  
\- Ближе к делу, - потребовал он, теряя терпение.  
\- Я… дело в том, что нас так и есть шестеро, но Саманты нет! – говоривший паниковал. – Вместо неё какой-то желтоглазый урод, который называет себя Самантой, но Гэвин говорит мне, что я сошёл с ума!  
Худ застыл и почувствовал холодок по спине. Рой склонил голову и одними губами спросил: «Что?» - но Худ его проигнорировал.  
\- Повтори ещё раз.  
\- Тут девушка, которая говорит, что она С-саманта, но…  
\- Нет, про глаза, - он раздражённо сжал переносицу.  
\- Я не знаю, это, наверное, линзы, или ещё что-то такое, я не знаю…  
\- Райли! – перебил мальчишку знакомый разозлённый голос. На сей раз это был сам Гэвин. – Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь, засранец? Ты заставляешь клиента ждать! Возвращайся немедленно, он хочет танцевать, - рявкнули там. Худ услышал последний умоляющий вскрик, вскоре затихший, как у мальчишки отобрали телефон.   
\- Кто это? – рявкнул Гэвин в трубку. – Ему не разрешено звонить по личным делам.  
\- Гэвин, это Ред Худ, - ответил Джейсон с холодным, нерасполагающим выражением.  
\- Ох! – как по волшебству Гэвин понизил голос и смирил тон. – Худ, я… я прошу прощения. Что, эм… что он тебе наговорил?  
\- А тебе есть что скрывать? – отозвался Джейсон с подозрением.  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Гэвин немного поспешно. – Ничего, всё в порядке.  
\- Так, значит, пропавшая девушка это «в порядке»? – подбодрил Худ холодно.  
На мгновение упало молчание, но затем мужчина испустил медленный недовольный вздох.  
\- А, это. Слушай, Саманта… её убили прошлой ночью. Этим утром показывали в новостях: горло перерезано, кровь по всей улице. Райли не знает, у меня просто… не хватает духу ему сказать.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - ответил Джейсон холодно. – Так расскажи мне о нанятой тобой девушке на замену.   
\- Про неё? – Гэвин казался удивлённым вопросом. – Сценический псевдоним Бёрди. Она сказала Рейли, что она и есть Сэм, просто сделала операцию. Плохая шутка, но… слушай, я был в отчаянии, клянусь, обычно я не нанимаю первый попавшийся сброд, - заверил Гэвин.  
\- Как скажешь, - пробормотал Худ, ничуть не впечатлённый и ожидая от Гэвина продолжения.  
\- Но, вообще, эм… она стройная и симпатичная, и, думаю, немного экзотичная. Чёрные волосы, смуглая, яркие забавные глаза, и та ещё штучка. Она даёт представления в задних комнатах. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя записал, чтобы ты мог, э-э… познакомиться с ней? – предложил Гэвин мерзостным голосом.  
Худ возвёл глаза и было собирался рявкнуть в ответ, но тут прикусил язык и сдержался.  
\- Вообще-то… да. Давай, - согласился он спокойно. Гэвин говорил, что это «она», но… что-то звучало неправильно. Она точь в точь была как Коготь. Что бы там ни было, имелся простой способ проверить.  
\- Что… Правда? – заикнулся Гэвин, опешивши. – Хорошо! Я зарезервирую комнату. Когда нам ожидать, э-э… приезда?  
\- Сейчас, - прищурился Джейсон. – Я воспользуюсь чёрным входом, не хочу, чтобы меня видели.  
\- К-конечно, Худ, - подтвердил Гэвин с тяжёлым вздохом, давая понять, что на самом деле не рассчитывал, что Худ примет приглашение. – Комната номер три. К твоему приезду всё будет го…  
\- Спасибо, Гэвин, - прервал он. – Ещё увидимся… и на этот раз, думаю, я не стану откладывать визит так долго, - предупредил он перед тем, как оборвать связь. Упс. Вышло столь же угрожающим, как он и задумывал.  
\- Проблемы? – спросил Рой.  
\- Нет... кое-какие рабочие моменты, - он спрятал телефон обратно в карман куртки. Рой хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, тогда иди. Я заскочу к тебе, как закончу с тестами.  
\- Спасибо, друг. – Джейсон благодарно улыбнулся и хлопнул Роя по плечу. – Я ещё вернусь, - пообещал он, после чего надел шлем и развернулся к выходу.  
\- Ты же помнишь, что ты Ред Худ, а не Терминатор, а? – ухмыльнулся Рой. Джейсон покривился и не стал утруждаться ответом на плохую шутку, а предпочёл удалиться, оставив Роя лопаться от самодовольства.

***

В «Радужной мгле» сегодня стоял полумрак. Повсюду виднелись чёрные лампы [6], светящиеся палочки [7] и другая сияющая хрень. Техно-музыка была такой громкой, что было трудно даже пытаться думать, в чём, вероятно, и заключался весь смысл. Повсюду, во всех направлениях тела тёрлись о тела, заведение было забито, как и всегда, и все только и танцевали, либо напивались или обжимались. Временами всё разом, на что неизменно интересно было посмотреть. На платформе крутились танцоры, два или три бармена, которые были явно навеселе, улыбаясь как идиоты, и юноши и девушки на все вкусы и предпочтения, выбирай – не хочу. Одна парочка действительно трахалась в углу, но все были слишком увлечены вечеринкой, чтобы обращать на них внимание.  
Джейсон целую вечность сюда не заходил, особенно в образе Ред Худа. В последний раз, как он заглядывал сюда, то явился обычным посетителем и после пятого действительно отлично смешанного коктейля он ничего не мог припомнить. Гэвин может и был мерзавцем, но чего у него не отнять, заведением он управлял что надо. Но Джейсон пришёл сегодня не ради вечеринки. Держась насколько возможно в тени, он пробрался к коридору, ведшему в отдельные комнаты. Здесь не было светодиодов или чёрных ламп. Чёрт, даже обычных было всего несколько и весьма тусклых. Но неважно, третий номер Джейсон отыскал достаточно легко. Он вошёл, внутри оказалось совершенно темно, если не считать несколько маленьких ламп у основания сцены, но достаточных, чтобы Худ не наткнулся на маленький диванчик. Он сел с замирающим от каждого звука в мёртвой тишине сердцем, кто-то двигался по сцене, он слышал мягкий шёпот шагов.  
Неожиданно вспыхнули прожекторы, и на сцене, спиной к нему появилась танцовщица в соблазнительной позе у шеста. Она была одета в сексуальное голубое платьице, знатно подчёркивающее её великолепную задницу, почти сокрытую длинными тёмными волосами. Включилась музыка, и танцовщица начала двигаться, Худ нахмурил брови внезапно нахлынувшему возбуждению, но продолжал молча смотреть. Начала она, поведя элегантной рукой вверх по бедру, а затем чувственно отвела волосы, давая Худу лучший обзор на свой зад, которым очень маняще раскачивала взад и вперёд. Худ густо сглотнул, сопротивляясь желанию закашляться.  
Она любовно, почти сдержано перекинула волосы через плечо, после чего ухватилась за шест обеими руками, сдвигая ноги и экзотично покачивая бёдрами. Она даже ещё считай не начала представление, а Джейсон был уже полностью захвачен, прикипев к её виду, не обращая внимания на внезапно ставшие тесными джинсы и почти позабыв, зачем он сюда явился. Если бы только ему удалось увидеть её лицо.  
Неспешно она повернулась к нему, едва ли не дурманяще двигая бёдрами, и при том по-прежнему умудряясь повернуть голову и согнуть руки так, чтобы не показать лица.  
\- Не стесняйся, милашка, - крикнул Джейсон со смехом в попытке скрыть нестерпимое похотливое желание.  
Он видел, как её сотрясает как будто от молчаливого смеха, отчего почувствовал себя чуточку нелепо. Конечно… это же возбуждающее шоу, в этом и весь смысл. Должно быть то ещё чувство, что Ред Худ повёлся и потерял голову от её представления?  
Однако же очевидно это не слишком её беспокоило, раз она, всё так же пряча лицо, прижалась к шесту спиной и обвернулась вокруг. Джейсон неловко поёрзал. Это тогда она неожиданно оттолкнулась от шеста и сделала шаг ближе к нему. Джейсон непроизвольно выпрямился, наблюдая, как она танцует, раскачивает бёдрами и водит руками по небольшой, но роскошной груди. И по-прежнему умудряясь прятать большую часть лица за чёлкой. Чем ближе и ближе она подходила, тем более частым и неровным ставало дыхание Джейсона. Она упала перед ним на колени, столь грациозно, что просто нестерпимо, и заскользила ладонями по джейсоновым ногам, раздвигая их, чтобы медленно подняться и пристроиться между. Особое внимание она уделила его внутренней части бёдер, постаравшись приласкать везде, где только можно, но только не пульсирующий пах. И боже, какая же сладкая это была пытка. Она поднялась, оседлав его колени и дразняще поёрзала, Джейсон не вытерпел и слабо застонал. Джейсон так старался не прикасаться к ней, но она ухватила его руки и положила себе на бока, почти у самой задницы. Где-то в голове крутилась мысль, что такое точно против правил, но как она ездила на нём, как не показывала лица и это её чертовское нахальство ужасно возбуждали. Он погладил её ноги, осмелев, чтобы рискнуть и сжать её восхитительный зад, перейдя дальше к её спине, лаская её плечи и шею. Не успела она понять, что он хочет, как он запустил пальцы ей в волосы и одним быстрым движением сорвал парик с её головы.  
Она… ну, он застыл на его коленях на добрых секунд десять, а затем вздохнул и тихо хмыкнул.  
\- Немного не так, как я планировал, - недовольно надулся Коготь, однако его жёлтые глаза сверкали весельем.  
\- Ты убил танцовщицу только чтобы заманить меня сюда и… устроить шоу? – недоверчиво подытожил Худ.  
\- Очень некрасиво бросаться такими обвинениями, - поцокал тот, сжав бёдра. Джейсон что есть мочи попытался сдержать стон и отвлечься. – Я её не убивал, так, к сведению.  
\- Ага. Как же, - скривился Джейсон.  
\- Честно! Это просто неприятное совпадение, - заверил Коготь невинно. – Воспользоваться её смертью, чтобы получить работу в клубе, который, насколько я знал, принадлежит тебе? Это да, это всё я, - протянул Коготь с гордостью. – Хотя, признаться, я немного удивлён – думал, попасть сюда будет сложнее, уже приготовился повозиться.  
\- И как же ты намереваешься меня убить, безоружный и в обтягивающем… платье? – кашлянул Джейсон, стараясь не выдать голосом смущения.  
\- Ох, милый, - засмеялся Коготь и, вытащив из-за дивана меч, приставил его к горлу Джейсона. – А этого то ты и не заметил, пока пробирался на ощупь в темноте. И для протокола? Я в этом платье просто сногсшибателен.  
Джейсон задохнулся и попытался столкнуть мужчину, но Коготь крепко держался за диван и бёдрами на джейсоновых коленях.  
\- А теперь послушай меня, милый, - пропел Коготь самодовольно, запустив руку к худову пистолету в кобуре и направив его Худу в грудь. – Если хотя бы пошевелишься без моего разрешения, я перережу тебе глотку. Понял? – Худ издал злой булькающий звук, но в остальном согласно кивнул. – Хорошо. Теперь я собираюсь сделать тебе предложение, это одноразовая сделка.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы такое красивое платье пропало впустую. Было бы ужасно нехорошо. – Джейсону было немного стыдно за себя за то, что согласен. – Вот моё предложение: я собираюсь прокатиться на тебе, - прошептал Коготь. – Жёстко и быстро. Взамен я оставлю тебе жизнь.  
\- Охуительное предложение, - ответил Джейсон дрожащим голосом, постаравшись дать понять, как сильно это его возбудило. – И как долго ты намереваешься щадить меня в обмен на трах?  
\- Пока не надоест, - мурлыкнул довольный Коготь. – Или пока ты не лишишься рассудка, смотря что произойдёт первым.  
Джейсон чуть хмыкнул под лезвием и поборол порыв закатить глаза.  
\- У тебя интересная тактика как для наёмного убийцы. Я должен был бы уже пару недель быть мёртв, - поддел Джейсон. – Кто бы тебя ни нанял, они, наверное, совсем без мозгов.  
\- Милый, если бы я хотел тебя убить, ты был бы уже мёртв, - пообещал Коготь. – Ты жив в данный момент только потому, что я так хочу. Это единственная причина.  
\- Ты один из этих ребят, которые жаждут острых впечатлений, а? – насмешливо бросил Худ. – С мёртвым не потрахаешься? По крайней мере, ты не совсем псих.  
Коготь фыркнул.  
\- И всё же, - продолжал Худ. – Что твои наниматели думают о том, что ты не убиваешь меня ради дешёвого траха?  
У Когтя в глазах что-то мелькнуло, и он оскалил зубы.  
\- Ой, можно подумать, ты никогда раньше не игрался с едой. Кроме того, суть не всегда в быстроте убийства, а в умении и мастерстве. И, милый, ты именно там, где мне надо.  
\- Я собираюсь поиграться с тобой и получить удовольствие, конечно. А ещё ты сойдёшь с ума, пытаясь понять, когда и где я собираюсь это сделать. Не найдя следов, чтобы выследить меня или определить мою стратегию, ты доведёшь себя до сумасшествия. Ты потеряешь сон, начнёшь постоянно оглядываться через плечо, пока не превратишься в параноика, и тогда… тогда я и нанесу удар, - прошептал Коготь возбуждённо. Боже, он чувствовал, как член парня на нём жадно подёргивается.  
\- Твоя судьба была предрешена в то мгновение, когда я получил твоё имя, так что не беспокойся о том, что думают мои наниматели. У меня не бывает неудач, и им это известно, - пропел Коготь, качнув бёдрами в новой попытке отвлечь Худа.  
\- Ага. Спасибо за информацию, - ухмыльнулся Джейсон, заставляя Когтя раздражённо поджать губы. Во всём же остальном, вынужден был признать Джейсон, выражение лица Когтя осталось неизменно.  
\- Хватит обо мне, ты хочешь трахаться или нет? – подстегнул Коготь, сильнее прижав клинок к его шее, чтобы подчеркнуть своё нетерпение.  
\- О, а у меня есть выбор? – съязвил Джейсон. Лицо Когтя вновь ничего не выказало.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Джейсон почти разочарованно, что Коготь не заглотнул наживку. – Но шлем останется.  
На этот раз пришла очередь Когтя выглядеть разочарованным, но лишь на долю секунды.  
\- Ладно. В любом случае мне не лицо твоё нужно, а только член.  
\- Тогда отлично, - гадко ухмыльнулся под маской Худ. – Давай уже трахаться.

***

Избавиться от платья не заняло много времени, Джейсон сорвал его вскоре после лучшего минета в своей жизни. Говорите что угодно о том, какой Коготь псих и ненормальный, но ртом парень работал чертовски отлично. Он едва не кончил только от этого, к счастью, после того, как он чуть не вырвал ему клок волос, Коготь догадался перестать.  
Лучшая часть, однако, по мнению Джейсона была, когда Коготь шепнул ему на ухо не беспокоиться о подготовке. Худ на секунду смешался, и Коготь воспользовался шансом насадиться на его член. Только тогда он понял, что мужчина уже себя подготовил. Боже, это было одуряюще. Пока на нём скакали, Джейсон с особым вниманием дрочил Когтю и ласкал его яйца. Коготь особенно наслаждался этим. Что, однако же, по-настоящему заставило его кричать и царапать ему плечи, и что Худ был удивлён выяснить, запустив руку, чтобы сжать и поиграться с его сосками. Это заставило Джейсона захотеть действительно снять шлем и использовать рот, ох, боже, он мог только представлять, насколько восхитительной была бы реакция Когтя. Жаль, что на этот раз он забыл сегодня свою маску, а потому не мог рисковать. В следующий раз надо не забыть, просто на случай, если Коготь возбудится в какую-нибудь ещё из ночей.  
С громким хрипом и после серии безудержных судорог, Коготь, наконец, кончил. Джейсон был уверен, что у него на плечах точно останутся следы ногтей. Однако же, пока Коготь совсем не вырубился, Джейсон ухватил его за бёдра и удержал на месте. В этом отношении, к счастью, Коготь проявил сотрудничество. И теперь его очередь вбиваться внутрь, чтобы, наконец, достичь собственного оргазма. В этот раз, однако же, они не одеваются в тот же момент, чтобы уйти. Голова Джейсона запрокинута назад, отдыхая на спинке диванчика. Боже, он с каждой секундой всё больше и больше жалел о чёртовом шлеме. А Коготь всё ещё сидит на нём с закрытыми глазами, упершись лбом в джейсоново взмокшее плечо и переводя дыхание.  
Так прошло несколько минут, и, наконец, после лёгкого напоминающего постукивания от Худа по его бедру, Коготь поднял голову и, воспользовавшись джейсоновыми плечами как подпоркой, приподнялся и слез.  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Коготь, задерживая пальцы, возможно, на слишком долгие пару секунд. На мгновение в его разрумянившемся лице проскальзывает нечто, отчего Джейсон под шлемом нахмурился в замешательстве, но, как и в большинстве случаев с Когтем, это нечто тут же улетучивается.  
\- Было весело, - добавил Коготь, все следы мягкости уже слетели с холодного лица. Разве что кроме лишь ещё не успевшего стереться намёка на дурман оргазма. – Если не убью тебя в следующий раз, надо будет повторить, - он подмигнул. – Чёрт, может, я даже снова оденусь в платье. – Худ солгал бы, скажи, что стал бы возражать.  
\- Сделай одолжение, пошарь под диваном, моя одежда там, - зевнул Коготь. Худ кивнул и рассеяно выполнил просьбу. Коготь быстро оделся. Даже грациозно как для кого-то, кого только что безжалостно поимели. Это впечатляло. Впечатляло и немного пугало.  
\- Увидимся, Рэд, - вложив меч в ножны, Коготь послал кокетливый воздушный поцелуй и пошагал прочь. Уже в дверях он рассмеялся, и Джейсон успел обернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как мужчина вешает джейсонов пистолет себе на пояс.  
\- Ублюдок, - выругался Джейсон. Коготь ухмыльнулся и, подмигнув напоследок, исчез в темноте.  
Ну… всё честно, решил Джейсон со вздохом. По крайней мере, дома у него есть ещё. Но… какая же сволочь.  
Он на автомате собирал остальные свои вещи, когда в кармане куртки раздалось настойчивое гудение телефона.   
\- Что? – ответил он между делом, не утруждаясь посмотреть, кто звонит.  
\- Боже, наконец-то, - вздохнул с облегчением Рой на том конце. – Я тебе раза четыре пытался дозвониться. Бросай все дела. У меня важная информация.  
\- Что такое? – оживился заинтересованный Джейсон.  
\- Нож похож или даже идентичен тем, которыми пользуется человек по имени Рас аль Гул. Не знаю, слышал ли ты о нём, но он…  
\- Глава Лиги Ассасинов, - тяжело кивнул Джейсон.  
\- Именно. Могущественный человек, с ним лучше не связываться…  
\- Знаю, однажды он присылал дочь, чтобы попытаться заключить со мной сделку, - Джейсон вздохнул. Ага. Талия. Очень страстная и очень опасная дамочка. Ну, и, возможно, Джейсон с ней переспал… а затем всё равно отверг предложение её отца.  
\- Ты перестанешь перебивать? – раздражённо рявкнул Рой. Джейсон пробормотал пустое извинение и велел продолжать.  
\- Хорошо. На клинке нашлось несколько отпечатков, но никаких совпадений по базе. Зато я нашёл образец волос, это может тебя заинтересовать, - сообщил Рой с усердием.  
\- В ДНК присутствуют химические следы, предполагающие генетические мутации. Как у сверхлюдей. Присутствуют аномалии прямо как у Супермена. Я о суперсиле, суперзрении и слухе, возможно, регенерация, - перечислил Рой. – Ну, то есть никакой, конечно, криптонитовой хрени, но всё же. Кто бы это ни был, Джей, он опасен. Не знаю, чем ты насолил Рас аль Гулу, но тебе, наверное, стоит позвонить ему и извиниться, и лучше поскорее.  
\- Спасибо, Рой, это всё, - перебил Джейсон. Блядь… случай с аль Гулом был больше года назад, и вот теперь вся эта канитель? – Пошли ему кинжал обратно и передай мои наилучшие пожелания, - приказал он мрачно.  
\- Слушаюсь, ваше величество, - съязвил Рой. – Просто… будь осторожен, дружище, ладно? Ты затеял опасную игру, и я не хочу видеть тебя мёртвым.  
\- Повесть всей моей жизни, - фыркнул Джейсон. – Пока, Рой. Большое спасибо. – Не дав парню ни шанса на ответ, он прервал связь и спрятал телефон обратно в карман куртки.  
\- Блядь… - Во что, чёрт возьми, превратилась его жизнь?

 

Примечания:  
5\. 1 м 80 см.  
6\. Ультрафиолетовые лампы, излучающие в длинноволновой ультрафиолетовой области спектра.  
7\. Источники света, работающие на основе хим. реакции, применяются спасателями, в туризме и т.п.


	11. Внезапная смерть

Глава 11. Внезапная смерть

Победа. Вот слово, подытожившее ночь Дика Грейсона. Позже будет триумфальное убийство для Когтя, но пока что Дик Грейсон всё ещё пребывал на волне эйфории посторгазменного блаженства. Это было не просто весело… играть в кошки-мышки с мишенями развлекало, но это… это заставляло его чувствовать себя живым. Или, по крайней мере, так он полагал, когда с безумной улыбкой вломился в свой гостиничный номер.  
Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он чувствовал в крови настоящее волнение? Или хоть какие эмоции? Дик в задумчивости нахмурил брови, пытаясь вспомнить. Цирк может быть? Да… прежде чем его родители умерли, он помнил, как чувствовал нечто похожее на это, когда парил в воздухе в семейном представлении на трапеции. Его сердце неизменно рвалось из груди, а трепавший волосы прохладный ветер безумно пьянил. Он тихонько мурлыкал под нос, и только уловив отражение в зеркале, понял, что улыбается.  
\- Ох… - вырвалось у него в шоке, рука сама потянулась потрогать губы. Как давно он уже не видел своё суровое, жестокое лицо таким мягким, таким… счастливым? Даже его глаза, колючие и холодные, казались как будто… теплее? На мгновение, лишь на мимолётное мгновение он почти разглядел робкое мальчишеское лицо, знакомое с цирковых времён.  
Боже, что с ним не так? Это влияние Худа? Или, возможно, Тима? С той самой ночи, когда он раскрылся перед Тимом, он вспоминал те вещи, которые с таким трудом старался запрятать глубже, и отваживался заглядывать в те дали памяти, куда не отваживался многие годы. Он чувствовал себя так свободно, так странно, так… хорошо.   
Что за чёрт? Он убийца, а не сопливый маленький… тьфу. На него внезапно со всей силы накатили гадливость и злость к себе. Он убийца… Коготь. Какого чёрта он вытворяет, трахаясь направо и налево? Даже если он всё ещё оставался способен, он давно потерял право чувствовать что-либо или заботиться о чём-либо помимо задания. Безмозглый, тупой…  
\- Добрый вечер, Коготь, - прервал резкий, но тихий голос из темноты.   
Душа Когтя ушла в пятки, он мгновенно выхватил украденный у Худа пистолет. Когда он обернулся, незваный гость быстро включил свет, заставляя Дика прищуриться от боли – чёртовы чувствительные глаза. Зрение подвело егопослышался резкий лязг металла, и небольшой клинок выбил пистолет у него из рук.  
\- Весьма удивлён, что ты не почувствовал меня, когда вошёл, - приглушённо пробормотал голос. – Мы тренировали тебя гораздо лучше.  
Вот тут у Дика внутри всё перевернулось, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не стошнить.  
\- Мастер, - парализовано выдохнул он и опустился на колени в вынужденном поклоне. Сова не ответил, лишь неприятно фыркнул.  
\- Открой глаза, Коготь, - приказал он. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
Дик спешно настроил себя на свет, прекрасно понимая, что Сова может причинить большую боль, чем эта, и послушно открыл свои пагубно изменённые глаза. Он не очень хорошо видел, но то, что видел, включало в себя изысканно облачённого члена Суда в привычной маске Сов.  
\- Чем ты занимался последние несколько месяцев? – поинтересовался Сова мягко. Дик поборол импульс сжаться.  
\- Тем, о чём меня просили, - ответил Дик, почтительно и немного боязливо склоняя голову. – Следил за целью.  
\- Как мне кажется, твоим приказом было убить цель, а не следить, - напомнил Сова холодно. – Меня и моих коллег начинает беспокоить твоё поведение. Ты не заболел часом? – Дик помимо воли затрясся, он прекрасно осознавал, что это беспокойство более чем наиграно.  
\- Нет, господин, - помотал Дик головой. – Конечно, нет. Ред Худ оказался более умелым, чем вы описывали, я вынужден был изменить образ действий…  
\- Используя мальчишку? – с откровенной насмешкой перебил мужчина. У Дика замерло в груди: они знают о Тиме? Чёрт… конечно, они знают. Он закрыл глаза, понимая, что должно последовать.  
\- Да. Тим Дрейк – шпион, которого я нанял, чтобы собрать данные на Худа.  
\- За какую плату? – спросил Сова глухо. – И почему он до сих пор не предоставил, что тебе нужно?  
\- Я… - Дик прилагал все усилия. – Он хотел информацию, - наконец признал он. Сова зарычал, и Дик тихо хныкнул.  
\- Я ничего не рассказывал ему о вас или Суде, клянусь. Только о ц-цирке, - он начал заикаться. – И он смог проникнуть в организацию Худа и стал его правой рукой. У меня получилось сорвать несколько его сделок, и…  
\- Если ты о том представлении, которое устроил несколько дней назад, это едва ли можно квалифицировать как срыв сделки, разве только относительно нашего времени и средств, вложенных в твоё обучение, - рявкнул Сова холодно. – Ты был неаккуратен! Ты причинил ненужные смерти и насилие и не смог убить свою цель, когда тебе представился шанс! На поверку ты блудил с ним, - заорал он. – И не единожды, но дважды после твоего небольшого сегодняшнего выступления!  
Дик зажмурился и снова сжался от страха. Конечно, они знали о клубе. Конечно… они следили за ним.  
\- Простите, господин.  
Мужчина внезапно зашипел, Дик и не заметил, как тот отводит руку, пока не почувствовал обжигающую пощёчину по лицу.  
\- Простите? Простите?! Ты не только выставил дураком себя и затянул одно единственное задание Суда, ты ещё и без всякой нужды втянул невинного юношу в свои маленькие игры, ты прелюбодействовал со своей мишенью, и ты добровольно позволил ему забрать один из твоих с трудом заслуженных, священных клинков, по которому он может нас отследить! И ты знал, что пару дней назад мальчишка почти скомпрометировал себя? – Дик застыл и в шоке поднял взгляд на господина.  
\- Да. Его прижали какие-то местные уличные бандиты. Вмешался Ред Худ и едва не убил их, когда появился Бэтмен. Бэтмен, - повторил хозяин с возмущением. – Теперь замешан и он. И всё из-за твоего попустительства!   
Дик сглотнул подступившую к горлу желчь. Бэтмен? Что произошло? Как они сбежали? Боже… Как ему теперь полагается это всё исправить? Он тяжело сглотнул, не осмеливаясь снова поднять глаза на своего хозяина и яростно пытаясь думать о чём-то… чём угодно. Сова наблюдал за ним в холодном молчании, затем хмыкнул и развернулся спиной.  
\- Бэтмена не трогай, он под защитой Лиги Ассасинов, - наконец заговорил хозяин. – Но ты убьёшь Ред Худа, - приказал он ледяным тоном. – И мальчишку. – Дик вскинул встревоженный взгляд и открыл рот возразить, но задохнулся. – Не пытайся возражать, он стал слишком большой помехой, - прорычал Сова, снова затыкая его. – У тебя три дня, чтобы закончить задание, затем ты предстанешь перед нами, чтобы пройти переобучения.  
\- Н-нет! – заскулил Дик, трясясь от ужаса. – Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, - взмолился он беспомощно.  
\- Решение окончательно, - сурово отрезал хозяин. – Никаких больше шатаний и нелепых игрищ. Подведёшь нас снова и будешь ликвидирован навсегда, - пообещал Сова холодным шёпотом.  
Дик привалился к стене и кивнул.  
\- Да, господин, - прошептал он, смиренно закрыв глаза.   
Не услышав ответа, он снова открыл их навстречу резкому свету, и не увидел ничего. Сова уже ушёл, как и последнее мимолётное ощущение жизни, вселённое ему ранее Ред Худом. Он более не был Диком Грейсоном. Он снова был Когтем.

***

Двумя днями позже Джейсон сидел один в своей квартире, устроившись на диване. Он только докурил утреннюю сигарету, и от пепельницы на журнальном столике вздымались остатки дыма.  
После жёсткого спарринга, мальчишка быстро учился и был на удивление хорош, Тим провёл с ним добрый час, просто лёжа вместе и отдыхая. Странно, насколько легко оказалось расслабиться и насколько непринуждённо было целоваться с ним, когда его голова лежала у него на плече. Они целовались уже долгое время, хотя оба и не помылись после схватки и были разгорячённые и потные. Вообще-то, так было даже лучше. Только всё по-настоящему начало закручиваться, как их прервал тимов телефон, беспрерывно гудя у Тима в кармане.   
Тим прочитал полученное сообщение и недовольно вздохнул.  
\- Прости, моя подруга Моника только что порвала со своим парнем.  
Джей и вправду отпустил его и велел не беспокоиться. Он же никуда не собирался, напомнил он пареньку. На этом Тим ушёл и оставил Джейсона сидеть наедине с собой и отсутствующе пялиться в потолок.  
Только он собрался насладиться дрёмой, поскольку снова так ещё и не спал из-за ночного патрулирования, как услышал резкий стук в дверь. Он раздражённо застонал и назло закрыл глаза, может, если игнорировать, кто бы там ни был, они уйдут. Прошло ровно двадцать две секунды, глаза Джейсона снова начали слипаться, когда снова три громких стука вырвали его обратно из сна.  
\- Ладно, ладно, чёрт, иду, - проворчал он, с неохотой стаскивая себя с дивана.  
Скорее всего, это был Рой, и лучше бы с новыми данными о кинжале. Или, возможно, Тим, как самый заботливый ангел-хранитель, заказал ему пиццу. Но когда он открыл дверь, это оказался вовсе не Рой и даже не разносчик пиццы.   
\- Талия, - удивлённо моргнул Джейсон, нервно сжимая дверную ручку. Талия, затянутая в своё обычное чёрное кожаное облачение, хмыкнула, улыбнулась ему и небрежно откинула чёрные волосы за плечо.  
\- Привет, Джейсон, - с мгновение они замерли в полной тишине, разглядывая друг друга. По крайней мере, пока Талия легонько не кашлянула. – Не пригласишь?  
Всё ещё ошеломлённый Джейсон неохотно отодвинулся в сторону и позволил ей пройти в квартиру.  
\- Чем обязан удовольствию? – спросил Джейсон после того, как закрыл дверь и смог собраться с голосом. Талия не торопилась отвечать, оглядевшись вокруг.  
\- Тут ничего такого, чего ты не видела прежде, Ти, - поторопил он слегка, если даже не несколько нетерпеливо.  
Талия негромко хихикнула и обернулась к нему с весёлым выражением.  
\- Да, но когда я была в прошлый раз, здесь было не так обжито. Я заметила в раковине две пары тарелок и два использованных стакана. У тебя живёт гость? – пропела она.  
\- Как всегда проницательна, да? – закатил глаза Джейсон. – Но ты решила навестить меня не из-за моего гостя, не так ли? – добавил он, стараясь не подставлять Тима, особенно после того, как не так уж опосредованно не далее чем три дня назад подверг его опасности. Внезапно он порадовался, что Тим ушёл.  
\- Нет, определённо нет, - пожала она плечами беспечно и шагнула вперёд, распахивая чёрную куртку и сунув руку за чем-то. Джейсон инстинктивно напрягся и отступил. Талия склонила голову в вежливом недоумении и коротко рассмеялась.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - заверила она. – Просто возвращаю твою посылку нам, - и протянула не что иное, как тот самый кинжал, который он ей послал.  
\- Эй, это вы подослали ко мне убийцу, технически вы начали первыми, - принялся защищаться Джейсон.  
\- Ни я, ни мои люди не посылали за тобой убийц, - вдруг холодно отрезала она. – Лига обещала, что мы не станем вредить тебе, даже после того, как ты грубо отверг предложение моего отца в прошлом году.  
\- Слушай, - скривился ничуть не пристыженный Джейсон, - я польщён, что Рас проявил ко мне интерес, но Готэм – мой город. Я не собираюсь отдавать его ему, - пояснил он твёрдо.  
Талия пренебрежительно отмахнулась.  
\- Это был союз в обмен на твои ресурсы, Джейсон. Но не это главная проблема, - заявила она многозначительно и вонзила клинок в середину обеденного стола.  
\- Обязательно портить мою мебель? – хмуро пробормотал Джейсон, усаживаясь. Талия невинно улыбнулась и пожала плечами, и после приглашающего кивка Джейсона села напротив него.  
\- Ладно. Давай поговорим. Если это не кинжал твоего отца, и вы не посылали убийцу, тогда кто?  
\- Это… сложно, - Талия задумчиво закусила губу. – Видишь ли, это кинжал моего отца, но цена за твою голову? Это не мы. Клинок принадлежит ассасину, зовущемуся Коготь…  
\- Это я знаю, - нетерпеливо перебил Джейсон. – Он уже месяц играет со мной в игры.  
\- Неужели? – выгнула Талия бровь в искреннем удивлении. – Это совсем на него не похоже. Он один из наиболее смертоносных и эффективных убийц, которых я только видела. Он пытался убить моего отца…  
\- Пытался? – хмыкнул Джейсон. – Не очень похоже на смертоносного и эффективного.  
\- Если тебе хоть что-нибудь известно о Рас аль Гуле, тогда ты знаешь, что он, в сущности, бессмертен и его почти невозможно убить. Коготь сражался с ним и сумел проткнуть его этими своими парными мечами. Затем он перерезал ему горло, украл отцовский кинжал и исчез, - она свирепо прищурилась. – Его единственная ошибка, что он не остался убедиться, что мы мертвы. Иначе, из того, что я видела, я бы сказала, его навыки, скорее всего, превосходят чьи угодно в Лиге.  
\- Ты дралась с ним? – спросил он в восторге.  
\- Мимоходом, - ответила Талия равнодушно. – Он сломал мне ногу и порезал, но меня так просто не убить, - похвалилась она злорадно.  
\- Несомненно, - присвистнул Джейсон впечатлённый. – Однако же ты не была его целью, - напомнил он меланхолично. – Он вероятно и не пытался убить тебя. Иначе ты и твой отец оба должны держать какие-то невероятные лекарства, раз оба умудрились выжить.  
\- Ха! Что-то вроде того, - посмеялась она. – Честно, ты просто не поверишь, насколько хорошие у нас… лекарства. И только подумай, не откажи ты нам, и мы могли бы поделиться ими с тобой.  
\- Хватит уже. Даже если бы я и захотел, я не единственный, кто отвечает за город. Может, тебе стоит попытаться договориться с Бэтменом, посмотрим, как хорошо у тебя получится, - пошутил он.  
\- Мы уже пытались, - ответила она совершенно серьёзно.  
Джейсон застыл на месте и удивлённо моргнул.  
\- Ох, - всё, что удалось ему выдавить. Талия хмыкнула и сменила тему.  
\- В любом случае, что касается ассасина, - продолжила она. – Мы пытались проследить за ним, чтобы узнать больше, но он хорошо заметает следы. Мы потеряли его в Стамбуле, и теперь, благодаря тебе, снова можем следить за ним, - благодарно похвалила она.  
\- Вы просто собираетесь… следить за ним, - повторил Джейсон недоверчиво. – Он пытался убить тебя и твоего отца, разве ты не хочешь отомстить?  
Талия улыбнулась и хохотнула.  
\- О нет, Джейсон. Лучше, чтобы он верил, что мы мертвы.  
\- Невероятно, - пробормотал он себе под нос. – Просто чудесно. Никакой помощи от вас, понял. Больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать? - проворчал он.  
\- Ты отверг предложение о союзничестве, милый, я лишь уважаю твоё решение и не собираюсь впутывать ни себя, ни семью в неприятности, - напомнила она ему деликатно. – И для протокола? В следующий раз, когда встретишься с ним, если хочешь выжить… убей его, - посоветовала она серьёзно, после чего встала и направилась к дверям.  
\- Кинжал можешь оставить себе, - окликнула она напоследок. – Считай это подарком от аль Гулов.  
На этом Талия аль Гул исчезла из его квартиры, и Джейсон остался один.  
Ни единых шансов, что он выберется из всего этого живым, так ведь?

***

\- Дик?  
На улице было довольно прохладно, а на Тиме ничего кроме обычных джинсов и футболки, и это всё его идиотизм. Но спасибо богу за Джейсона, настоявшего, чтобы он захватил кожаную куртку. Он всё ещё чувствовал призрак его губ на своих и благодаря куртке ощущал вокруг себя запах Джейсона. Пахло душистым мылом и сигаретным дымом, он и перестал пытаться не вдыхать. Честно, он больше бы предпочёл вернуться в квартиру на диван к настоящему, обнявшему его большими руками Джейсону. Но, к сожалению, долг зовёт. Или вызывает сообщением – неважно.  
Дик послал ему очень однозначное, почти злое сообщение: «Встреча. Сейчас», - гласило оно. Если честно, он всеми силами избегал парня и оттягивал следующую встречу, но игнорировать прямой приказ не мог, особенно если дорожил своей жизнью и жизнью Джейсона. Ему нужно выбраться из всего этого. Нужно сообщить Дику, что увольняется и убедить не убивать Джейсона. На прошлой неделе, когда слушал признание Дика, он увидел проблеск человечности и подозревал, что причина по которой Дик той ночью отправился и трахнул Худа, что что-то в нём надломилось. Этот маленький осколок разбитого рассудка был единственной надеждой Тима.  
\- Дик, - позвал он снова, нетерпеливо стуча кулаком в дверь. – Это Тим. Впусти меня.  
\- Не тебе здесь что-то требовать, - оборвал его холодный голос Дика позади, у Тима сердце ушло в пятки.  
\- Дик! – задохнулся он и рассмеялся от облегчения. – Боже, ты… ты меня напугал. Что происходит? – спросил он обеспокоенно, хмуря брови. – Почему ты выходил наружу днём?  
При дневном свете Дик являл собой странное зрелище, ночью он был невозмутимый, собранный и отстранённый. Ни одной выбившейся волосинки. Но теперь, когда над ним светило солнце, Тим заметил запавшие глаза и тёмные круги под ними. Волосы растрёпаны и грязные, а лицо пустое… безжизненное. И более того, он был полностью одет в свою чёрную форму ассасина, с мечами в ножнах и всем прочим. Только… было что-то не так. Его одежда казалась почти мокрой, а его глаза… почему они выглядели такими сломленными?  
\- Д…Дик? – повторил он, осторожно подходя ближе. Дик зашипел и резко отступил назад. Тим извиняясь, вскинул руки и встревоженно отступил.  
\- Пора уже дать мне то, ради чего я тебя нанял, - приказал он резко.  
\- Я… - Тим запнулся от неожиданности. – У меня ничего нового! – солгал он, начиная действительно волноваться.  
\- Лгун, - прошипел Дик, потянув из ножен один из своих клинков… о боже, на нём была кровь, и направил на Тима.  
\- Дик, п-пожалуйста, - начал заикаться Тим. – Ты не должен этого делать.  
\- Нет, Тим. Должен, - ответил тот глухо. – У меня нет выбора. Если у тебя ничего полезного, тогда ты просто трата моего времени, и я убью тебя на этом самом месте, - заявил он. Это даже не было угрозой, понял Тим, борясь с тошнотой. Просто констатацией факта.  
\- Дик, прошу…  
\- Хватит меня так звать! – рявкнул тот внезапно в гневе, угрожающе приставляя клинок ему к плечу, прямо как в их первую встречу. – Меня зовут Коготь. Понятно?  
У Тима спёрло дыхание, и он почувствовал, как у него в груди начало разрастаться что-то похожее на жалость. Что-то сломало Дика. Сильно. Не он ли?  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - тяжело сглотнул он. – Коготь… ты не должен этого делать, - взмолился он. – Опусти мечи, никто не должен умирать.  
На мгновение ассасин застыл, пристально глядя на него, пока, наконец, в голове у него что-то не кликнуло.  
\- Ты скрывал от меня информацию?! – прорычал он в ярости, вздёргивая его за волосы и вырвав у Тима болезненный вскрик, заставил посмотреть себе в колючие жёлтые глаза. – Рассказывай мне всё, или вместо того, чтобы просто убить, я заставлю тебя умолять меня о смерти.  
Тим всхлипнул и забился в железной хватке Когтя.  
\- Я-я чуть не попался несколько дней назад, - захлебнулся он. – Бэтмен застал меня вместе с Ред Худом. Они дрались, и я взял пистолет Худа и вы-выстрелил в Бэтмена. Я должен был придумать о-оправдание, чтобы сохранить его доверие, а затем…  
\- А затем? – угрожающе выгнул бровь Коготь.  
Тим сглотнул и зажмурился. Он был в беде.  
\- О-он всё мне рассказал.  
\- И? – нетерпеливо потребовал Коготь. Боже, он не может предать Джейсона. Он не пошлёт его на смерть, только не после всего. Ему нужно сбежать, вернуться к Джейсону и всё рассказать, пока Коготь не убил его… их обоих.  
\- И… - он запнулся, представляя в мыслях улыбку Джейсона и со всех сил хватаясь за эту картинку. – Прости, Дик, - шепнул он, после чего поднырнул под клинок, ударяя Дика локтем в живот достаточно сильно, чтобы заставить отшатнуться, а затем сделать подсечку. Дик упал, и Тим со всех ног кинулся вниз к машине, которую его заставил, и слава богу, взять Джейсон. Он почти добежал, ещё десять футов и тогда…  
\- Уф! – Блядь.  
\- Он научил тебя паре трюков, как мило, - прошипел разозлённый Дик ему в ухо. – Но неужели ты действительно думаешь, что смог бы со мной справиться? – Коготь рыкнул, безумные глаза раздирали его подобно добыче. – Ты об этом пожалеешь, Тимми, обещаю.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста… Помогите! На помощь! – закричал Тим в отчаянии, надеясь, что кто-нибудь в этом богом забытом отеле хотя бы наберёт копов.  
Дик впечатал его в землю и негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Кричи, сколько хочешь, милый, здесь не осталось никого живого, чтобы тебя услышать! – проорал Коготь в безумном ликовании, сомкнув руки у него на горле. Тим беспомощно заскрёб по руке, но никакие брыкания, царапания или мольбы не могли помочь ему выпутаться из этого.  
\- Дж-джейсон… - пробулькал Тим, в глазах у него помутилось. – Дж-джейсон, помоги… помоги… - всё померкло.  
Тим осел и Дик фыркнул. Маленький гадёныш… по крайней мере, теперь у него был козырь, решил он про себя, сунув руку в карман тимовых джинсов за его сотовым.  
\- Говоришь, его зовут Джейсон, пацан? – пробормотал он обмякшему телу, пролистывая список контактов. – Ну… Джейсон, у меня для тебя небольшой забавный сюрприз.

***

Из раздумий Джейсона вырвал неожиданно громкий сигнал телефона в кармане. Он достал его и, увидев имя Тима на сообщении, с улыбкой открыл. Однако улыбка испарилась сразу, стоило увидеть содержимое.  
«Нашёл твою зверушку. Кажется, она не очень здорова. Приезжай, милый, и мы сможем вместе её полечить ;)»  
Дальше шло не оставляющее сомнений фото лежавшего без сознания или мёртвого Тима и широко ухмыляющегося Когтя. Этот лжец, этот обманщик, этот… блядь. Телефон снова завибрировал, и появилось ещё одно сообщение.  
«Кстати, мы в отеле на 32-й улице. На твоём месте я бы поторопился.»  
Джейсон зарычал и в бешенстве отшвырнул трубку. Теперь у него не оставалось выбора. На первое место внезапно вышла смерть, и жизнь Тима оказалась на грани. Кто-то этой ночью умрёт. Пора положить этому конец раз и навсегда.


	12. Всё летит к чертям

Глава 12. Всё летит к чертям

Тим пришёл в себя и, тихо застонав, открыл глаза, обнаруживая себя в маленькой серой, устланной ковром комнатёнке с пустыми белыми стенами и одиноким деревянным столом. Сам Тим сидел на скорее неудобном пластиковом стуле с туго привязанными к нему руками и ногами и с заклеенным изолентой ртом.  
Где он? Снова в Аркхэме? Нет… в глазах мутилось, но он разглядел на столе маленькую золотую табличку с именем. Вероятно, он всё ещё находился в отеле, в кабинете менеджера. Это порождало два вопроса. Где отельный менеджер и… где Дик?  
К несчастью оба вопроса получили свои ответы, когда он посмотрел направо. Рядом на полу лежал менеджер: мужчина средних лет, облысевший, в луже собственной крови, со всё ещё распахнутыми холодными и безжизненными глазами. Тим подавился и отвернулся, уткнувшись взглядом в своего похитителя.  
Дик неподвижно стоял перед трупом, всё ещё покрытый засохшей кровью после недавнего. Один взгляд на него заставлял горло Тима сжиматься и болезненно ныть в воспоминании того, как Коготь чуть не задушил его. Но если подумать, почему он до сих пор жив?  
Тим застонал, в висках стучало. Слишком тяжело… слишком много всего, чтобы обдумать сейчас. К горлу подступила желчь, и у него не было сил совладать с ней. К счастью, Коготь, похоже, понял и сорвал изоленту пока не поздно, давая Тиму постыдно опорожнить желудок на ноги трупа.  
\- Ч-чудовище, - слабо прохрипел Тим, как смог, наконец, отдышаться. Дик тихо фыркнул, как будто говоря: «А ты ожидал чего-то другого?»  
\- А ты думал, Тим, я стану ждать вечно? – ответил он негромко, сверкая жёлтыми глазами в полумраке. – Мои хозяева дали мне срок. Они устали ждать, как и я, - добавил Дик резко.  
\- У… у нас был уговор, - Тим слабо поёрзал. – Ты сказал…  
\- Мы договаривались: информация за информацию. Я свою часть выполнил, - отрезал Дик ровно. – Ты своё обещание нарушил, и теперь я вынужден принять меры.  
\- Какие меры? – дрогнул он, будто придушить его было само по себе недостаточной мерой.  
Коготь позлорадствовал и повернул голову к деревянной двери.  
\- Вскоре в любую минуту сюда явится Ред Худ, чтобы попытаться тебя спасти, - пояснил он сдавленно. Даже через силу. Странно как для того, кто, наконец, получил желаемое.  
\- Видишь ли, я послал дорогому Джейсону сообщение, и о чудо, чтобы убедить его, потребовалась всего одна маленькая фотография. Ты хорошо его приручил, любимый, - улыбнулся он глухо.  
\- Ты меня тоже, - отозвался Тим горько.  
\- И как ты только понял? – безжизненно поинтересовался Дик.  
Тим нахмурился и отвернулся от стыда.  
\- Некоторое время я думал… Даже не знаю… что я достучался до тебя.  
Дик мгновенно напрягся, но после фыркнул и разразился истеричным смешком.  
\- Милый… я убийца. До меня нельзя достучаться. Я бездушное чудовище, помнишь?  
Почему его голос звучал так… пусто?  
Тима вдруг озарило, и он, наконец, понял. И несмотря на ситуацию, в которой оказался, его сердце сжалось от боли.  
\- Дик, ты не всегда был убийцей, - мягко выговорил он. Дик на мгновение застыл. Тим даже перестал слышать его дыхание. В груди промелькнул луч надежды, и он продолжил, набрав побольше воздуха.  
\- Однажды ты был любимым ребёнком, да? Ты был счастлив и заботился о других, - Дик по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни. – Дик, ты не бездушное чудовище. Это не твоя вина. Тебя заставили… Суд Сов… - и тут оно и случилось. Одно упоминание Сов и Дик вдруг оказался у его горла с клинком и оскалом на лице.  
\- Неважно, кем я был. Единственное, что важно, это работа. Совы… всё, что у меня есть. Это… Коготь – всё, что я знаю, - скривился Дик в отвращении.  
\- Это неправда! – умоляюще возразил Тим. – Ты борешься с собой, Дик, и уже давно. Ты хочешь лучшего, ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Ты можешь стать лучше, измениться никогда не поздно, просто позволь мне помочь, - взмолился он, отчаянно натягивая свои путы. Клинок в руке Дика дрогнул.  
\- Прошу, - продолжал Тим тише. – Пожалуйста, дай нам помочь.  
Лицо Дика застыло и снова стало непроницаемым.  
\- Ты не сможешь, - шепнул он, покачав головой. – А если бы и мог, Совы найдут нас и убьют обоих. Поверь мне, так тебе почти не придётся страдать. Прости… Я ведь с самого начала предупреждал тебя, что произойдёт, ведь предупреждал?  
\- Дик, я…   
Тут раздался неожиданный громкий стук.  
\- Коготь! – в ярости заорал голос Джея.  
Дик вздохнул и выпрямился.  
\- Скоро всё закончится, - пообещал он, подхватив с пола бобину изоленты и отрывая ещё одну полосу.  
\- Нет, Дик, подожди, мы можем договориться… Нет… Мммм-мф! – замычал он сквозь заклеенный рот.  
Коготь зашёл и встал у него за спиной, снова приставив меч к горлу, Тим был совершенно беспомощен. Они поджидали в молчании, шум приближающегося в ярости Джейсона становился всё громче, пока, наконец, дверь в кабинет не слетела с петель, явив Джейсона в полном облачении Ред Худа с пистолетом в одной руке и бритвенно-острым кинжалом в другой. Кинжалом Дика, осознал Тим. Как, чёрт возьми?..  
\- Говорю только один раз, - прошипел тот, направляя ствол Дику в голову. – Отпусти его.  
\- Не-а, - ухмыльнулся Дик, запуская руку в волосы Тима и ласково поглаживая, только чтобы выбесить Джейсона. – Мне он нравится именно там, где он есть.  
Худ угрожающе повёл пистолетом.  
\- Последний шанс, мразь, - рыкнул он. – На этот раз я не шучу, отпусти его.  
Жёлтые глаза Дика сверкнули, и он задрал голову Тима, обнажив его горло и прижав клинок, что выступила кровь.  
\- Спасибо, но нет, - протянул Дик задиристо. Тим яростно забился в хватке. Он должен был сделать что-нибудь… хоть что-то. Он должен это прекратить, должен не дать им друг друга убить. Сейчас же он делал единственное, что в его силах: отчаянно грыз, кусал и лизал, чтобы избавиться от липкой ленты.  
\- Однако… я сделаю тебе предложение, - продолжал Дик. – Я пощажу твою маленькую игрушку, если ты займёшь его место.  
\- Что? – отшатнулся явно сконфуженный Худ. – Прошу, скажи мне, что это не одна из твоих извращённых секс-заморочек, - рявкнул он зло. – Потому что я определённо не в настроении.  
\- Нет, уверяю тебя, - ровно пообещал Дик. – Что я предлагаю, это обменять твою жизнь на его. Всё что тебе надо, это снять маску, сунуть пистолет себе в рот и нажать на спусковой крючок.  
Тим вмешался, отчаянно крича и мыча сквозь ленту и мотая головой. Джейсон не мог, только не ради него, когда это всё он виноват. Джейсон не заслуживал так умереть.  
\- Заткнись, - приказал Дик, больно дёрнув его за волосы. – Что ты решил, Ред? Я не могу ждать весь день.   
Джейсон нерешительно опустил пистолет. Он действительно обдумывал подобное?! Тим яростно зажевал ленту. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он сможет это остановить.  
\- Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду? – прошипел Джейсон.   
Дик лениво ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не он моя цель. Ты. Зачем мне его убивать, если ты будешь мёртв? – привёл он довод. Тим молча озлился на подобную ложь. Если Худ действительно этому поверит…  
\- Он свидетель, - возразил Джейсон. – Он знает о тебе.  
Ох, если бы он только знал насколько.  
\- Ха! – фыркнул Дик, запрокидывая голову в деланом веселье. – И кто поверит его россказням о наёмнике с жёлтыми глазами? Не полиция – это точно.  
Дик был прав… для первого встречного это показалось бы полной чушью. Дик лгал Джейсону, и Тим об этом знал, даже если жизнь Тима нельзя было пощадить, то для полиции он был беглецом из Аркхэма. Или ещё хуже, пропавшим наследником Дрейков. Ему ни за что не поверят, даже если бы он был невиновным нормальным прохожим с улицы. Служащие правопорядка были весьма предсказуемы.  
Но, стоп… ему и не нужен был никто из сил правопорядка.  
«Это следящее устройство. Если… нет, когда поймёшь, что попал в неприятности, с которыми тебе не справиться, нажми на кнопку, и я приду.»  
Маленькое чёрное устройство лежало в кармане его куртки. Если только он сможет освободить руки, возможно, ему удастся дотянуться и…  
\- Договорились, - неожиданно согласился Худ.  
«Что?» - взвизгнул Тим под лентой и яростно замотал головой. Но теперь, когда Джейсон отстегнул замки и сорвал шлем, стало поздно. Он слышал, как Дик позади громко втянул воздух.  
\- Так вот, как ты выглядишь. Зелёные глаза… ещё более красивые, чем я надеялся.  
Джейсон скривился и негодующе отшвырнул шлем.  
\- Знаешь… мне действительно не хочется тебя убивать, - признался он. Тим закатил глаза, так Дик был влюблён в Худа. Чудесно. – Жаль, что нет другого способа.  
\- Оставь своё дерьмо, - рявкнул Худ, откровенно дрожа от ярости. – Просто… прикрой ему глаза, ладно? – попросил он уже тише.   
Дик позади хмыкнул и послушался, прикрывая глаза Тима ладонью.  
Теперь Тим запаниковал, отчаяннее вгрызаясь в липкую ленту, пока, наконец, да! …один конец болезненно сорвался с щеки. Тим дёрнул в последний раз, чтобы избавиться от неё окончательно, и с криком и слезами выплюнул.  
\- Джейсон, нет, он лжёт!  
И точно так же пистолет Джейсона, прижатый к его собственному виску в мгновение ока оказался направлен обратно на Дика.  
\- Что значит «лжёт»?! – напрягся Джейсон.  
\- Он собирается убить меня сразу после того, как убьёт тебя! – Тим захлебнулся. – Поверь мне, он с-сам мне сказал!  
\- Зачем? – потребовал ответа Джейсон, шагнув вперёд и направив пистолет прямо Дику в лицо.  
\- Потому что я… я… - Дик оборвал его, ударив рукоятью меча в затылок с такой силой, что не только вырубил Тима, но и сшиб его вместе со стулом на пол.  
\- Упс, - пожал Коготь плечами с виноватой улыбкой.   
Худ единым слитным движением перепрыгнул через стол, и оба вцепились друг другу в глотки.

***

Тим пришёл в себя гораздо быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Он очнулся всё ещё привязанным к стулу и уткнувшимся лицом практически в уже разлагающийся труп менеджера. К счастью, это было гораздо проще игнорировать сейчас, когда двое взрослых мужчин убивали друг друга буквально в пяти футах.  
\- Блядь, - простонал он глухо. Теперь у него не только в горле першило, но и в голове будто барабаны били. Если он выживет, то устроит Дику ту ещё весёлую жизнь. Но честно, Дику самому для этого надо выжить. И судя из увиденного, когда, наконец, удалось повернуть голову, было похоже, что Джейсон выбивал из него дух.  
Дик явно оборонялся, во всяком случае, изо всех сил блокировал и уворачивался от урагана ударов руками и ногами. Джейсон умудрился всё же нанести пару хороших ударов, но на Когтя, конечно, они едва ли оказали воздействие. Худ, похоже, лишился пистолета… точно, тот валялся в другом конце комнаты. Что, однако же, действительно обеспокоило Тима, что Джейсон всё ещё имел при себе кинжал. Вообще-то, только он увидел его у него в руках, Коготь споткнулся о ножку стола, открываясь, и Джейсон воспользовался шансом, попытавшись вонзить его Когтю в грудь.  
Тим в ужасе задохнулся, но к счастью Дик оказался достаточно быстр, чтобы избежать смертельного удара. Вскрик боли вполне однозначен, когда при попытке увернуться кинжал пронзил его плечо. Коготь оттолкнул Джейсона и отскочил, с шипением прижимая ладонь к ране. Коротко взвыв от боли, он ухватился за рукоять кинжала и разом вырвал тот. Желудок Тима подкатил к горлу, но увиденное следующим заставило его челюсть отпасть в шоке.  
\- Придётся тебе постараться получше, любовничек, - отпустил издёвку Дик, в то время, как рана затягивалась прямо на глазах.   
Тим поражённо открыл рот. Дик упоминал о способностях к регенерации, но… чёрт. Это было невероятно. Дик отбросил кинжал и ринулся на Джейсона. Теперь уже Дик нападал, а Джейсон защищался. Коготь взорвался яростным ураганом тычков и ударов, и Джейсон вынужден был отступать и вскинуть руки, защищая торс. Боже, эти двое действительно поубивают друг друга… Ему необходимо выбраться из этих клятых пут. Ему срочно нужно добраться до следящего устройства.  
Тим секунд десять безуспешно пытался освободиться, когда вспомнил о брошенном всего в паре футах Когтем кинжале. Он нацелился со всем усилием и принялся двигать стул в попытке до него добраться. Пришлось ненадолго прерваться, когда очень занятой Джейсон споткнулся о его стул, вырвав у Тима всполошенный писк и лёгкий укол боли. Дик не отставал, преследуя Джейсона как какой-то дикий зверь. Ему повезло, что они были слишком заняты дракой, чтобы заметить или помешать ему. Теперь, если бы только удалось ещё один дюйм… он был так близок, его пальцы цепляли рукоять клинка в упорной попытке подтянуть ближе. Он изо всех сил вытягивал пальцы и вот… да, рукоять, наконец, оказалась у него. Всё ещё скользкая и тёплая от крови Дика… боже, он превозмог тошноту, но в остальном с лёгкостью избавился от верёвок и, в конце концов, поочерёдно высвободил руки и ноги от ужасного стула.  
\- Тим! – крикнул ему Джейсон, заметив его, только тот освободился. – Тим, убирайся отсюда, пока можешь!  
Тим упрямо замотал головой и крепче сжал кинжал в руках.  
\- Нет! Я тебя не брошу, - запротестовал он. – Пожалуйста, хватит драться! Мы всё можем исправить! – взмолился он.  
Дик внезапно дёрнул головой и зарычал, полностью меняя направление и кидаясь на Тима. Джейсон рыкнул и прыгнул следом, поймав его за талию и повалив на пол.  
\- Джейсон, пожалуйста, - молил Тим, делая шажок ближе. – Ты должен кое-что знать, - он тяжело сглотнул, опускаясь на колени. – Он делает это не по своей воле. Он не больше чем раб!  
Джейсон поморщился и досадливо застонал, прилагая усилия, чтобы удержать Когтя придавленным на месте.  
\- И? – Джейсон перевёл дыхание. – Он всё равно убийца, Тим. Он похитил тебя и пытался убить меня. Не говоря уже о куче трупов, которые он оставил сегодня, не говоря уже про последние два месяца.  
\- Он не в себе, знаю, но он не виноват! – возразил Тим с мольбой. – Это всё, что он знает, и он не может сбежать.  
\- Заткнись, ты, дрянь, - взвыл раскрасневшийся Дик отчаянно срывающимся голосом. Дик сломался, это могло сработать.  
\- И откуда ты, чёрт его, знаешь? Ты был у него в плену сколько, пару часов? – съязвил Джейсон.  
Ах… а вот и самая трудная часть.  
\- Н-нет, - заикнулся Тим боязливо, весь сжимаясь. – Я знаю, потому что… потому что я работал на него последние восемь недель.  
И тут все движения замерли, оба мужчины мгновенно остановились. Дик зажмурился, словно желая исчезнуть. Глаза же Джейсона полезли на лоб, челюсть отвисла в шоке и ужасе, а Тим… то чувство вины, которое он подавлял неделями, и выражение предательства на джейсоновом лице, всё одним махом навалилось на него.  
\- Я… я был заключённым в Аркхэме. Торговал информацией, - Тим запнулся, на глаза навернулись слёзы, а во взгляде Джейсона явно проступала ненависть. – Коготь вытащил меня, и… мы заключили сделку. Я шпионю для него за тобой, а он рассказывает мне о себе всё, что я захочу знать.  
\- Ты… ты… лгал мне… всё это время? – задохнулся Джейсон в неверии, весь посерев.  
\- Нет! – затряс головой Тим умоляюще. – Нет, Джейсон, нет… не всё время. Всё, что я делал для тебя… всё, что мы делали вместе, это было по-настоящему, - упрашивал он отчаянно. – Я ничего ему не рассказывал, клянусь! Пожалуйста, Джей, - всхлипнул Тим. – Я никогда не желал навредить тебе. Я пришёл сюда просить за твою жизнь.  
Тим шмыгнул, не в силах сдержать слёз. Джейсон зло зыркнул на него и ничего не ответил. Ненависть в его взгляде была весьма очевидна, теперь Тим был уверен, что если его не убьёт Коготь, то точно прикончит Ред Худ.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас погиб, - тихо признал Тим. – Можете оба ненавидеть меня до конца дней и можете даже убить меня, если так хотите… просто… вы оба заслуживаете большего.  
Распластанный под Худом Дик громко сглотнул и открыл свои горящие глаза. На мгновение всё замерло, и Тим вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
\- Наверное, если и теперь… я не смог вас убедить… - он тяжело смолк и, отведя глаза от двух дорогих ему людей, полез в карман. – Тогда у меня нет другого выбора. По крайней мере… по крайне мере, он спасёт вам жизнь.  
Оба мужчины непонимающе нахмурились, Тим не вытащил чёрное отслеживающее устройство и тут же нажал красную кнопку. По тому, как их глаза распахнулись в тревоге, они явно узнали маленькие крылья летучей мыши по бокам.  
\- Ты работаешь на Бэтмена?! – вскричали оба в ярости. Коготь вывернулся из-под Джейсона, да и сам Джейсон вскочил с обещанием смерти во взгляде.  
\- Пр-простите! – запаниковал он, роняя и кинжал, и устройство, и падая на колени.  
Дик и Джейсон со сжатыми кулаками вдвоём нависали над ним. Тим зажмурился, не в силах унять надвигающуюся истерику.  
\- Как много раз ты меня предал, Тим?! – заорал Джейсон, хватая его за воротник толстовки и вздёргивая на ноги.  
Тим всхлипнул и вскинул руки, пытаясь закрыться.  
«Бэтмен, скорее, пожалуйста.»  
\- Я никогда не хотел ничего такого! – его трясло от страха. – Я только хотел спрятаться, чтобы мои родители меня не нашли…  
\- Твои родители? – переспросил Джейсон недоверчиво.  
\- О, да. Пусть заодно расскажет тебе и это, чтобы никаких неясностей, - пробормотал Дик. – Его настоящее имя Тим Дрейк. И да, тот самый, о котором ты подумал, - подтвердил он безо всякого выражения на лице, если не считать страстных, горящих глаз. Во всяком случае, лучше, чем совсем пустота.  
\- Дрейк? – взорвался Джейсон в недоумении и брезгливо скривился. – Ты сын Дрейков? – повторил он снова, пытаясь уложить это в голове. Тим с трудом сглотнул и кивнул.  
\- Ты сидел в Аркхэме только бы сбежать от своих богатеньких родителей и вольготной жизни, - рыкнул он, внезапно впечатав Тима в стену и зло взяв за глотку. Коготь молча стоял позади и наблюдал внимательными жёлтыми глазищами.  
\- Т-ты не понимаешь, те не знаешь, что… - попытался объясниться Тим, но Джейсон оборвал его, ударив о стену.  
\- Нет. Не знаю. Я никогда тебя не знал, верно ведь? – выплюнул он с горечью, заставив Тима задохнуться.  
Худ начал медленно сжимать хватку, Тим разевал рот в отчаянной попытке глотнуть воздуха, понимая, что большего и не заслуживает.  
\- Чего же ты ждёшь, Дж-джейсон? – выдавил Тим, когда Худ так и не перекрыл ему дыхание и не сломал шею. – Если меня не убьёшь ты, это сделает он, - указал Тим на Дика, всё ещё молча возвышающегося сзади. – У меня есть в-всё н-на в-вас обоих.  
Из глаз катились слёзы, и ему никак не хватало сил не дать задрожать губам. К чёрту комок в горле, всё равно его и так почти раздавили мёртвой хваткой.  
И всё же… Джейсон ещё колебался, всматриваясь в его лицо с гневом и ненавистью… а затем его взгляд смягчился.  
\- Не могу, - шепнул он вдруг, разжав хватку и уронив Тима на пол. – Ты заслуживаешь, лживый ты предатель, но… - его лицо исказилось, словно от боли.  
\- Но ты не убийца, Джейсон, - закончил Тим со сдавленным рыданием. - Как и он.  
Дик в очередной раз дрогнул и поморщился.  
\- Почему, думаешь, я пытался тебя спасти? Почему я, по-твоему, вызвал Бэтмена? – спросил он твёрдо, заставляя себя подняться на колени.  
Но ни один из мужчин не ответил, Тим поднялся и прямо посмотрел обоим в глаза, зелёные и жёлтые.  
\- Потому что неважно насколько вы ненавидите меня, неважно где он нас запрёт… по крайней мере, он спасёт вам жизнь.  
Внезапно Дик разразился горьким смехом.  
\- Думаешь, он может спасти мне жизнь? – фыркнул он с широко распахнутыми безумными глазами. – Бэтмен ничего не сможет сделать. Неважно, куда я отправлюсь, неважно, как глубоко я спрячусь, если я не выполню задания, они меня убьют, - прошипел он. Джейсон почти обеспокоенно нахмурился.  
\- Если на то пошло, благодаря вам двоим я уже заработал одному богу известно сколько лет переподготовки в этой чёртовой дыре! – заорал он, вцепляясь в волосы обеими руками. Тим шокировано втянул воздух и в ужасе уставился на Когтя. Так этого он боялся?  
\- Не наша вина, что из тебя хреновый убийца, - отрезал Джейсон холодно. – Может, тебе стоит сменить работу?  
\- Джейсон! – одёрнул Тим, когда Дик внезапно сорвался и прыгнул на Джейсона в неистовом бешенстве.   
В мгновение ока Коготь впечатал голову Джейсона два, три, четыре раза в стену, что аж штукатурка треснула, а затем швырнул через всю комнату на стол, разнеся тот в щепки с невиданной Тимом нечеловеческой силой. Дик был в ярости, Тим никогда не видел его таким. Не в себе, жестоким, потерявшим голову, дерзким, даже надломленным, но никогда в такой неистовой ярости. Если бы взгляды могли убивать, вся бы планета пылала огнём, решил Тим про себя. Дик прошёлся к весьма дезориентированному Джейсону, ухватив того за шею и бросив того на колени к своим ногам.  
\- Я смотрел, как мои родители погибли у меня на глазах, а меня продали в рабство и пытали десять лет, - прошипел он, наклоняясь и давая Джейсону в полной мере ощутить эффект диковых убийственных жёлтых глаз. – Ты не представляешь, как долго я презирал себя и как долго я мечтал, что смогу избавиться от этой работы, - прорычал он, неожиданно запустив руку под рубашку и доставая…  
\- О, боже, нет, - вскрикнул Тим.  
Это оказался гладкий чёрный пистолет. Не тот, который отлетел к стене, но определённо один из джейсоновых. Тим не знал, где Дик его раздобыл. И если честно, Тиму было и не до того, покуда прямо сейчас Дик держал ствол направленным прямо Джейсону в лоб.  
\- Но знаете, сколько раз я пытался вырваться? Сколько раз я убивал себя, только чтобы воскреснуть и снова оказаться в том же аду? – прорычал Дик, снимая с предохранителя и с готовностью взводя пистолет. – Я не смогу умереть, если только они не решат обратного. Я не смогу уйти, никогда. Я делаю, что они приказывают, и убиваю, на кого они покажут, или же меня ждёт бесконечная б-боль. – Его голос дрожал? Он… он плакал? Его глаза остекленели и заблестели от влаги, и по щеке пролегла дорожка солёной воды, и этого уже нельзя было не увидеть.  
\- Я не хочу тебя убивать, - признался он через силу, рука его дрожала не меньше его голоса. – И Тима тоже. Но я должен, - взвыл он, неожиданно закрывая рот ладонью и начав всхлипывать.  
Джейсон уставился ошарашенный, побелевший и столь же потерянный, как и Тим. Дик никогда не рассказывал ему об умирании снова и снова… как он не мог сбежать. Тим никогда не понимал настоящего отчаяния, пока не посмотрел в лицо сломленного Когтя… Дика Грейсона, замкнутого в собственном аду на земле. И, очевидно, то же можно сказать о Джейсоне.  
Джейсон просто кивнул и торжественно закрыл глаза. О боже, он собирался позволить ему это сделать. Тим задохнулся и отвернулся. Это ужас. По крайней мере, у них была возможность сбежать. Но Дик… Он больше не боялся умереть. Он даже не боялся за Джейсона. Сейчас его занимал только Дик.  
В любую секунду тот готов был спустить курок. В любую секунду ещё одна частичка души Дика будет разбита, и ему придётся жить с собой, пока Совы его не ликвидируют. В любую секунду для него и Джейсона всё будет кончено. В любую секунду…  
Но выстрел так и не случился. Тим повернулся обратно как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть увидеть, как Дик опустил руку, а затем уронил пистолет на пол. С секунду он просто стоял неподвижно, а Тим и Джейсон смотрели на него, затаив дыхание и не понимая, как реагировать.  
\- Убирайтесь, - прошептал, наконец, Дик, прислонившись спиной к стене и оседая жалким ворохом. – Убирайтесь, бегите, пока они вас не нашли.  
\- Дик, - выдохнул Тим, потянувшись к нему, но Дик отшатнулся, заставив Тим испугано отдёрнуться.  
\- Убирайтесь! – заорал он, с такой силой стукнув по стене, что пробил ещё одну дыру.   
Джейсон и Тим оба вздрогнули и переглянулись в полной растерянности, но, в конце концов, решили удовлетворить требование. Только они начали подниматься, как в дверях возникла тень. Ох! Блядь, Тим почти забыл, что вызвал Бэтмена! Если они с Джейсоном поторопятся, возможно, успеют пробиться и…  
\- Ты жалкое разочарование, - неожиданно прошипел холодный голос.  
Стоп… это был не Бэтмен, понял Тим с холодным ужасом. Он увидел, как Дик внезапно задохнулся и смертельно испуганный вжался в стену. И когда он обернулся, там была не одна, а три тёмные фигуры в плащах и искусных вычурных масках… Совы.  
\- Х-хозяева, - заскулили охваченный ужасом Дик, сгибаясь так, что уткнулся лицом в пол. Сова зашипел, и Тим с Джейсоном отпрянули, как могли дальше.  
\- Ты слаб, Коготь, - ядовито объявил другой, более высокий голос. – И едва ли достоин своего имени. Позор всех своих предшественников!  
Дик поднял голову, трясясь всем телом, и кивнул в признание стыда.  
\- П-п-ростите меня, хозяева. Я слаб, я н-недостоин, - выдавил он со слезами. – Мне никогда не стать истинным К-когтем.  
\- Мы знаем, мистер Грейсон, - прозвучал третий мрачный голос. – Вы достаточно ясно дали это понять.  
\- Поэтому мы освобождаем тебя, - добавил равнодушно второй голос.  
Тим шокировано разинул рот и повернулся посмотреть на Дика, который казался не менее ошарашенным. Они отпускали его?  
\- Я… я свободен? – повторил он в искреннем недоумении.  
\- Так и есть, – подтвердил первый ледяной голос.  
\- На самом деле, - продолжал второй, выступая вперёд с… ох, нет, послышалась ли ему насмешка? – Мы уже подыскали тебе замену.  
Глаза Дика распахнулись шире, и с его губ сорвался молчаливый крик.  
\- Н-нет, вы не можете…  
\- Тихо, - прошипели трое Сов в пугающий унисон. Дик всхлипнул и закрыл рот.  
\- Коготь должен быть всегда, - провозгласил первый голос. – И после многих недель наблюдений мы сделали наш выбор, - оповестил он, и двое других Сов выступили вперёд и неожиданно развернулись к Тиму.   
У Тима в груди замерло, словно застыли само время и пространство.  
\- Нет! – вскричали Дик и Джейсон разом.  
Но не успели они и дёрнуться, как один из Сов… третий, наверное? …молнией очутился между ними, и Тим услышал два тошнотворных хруста. Раздался крик боли схватившегося за обе ноги Джейсона. У Тима внутри всё перевернулось, он понял, что Сова сломал Джейсону оба колена, а теперь же был на Дике, заведя тому руки за спину и удерживая лицом к полу, заставив посмотреть на Тима.  
\- Если бы не ты, мы никогда бы не узнали о подобном бриллианте, - хмыкнул самодовольно первый из Сов. – Мы уже несколько недель наблюдаем за ним, нам было интересно, как сработает твой небольшой эксперимент со шпионажем. Какой потенциал, какой ум, столь увлечённый и расчётливый, упорный… и так чудесно обучаемый, насколько мы можем видеть из его тренировок с Ред Худом, - при звуках своего имени Джейсон застонал от боли, Сова только фыркнул. – Сломать его будет много проще, чем тебя, Ричард, - произнёс он почти радостно из-под маски.   
Тим всхлипнул и попятился в страхе, но второй из Сов загнал его в угол. С ним Тим не мог справиться. Не мог сбежать. Его жизнь вот-вот должна была подойти к концу и превратиться в ад.  
\- Ох, не расстраивайся, Ричард, - поцокал первый Сова в ответ на дёрганья и мольбы Дика. – Мы о нём позаботимся. И утешься, - шепнул он, наклоняясь к уху Дика. – Мы приложим все усилия, чтобы сделать из него лучшего Когтя, чем ты мог когда-либо мечтать.  
Второй из Сов схватил Тима за куртку и одной рукой поднял в воздух. Тим вцепился в неё в отчаянии, но бесполезно.  
\- Нет! Нет, отпустите! – закричал он, пинаясь и извиваясь, первый Сова сунул руку под плащ и извлёк пачку салфеток и маленький чёрный пузырёк.  
\- Нет! Нет, Дик, Джейсон, помогите! На помощь! Помогите! – разрыдался он, когда первый Сова открыл крышку и плеснул на салфетки хлороформ.  
\- Цыц, мальчик. Вдохни поглубже, - проинструктировал он, совершенно не обращая внимания на мольбы Тима, и прижал салфетку к тимовому носу и рту.  
\- Тим! Нет, не надо, Тим! – взмолился Дик в отчаянии.   
Джейсон попытался ползти к ним даже со сломанными ногами. Тим дёргался взад и вперёд, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться или задержать дыхание, но твёрдая рука на его рту двигалась вместе с ним, а он не мог задерживать дыхание вечно. Спустя минуту сопротивлений крики Тима начали стихать, его руки становились всё тяжелее и тяжелее, пока, наконец, его голова упала к плечу, и глаза закрылись.  
\- Н-нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, - рыдал Дик, сжимая глаза и отворачивая лицо в сторону, как первый Сова поднял бессознательного Тима на руки.  
\- Успокойся, зверюшка. Теперь он в хороших руках, - заверил он с явной насмешкой. – И веселей. По крайней мере, твоё увольнение будет быстрым. Мы даже предоставим тебе выбор: хочешь ли ты быть первым или нет, так тебе не придётся смотреть, как твой дружок умрёт, - добавил он весело, указав на корчащегося от боли Джейсона.   
На этом он холодно хохотнул напоследок и последовал за своим собратом Совой в двери, оставляя Джейсона и Дика наедине с третьим Совой.  
Споткнувшись Дик упал к ногам своего палача и закрыл глаза.  
\- На самом деле это будет не быстро… так? – пробормотал он пустым, без выражения голосом. Скрытый за маской Сова насмешливо хмыкнул ему на ухо.  
\- Разве бывает иначе?  
Дик знал ответ.  
\- Покончим уже с этим, - беспомощно шепнул он, Джейсон неподвижный лежал неподалёку. Был ли он в сознании или нет, Дик не знал. Да это, наверное, было и неважно. Достаточно скоро Сова возьмётся и за него.  
Раздался резкий металлический звук обнажаемого клинка, и одновременно, как музыка для ушей, ещё один: звук сюрикена, нет, бэтаранга, пронёсшегося воздухом и встретившегося с оружием Совы, выбивая его из рук. Прямо в дверном проёме стоял сам большой летучий мышь.  
\- Бэтмен, - прошипел Сова, незамедлительно вскакивая на ноги.  
\- Отойди от них. Сейчас же, - приказал тот, угрожающе шагнув в комнату.  
Сова рыкнул и потянулся к клинку. Бэтмен метнул ещё один бэтаранг, только этот оказался с обманными клинками, которые внезапно выскочили и пришпилили руку Совы к стене. Сова зарычал и, поскольку к несчастью Дик не был единственным обладателем сверхчеловеческой силы, освободился, вырвав немалый кусок штукатурки. В мгновение ока оба мужчины в масках сцепились в схватке.  
Дик, теперь, когда руки его оказались снова свободны, работая локтями, отполз от Совы. Он подумывал броситься к двери, но… он не мог оставить беспомощно лежавшего Джейсона. Чёрт побери, выругался он про себя. Когда он так размяк? Медленно он пробрался к купе кожи и кевлара, которую представлял собой Ред Худ. Когда же подобрался, Джейсон неожиданно развернулся и прижал палец к губам, призывая Дика к молчанию. Дик непонимающе моргнул, Джейсон потянул руку и показал пистолет… тот самый, который Дик приставил ему к голове и выронил с пять минут назад. Глаза Дика расширились, он бросил взгляд на всё ещё яростно сражающихся Бэтмена и Сову.  
Джейсон прицелился, или попытался во всяком случае, поскольку руки у него тряслись, и он по-прежнему испытывал боль. Он сделал вдох, пытаясь унять дрожь и выжидая хорошего момента, когда попадётся голова Совы. Он должен убить ублюдка, у него только один шанс. Если он промахнётся, Сова тут же займётся им и отберёт пистолет, а возможно и убьёт их обоих. Если же он попадёт в Бэтмена, им точно не жить, поскольку на другую подмогу рассчитывать никак не приходилось.  
Дик твёрдо положил руку поверх джейсоновой, помогая удержать и направить пистолет, чтобы Джейсон не промазал.  
Три.  
Два.  
Один.  
Бах.  
Сова качнулся, споткнулся и упал мёртвым на пол прямо рядом с трупом менеджера. Бэтмен на мгновение застыл, а затем развернулся и в ярости шагнул к ним. Однако же оба, и Дик, и Джейсон обессиленные повалились на пол, после всего, через что они только что прошли, они не представляли Бэтмену никакой угрозы.  
\- Какого чёрта?! Вы убили его! Он был нужен, чтобы рассказать, куда они забрали Тима!  
Они не спрашивали, откуда он знал, и они оба были слишком уставшие и отчаявшиеся, чтобы об этом беспокоиться.  
\- И не надо, - выдавил Дик шёпотом, глядя в потолок. – Я всё расскажу.


	13. Пещера переговоров

Глава 13. Пещера переговоров

\- Больно?  
Дик скосил глаза на звук джейсонового голоса. Они находились на адской кухне. Или скорее… Бэт-пещере. Или, во всяком случае, Дик так предполагал. Бэтмен не стал бы усыплять их и запирать по какой-то иной из старых причин.  
Ага, точно, Бэтмен усыпил их тогда в отеле. «Здесь небезопасно, - сказал он, только Дик согласился рассказать ему всё. – У меня есть место, но ни один из вас не должен знать туда дорогу». Дик смутно помнил, как спрашивал «почему», и Бэтмен без колебаний ответил: «Не думаете же вы, что я рискну её месторасположением перед такими преступниками, как вы? Ни за что.»  
После того, как Дик проснулся, то обнаружил себя запертым в какой-то камере в три глухие стены и одну из стекла. Пуленепробиваемое стекло для его глаз всегда выглядело как будто бы толще, почти вроде желе. Это стекло, однако же, или, насколько он видел, было настолько толстым, что почти походило на армированный, прозрачный полимер. Дик весьма сомневался, что даже его чудовищная сила сможет проделать в нём брешь. У Бэтмена должно быть имелся некий опыт с мета-людьми.  
Тем не менее, его беспомощность была не самой худшей частью маленькой камеры. Слепящий свет, идущий… нет, не с потолка, а со всех трёх блядских стен вокруг него. Лампы были вмонтированы в них, предназначенные, чтобы осветить всё помещение и всё, что внутри. Почти как… как в выставочной витрине. Для обычного человека они казались простыми, почти успокаивающими белыми светильниками, но для него? Он и без того провёл почти весь день, загорая под палящим солнцем и проклиная своё зрение, а теперь? Чёрт… его слепило и едва ли не жгло.  
\- Больно? – повторил свой вопрос Джейсон откуда-то из глубины пещеры. – Надеюсь, что больно. Надеюсь, что очень и очень больно.  
\- Отъебись! – рявкнул Дик зло в его сторону. Конечно, больно… чертовски больно. И не только его глазам. Плечо, которое Джейсон буквально проткнул насквозь его же клинком, до сих пор ныло. И к тому же, конечно, боль бесконечной, испепеляющей душу вины за… за Тима. Но худшее? Вся эта боль? Он знал, что заслужил каждое мгновение этих мук.  
\- Это всё ты виноват, - прорычал Джейсон из темноты. – Если бы ты просто сделал свою грёбаную работу и убил меня, когда должен был, ничего бы этого не случилось!  
\- Ты не очень облегчил мне дело, Джейсон, - прошипел Дик, выделив его имя. Он не мог видеть выражения джейсонового лица, но надеялся, что оно возмущённое.  
\- Ты дерьмовый ассасин, - гаркнул Джейсон в ответ кисло. – И самая большая мразь на земле. Кто заставляет ребёнка делать его работу?  
Дик поморщил нос от обвинений и стиснул кулаки вокруг прижатых к груди колен. Он не заставлял Тима, он честно рассказал пацану, во что тот впутывается. И если совсем уж честно, пацан был замешан в криминальной деятельности ещё до того, как Дик нашёл его в Аркхэме.  
\- Кто кого заставлял? – бросил вызов Дик, моргая от яркого света. – Кто вёлся на каждую рассказанную им сопливую историю и надутые губки?! – прорычал Дик, наконец, распрямляясь в своём углу и поднимаясь на колени, чтобы зло посмотреть в лицо, которого не видел.  
\- Ты слепой идиот, Худ. Ты слишком размяк! Чёрт, поэтому, наверное, Совы и хотели от тебя избавиться!  
\- Я всего лишь человек, - вскинулся Джейсон, защищаясь. – Что гораздо больше, чем можно сказать о тебе, ты, мутантский выблядок!  
Сердце Дика ухнуло вниз, и внезапно весь тот небольшой запал, который в нём ещё оставался, угас. Колени его подогнулись, и он безвольно привалился к стене, опустив глаза в пол, он действительно не был человеком. Уже многие годы. Он был лишь пешкой в руках Суда… Нет. Теперь он не был даже и пешкой, ведь так? Он был просто жалким, мутантским нечто без цели, пусть даже такой извращённой, как прежде. Он был бракованным материалом… он был один… и всё по собственной вине. К горлу подступила желчь, и он сполз вниз, опустившись безвольной грудой на пол. Следовало дать Суду убить себя. Даже когда его мучили и пытали в темноте, он ещё никогда в жизни не желал смерти так сильно.  
Впервые за многие годы Дик почувствовал, что его глаза горят, наполненные солёной водой. В считанные секунды слёзы потекли по его лицу и носу, закапав на пол. Дик захлебнулся, неожиданно жалко сжавшись в клубок и, наконец, уступая рвавшимся наружу рыданиям.   
\- У-убей меня, - захлебнулся он негромко, из последних сил пытаясь разглядеть сквозь слепящий свет, где Джейсон. – Убей меня, п-пожалуйста, - всхлипнул он в отчаянии и разрыдался больше не в силах говорить.  
Джейсон, либо в отвращении, либо слишком обескураженный, не соблаговолил ему ответить. Возможно, он этого заслуживал. Нет, определённо заслуживал. Смерть была слишком лёгким наказанием за всё, что он натворил: запытал и убил десятки и сотни невинных людей, использовал всех и вся, в том числе и Тима, и не только не сожалея, но и наслаждаясь всем этим. Да, и самое худшее? Обрёк Тима на жизнь полную боли и темноты, когда тот выказывал Дику единственное сострадание, которое тот только видел в жизни… Он заслуживал ада: рези в глазах, боли в плечах и невыносимой тяжести чувства вины. Он заслуживал. Несомненно.  
\- Ох, боже, с вами всё в порядке? – вмешался мягкий, незнакомый голос. Дик встревоженно вскинулся и прищурился, героически пытаясь разглядеть, кто говорит. Но сквозь свет и застлавшие глаза слёзы это оказалось невозможным.  
\- К-кто? – умудрился выдавить Дик. Он услышал громкий смешок от Джейсона, и ласковый голос оборвал того мягким «к-х-м».  
\- Можете звать меня Альфред, сэр, - со всей серьёзностью ответил человек. – Не далее как два часа назад я промыл ваши раны, а сейчас получил указания принести вам поесть. Вы голодны?  
Дик нахмурил брови. Во-первых, как можно думать о еде в такое время? Во-вторых… зачем бы Бэтмену посылать какого-то… вежливого дворецкого, чтобы накормить его? Доброта в подобной ситуации казалась неуместной.  
\- Я… н-нет, - запнулся он неловко.  
\- Ох, бросьте. Я полчаса трудился над этими сэндвичами, я настаиваю, чтобы вы съели хотя бы один.  
Дик виновато вздрогнул и нерешительно сел. Как этот таинственный человек, которого он никогда прежде не встречал, смог заставить его почувствовать себя нашкодившим ребёнком?   
\- Извините, я… конечно, - пробормотал Дик, оправдываясь. Моргнув, он протёр глаза и снова попытался посмотреть сквозь слепящий свет на невидимого человека.  
\- Ох, простите, это освещение, должно быть, чрезмерно ярким для вас, - человек неодобрительно поцокал языком.  
Дик открыл было рот, что-нибудь сказать, но не успел выговорить и слова, как свет угас. Дик громко застонал от облегчения таким нежданным милосердием, и через пару секунд смог разглядеть мужчину, проявившего к нему необычайную доброту.  
Человек находился напротив у угла снаружи стекла с одной рукой за пределами обозрения, вероятно, держась за выключатель, а в другой держал небольшой серебряный поднос с сэндвичами. На нём был надет чёрный строгий костюм и безупречно повязанный галстук, слегка подчёркивающий прилизанные седые волосы и чёрные усики. Он был… дворецким? Дик был сбит с толку более чем когда-либо, распираемый множеством вопросов, но при том совершенно лишившийся дара речи.  
\- Полагаю, слово, которое вы пытаетесь подобрать, это «спасибо», - хмыкнул Альфред мягко, щёлкнув ещё одним выключателем, заставившим стеклянную стену вдруг начать подниматься к потолку.  
\- …Спасибо, - повторил Дик рассеянно, глядя, как человек вошёл в камеру с ним. – Почему вы… вы знаете, что я могу прямо сейчас убить вас и сбежать? – выпалил он от страха.  
Альфред остановился и склонил голову с наиболее участливой улыбкой из всех, что Дик видел.  
\- Отчего-то я весьма в этом сомневаюсь…  
\- Угроза от человека, который только что пускал нюни на полу, - едко прокомментировал голос Джейсона.   
Теперь, будучи, наконец, в состоянии разглядеть находящееся за пределами клетки, Дик осрамлённо вскинул голову и увидел Джейсона рядом с чередой огромных суперкомпьютеров, привязанного к медицинской койке-каталке, а его ноги в фиксирующих скобах. Сердце Дика сжалось, и чувство вины, и так переполнявшее его, внезапно подкатило к горлу. Что касается компьютеров и огромности пещеры… Если бы не эмоциональная истощённость, он был бы очень и очень впечатлён.  
\- Тише, мистер Тодд, сейчас не время расстраивать друг друга, есть и более насущные вопросы, - побранил Альфред строго, обернувшись к Джейсону. Джейсон фыркнул и сложил руки на груди, что Альфред совершенно проигнорировал.  
\- А теперь, - продолжал он и шагнул вперёд, предлагая Дику поднос сэндвичей с …ветчина? Пахло определённо ветчиной. Дик неуверенно посмотрел на дворецкого, на поднос и снова на Альфреда перед тем, как нехотя потянуться за одним. Он осторожно откусил и медленно пожевал, заставив себя проглотить, и с покорной улыбкой снова поднял взгляд на Альфреда.  
\- Спасибо, - просипел он, на сей раз искренне.  
\- Не за что, - отмахнулся Альфред.  
Дик откусил ещё кусочек, но тут его желудок взбунтовался и заштормил. Он тяжело сглотнул и поборол желание скривиться или вырвать. Сэндвич был безусловно вкусным, но тело его явно не принимало. В жизни с ним случалось ещё два раза, когда есть было непросто. Один раз, когда он с несколько недель отказывался от пищи, попав к Совам и не желая подчиняться. После того, как он не мог уже выносить мучения, они с неимоверно самодовольными усмешками практически устроили ему пир. Он не мог понять почему, пока, набив полный рот, не почувствовал, что живот режет от неимоверной боли. Он настолько уморил себя голодовкой, что непоправимо истощал и больше физически не мог вынести обычную порцию. Больше он никогда добровольно не голодал. Второй случай… ну, это произошло позже в период его обучения, после того, как его заставили пытать и убить свою первую жертву. Расчленение всегда было наихудшим из всего… он несколько дней не мог есть, потому что не мог перестать плакать и блевать. То оказались дни, когда они действительно связали и протолкнули питающие трубки ему в горло… прямо незадолго перед тем, как вернуть обратно в камеры крови и заставить пройти через всё сызнова.  
Дик сдержал страдальческий стон и опустил сэндвич.  
\- Прости, Альфред, н-не могу, - Дик тяжело вздохнул, кладя еду обратно на поднос.  
\- Юный господин, вам понадобятся силы… - возразил Альфред озабочено.  
\- Оставь его, Альфред.   
Дик вздрогнул от глухого раската и, вскинув голову, обнаружил бесшумно возникшего рядом с массивом мониторов Бэтмена. Тот даже не смотрел на них… сколько он тут простоял? Дик даже не мог сказать.  
Альфред заколебался, но, наконец, кивнул.  
\- Да, сэр. Тогда, ваша очередь, мистер Тодд, - объявил он, развернувшись и отправившись туда, где лежал Джейсон.  
\- Наконец-то, старик, - проворчал Джейсон раздражённо, ёрзая, но всё же не в силах полностью усесться.  
\- Ну же, прекратите. Вы делаете себе только хуже…  
\- Я не дам кормить себя чёртовыми бутербродами, как маленького ребёнка, я и сам могу это сделать! – рявкнул Джейсон, заставив Альфреда застыть в шоке. Бэтмен, углубившийся в какой-то отчёт на экране, сжал кулак и взметнулся над Джейсоном с ледяным взглядом.  
\- Поднимешь голос на него ещё раз… на человека, спасшего твою никчёмную жизнь, на человека, которого я считаю другом, и я переломаю тебе колени ещё раз, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть.  
Джейсон, пусть и внезапно побледневший под пугающей тенью Бэтмена, сжал кулаки и зубы и вызывающе выпрямился… но молча. Очевидно, не находя слов.  
\- Так я и думал, - бросил Бэтмен и вернулся к компьютерным файлам.  
\- В этом не было никакой необходимости, - укорил Альфред. – Я вполне в силах защитить себя от безногого бандита.  
Дик, как бы ничтожен не был, не смог удержать губ от улыбки. Лицо Джейсона исказилось… от гнева? Унижения? Или просто старался сдержаться от ядовитого замечания… Альфред аккуратно поставил поднос Джейсону на колени на выбор, чем тот и занялся… зло.  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлён о твоих умениях, Альфред, - ответил Бэтмен рассеянно под мелькающие экраном страницы текста и фото.   
Дик почти с удивлением понял, что заметил там свою фотографию. Он был в доках, а вокруг него люди в крови. Боже, выражение его лица выглядело совершенно безжалостным. На этот раз половина сэндвича у него в желудке действительно попросилась наружу, и Дику пришлось прикрыть рот, чтобы не дать этому случиться. Бэтмен продолжал листать изображения и… Боже, это они с Джейсоном за складом? Ага, определённо обнажёнка: Дик со штанами до лодыжек и Джейсон, ухвативший его за бёдра… Дик пискнул от неожиданности и почувствовал, как щёки запылали от унижения. Альфред бросил на него любопытствующий взгляд, Бэтмен же не обратил внимания. Если на то пошло, то даже не моргнул от такой картинки, просто продолжал, как автомат. Он вообще человек?  
Изображения всё мелькали экраном, и Дик бросил взгляд на Джейсона, который, судя по розовым щекам, тоже видел фото. Глаза Джейсона на мгновение встретились с его, Джейсон скривился и отвернулся. Дик тяжело сглотнул и опустил голову. Ждать здесь в то время, как Бэтмен выворачивал их наизнанку, как Джейсон метал в него убийственные взгляды, и с Альфредом и этими его нелепыми добрыми представлениями и сэндвичами, всё это представлялось настоящей мукой.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – наконец, смог окликнуть Дик, нарушив невыносимое, нервирующее молчание.  
\- Обновляю ваши файлы и упорядочиваю информацию, - сухо ответил Бэтмен, даже не прервавшись и не подняв головы.  
\- Что? – Дик поспешил справиться с удивлением на лице. – Но… я даже ничего не рассказал, я…  
\- Тебе и не надо было, - перебил его Бэтмен невыразительным тоном. – Во всяком случае, пока. Анализ твоей крови скоро будет готов. После, если у меня ещё останутся вопросы, мы поговорим.  
\- Т-ты… - у него взяли кровь на анализ? Дик удивлённо моргнул и встал. Должно быть, пока он находился в отключке… Боже, он чувствовал себя изнасилованным. Но, правда, чего-то такого и следовало ожидать.  
\- Да, - кивнул Бэтмен, всё так же прикованный к экрану. – Я взял образцы у вас обоих. Теперь Ред Худ полностью каталогизирован и идентифицирован как Джейсон Тодд. Его подпольная сеть и деятельность, наконец, могут быть вытащены на свет, но позже. Сейчас у нас гораздо большая проблема, - закончил он резко, когда компьютер начал неистово бибикать. Он перелистнул на новую вкладку и принялся молча просматривать.  
Дик украдкой посмотрел на Джейсона, который, учитывая последние новости, зло зыркал в сторону. Сердце Дика сжалось в груди, а в горле встал противный комок.  
\- Ах, - прервал Бэтмен, заставив Дика снова вскинуть голову. Бэтмен опёрся ладонями о металлический стол, а после встал и обернулся к ним лицом.  
\- Цирк Хэйли, - произнёс он, глядя прямо на него. У Дика спёрло дыхание в горле, он задохнулся, его широко распахнутые в ужасе глаза, должно быть, выдали его, потому что Бэтмен задумчиво хмыкнул своим мыслям. – Когда я несколько дней назад наблюдал за твоими движениями на записях с камер наблюдения, мне пришло в голову, что стиль выглядел слегка знакомым… как у атлета или, если быть точнее, акробата.   
Дик закрыл глаза и опустил голову: сколько ему известно?  
\- Следом, когда я на следующий день выследил Тима и предъявил ему доказательства вас двоих, он в страхе обмолвился твоим именем: Дик.   
Дик шокировано вскинул голову, и не он один. Джейсон вытянулся на новую информацию, как ястреб на добычу.  
\- Некогда я знал акробата по имени Дик, или знал о нём… по совпадению из того же цирка Хэйли, - продолжал Бэтмен негромко, заставляя Дика, и Джейсона, податься ближе, чтобы расслышать.  
\- Он выступал в семейной труппе. Парящие Грейсоны…   
Дик всхлипнул, запертые глубоко воспоминания снова зашевелились в памяти: трапеция, запах соломы и навоза, и непревзойдённой жаренной еды, и полёты в воздухе в руки его матери… и мать и отец, падающие у него на глазах к своей смерти, сперва без крика с широко распахнутыми глазами… теми же голубыми глазами, которые он пользовал для охоты, глядели на него в недоумении, а затем в абсолютном ужасе, а затем свет в них навсегда погас, оставив только оглушительный звенящий крик.  
\- Но представление сорвали, - давил мягко Бэтмен, делая шаг вперёд. Дик напрягся и совладал желание развернуться и кинуться бежать. – Сорвали, что привело к гибели обоих родителей, и оставило единственного сына, Ричарда «Дика» Грейсона, сиротой… который через шесть месяцев пропал без вести. Это тогда ты нашёл их? – спросил он многозначительно, делая ещё один шаг.  
Желудок Дика ухнул вниз, и он скривился от отвращения.  
\- Я их не искал, они… - он втянул воздух и заставил себя продолжить.  
\- Меня продали. Я был рабом, у меня не было выбора!  
\- О боже, - встрял Альфред, обмерев. Оба, и Дик и Бэтмен, проигнорировали его. Бэтмен оказался ближе и выше, чем когда-либо прежде.  
\- Почему? – надавил Бэтмен. – Кто продал тебя?  
\- А ты, блядь, как думаешь?! – рявкнул Дик, едва не срываясь в истерику. – Меня оставили Хэйли, его семья годами вела дела с Судом! Это единственная причина по которой цирку было разрешено возвращаться в Готэм, - Дик весь перекорёжился, готовый вот-вот снова сломаться.  
«Вы не можете забрать мальчика! Только не его!» - Дика трясло от воспоминания, как стоял рядом с Хэйли, едва способный выглянуть из-за его немалого живота. Хэйли положил большую, мускулистую руку на его плечо и крепко сжал… очень и очень крепко.  
«Пожалуйста, прошу вас…»  
«Отойди, Хэйли! – Велел мужчина в чёрном костюме. Дик, весьма растерянный в то время, теперь съёжился, с того дня в полной мере испытавший на себе их намерения. – В сторону! Он идеально подходит. Уверяю, ты не захочешь нарушать наш договор. Иначе встретишься с его предшественником.»  
После этого Хэйли резко замолк… не сказать, чтобы Дик мог его за это винить. Забавно, каким преданным и испуганным он чувствовал себя поначалу, но понадобилось не так уж много времени, чтобы понять и, в конце концов, простить Хэйли, что отдал его.  
\- Хэйли был хорошим человеком, - вставил Бэтмен досадливо. – Он никогда бы не обрёк детей на рабство и пытки. – Дик ответил на это негромким смешком.  
\- Так ты знал Хэйли? – спросил он ровно, посмотрев Бэтмену в глаза.  
\- Я… - это первый раз, когда он услышал, чтобы Бэтмен замялся. – Я был там в ту ночь, - признал тот. Дик нахмурил брови в нескрываемом непонимании. Но не успел уточнить, как Бэтмен продолжил с объяснением.  
\- В ночь, когда погибли твои родители. Я провёл расследование происшествия и обнаружил, кто это сделал.  
Его слова заставили сердце Дика на мгновение замереть в груди.  
\- Ч-что? – поперхнулся поражённый Дик. – Что? Кто?! – потребовал он ответа в ярости. Бэтмен покачал головой и поднял руку, останавливая его.  
\- Если я назову тебе его имя, ты выследишь его в тюрьме и причинишь вред, - твёрдо отрезал Бэтмен.  
\- Он убил моих родителей, - прошипел Дик сквозь стиснутые зубы и злые слёзы на глазах. – Он убил их у меня на глазах! Я хочу знать, кто он, я хочу знать почему…  
\- Я знаю! – громыхнул Бэтмен яростно, сжимая кулаки. – Поверь мне, никто в мире не понимает этого лучше меня!  
Дик истерично засмеялся над ним. Через силу поднялся на ноги и просто… смеялся.  
\- Ты думаешь, что понимаешь меня? – вызывающе зашипел Дик. – Ты смотрел, как твоих родителей убивают у тебя на глазах? Ты…  
\- Да! – взорвался Бэтмен в ярости, заставив Дика замереть на месте, а Альфреда прикрыть рот ладонью и задохнуться.  
\- Да… - продолжил он размереннее, восстанавливая самообладание. – Я смотрел, как они погибли, потому что грабитель потерял терпение. Он застрелил их обоих и готов был застрелить меня, пока не понял, что я только беспомощный ребёнок. Затем он просто засмеялся и убежал, - закончил он со сталью. Дик тяжело сглотнул и очень постарался не кричать.  
\- Если это правда, - выдохнул он судорожно, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. – Если ты действительно понимаешь… значит, ты выследил его, верно?  
\- Да, - ответил Бэтмен без колебаний, расправив плечи. – Годы спустя я выследил его и избил едва не до смерти.  
\- Тогда почему же мне… - начал Дик, но Бэтмен покачал головой и перебил его.  
\- Потому что ты собираешься убить его.  
Это верно, но…  
\- Это никак не даёт тебе права отказывать мне в моём праве на справедливость, на… на месть, - возразил Дик едва не умоляюще. – Особенно, когда сам ты свою совершил.  
\- И это ничего не изменило, - ответил Бэтмен, входя в своё дурацкое всё из себя правильное состояние. – Я мог убить его, я мог заставить его пожалеть, что вообще родился, но даже когда я испугал его до ужаса и избил почти до смерти, я не почувствовал… - он прервался, кривя губы в отвращении.  
\- Я не почувствовал ничего. Я не вернул своих родителей, и это точно никаким чудесным образом не заставило меня почувствовать себя лучше и ничего не изменило, - сообщил он, возвращаясь к обычному своему нечитаемому и пустому выражению.  
\- Месть – не правосудие, - уронил он тяжело, слова вонзались в Дика как ножи, - и даже будь иначе, мы стали бы ничем не лучше их. Пусть их увидят люди, пусть их действия окажутся вынесенными на свет, и пусть общество решает их судьбу.  
Дик выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что задержал дыхание. У него было ощущение, словно сердце качает по венам ледяную воду, и его разум… что же, разрывался от новой информации – невозможно правильных идеалов героизма. Этот… Бэтмен, он и вправду был не человеком. Ни один человек не мог быть столь сильным, столь страстным даже по отношению к подобному нравственному понятию правосудия. Честно? Дыхание у Дика перехватило в благоговении.  
\- Ц-ц, так вот почему ты никого не убиваешь? – внезапно обозвался Джейсон со своей койки весьма не впечатлённым тоном. Все головы в удивлении обернулись к нему. – Ути-пути, мои родители погибли. Ути-пути, наши жизни были ужасны и мы хотим правосудия! Мы хотим правды и справедливости, и чтобы единороги срали блядской радугой! Что же, жаль разбивать ваши иллюзии, детки, но жизнь устроена по-другому! – прорычал он, вздёргивая себя повыше на подушке. – Ты хочешь наказать их, хочешь правосудия, я понял. Но люди, которых ты пытаешься наказать, ничему не научатся!  
\- Наказание должно соответствовать преступлению – вот, что я говорю, - продолжал он, вызывающе скрестив руки. – Око за око, зуб за зуб и так далее. Ты смотрел, как убивают твоих родителей? Возьми в оплату его жизнь. Тебя ребёнком пытала какая-то чокнутая секта? Пытай их в ответ, пока не загонишь это зверьё!  
\- Нет, Джейсон, - вступился Бэтмен, не успел Дик вставить и слова. Дик потряс головой, спор обоих уже путал ему мысли.  
\- Боже, поймёшь же ты когда-нибудь? – Бэтмен потёр виски, словно успокаивая головную боль. – Мы только одиночки! Ты лишь один человек, ты не можешь решать судьбы других людей! Ты не только сам становишься преступником, но и играешь роль бога!  
Джейсон засмеялся, Дик наблюдал за ним, нахмурив брови и с полной кашей в голове.  
\- Сколько раз мы уже это проходили? – вопросил Джейсон раздражённо. – Бог не имеет к этому никакого отношения, мы, как люди, вынуждены защищать себя и друг друга. Конечно, тут примешивается и грязная политика, явная и тайная, но, в конечном счёте, все, разом и по отдельности, лишь пытаются осуществить то, что считают большим благом. Даже ёбаный Суд Сов, - добавил он с презрением на лице. Дик фыркнул и несогласно нахмурился.  
\- В идеальном мире, конечно, возможно, судебная система и смогла бы позаботиться о подобных проблемах, но ты и сам знаешь, насколько она коррумпирована, и неважно, кровожадный ты криминальный авторитет или герой вне закона, - уязвил он Бэтмена.  
\- Но поскольку наш мир далеко не идеальный, поскольку преступность не остановить, я прилагаю все усилия, чтобы её контролировать. Это необходимое зло ради так называемого высшего блага. И не надо мне вешать на уши эту лапшу насчёт людей, когда сам ты, не будем об этом забывать, промышляешь вигилантизмом!  
Бэтмен покачал головой.  
\- Идеальный мир то, к чему мы должны стремиться! Так мы развиваемся, так мы совершенствуемся! – настаивал он.   
Дик застонал, роняя голову в ладони, это начинало надоедать. Только Джейсон открыл рот возразить, как Дик рявкнул, перебивая их:  
\- Эй! Хватит, вы, оба! Вы никогда друг с другом не согласитесь, так что заткнитесь уже, наконец! – Оба мужчины обернулись и уставились на него, но слава богу милосердно закрыли рты.  
\- Благодарю вас, сэр, вы произнесли это буквально за мгновение до меня, - устало подал голос Альфред, достав платок из нагрудного кармана и промокнув лоб.  
\- Мм, - выдал Дик. – Вам следует немного отдохнуть… похоже, у вас выдался нелёгкий денёк.  
\- Нет, спасибо, только если мой хозяин отошлёт меня, - вежливо отказал Альфред.  
\- Альфред, - обеспокоенно нахмурился Бэтмен. – Не хочу говорить, но он прав. Прошу, отправляйся наверх, я справлюсь сам.  
Альфред посмотрел на него, кисло вздохнул и поднял серебряный поднос теперь уже пустой благодаря Джейсону.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Мне готовить ужин, или вы вернётесь поздно?  
\- Я позвоню и сообщу тебе позже, - пообещал Бэтмен, отмахиваясь.   
Альфред закатил глаза и, откланявшись, исчез в лифте, которого Дик прежде не заметил. После того, как старик ушёл, Дик снова обернулся к Джейсону.  
\- Кстати, Суду Сов плевать на чушь о высшем благе. Ты почти провёл меня, пока не заговорил об этом. Всё, чего они хотят, это контролировать город из-за бреда о собственной элитарности. Некоторые из них желают получить весь мир.  
Джейсон сузил глаза и собирался было заспорить, но ему помешал Бэтмен.  
\- Понятно. Элитарность? Они политики?  
\- И юристы, и директора, и всё в том же духе, - пожал Дик плечами. Забавно, как легко у него теперь выходило: с Тимом он лгал, что не знает, кто они и чего хотят. С Бэтменом, теперь, когда был свободен… выходило так просто.  
\- И как в эту картинку вписываешься ты? Зачем бы элитарному сборищу цирковой мальчишка на роль их Когтя?  
Дик выгнул бровь и едва не рассмеялся искренней наивности вопроса.  
\- Потому что я прирождённый атлет, очевидно, - усмехнулся он, чувствуя тень себя прежнего впервые с того момента, как всё полетело в тартарары. – Дик Грейсон был малолетним акробатом с многими годами физических тренировок за плечами. Естественный выбор на роль кого-то быстрого, бесшумного и незаметного. Вообще-то… полагаю, большинство Когтей были выходцами из Хэйли.   
\- Мой предшественник, тот, который меня обучал, уж точно, - добавил он.  
\- Значит, это не Суд тренировал тебя, а прежний Коготь?  
Дик закусил губу.  
\- Вроде того… как и со мной, когда они, эм… нашли Т-тима, - Дик пристыженно опустил взгляд, - они убили её. Это ритуал, выход на пенсию. Она стала одним из их роботов, у них их десятки. Вообще-то Сова, который пытался убить нас в отеле, был одним из немёртвых, а два других просто членами Суда.  
\- У этих психов есть зомби-солдаты? – неверяще прошипел Джейсон. Дик гадливо кивнул.  
\- Я… Если бы не Бэтмен, я бы стал одним из них, - признал он честно, опустив глаза в пол.  
\- Что будет с Тимом? – резко оборвал Бэтмен. Дик тут же напрягся и дрогнул от самой мысли.  
\- Его будут обучать Когти, как и меня, - вздохнул Дик. – Я не предполагал, что такое может произойти, я всегда думал, что для таких случаев Хэйли их постоянный поставщик…  
\- О, да хватит уже, - рявкнул Джейсон раздражённо. – Никому не интересно смотреть, как ты жалеешь себя, он великолепен, и ты это знаешь. Он, по меньшей мере, по разу обманул всех в этой комнате, - никто не упустил горечи его тона, - и они были правы. Он быстро учится. Я учил его, как драться. Всего несколько дней, но… он всё хватал на лету. Он был хорош.  
Дик застонал и прикрыл глаза в раскаянии. Он должен был знать. Должен был хотя бы подозревать.  
\- Может, когда они раскроют весь его потенциал, Дрейк будет прекрасно счастлив там, где он есть? Может, они заодно вобьют в него какое-никакое понятие верности, - прорычал Джейсон ядовито.  
\- Нет! – Дик в ужасе распахнул глаза. – Нет! Джейсон, это место – настоящий кошмар, его будут пытать, подвергать мутациям и в буквальном смысле препарировать! Неважно, что он нам сделал, он такого не заслуживает!  
Всё то время, что Дик говорил, Джейсон зло сверлил его глазами, но стоило закончить, и джейсонов взгляд пристыженно смягчился.  
\- У него были добрые намерения, - вмешался в разговор Бэтмен, заставив и Дика и Джейсона вздрогнуть и обернуться к нему.  
\- Насколько я понял, он беспокоился о вас обоих, даже после того, как узнал о вас двоих…  
Дик и Джейсон скривились, украдкой посмотрев друг на друга в смущении. Бэтмен не уделил внимание.  
\- Он пытался спасти вас, чего бы ни стоило. Вас обоих. Не могу понять, что между вами тремя происходит, но… не желаете объясниться?  
\- И не надейся, Бэтси, - ощерился Джейсон. Дик улыбнулся и едва ли не нежно покачал головой на его непокорность. Это было почти благородно, правда. Но Дик дал слово.  
\- Я не справился с убийством Джейсона, нанял Тима шпионить за ним и… эм, если по-другому не получится, соблазнить его, так я, по крайней мере, получил бы его слабое место, а затем… - Дик слегка покраснел.  
\- Эй, - посетовал Джейсон кисло, бросая в него колючий взгляд. Дик поморщился.  
\- Я… увлёкся Джейсоном. И вроде как… жил взамен через Тима, научил его всему о соблазнении…  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что занимался с ним сексом? – перефразировал Бэтмен без нотки выражения.  
\- Ты спал с ним? – у Джейсона от возмущения отвисла челюсть. Дик поборол желание сбежать и спрятаться подальше.  
\- Ну, да, - признал Дик. – Но если по справедливости, у Тима был секс с Джейсоном, а у Джейсона со мной. Несколько раз. У нас всех, друг с другом, - подчеркнул Дик не очень тактично по отношению к Джейсону.  
\- Боже, это многое объясняет, - вздохнул Джейсон внезапно с облегчением. Дик и Бэтмен склонили головы в замешательстве.  
\- Однажды он был в поместье Дрейков, и когда он шёл домой… ну, это когда мы столкнулись друг с другом, - кивнул он Бэтмену. – Но он сказал мне, что старик Дрейк один из постоянных клиентов… - Бэтмен на секунду нахмурился, но тут же понял. Слава богу, все они понимали что такое прикрытие, иначе вышло бы весьма неловко. - …но теперь понятно, что он просто проверял, как его родители.  
Бэтмен кивнул, что-то в его лице смягчилось:  
\- Я знал, что ему до сих пор не всё равно.  
\- Что?.. –переспросили равно озадаченные Дик и Джейсон.  
\- Ничего. Как только мы его вернём, сами у него спросите, - ответил Бэтмен твёрдо к общему разочарованию Джейсона и Дика.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду: если мы его вернём, - уточнил Дик угрюмо. – Сомнительно, что мы сможем проникнуть на базу, особенно после того, как сбежали от Когтя, которого они послали убить нас. Теперь там всё под максимальной охраной.  
\- Ты сможешь нас провести? – резко спросил Бэтмен. – Сможешь обойти её?  
\- Ну, да, но… они приготовят каждую ловушку и каждого немёртвого Когтя, они будут ждать нас, - возразил Дик.  
\- Ты действительно собираешься ждать, пока они не отменят тревогу? Сколько это, по-твоему, займёт, учитывая их осторожность и терпеливость? Сколько ты хочешь, чтобы Тим страдал? – вопросил Джейсон напористо. Дик скривился.  
\- Я… я понимаю твои аргументы, но если мы не подождём… ему придётся страдать гораздо больше и дольше. В нашем нынешнем состоянии они убьют нас. Без обид, Ред, но без ног ты бесполезен, а для такого дела нам потребуется каждый. Это даст нам несколько преимуществ. Первое, они могут не знать о нашем сотрудничестве с Бэтменом. Если они будут думать, что это только я и Джейсон, то решат, что я сбежал, а Джейсон, даже если остался в Готэме, не знает, как их найти. Второе, они ослабят охрану и, можно надеяться, вернут всех Когтей в сон. Третье, это даст мне время, чтобы продумать стратегию, а вам двоим обратиться к каким-нибудь вашим возможным друзьям. Понятно?  
\- Ты хочешь столкнуть всех под солнцем с самым опасным культом страны? – недоверчиво хмыкнул Джейсон.  
\- Нет, идиот, - рявкнул Дик, потеряв терпение. – Я хочу кого-то близкого к тому, кому нечего терять и весьма хорошего. И под хорошим я понимаю с необходимыми умениями.  
\- Почему «нечего терять»? – осторожно вмешался Бэтмен.  
\- Потому что если Суд узнает о нас, мы проиграем, - глаза Дика потемнели. – Они убьют не только всех замешанных, но и всю их семью. – И Бэтмен и Джейсон крепко нахмурились. – Но если таких нет, тогда ладно. Мы подождём ещё дольше, пока Джейсон полностью не выздоровеет…  
\- Нет, - в унисон отрезали Джейсон и Бэтмен.  
\- У меня есть кое-кто, к кому я могу обратиться, - негромко сообщил Бэтмен.  
\- Как и я, - добавил Джейсон. – Может, даже парочка.  
\- Замечательно, - кивнул Дик, втянув воздух поглубже. – Значит, начинаем через три дня. Только одна проблема.  
\- Какая? – поинтересовался Бэтмен едва ли не позабавленный подобным.  
\- Если нам удастся, если мы вернём Тима и сможем уничтожить Суд Сов, а если мы хотим остаться в живых, то поверь, так или иначе это должно быть сделано, в таком случае я не желаю оказаться запертым в какой-то тюрьме. Ты знаешь, что я найду способ сбежать, - мрачно пригрозил он Бэтмену. – Я освобожусь. Как и Джейсон. – По крайней мере, в этом он должен был отдать Худу должное.  
\- Не думаю, - напрягся Бэтмен агрессивно.  
\- Эй, я убивал только потому, что был вынужден. Я был не в себе. Я и сейчас не в себе, но… теперь я хотя бы свободен и могу исправиться. Я получу помощь, - пообещал он с энтузиазмом. – Настоящую помощь, а не робу или решётку. А насчёт Ред Худа? Теперь тебе известно кто он, ты можешь уничтожить его империю, разрушить всё. У него нет другого выбора, кроме как уйти, так или иначе, всё кончено.  
\- Молодец, мудила, - проворчал Джейсон себе под нос, что Дик оставил без ответа. Бэтмен, однако же, склонил голову, задумавшись.  
\- При одном условии, - согласился он, наконец.  
\- Каком? – подобрались оба парня.  
\- Вы оставите Тима со мной, - приказал тот угрожающе. – И никогда не вернётесь в Готэм ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
\- Что? – возмутился Джейсон. – Покинуть Готэм?  
\- Это два условия, - указал Дик кисло.  
\- Вы меня слышали. Какой будет ответ? – потребовал Бэтмен. Дик тяжело вздохнул, Джейсон возмущённо рыкнул и отвернулся от них обоих.  
\- Думаю, это означает да, - тихо заключил Дик. – Тогда мы оба согласны. Договорились.  
Джейсон, к счастью, ничего не сказал, так что Бэтмен кивнул, и сделка была заключена. На мгновение всё затихло за исключением тихого шелеста крыльев… летучих мышей? Ха. И вправду Бэт-пещера – над их головами от края до края.  
\- Тогда, вперёд, - внезапно нарушил молчание Дик. – К кому бы ты там ни собирался обратиться, советую сделать это прямо сейчас. Нам многое придётся обговорить.  
\- Уже сделано, - отозвался Джейсон. – Я послал сообщение, как только ты предложил. Рой уже согласился, я не получил ещё ответа от…  
\- Талия, - внезапно разрезал воздух голос Бэтмена.   
Глаза Джейсона от удивления полезли на лоб. Оба обернулись посмотреть на ночного мстителя. Тот держал у уха чёрный телефон.  
\- Талия, это я. Ты всё ещё в городе?  
\- Охуеть, - вырвалось у Джейсона. Бэтмен проигнорировал его и скрылся во тьме пещеры.


	14. Из огня да в полымя

Глава 14. Из огня да в полымя

Холодно.  
Тим содрогнулся, выдохнув. Если бы не было так темно, он, вероятно, смог бы разглядеть, как его дыхание вырывается паром и растворяется в пустоте. К сожалению, однако же, такой роскоши у него сейчас не было. Что же до других его чувств восприятия? Тишина стояла мёртвая… почти осязаемая. Того рода тишина, что он помнил из огромных залов особняка Дрейков, пустых и гулких от призрачного эха. Только на этот раз не было деревянного пола под босыми ногами или тёплого воздуха из вентиляции. Гнетущая пустота снаружи и внутри него не была чем-то новым. Ужас незнакомой обстановки вокруг, словно неумолимый камень, придавивший его, или сырость, просачивающаяся сквозь куртку, заставляя дрожать, или нескончаемая пустота, мешающая что-либо разглядеть, вот что было совершенно невыносимым.  
Уже некоторое время он находился в сознании… преимущественно во всяком случае. Сколько он пробыл в отключке, он не знал. Что он знал, учитывая новое окружение и слабый запах хлороформа, всё ещё не выветрившийся из носа, что если хочет узнать, то стоит продолжать играть опоссума, пока похититель или похитители не вернутся и не предоставят больше информации. Это и… проще не сорваться в панику, если сосредоточиться на удержании ровного пульса и дыхания.  
Хорошо. Ладно, он сможет. Если удастся хотя бы понять, где он, тогда будет с чего начинать. Возможно, получится использовать сотовый, чтобы отправить сигнал Джейсону или Бэтмену, или… или хоть кому-нибудь. Он заставил себя пошевелить руками и с удивлением обнаружил, что может двигать ими весьма свободно, хотя и чуть неуклюже после хлороформа. Если сможет дотянуться до телефона, тогда, возможно… Ох, понял он, когда рука хлопнула по пустому карману. Пропал. Конечно… Как и отслеживающее устройство, как и бумажник. Ублюдки всё забрали, верно?  
\- Блядь, - ругнулся он себе под нос, тяжело сглотнув и стараясь не обращать внимания на разрастающуюся в груди панику. «Успокойся, Дрейк. Дыши.»  
Тим втянул воздух сквозь зубы и задержал, чуть выдохнув, когда сердце, наконец, начало утихомириваться. Хорошо. Держать себя в руках. Теперь по-прежнему не мешало бы выяснить, где он находится. Темно, холодно, сыро? И… это под ним камень? Или, вероятно, бетон? Тим осторожно вытянул руку и прижал к полу у своего лица. На ощупь как камень, но слишком гладкий и однородный. Значит, бетон. Нос всё ещё немного пекло, но теперь, когда отметил то немногое, что его окружало, оставалось не так уж много иных возможностей. У него имелось сильное подозрение, что если бы он мог надлежаще чувствовать запахи, то ощутил бы чудесный аромат канализационных стоков.  
Ладно, это уже кое-что. Но почему канализация? Если он действительно у Сов, тогда… почему не склеп, не подвал или нечто в таком же духе? Именно это более или менее всегда и описывал Дик, верно ведь?  
О боже, Дик. Дыхание перехватило при воспоминании: перед мысленным взором невольно мелькнуло красивое искажённое лицо. Жёлтые глаза, некогда кошмарные, превратились лишь в тоскливое воспоминание.  
«Тим, нет!»  
Он почти улыбнулся, вспоминая отчаянную мольбу перед тем, как сам вырубился в руках Совы. Тим знал, что небезразличен ему. Но теперь… теперь тот был мёртв. Как и…  
\- Джейсон, - прошептал он беззвучно. Оба, почти наверняка, мертвы. Даже если каким-то чудом они выжили, Дик давно скрылся, а Джейсон предаст себя Ред Худу и либо выжжет Тима из памяти, либо начнёт выискивать, чтобы всадить пулю в лоб. По крайней мере, они были бы живы, так ведь? А Тим… ему придётся платить цену за игры с огнём. Может, если он сохранит их в памяти, неважно как сложилось между ними тремя, покуда он мог видеть в памяти их улыбки: садистскую и таинственную Дика и хитрую и шутливую Джейсона, тогда, возможно, он сможет удержать хоть одну частичку человечности после того, как его запытают до безумия.  
На этой мысли Тим испуганно сглотнул, стараясь не трястись и не дрожать, пока прислушивался к тихому эху своего неровного дыхания от стен. Дик проговорился об ужасных процедурах, сопровождавших все эти дела с Когтем, но сейчас, когда Тим задумался, это было довольно расплывчато. Дик упоминал отсутствие прикосновений, голод, даже смерть и возвращение к жизни. Но никогда не упоминал, каким медленным оно казалось, и как, когда было даже относительно безболезненным, он окажется заключён в собственной голове, представляя самые болезненные и кровавые сценарии.  
Он помнил, как ребёнком читал работы Эдгара Аллена По. «Колодец и Маятник» всегда была его любимой. Или, по крайней мере, таковой, что наиболее засела в памяти. Он полагал это не только потому, что физически ужасно наблюдать, как лезвие мучительно медленно опускается, чтобы вспороть твой живот и разрезать тебя пополам, но и из-за мысленного оцепенения из-за колодца. Из-за возможности выбора способа своей смерти, в обоих случаях мучительной и неизбежной. Но худшей частью представлялась надежда. Главный герой хитро использовал крыс, чтобы избавиться от пут, а после и от лезвия, но в то же время отдался на милость пищащих маленьких монстров с их когтями, зубами и болезнями. Надежда и слабые вспышки торжества, переживаемые мужчиной, когда тот превозмогал испытания, вызывали у него во время чтения едва ли не тошноту. Вообще-то… Тим не смог даже дочитать до конца, настолько сильно подействовал на него рассказ. Теперь же жестокая ирония заключалась в том, что он оказался в таком же аду, учитывая крыс и ментальные пытки. Он только чертовски надеялся, что у них нет гигантского маятника смерти.  
Однако вставал вопрос, хотел ли он хоть какой надежды? Следует ли бороться за собственный здравый рассудок и человечность, или же подчиниться судьбе? По крайней мере, если он сдастся, исчезнет и угроза ментальных пыток. Этого Совы от него хотят? Чтобы он сдался и полностью отдался на их милость?  
Глупый вопрос. Конечно, этого они и хотят, так они утверждают свою власть. Так они делают его послушным. Или, во всяком случае, таков лёгкий путь. Трудный путь – бороться за каждую пядь и неизбежно всегда проигрывать. Трудный путь – сопротивляться тому, чем он будет становиться и заходиться внутренним криком вечность, когда не сможет ни остановиться, ни сбежать. Трудный путь – стать… как Дик.  
Боль и чувство вины ударили под дых, как товарный поезд, он снова съёжился на холодном бетоне. Дик… пустой и ненасытный в своей жажде крови, когда поддавался или ломался под ворохом воспоминаний и чувств. Желал ли и он, чтобы душа его медленно выгорала изнутри, или желал просто покончить со всем и пойти более простым и безболезненным способом?  
Сможет ли он когда-либо простить себя? И если притвориться, что они не считают его предателем и всё ещё живы, смогут ли Дик или Джейсон? Боже, ещё один совершенно новый непосильный груз для размышлений. В висках начало пульсировать, и от комка, вставшего в горле, на глаза накатили слёзы.  
Больше всего на свете он желал сейчас увидеть их лица, даже если они были в ярости. Даже если они никогда не простят ему предательства.  
Он должен выбрать: боль или сумасшествие? Сохранить душу, или дать ей погибнуть? Ад? Или чистилище. Его грудь дрогнула в непроизвольном рыдании, но он умудрился взять себя в руки и собрался.  
Дик выбрал боль. Это несомненно. Но в конечном счёте у него осталась душа, сломленная… искалеченная ужасом и паранойей и каждым возможным оттенком боязни, но, по крайней мере, он мог чувствовать хоть что-то, когда позволял себе.  
Джейсон, окажись в таком положении, точно выбрал бы боль. Он был слишком упрям, сама мысль подарить ублюдкам удовольствие от победы над ним, подогревала бы огонь его сопротивления. Тим едва не улыбнулся, представив, как дерзко сжимается челюсть Джейсона, когда тот плюёт в глаза какому-нибудь безликому Когтю, или как эти зелёные глаза пылают, борясь с желтизной, подступающей изнутри. Он почти представлял, как Джейсон кричит в темноте и молотит бетонную стену, пока не сможет вырваться и в одиночку затеять войну против каждой Совы и Когтя, что попадутся на пути.  
Но он не был Джейсоном, он тяжело вздохнул, отгоняя видение. Он не был Джейсоном, и он не был Диком, и всё в его природе вопило, что не стоит ввязываться в заранее безнадёжную битву. Он сможет продержаться некоторое время, сопротивляясь и бросая вызов судьбе, но в конце останется только одно – сдаться. Он не был Суперменом, он не был неуязвимым, он был всего лишь человеком.  
Он тихо вздохнул и свернулся клубочком, обхватив колени и несчастно упёршись щекой в плечо. Если бы только Дик был здесь… можно было бы спросить, что его ждёт, можно было бы спросить, сколько они собираются его здесь держать, или что именно они с ним сделают, чтобы изменить глаза. Он спросил бы многое из того, что должен был бы спросить ещё давно, когда был не более чем очередной работой… когда это всё ещё было некой извращённой сделкой ради секса и информации. Почему он просто не отказался и не позволил Дику убить его в чёртовой комнате для свиданий в Аркхэме?  
Он выругал себя под нос и почти увидел жёлтые колючие глаза, что так сильно пленили его первым делом. Нет, он мог их представить даже очень отчётливо, трудно было забыть нечто подобное, ведь верно? Глаза, что наполняли его ужасом и волнением всякий раз, как Дик улыбался или бросал удачную шутку, или всякий раз, как они сверкали над ним в постели в темноте гостиничного номера. Он попытался сморгнуть их прочь, по крайней мере, прочь от мысленного взора, но они никак не пропадали. Они нисколько не дрогнули и ни разу не моргнули. Глаза с их жутким сверканием и их острым, как нож взглядом, остались, чтобы… преследовать его. Эти глаза станут его задолго до того, как когда-либо увидят дневной свет снова, напомнил он себе с беспомощным всхлипом.  
\- Ты тоже себя так чувствовал? – спросил он, понимая, что Дик никогда не ответил бы на вопрос, даже будь здесь. Он раздражённо вздохнул и постарался прекратить охватывающую его дрожь.  
\- Да, - резко ахнул шокированный Тим, когда так ясно представляемые им глаза внезапно моргнули прямо напротив. Он вскочил, осознав, что это не игра его воображения, что жёлтые глаза действительно здесь. Он больше был не один и, вероятно, уже некоторое время.  
\- Не позволяй этому парализовать тебя, мальчик, - шепнуло это леденящим голосом.   
Тим никогда прежде не слышал подобного голоса, создавалось впечатление, что… кому бы ни принадлежали эти глаза, этот кто-то не разговаривал очень и очень давно. Кто это? Сова? Ещё один Коготь? Почему не получается их разглядеть?!  
\- Ш-ш, - приказало это без всякого выражения, глаза единожды моргнули и опустились вниз, к пытавшемуся заставить себя подняться Тиму.   
Когда глаза встретились с его собственными, Тим почувствовал, как каждый волосок встаёт дыбом. Что ещё хуже, он взвизгнул в панике, когда ощутил холодную, липкую руку на подбородке. Он отдёрнулся, не специально, чисто рефлекторно, но рука только крепче ухватила его, зажав лицо между пальцев. Даже… даже не моргнув по ходу, его глаза казались скорее скучающими, пока вздёргивал голову Тима вверх, крутя во все стороны, словно обследуя.  
Хотя это и было невозможно, учитывая полное отсутствие света в этой забытой богом канализации. Ночные глаза были хороши, но не в полной же темноте… верно?  
\- Ты мелкий, - последовал комментарий, возможно, слегка снисходительный. – И чуть старше, чем я привык. Но у тебя есть потенциал. – Тим изо всех сил старался контролировать дыхание, но на этот раз страх брал над ним верх.  
\- Тебе знакома утрата, - продолжал тот невозмутимо, наклонив его голову в сторону и погладив Тима по щеке большим пальцем. Дыхание Тима перехватило слабым писком, застрявшим в горле. – И одиночество. Но в тебе чувствуется верность, о, да, - теперь в голосе звучало ликование.  
\- В тебе есть сильное желание превосходства и немалое желание понравиться. – На этих словах желудок Тима повело, и сердце забарабанило почти с болезненной скоростью. Всё это только бросив на него один единственный взгляд?!  
\- О, да, ты будешь великолепен, - наконец, вынес решение некто, убрав руку от лица Тима и встав.  
\- К-кто вы? – смог выдавить Тим, заставив себя подняться на колени.  
\- Коготь, - ответил тот просто, глядя на него сверху вприщур. – Настоящий Коготь. Что бы ты там ни думал, что знаешь благодаря идиотизму моего правнука, можешь сразу забыть.  
Тим дрогнул. Боже, этот человек был реален… и что он имел в виду, говоря о правнуке? Не успел Тим открыть рта, как вымораживающий до костей Коготь заговорил снова:  
\- Некогда меня звали Уильям Кобб. Я первый и единственно настоящий Коготь. Я служу и живу лишь ради Суда Сов, и исполняю его желания и приказы до последней буквы. Учись у меня, мальчик, и это тоже станет твоей судьбой.  
Тим задохнулся и всхлипнул, но был не в силах как-либо ответить.  
\- Моё задание превратить тебя в живое оружие и научить быть ассасином, - сообщил тот холодно в ответ на молчание Тима. – Когда я с тобой закончу, ты узнаешь истинное значение агонии. Ты будешь выть от ужаса, и твой разум рассыплется в пыль под тяжестью воли Суда, - теперь Тиму стало по-настоящему плохо. Ему предстояло стать марионеткой, оказаться переделанной и подвешенной на верёвочки куклой. Вот и всё, он ничего не мог сделать.  
\- Ты возродишься из огня, преуспеешь, как все Когти до и все Когти после тебя, - декламировал тот, будто заклинание. – Кровью Суда мы сделаем тебя великим, Тим Дрейк, и бессмертным. Но сперва, - повисла резкая пауза, и Тим почувствовал, что вся канализация замерла.  
\- Что? – выдавил он хрипло и с глазами исполненными страхом. От последовавшего смеха стало тошно, Тим никогда ещё прежде не чувствовал себя таким… загнанным.  
\- Я сломаю тебя, - шепнул он.  
Тим нахмурил брови и внезапно почувствовал ослепительную боль между рёбер, словно адский огонь. Он обеими руками схватился за источник и наткнулся руку Уильяма Кобба, безжалостно проворачивающего нож между его рёбрами.  
\- Н-нет, нет! – вскрикнул вздёргиваемый на ноги ножом Тим.  
\- Ох, Тим, - прошептал тот с нежностью. Он почти ощущал дыхание ублюдка у себя на шее. – Мы же ещё даже не начали.  
Крик Тима звучал эхом на мили бетонным туннелем.


	15. Услуги

Глава 15. Услуги

\- Какого хера я не могу драться? – пронёсся по пещере негодующий рёв Джейсона, вызвав ответный гневный писк летучих мышей.  
Бэтмен, неподвижно застывший в изножье больничной койки Джейсона, бесстрастно уставился в злющие глаза. Дик тем временем держался на безопасном расстоянии, настороженно наблюдая из камеры, в которой был изначально заперт.  
Джейсон потрясал кулаками в надежде запугать ночного мстителя, но, конечно, это не возымело эффекта, возможно, потому что лежал он на чёртовой койке с ногами в шинах, любезно выполненных Альфредом.  
\- Джейсон, ты едва способен передвигаться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы драться, - отчитал его Бэтмен с непроницаемым выражением. Это слегка напомнило ему о том случае с шинами в переулке… но он сомневался, что Бэтмен помнил тоже.  
\- И что?! Я скоро поправлюсь, мы ошиблись с переломом, рентген это подтвердил! – упорно спорил Джейсон.   
Так и было, ему уже давно сделали рентген, и результаты были распечатаны и показаны с суперкомпьютера. Картинка выходила неприглядная, но не из-за десятка паутиной расходящихся под коленом линий. Большеберцовой кости, как назвал Бэтмен. А потому, что его коленные чашечки оказались ровно на четыре дюйма ниже от того места, где им полагалось быть. Ему выбили оба колена. Вправлять их оказалось весьма мучительным процессом. Потребовались совместные усилия Бэтмена, Альфреда и Дика, даже с учётом нечеловеческой силы последнего, чтобы удержать его спокойно и вставить их по очереди обратно в положенное место. Было бы много легче, позволь им Джейсон себя усыпить, но он и близко не желал подпускать к себе иголку с непонятной дрянью, так что… вот так. Вся операция заняла больше часа, но его колени вернулись в правильное положение, и теперь он был вполне способен за себя постоять. Как только… снова смог бы ходить, когда спадёт опухоль.  
\- С твоими коленями всё будет в порядке, но трещины в костях должны зажить. Сражаться в таком состоянии не только больно, но ты будешь помехой в драке, потому что они будут замедлять тебя, - объяснил Бэтмен, угрюмо поджав краешки губ, показывая недовольство. Сердце Джейсона ёкнуло, и на мгновение он почувствовал холод, а потом огонь его ярости взорвался в полную силу.  
\- Вам, ублюдкам, понадобится вся возможная помощь, поняли! Я дрался и с худшими травмами за меньшее, и я выходил победителем, и будь я проклят, если вы помешаете мне перебить этих выродков! От этого зависит жизнь Тима. Если я в процессе погибну, ну так что? Мне нечего терять, а у тебя не останется конкурентов, так в чём именно я представляю тебе помеху?! – рыкнул Джейсон, оскалив зубы и привставая с подушек. На этот раз Бэтмен действительно отреагировал на злость Джейсона, его челюсть самую чуточку дала слабину, что-то в его лице дрогнуло.  
\- Нечего терять… Джейсон, ты можешь потерять всё. Я дал тебе второй шанс вернуть свою жизнь, потому что у тебя есть потенциал стать лучше. Я никогда не соглашусь с твоими методами, но не думай, что я тебя не услышал, не думай, что я не понимаю, как сильно ты хочешь помочь людям. Я видел это в тебе, когда ты был ребёнком, я знал, на что ты был способен и всё добро, которое ты мог совершить! Но чтобы спасти других, прежде всего ты должен спасти себя, ты должен отказаться от обиды и упёртого самодовольства, ты понял?!   
Джейсон шокировано откинулся назад. Бэтмен… помнил… переулок, угрозы, мальчишку, каким он был столько лет назад… помнил. Значит… должен был всё это время знать, что он был Ред Худом. Он и на секунду его не обманул. Боже.  
\- Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, Джейсон, - продолжал Бэтмен мягче, когда увидел, что Джейсон, наконец, начал прислушиваться. – Я тоже хочу спасти Тима, но я также хочу спасти и тебя. А я не смогу, если ты будешь драться, потому что тогда ты погибнешь, - прорычал тот с настойчивой убедительностью, заставив Джейсона тяжело сглотнуть.  
\- Какой смысл в твоей гибели и в моей в попытке тебя спасти? Тогда Тим, несомненно, обречён, - привёл тот аргументы, подходя ближе и усаживаясь на край джейсоновой постели. Джейсон поборол желание отодвинуться.  
\- Тогда не пытайся меня защищать, - заявил он после долгого молчания, отчего лицо Бэтмена, видимая часть, во всяком случае, сникло. – Не оглядывайся на меня и не старайся защищать. За мою голову всё равно назначена награда, это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда они снова придут за мной. Кроме того… если тебя так волнует моё спасение, - слова отдавали горечью, - тогда Тим Дрейк – лучший твой шанс. Он предал меня и бросил волкам, и я не уверен, что смогу когда-либо его простить, но… он ещё и лучший друг, лучший… - он так и не мог подобрать слова для того, чем для него являлся Тим Дрейк. Чёрт.  
Перед тем, как продолжить, Джейсон сделал вдох, стараясь не дать жжению в горле захватить его всего.  
\- Он единственный, кто мне не безразличен. Он множество раз спасал меня от меня самого. Если он выживет, если мы его спасём… Как-нибудь я со своей жизнью разберусь. Даже если я погибну, но он будет спасён, я погибну счастливым. Но если у нас не получится… - взгляд Джейсона потемнел, наполнился пустотой.  
\- Я никогда не смогу жить в мире с собой. Я лучше умру, чем увижу, как пацан превратится в… в это, - выплюнул он, махнув рукой в сторону Дика, чьи жёлтые глаза распахнулись от шока и боли. Его прикушенная от стыда губа и опущенная следом, чтобы избежать кинжалов джейсоновых зелёных глаз, не скрылись ни от кого.  
\- Прекрати, - рявкнул Бэтмен, заставив Джейсона отвести взгляд от бывшего Когтя. – Вы оба виноваты в равной степени, поэтому не веди себя, будто чем-то лучше. Кроме того, он наш лучший козырь в спасении Тима, - напомнил Бэтмен, строго осаживая Джейсона. Дик снова вскинул голову, пусть измождённое его лицо всё ещё несло следы стыда.  
Джейсон упрямо фыркнул и скрестил руки, отвернувшись от них и сердито уставившись на бэтмобиль в дальнем углу.  
\- Без разницы. Я всё равно буду драться, - провозгласил он, наконец, на что Бэтммен вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Мы решим это позже, - ответил Бэтмен жёстко. – Пока же, я должен закончить ваш инструктаж по поводу результатов анализа крови Дика.  
Оба преступника тут же прикипели вниманием к вставшему и направившемуся к компьютеру Бэтмену. Джейсон и глазом не успел моргнуть, а Дик уже оказался на ногах и стоял рядом с Бэтменом, хотя и держась на почтительном расстоянии. Снимок джейсонового рентгена сменился чем-то вроде какого-то подробного мудрёного доклада.  
Дик, на которого Джейсон особо-то и не смотрел с самого отеля, замер неподвижно, а Бэтмен пролистывал документы. Почти забавно, каким бледным он казался в ослепительном сиянии экрана. Как какая-то статуя или призрак. Двигались только его глаза, мечась из стороны в сторону, пока читал строки с экрана, даже ещё до того, как Бэтмен начал говорить, Джейсон почти позавидовал, с какой скоростью этот разум способен принимать и обрабатывать информацию. Ещё больше он завидовал, что тот может читать с экрана, сам он со своего места не мог различить ни слова. Уроды. Оба, за то, что держали его в неведении.  
\- Это не… ты уверен, что это не ошибка?! – выдавил неожиданно взволнованный Дик, поворачиваясь к Бэтмену.  
\- Какая ошибка? Что происходит? – вышел из себя недовольный Джейсон. Бэтмен отвернулся от экрана, чтобы держать в поле зрения и Дика и Джейсона.  
\- Состояние Дика… - осторожно приступил Бэтмен, и это слово явно заставило Дика опасливо замереть, - это не мутация. Во всяком случае, не постоянного характера. Она вполне может быть обратима, - проинформировал Бэтмен, внимательно наблюдая за их выражением лиц.   
Джейсон заинтересовано вскинул бровь. Обратима? Значит ли это… возможно ли, что они смогут попросту лишить остальных Когтей сил? Это точно облегчит убийство этих ублюдков… и поможет вылечить Тима, если те уже начали изменять его. Джейсон передёрнулся.  
Дик однако же застыл ошеломлённый, даже не моргая, пока осмысливал информацию, или отказывался осмысливать, судя по его виду. Что за чертовщина была в этом отчёте, что так шокировала фриказоида?  
\- Ладно, так что ты предлагаешь? Как нам от неё избавиться, и как мы можем это использовать? – потребовал ответа Джейсон, через силу садясь и по-деловому расправив плечи.   
\- Он регулярно подвергался воздействию комплекса химических препаратов, воздействовавших почти наподобие вирусов, поражая клетки и вызывая мутации…  
\- Рой… упоминал нечто о мутировавших клетках, - перебил Джейсон, вспоминая состоявшийся, казалось бы, в прошлой жизни разговор с Харпером. – Но он не упоминал никакого вируса.  
\- Потому что для анализа у него были только ферменты и белки с отпечатков пальцев и волосяные фолликулы, я просмотрел его результаты, - ответил Бэтмен, и Дик моргнул, наконец, проявляя признаки жизни. Он склонил голову, удивлённый сообщением о волосах. Тупица, улыбнулся Джейсон. Наверняка забыл про могущество судебно-медицинской экспертизы и проявил неуклюжесть.  
\- Но теперь, когда у нас есть кровь для анализа, мы можем более полно понять суть мутации, - Бэтмен развернулся и нажал кнопку, что вызвала на экран картинку чего-то похожего на кучу мохнатых штук с каким-то противным веретенообразным роботом.  
Джейсон скорчил рожу, не совсем понимая, что видит, но Дик поперхнулся и отшатнулся с отвращением.  
\- Эта… эта штука… - выдавил он в ужасе. – Это она со мной это делает?  
\- Несколько миллиардов этих штук… но да, - кивнул Бэтмен. В горле у Дика застрял странный звук, будто как от какого-то раненного зверя.   
Джейсон закусил щеку, борясь с подступающей изнутри симпатией. Но… честно, если бы он узнал, что инфицирован бесчисленной кучей жучков-роботов, которые превратили его в… ну, чем там был Коготь, то он тоже почувствовал бы себя не очень.  
\- Сперва мы полагали, что тебе их вводят с пищей, но нет. Учитывая время, которое ты проводил вдали от них, это было бы невозможно. Затем мы предположили, что они самовоспроизводятся, но бот фактически «умер», как только мы отделили его от кровяной клетки. Крови клетки технически живут недолго, тело слишком часто заменяет их, так что новые боты должны создаваться постоянно. Это оставляет только один вариант, - объяснял Бэтмен, захватив внимание Джейсона. Дик, который уже должно быть прочитал информацию, не обращал внимания.  
\- Нечто в его теле производит ботов. Что-нибудь вроде дополнительного органа, только с той разницей, что это сложное устройство. Если мы его обнаружим, то сможем удалить. И не только излечить Дика, но и нейтрализовать других Когтей.  
Джейсон моргнул и бросил взгляд на Дика, на лице у которого застыла гримаса, и который обхватил себя за рёбра, словно его вот-вот стошнит.  
\- И как нам обнаружить эту штуку? – поинтересовался Джейсон, не сводя глаз с бывшего Когтя.  
\- Мы сделали ему рентген, - сообщил Бэтмен. Взгляд Дика внезапно сделался острым и настороженным, вперившись в Бэтмена. – Чтобы понять, какие повреждения он получил в драке, но он слишком быстро исцеляется, и мы ничего не обнаружили. Во всяком случае, если говорить о травмах. Но вот что мы увидели, когда получили снимок… - Бэтмен развернулся к компьютеру, чтобы пролистнуть к следующей картинке, к снимку скелета Дика, и оба парня ахнули.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Бэтмен, поворачиваясь к ним спиной.   
Устройство было небольшим, но зато уродливым. Оно представляло собой простой овальный объект не больше яйца, что довольно точное описание, учитывая обстоятельства, испускающий на экране тысячи крошечных серебряных точек, которые, как Джейсон предполагал, и были вирус-ботами. Однако и это оказалось не самым худшим. Яйцеобразная штука без сомнений нагоняла дрожь, но хуже, где она находилась.  
\- Чёрт, они позаботились, чтобы никто не пытался это удалить, - присвистнул Джейсон. Он мало разбирался в рентгене или анатомии, но понимал, что если сейчас попытаться удалить «яйцо», то потребуется сложная хирургическая операция, ведь оно располагалось точно рядом с сердцем.  
С губ Дика вдруг сорвался сдавленный стон, и он прикрыл рот, упав на колени перед компьютером. Джейсон, отлично справлявшийся с удержанием равнодушной маски и упорствованием в презрении, вдруг почувствовал, что его решительность разлетелась на кусочки. Боже… у него так сдавило горло, что не продохнуть, он заставил себя отвернуться от всхлипывающей кипы на полу, которой был Дик Грейсон. Несчастный ублюдок…  
Бэтмен молчал, тоже, как и остальные, испытывая неловкость, вероятно, не зная, что сказать. Но спустя несколько мгновений, он откашлялся и повернулся к Дику.  
\- Я знаю хирурга… очень хорошего. Они смогут тебе помочь, Дик. Это будет рискованно, но… - ему не требовалось заканчивать, они и так знали, что бы он сказал.   
Джейсон нахмурился, осторожно рассматривая ночного мстителя и скорбного Когтя. Не вина Дика, что с ним такое случилось… чёрт, насколько ему теперь было известно, того принудили к подобной жизни. Ему полагалось бы стать каким-нибудь цирковым клоуном, жить счастливой жизнью, а не исковерканным и сломленным, как сейчас. Он так сильно старался не чувствовать жалость к человеку, испортившему ему жизнь, он так упорно цеплялся за собственную ненависть к монстру, которым был Коготь, потому что даже если тот не выбирал такую жизнь, то всё равно дал ей возобладать над собой, сдался… но глядя на парня сейчас, беспомощного и держащегося за грудь, порабощённого устройством, вонзившим когти в самое его сердце и управлявшим его жизнью, он не мог не сопереживать. Не мог видеть его иначе, чем жертву Суда, чем кого-то, кто нуждался в помощи. Он больше не был только Когтем, и Джейсон был бы дураком, если бы продолжал пытаться воспринимать и ненавидеть его так. Бэтмен был прав, чтоб ему пусто было. Он хотел его спасти… он хотел спасти Дика Грейсона, и пути назад не было, особенно теперь. Блядь.  
\- Я обещаю тебе, Дик, что если мы выживем… Я помогу тебе удалить это, чтобы ты смог жить обычной жизнью. По крайней мере, в этом я у тебя в долгу, - пообещал Бэтмен, твёрдо положив руку Дику на плечо. Дик с трудом сглотнул и поднял на него безучастный, беспомощный даже, не смеющий надеяться взгляд. Джейсон опустил голову и поглубже вобрал воздух, настраиваясь на то, чтобы сделать невозможное.  
Это было больно, не думайте, но шины на ногах поддерживали его достаточно, чтобы действительно встать и выдержать собственный вес. Бэтмен и Дик обратили к нему взгляды. Он поднялся с койки и с болезненной, но несомненной улыбкой шаг за шагом подошёл к ним.  
\- Дик, - окликнул он, дрожа от напряжения. Дик тут же вскочил на ноги, и Бэтмен сделал настороженный шаг вперёд, вероятно опасаясь, что Джейсон может напасть на Дика или упасть, но Джейсон лишь отмахнулся и остановился перед ними. Дик и Бэтмен наблюдали, затаив дыхание в ожидании, что он предпримет.  
\- Перемирие? – предложил Джейсон, протягивая руки и без злобы заглядывая Дику в жёлтые глаза. Дик неуверенно моргнул, но, наконец, выдохнул, на его лице проступило облегчение. Дик даже улыбнулся, приняв руку Джейсона, закрепляя мир между ними.  
\- Да, перемирие, - согласился он, не отрывая глаз.  
Они позволяют мгновению затянуться неуместно долго, но Бэтмен их побери, это важно. И только мягкое покашливание с лестницы разбило контакт, их руки и глаза. В дверном проёме стоял Альфред, а рядом с ним никто иная, как Талия аль Гул.  
Талия хмыкнула, обозревая парней. Джейсон, конечно, ответил надменным взглядом, пусть и не в силах скрыть румянец. Дик только взглянул на неё и застыл. В конце концов, как только он узнал, что имелась в виду Талия аль Гул, то сразу же отверг всю затею, учитывая, что он пытался убить её и её отца, но, если верить Брюсу, Талия обещала держаться в рамках.  
Талия, однако же, выказала к бывшему Когтю лишь презрение. И превосходно проигнорировала Дика, пройдя мимо Альфреда к Бэтмену.  
\- Привет, любимый, - проворковала она с ухмылкой. Губы Бэтмена сжались плотнее, но он промолчал и только кивнул.  
\- И никакого поцелуя? – пошутила она, скрестив руки и приподнимая плечо. Бэтмен сохранял невозмутимость, выдав себя лишь дрогнувшей щекой.  
\- Неловко, - пробормотал Джейсон, почесав затылок и состроив гримасу. Талия фыркнула.  
\- Вижу, сразу к делу. Ладно, - пожала она плечами и подняла руки, признавая поражение.  
\- Я помогу тебе, но только потому, что меня попросили об этом Джей и Б. Но в ответ я потребую от вас двоих услугу, - заявила она, заставив Джейсона похолодеть. В последний раз, когда она просила об услуге, это в буквальном смысле было требование о контроле над Готэмом. Теперь же, когда в долгу у неё и он сам и Бэтмен, у них не оставалось выбора.  
\- Джейсон, - обернулась она к нему. – Ты передашь свой контроль над Готэмом Бэтмену.  
\- Ч-что? – моргнул он удивлённо. И это всё? Правда? Джейсон постарался, но неудачно скрыть своё облегчение, Талия с любопытством выгнула бровь.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Джейсон. Она не знала об уже заключённом между ним и Бэтменом соглашении. Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо, - закончила она неохотно с явным разочарованием на лице.  
\- А ты, - мурлыкнула она, подступив к Бэтмену. – Для тебя у меня есть особенная просьба, но это подождёт. Пока, во всяком случае, - она обернулась и на этот раз посмотрела прямо на Дика.  
\- Полагаю, у нас есть безотлагательное дело. Когда мы начнём штурм этого твоего Суда?  
\- Он не мой, - скривился Дик, - я желаю им смерти не меньше твоего, - пожаловался он, вызвав у Джейсона улыбку. Похоже, он чуть воспрянул духом.  
\- Завтра, - вмешался Бэтмен, пока ещё не вспыхнула перепалка. – Мы выступаем завтра ночью, нам нужно время, чтобы собрать все силы и разработать стратегию. Я также надеюсь, ты поможешь мне убедить Джейсона не участвовать, он довольно… упрям, - заметил Бэтмен, заработав от Джейсона гневный взгляд.  
\- О чём ты, любимый, конечно, он будет драться, - возразила Талия едва ли не поражённая самим предложением. – В конце концов, это его битва, у него есть полное право защищать свою жизнь и любовь…  
\- Талия, - одёрнул Джейсон сквозь зубы.  
\- Нет позора в том, чтобы сражаться за него, любовь есть любовь, - выбранила она Джейсона. Дик приобрёл очень неловкое выражение, да и Бэтмен поморщился. Талия нахмурилась, очевидно, почувствовав, что что-то упустила.  
\- Я ошиблась, решив, что этот мальчик, которого они похитили, был твоим любовником? – спросила она прямо, Джейсон покраснел, а Дика внезапно очень заинтересовал потолок пещеры.  
\- Я… он был… нашим любовником… Да, - закашлялся Джейсон. Глаза Талии удивлённо распахнулись.  
\- Вы делили его? – переспросила она, честно пытаясь понять, хотя от всего этого ситуация становилась только более неловкой.  
\- Это… ну… сложно, - признал он, бросив взгляд на Дика, который до сих пор рассматривал сталактиты.  
\- Понимаю, - сказала она медленно, постукивая себя по подбородку. – Что же. Всё равно причина сражаться. Уверена, у Б найдётся пара бандажей, которые он может одолжить тебе, чтобы удержать твои колени на месте на время драки. Я даже помогу тебе со спаррингом, просто чтобы убедиться, что ты действительно готов. Договорились? – это не было вопросом, и они все это понимали.  
Бэтмен вздохнул, признавая поражение, и кивнул. Джейсон победно ухмыльнулся и, не сходя с места, поблагодарил Талию. Дик, избавленный от неудобства допроса, вернулся к ним с мерцанием в глазах.  
\- Я тоже помогу, - предложил он, Талия молча смерила его взглядом, но пожала плечами и кивнула.  
\- Чудесно, - беспечно заметил Альфред. – Тогда я поищу бандажи для колена и заварю чай.  
\- Спасибо, Альфред, - поблагодарил Бэтмен кисло, на что Талия и Джейсон не сдержали смешков.


	16. Спасательная операция

Глава 16. Спасательная операция

Есть такие вещи в жизни, которые слишком красивы, слишком совершенны, что хочется, чтобы они длились вечно. Цвет неба на закате, мерцающая на лепестках цветов ранним утром роса, чувство, когда твой первый парень говорит, что любит тебя… Тим не мог представить себя счастливее, чем в объятиях Джейсона на диване их квартиры, прижавшимся щекой к его груди.  
\- Знаешь, с тобой так легко. Тепло и приятно, особенно целовать твоё глупое лицо, - пробормотал Тим, тихо хихикая.  
Смех Джейсона глубокий и переливистый, он чувствует, как Джейсон водит пальцем по его плечу.  
\- У меня действительно глупое лицо? – хмыкнул тот весело.  
Тим поднял голову и поймал яркую, кривую ухмылку Джейсона. Ох, это достойно было картины. Один из тех моментов, которые он хотел бы запечатлеть навсегда.  
\- Глупое, дурацкое, красивое – всё сразу, - нежно уверил Тим, дёргая за воротник джейсоновой сорочки. Джейсон снова рассмеялся, отчего сердце Тима забилось ещё сильнее.  
\- Если ты так говоришь, малыш, - Джейсон потёрся носом о тимову макушку. Тим широко улыбнулся и прижался ближе.  
\- Он прав, знаешь, лицо у тебя точно совершенно дурацкое и очаровательное, - встрял внезапно показавшийся в дверном проёме Дик. На нём была чёрная футболка, одна из джейсоновых, и тёмно-синие боксёры, подчёркивающие ласковую голубизну его глаз. Тим протянул руку к мужчине, приглашая расположиться вместе с ними на диване.  
Дик приблизился с кошачьей грацией и скользнул на подушки по другую сторону от Тима.  
\- А как же я? – Спросил он с ослепительной улыбкой. – Что насчёт моего лица?  
\- Отличное лицо, только дурацкие волосы так и напрашиваются, - пошутил Джейсон, наклоняясь ближе и любовно взъерошив тёмные пряди.  
Дик скорчил недовольную мину и вывернулся, потянувшись вперёд и клюнув поцелуем губы Дика, после чего проделал то же самое с Тимом.  
\- Ой, прошу, ты просто завидуешь моей причёске, - уколол Дик, укладываясь, обняв Тима и положив голову Джейсону на плечо.  
Тим выдохнул и удобнее устроился между ними двумя.  
\- Очевидно, самый красивый это я, - вставил он с шутливой улыбкой, что, конечно же, чушь, поскольку Дик был настоящим Адонисом, а Джейсон обладал истиной привлекательностью мотоциклетного секс-бога. Но глаза обоих парней сверкнули, и они со смехом согласились.  
Ох, как он обожал быть с ними обоими. Как бы ему хотелось растянуть это мгновение на целую вечность, в тёплых объятиях и под смех своих любовников.  
Но чёрт, если бы не внезапный приступ головной боли. Тим поморщился, от острой рези всё смешалось, а в глазах плыло. Он вцепился в Дика и Джейсона.  
\- Что с тобой, любимый? – обеспокоенно спросил Дик.  
\- Может, мне сходить за лекарством? – неуверенно, но с готовностью предложил Джейсон.  
Тим покачал головой, что стало ошибкой, поскольку головокружение враз сменилось неслабой такой тошнотой.  
Кости заныли болью, и Тим зажмурился, тепло тел Джейсона и Дика внезапно пропало, оставляя его замёрзшего и совершенно одного. Диван исчез, как и солнце, и когда Тим открыл глаза, квартира сменилась каменным мешком вонючей канализации.  
Его тело била беспрерывная дрожь и мучила боль, если бы он мог видеть, то уже бы от неё ослеп. Он был весь в крови, в порезах и израненный, и он просто умирал от голода.  
Он не представлял, сколько он уже здесь, или даже сколько пробыл без сознания. Засыпать получалось с трудом и никогда надолго, и теперь, проснувшись, Тим испытывал опустошение и некое… онемение. Всё было не по-настоящему. Джейсон и Дик, их совместная жизнь, всё оказалось сном. Они были мертвы, теперь уже слишком поздно.  
Слишком поздно. Тим закрыл глаза, борясь с комком в горле. У него больше даже не осталось сил, чтобы плакать, но чувство потери всё равно зияло дырой в измученной душе.  
\- Ещё не умер там внизу? – раздался сверху хриплый голос Кобба. При звуке голоса своего мучителя дыра в груди Тима заныла, но на этот раз у него хватило сил скривиться в гримасе омерзения и зашипеть.  
\- Молодец, мальчик, вот это характер, - одобрительно мурлыкнул Кобб.  
Желудок Тима свело от слов, и он поборол импульс ударить кулаком о пол в злости, как маленький ребёнок. Вместо этого он решил не двигаться. Если бы только руки и ноги перестали так трястись.  
\- У тебя плохо получается себя контролировать, - холодно сделал вывод Кобб. – Но сама попытка впечатляет. Ты, по меньшей мере, на несколько месяцев опережаешь своего предшественника.  
Тим невольно вздрогнул.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь контролировать свою боль и свой гнев? – продолжал Кобб, делая шаг ближе, чтобы позволить Тиму лучше себя видеть. – Направь их.  
И следующим он услышал металл, звякнувший о пол рядом с его головой, заставив подпрыгнуть. Он потянулся пощупать что это, и обнаружил, что это клинок, и острый.  
\- А теперь, - Кобб присел, его жёлтые глаза поблёскивали нетерпением.   
Он ненавидел, что эти глаза, даже это лицо выглядело почти как у Дика. Злобное чудовище с лицом ангела, которого он так старался спасти. Чтоб его!  
\- Давай, не стесняйся.  
Тим не колебался – ему нечего было терять. В мгновение ока он схватил нож и вскочил на ноги, бросаясь прямо на поджидающего Когтя.  
\- Наконец-то, - ухмыльнулся Уильям Кобб, их клинки встретились с громким лязгом.

***

\- Наконец-то! – почти с облегчением воскликнул Дик, когда Бэтмен снял повязку с глаз.  
\- Не понимаю, почему нам ты завязал глаза, а принцессе убийц нет, - пожаловался Джейсон, промаргиваясь от слепоты под уличным фонарём пустого тротуара. Бэтмен ничего не ответил и никак не показал, что даже слышал его. Талия, однако же, улыбнулась широкой, жемчужно-белой улыбкой, отчего Джейсон только сильнее скривился.  
\- Где твой друг-лучник? – проворчал Бэтмен, меняя тему прямо к делу. Джейсон пожал плечами, но не успел открыть рта, как мимо его головы просвистела стрела с древком краснее кирпича стены, в которую воткнулась.  
\- Привет, - отозвался весело с крыши Рой… Красная Стрела в своём обмундировании.  
\- Вот он, - ответил Джейсон Бэтмену со значением. Губы ночного мстителя дрогнули, возможно, в раздражении, но в остальном он не показал ни намёка на чувства.  
\- Он опоздал, - заметил Бэтмен.  
Джейсон так и видел хмурое выражение на лице Роя, не успел тот ещё и спуститься, чтобы встретиться с ними.  
\- Я здесь уже пять минут, - огрызнулся Красная Стрела себе под нос, но один взгляд от Бэтмена, и Рою, вдруг, больше нечего сказать. Ничего себе, подумал Джейсон.  
\- Мы будем начинать, или как? – поинтересовалась Талия.  
Бэтмен обернулся к Дику и кивнул, веля вести, раз уж он тот, кто должен был указать им вход. Дик сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул в ответ, а после двинулся через улицу сквозь толпу и на одном дыхании сорвал канализационный люк. И, даже не оглянувшись на звук удара металла о землю, спрыгнул вниз, будто делал это тысячи раз, как, наверное, и было. Они не услышали ни всплеска, ни удара, единственным указанием следовать был едва узнаваемый шёпот, донёсшийся из отверстия вместе с вонью отходов.  
\- Чисто.  
Джейсон спрыгнул следующим, с грохотом приземлившись в десяти футах внизу и близко не так грациозно, как Дик, но твёрдо. Приземление он выдержал. Он увидел светящиеся глаза Дика, кивнувшего ему и оттянувшего его в сторону, тихо окликнув снова.  
\- Чисто.  
Рой присоединился в той же манере, приземлившись с глухим ударом. Затем Талия и Бэтмен, который, к большому неудовольствию Джейсона, сумел спуститься столь же тихо, что и Дик ранее. У него не было времени на раздумья, как им это удалось, однако, следовало двигаться. Раздался мягкий щелчок, и с конца небольшого фонарика, который Бэтмен бросил, а Джейсон поймал, вспыхнул свет. Ещё один был передан Рою, а один остался у Бэтмена. Дик заранее, ещё в пещере, предупредил, что ему такой не понадобиться, поскольку он и без того способен видеть в темноте. Талия попросту решила отказаться, предпочтя иметь обе руки свободными для драки, пусть светят другие. Джейсон не мог не впечатлиться. Тем не менее, теперь, когда они могли видеть в слабом свете фонариков, Дик двинулся вперёд и махнул следовать за ним.  
Чувствовалось что-то такое в Дике в этих смутных тенях, хотя Джейсон и не мог видеть его лица. Его мышцы были напряжены и наготове, и каждый шаг ассасина так и кричал, что тот весь на пределе. Это напоминало первый раз, когда он его встретил. Это было для него не просто спасательной операцией, но очередным заданием. Окажись они в другом месте и в другое время, было бы трудно сопротивляться толкнуть его к стене и взять силой, доведя все эти сверх-чувства до края. Внизу живота он всё ещё испытывал искушение, но оно быстро захлебнулось в вони людских испражнений, каплях грязной воды и зрелище разбегающихся крыс. И конечно же, Тим.  
Который ждал их.  
Джейсон спешно выбросил мысли из головы и продолжал идти следом. Они брели в полной тишине, наверное, около получаса, прежде чем Дик резко остановился перед тупиком. Рой в растерянности и нерешительности взглянул на Джейсона, Джейсон только пожал плечами. Будто он знал, что творится. Дик обернулся к ним.  
\- Пришли, - шёпотом сообщил он, указывая на стену. – Как только мы пройдём внутрь, они сразу узнают, что мы здесь.  
\- Если кто-то хочет отступить, это последний шанс, - предупредил он в последний раз.  
Конечно, никто не сдвинулся с места. Дик кивнул и, развернувшись к стене, надавил на кирпич в центре. К своему удивлению Джейсон наблюдал, как стена дрогнула и открылась, явив скрытый туннель немногим короче, чем в котором они находились сейчас.  
\- После вас, - отступил Дик в сторону.  
Джейсон счёл странным, что Дик вдруг так сменил расположение, и только собирался пройти мимо, как почувствовал руку, придерживающую его. Бэтмен, Рой и Талия прошли, не обращая на них внимания, а когда Джейсон повернулся спросить Дика, что тот, чёрт возьми, надумал, губы Дика почти отчаянно прижались к его.  
Сказать, что он был удивлён – ничего не сказать, но Джейсон был благодарен за поддержку. Когда Дик отстранился, его лицо смягчилось.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он ему на ухо.  
Тут Джейсон осознал, что Дику нужен был этот поцелуй для собственной поддержки не менее, чем Джейсону. Джейсон выдал слабую улыбку и прижался к губам мужчины в ещё одном быстром поцелуе.  
\- Выберись живым, - пробормотал Джейсон, заработав удивлённый, вопросительный взгляд. Джейсон чуть задержался в объятии Дика, но отстранился и развернулся, надевая шлем, чтобы бы быть готовым к битве. Если они оба выживут, он подумает над тем, что только что сталось, но пока…и твёрдость в шагах Дика позади эхом, казалось, соглашалась с ним в этом, им следовало завершить дело.   
Не прошло и двух молчаливых минут, как туннель вдруг закончился, и они очутились в центре огромного подземного купола под взглядом десятков и десятков глаз с череды мест наверху. Совы, каждый обладатель простой белой маски и церемониальной одежды и мантии, были повсюду. Мужчины, женщины и даже несколько детей, все они испуганно затихли, когда с полдесятка чужаков ворвались на их собрание. Однако же, судя по виду фигур в центре круга и десятка застывших в чёрно-пепельном немёртвых Когтей с оружием наготове, направленным в их сторону... Суд определённо ждал их.  
\- Бэтмен, Ред Худ, Красная Стрела, Талия аль Гул и один из наших собственных Когтей, - раздался болезненный голос от сидевшего выше Суда. Это был предводитель, одетый в те же одежды, что и остальные. – Приветствую в нашей скромной обители. Чем можем помочь?  
Дик застыл, мечась взглядом между Главным Совой и смертоносными Когтями, которым, верно, так и зудело вырвать предателю глотку. Джейсон скривился, но только не успел огрызнуться, как вмешался Бэтмен.  
\- Вы знаете, зачем мы пришли. Отпустите мальчика, и никто не пострадает, - объявил Бэтмен, словно на каких-то переговорах.  
Не только главарь, но и все Совы и Когти начали смеяться, рука Джейсона дёрнулась к пистолетам. Краем глаза он заметил, что Рой покрепче ухватился за лук и уже опасно близок к тому, чтобы выхватить стрелу и начать бой раньше времени. Талия уже держала руки на рукоятях своих пистолетов на бедре, а Бэтмен… ну… Он казался едва ли не расслабленным, когда разговаривал с Судом. Чёртов плащ скрывал любые признаки, если тот на взводе и готов бить и крушить.  
\- Рад, что вы находите это смешным, - ответил Бэтмен, в голосе не содержалось и намёка на юмор. – Если вы его не отпустите, то поймите следующее: мы заберём его и разнесём ваш Суд по кирпичику.  
\- Что же, Бэтмен, - ответил предводитель, разводя руками, словно бы в приглашении. – Я бы не отказался посмотреть, как вы попробуете.  
Только слова были произнесены, и когти, выжидавшие так терпеливо и неподвижно, ринулись вперёд с рёвом, и бой начался.  
Бэтмен взял на себя троих, подныривая и уворачиваясь влево, вправо, вниз – управлялся он неплохо, но так пока ни одного и не достал. Остальным досталось по два когтя. Рой выкладывался изо всех сил. Он мог постоять за себя в обычной уличной драке, но с Когтями был предупреждён по возможности избегать рукопашной, когти были не менее ловки, чем он со своим луком. Талия даже не трудилась уворачиваться, выхватив два пистолета, и милосердно выстрелила прямо в груди своих Когтей, что их остановило, но не насовсем. Когда же у неё закончились пули, из ножен появились клинки, и не успел Джейсон и глазом моргнуть, как голова первого Когтя – женщины с тускло-седыми волосами, наверное, одна из самых старых, решил он, покатилась по земле. Второй зашипел и разорвал дистанцию между ними, и теперь они кружили друг вокруг друга. Дика и его противников едва возможно было рассмотреть – все трое двигались на полной скорости, единственным свидетельством их достижений были лязг и отблески клинков в тусклом свете.  
Что до Джейсона, его Когти кружили вокруг него, как хищники, посматривая с предвкушением. Это стало их ошибкой – Ред Худ не был ничьей жертвой. Стоило им прыгнуть к нему, Джейсон откатился с пути, и те двое столкнулись, Джейсон выстрелил дважды, одному в спину и другому прямо в грудь. Они вскрикнули, кровь, сочившаяся из ран, была чёрная. Однако же кровотечение остановилось почти так же скоро, как началось, и они снова двинулись к нему. На этот раз он целился в лбы, понадеявшись повредить мозг. На одном сработало, на садистски выглядевшем мужчине с тёмно-каштановыми волосами. Тот упал на спину и хватал ртом воздух от боли, но не умер. Ред Худ ухватился за шанс и сорвал шлем, для кого-то другого это, должно быть, выглядело идиотизмом, но только он нажал скрытый переключатель и швырнул его на грудь раненному убийце, шлем взорвался, и у Когтя не осталось такого тела, чтобы реанимировать. Второй Коготь на мгновение шокировано застыла, а затем взвыла в ярости. Теперь, оставшись без шлема, он всё ещё должен был совладать с одним смертоносным Когтем, а его козырь в рукаве был израсходован. Похоже, судя по злобной ухмылке, она тоже это знала.  
Джейсон приготовился и на этот раз дал ей налететь на себя в полную силу. Он слышал, как что-то в его теле тошнотворно хрустнуло, и поблагодарил адреналин, что пока ничего не почувствовал. Задвинув размышления подальше, он вернул услугу: её рука, взятая им в захват, треснула, когда он ударил локоть об колено, заставив вскрикнуть от боли. Однако же она двигалась со скоростью молнии, мгновение слабости задержало её не дольше секунды, и когда Джейсон попытался ухватить её за другую руку, она вывернулась. Он тоже должен был быть быстрым, иначе эта рука заживёт, и в считанные мгновения ему придётся иметь дело с её ничем не сдерживаемой яростью.  
Он снова принялся палить, на сей раз из обоих стволов и основательно целясь. Пара хороших попаданий, но она не успокаивалась. Он выпустил ей в лоб последнюю пулю, и, к его облегчению, она покачнулась. Он отбросил пистолеты, готовясь вступить в драку, когда она вдруг захрипела, а серая кожа стала голубой и ледяной. На пол она упала совсем замёрзшая, из спины торчала стрела. Вскинув взгляд, он увидел улыбающегося и салютующего Роя.  
\- У них аллергия на лёд! – крикнул тот очевидное для Джейсона.  
Джейсон только малость удивился, как тот это выяснил, но тут же заметил обоих когтей Роя вмёрзшими в цемент: одного со стрелой в плече, одного с древком прямо во лбу. Боже, Рой был гением.  
\- Смотри! – позвал тот, нанося удар ногой по замёрзшим телам своих противников и разбивая их на осколки. – Мои ледяные стрелы снаряжены замороженным азотом, а он, похоже, плохо сочетается с ходячими трупами.  
\- Абсолютно, - понимающе покивал Джейсон.  
Позже он обязательно поблагодарит, решил он, опуская собственный ботинок, чтобы разбить голову Когтя. Благодаря передышке можно было осмотреться вокруг. Рой оказался единственным, кто одолел своих противников. Бэтмен пытался сохранять дистанцию, чтобы вести дальний бой против оставшихся двоих. Талия всё ещё сражалась с Когтем, лишившимся благодаря её клинкам предплечья. Сама Талия, за вычетом нескольких наливающихся ушибов, казалась в порядке. Дик также убил одного из противников, но против оставшегося был в гораздо худшем состоянии.  
Между рёбер, в руках и ногах у него засели ножи, он истекал кровью и оборонялся от непрекращающегося потока удара чрезвычайно напористого Когтя.  
\- Ты помоги Бэтмену, а я – Дику! – крикнул Джейсон Красной Стреле, тот кивнул и наложил очередную стрелу.   
Джейсон нагнулся к ботинку и извлёк ещё один пистолет, стреляя трижды Когтю в спину и заставив обернуться. Джейсон кивнул встретившемуся с ним глазами Дику, давая возможность вытащить ножи из тела, пока сам выступал наживкой для Когтя. Он стрелял снова и снова, Коготь принимал пули с вскриками боли. Но как только заряды кончились, Коготь довольно зарычал. Но опоздал буквально на долю секунды, Коготь уже собирался прыгнуть и убить, как парные клинки пронзили его горло, тот только и успел удивлённо булькнуть, и Дик отсёк ему голову. Он был ранен и с трудом дышал, но раны уже заживали.  
Услышав наверху тихий шорох и недовольный гомон, он поднял глаза и увидел, что Совы покидают свои места и направляются к выходам. Джейсон презрительно фыркнул: трусы. Все без исключения. Но у него не было времени заниматься ними. Он развернулся и шагнул к Дику, становясь рядом.  
\- Надо идти. Остальные и сами справятся, а нам надо найти Тима. Где он? – спросил Джейсон, не упустив нерешительности сомнения в глазах Дика.  
\- Тебе не понравится, что ты там увидишь, - предупредил Дик.  
Но прежде чем Джейсон успел хоть что-то ответить, Дик уже сорвался вперёд, и Джейсону не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как следовать за ним. Дик пнул очередную стену, открыв ещё один секретный туннель, по которому они бежали несколько минут, пока не упёрлись в простую решётку.  
\- Он за ней, - натужно выдохнул Дик, ударив дважды и сбивая замок. – Но он там не один, Джейсон.  
\- До сих пор нас это не останавливало, - ответил Джейсон со сталью в голосе. Они обменялись долгими взглядами напоследок, жёлтые глаза впивались в яркую зелень, а затем развернулись и устремились в самое пекло.

***

Дик ощутил запах крови, и по спине у него пробежал озноб. На ужасное мгновение он заподозрил, что с Тимом случилось самое худшее, но тут же вспомнил, что Суд просто не дал бы ему умереть. Наверняка Тима только пытали. Но если честно, эта мысль ничуть не успокаивала.  
Он не молился уже очень и очень давно, но сейчас, если где-то там существовала какая-нибудь милосердная высшая сила, он молча просил её, чтобы с Тимом всё было хорошо.  
Уже недолго оставалось до того, как они достигнут казематов, он отлично помнил их расположение. Разве мог он такое забыть? А теперь разве сможет и Джейсон? Когда он, наконец, подал сигнал Джейсону остановиться, запах крови уже забивал нос. Тим был здесь, он чуял его! Но… Дик отпрянул и сдержал порыв кинуться наутёк. Но и Кобб тоже был здесь.  
\- Дик, что… - но тут Джейсона перебил он.  
\- Ах, Ричард, как мило, что ты решил к нам присоединиться!  
Джейсон подскочил и включил фонарик, пытаясь рассмотреть говорившего. Дик однако в подобном не нуждался, он прекрасно видел этого человека… своего прадеда.  
\- Уильям, - напряжённо кивнул Дик в сторону, где стоял Кобб. Для постороннего взгляда тот мог бы показаться копией Дика. Свет факела осветил пепельную кожу Кобба, и Джейсон онемел.  
\- Пришёл навестить родню? – протянул тот довольно, словно бы обсуждая погоду. Дик скривился, ему не нравилось, что Кобб ходит вокруг да около, это было на него непохоже.  
\- Нет, дедушка. Ты и сам знаешь, зачем я пришёл, - ответил Дик сурово.  
\- Знаю, - согласился тот. – Однако, чего я не пойму, так это почему ты до сих пор зовёшь меня дедом. Ты опозорил наше имя, ты больше мне не внук. И если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе забрать моего нового протеже, ты, должно быть, лишился ума. Но ты и без того нечасто им пользовался.  
Губы Дика зло поджались, но он смолчал.  
\- Просто ответь мне… где он, - потребовал Дик, прилагая усилия, чтобы не дать сердцу выпрыгнуть из груди.  
\- Отлично, дурак. Но не забудь, что ты сам попросил об этом, - ухмыльнулся его дед, отступая и являя безвольное тело Тима позади, всё измазанное в крови и фунтов на десять легче, чем Дик помнил, с тёмными кругами вокруг запавших глаз.  
Они были открыты и смотрели прямо на него с Джейсоном без всякого выражения.  
\- Тим! – позвал Джейсон, шагнув вперёд, но Дик вскинул руку, останавливая его.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Дик, опознав пустое выражение лица.  
\- Что? – рявкнул Джейсон, злясь.  
Неудивительно, они были так близки, а он в последнюю секунду взялся удерживать Джейсона. Да и откуда бы тому знать?  
\- Стой, Джейсон, - хрипло шепнул Дик. – Он не узнаёт нас.  
\- Что? – в замешательстве повторил Джейсон.  
\- Джейсон… он не осознаёт происходящего.


	17. Выбери собственное приключение

Глава 17. Выбери собственное приключение

\- Что значит «не осознаёт»? – недоумевал Джейсон. Дик дрогнул, не отводя взгляда от мальчика.  
\- Сейчас он отчасти безумен, даже если он понимает, кто мы, он, вероятно, не доверяет ничему, что видит, - пояснил Дик. – Мы все проходили через нечто подобное, это способ сломать нас.   
Лицо Джейсона исказилось от отвращения.  
\- Тим? Тим? Это я, Джейсон, - позвал он с мольбой. – Ты меня видишь?!  
Мёртвые глаза Тима дёрнулись и на долгое тягучее мгновение задержались на джейсоновом лице.  
\- Тим? – с надеждой окликнул Джейсон.  
Кобб фыркнул, а Дик печально прикрыл глаза, готовясь к тому, что должно произойти.  
\- Они мертвы, мальчик, - опустился Кобб на колено и зашептал Тиму на ухо. – Они просто призраки, ты сам это знаешь. Они никогда не вернутся за тобой, ты сам это сказал, они скорее убьют тебя. Убей их, - приказал он. – Убей их, пока они не убили тебя.  
\- Ты чудовище, - зарычал Дик, Кобб ухмыльнулся.  
Губы Тима изогнулись в злом шипении, и он неожиданно вскочил с ножом в руке, направленным Джейсону в горло. Джейсон нерешительно застыл, и Дик был вынужден оттолкнуть его и швырнуть Тима в стену. Тот упал, но через мгновение уже был на ногах и снова собирался нанести удар вскинувшему, обороняясь, руки Джейсону.  
Кобб рассмеялся, привлекши внимание Дика. Джейсон справится с Тимом, но с Коббом… Кобба мог одолеть только Дик.  
\- Я убью тебя, Вильям, - пообещал Дик, обнажая парные клинки.  
\- Тебе не удавалось победить меня прежде, уверен, что справишься теперь? – поддразнил Кобб.  
\- Доставай оружие, старик!  
\- Сам напросился, - пожал тот плечами и выхватил из карманов собственноручно сделанное оружие: кастеты с приваренными зазубренными ножами, и приглашающе помахал. Это был способ Кобба сказать, что если он умрёт, то смерть его будет не из лёгких.  
Это ничего, решил он. Главное захватить ублюдка с собой. После чего он вскинул мечи и двинулся прямо на деда.

***

\- Стой, Тим! – крикнул Джейсон, не дав ножу вонзиться себе в грудь и перехватив Тима за запястье.  
Тим затрясся и взвыл, как дикое животное, не слушая уговоров.  
\- Тим, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня сражаться с тобой, - умолял Джейсон, изо всех сил уворачиваясь от Тима, пытавшегося снова и снова достать его. Колени начинали подводить (сломанная ранее в драке кость оказалась на самом деле шиной) и теперь сковывали его движения.  
Однако же Тим, весь в крови, ослабший после трёхдневной голодовки и пыток, оставался безжалостен и не унимался ни на секунду. На одно пугающее мгновение на месте Тима Джейсону привиделся одетый в чёрное ассасин с жестокими жёлтыми глазами, но он отбросил это видение прочь.  
Глаза Тима были налиты кровью и затуманены, но не безумны. Его ещё можно было вытащить, его необходимо было вытащить.  
\- Прости, Тим, - выдохнул Джейсон, блокируя очередной тимов удар. – Прости, что позволил причинить тебе боль.  
Тим ответил надрывным всхлипом и очередным ударом.  
\- Неважно, что ты натворил, такого ты не заслуживаешь, - он поднырнул под весьма недурной удар, целившийся ему в глаз.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я и Дик? Мы живы благодаря тебе. Ты дал нам второй шанс, Тим, всё только благодаря тебе, - выдавил Джейсон, ловя запястье Тима за дюйм от того, как клинок порезал бы его.  
\- Я просто хочу сделать то же для тебя, - Джейсон обезоружил Тима, и клинок звякнул о пол.  
Тим буквально задеревенел, Джейсон видел, что пусть и полубезумные, но его глаза теперь застыли на нём, и из них по грязному лицу катились слёзы.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Тим, - шепнул он тихо и опустился на колени, поднимая нож. Тима всего трясло. Он сунул нож обратно в руки Тиму и приставил прямо к своему горлу.  
\- Если ты и вправду веришь, что я здесь, чтобы убить тебя, что я ненастоящий, тогда убей меня, потому что я и так потерял тебя. Но если ты продержишься со мной ещё чуточку дольше, я вытащу тебя отсюда, - пообещал Джейсон негромко, выжидая в молчании под тяжёлое дыхание Тима.  
\- Прошу тебя, - по щеке Джейсона скатилась слеза.  
\- Д-джейсон, - захлебнулся Тим, роняя нож и со всхлипом повиснув у Джейсона на плечах.  
Джейсон обнял и крепко прижал к себе тонкое тело мальчика.  
\- Я думал, что ты…  
\- Нет, - перебил Джейсон. – Я позже расскажу, что случилось. Сейчас у нас нет времени, и Дику нужна помощь, - Джейсон кивнул в сторону обоих Когтей.  
Тим нахмурился и обернулся в ужасе. Кобб прижал Дика к стене, успешно уклоняясь от всех ударов парных клинков. Он даже не отвечал, понял Джейсон. Нет, он ждал, когда Дик откроется. Если Дик ошибётся хотя бы раз… Джейсону не нравился вид этих кастетных ножей.  
Кобб сделал выпад влево, и Дик ещё не ответил, как Джейсон увидел, чего ждал Кобб. Дик открылся справа. Не успел Джейсон предупреждающе крикнуть, а Кобб воспользовался возможностью, и раздался треск рёбер от контакта с кастетом. Дик, казалось, удивился, когда почувствовал боль. Кобб ударил Дика снизу в подбородок, ломая челюсть, и когда Дик уронил руки, то вогнал зазубренный клинок прямо Дику в сердце. Изо рта Дика вырвался беззвучный Крик, и Джейсон и Тим закричали в голос.  
\- Дик, нет!  
\- Вставая, Дик! Ты должен встать!  
Кобб ухмыльнулся им и провернул клинок у Дика в груди, после чего выдернул под болезненный вскрик внука, рухнувшего в лужу крови.  
\- Вы действительно думали, что это позорище сможет одолеть человека, учившего его? Учившего многие поколения Когтей?! – рассмеялся он. Дик стонал на полу, а Джейсон и Тим застыли на месте.  
\- А теперь, прошу простить, но я забираю своего ученика. И если у тебя осталась хоть капля здравого смысла и ты хочешь умереть относительно безболезненно, ты прикончишь Ричарда, а затем и себя, - приказал Кобб, сделав шаг вперёд. Джейсон бросил злобный взгляд и шагнул навстречу для драки.  
\- Ты не тронешь его, - прорычал он угрожающе.  
\- Мне и не придётся, - выгнул тот бровь. – Верно, Тимоти?  
Джейсон недоумённо развернулся к Тиму и увидел на лице Тима злобный оскал и направленный на себя клинок.  
\- Было так мило, когда ты умолял меня убить тебя. Я еле сдержался. Но твоя жалкая гримаса того стоила, - хихикнул Тим, и сердце Джейсона ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
\- Ты… - выдохнул он в неверии.  
\- Тим, которого ты знал, мёртв, ты зря потратил время. Вы оба, - жестоко похвалился Кобб, враз лишив Джейсона воли к борьбе.  
\- Я теперь Коготь. Мой господин прав, - разъяснил Тим, шагнув к Коббу, как послушный пёс. – Если у тебя осталась хоть капля здравого смысла, ты закончишь всё быстро, потому что я уж точно нет, - он насмешливо повернулся к Дику.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - одобрительно протянул Кобб, кладя ему руку на плечо. Джейсон уставился на Кобба со смесью боли и неверия.  
\- О, не беспокойся, Худ. Я навсегда запомню тебя, как первого моего настоящего учителя, - с серьёзностью успокоил Тим, после чего сделал задумчивую паузу и посмотрел на Дика на полу. – Ну, - поправился он, - второго.  
Тут произошло действительно нечто интересное: Тим обратился с широченной сияющей улыбкой к Коббу.  
\- Но вы, господин, научили меня самому важному, - склонил он голову.  
\- Да? – польщённо заинтересовался Кобб.  
\- О, да, - кивнул Тим.  
\- И чему же? – не отводя взгляда от Тима, поинтересовался Кобб.  
Джейсон был сбит с толку и зол, и встретившись глазами с Диком, пытался понять, что к чему… Тогда всё и понеслось.  
Тим приподнялся на цыпочки и подобрался к уху мужчины.  
\- Никому не верь, - шепнул Тим и вонзил нож Коббу в глотку. Кобб заклокотал в неприятном потрясении и попытался отшатнуться, но Тим быстро ухватил его.  
\- Сейчас, Дик! – крикнул Тим.   
К джейсоновому удивлению Дик вскочил на ноги, немного пошатнувшись, но в остальном весьма в порядке, учитывая должнущие быть смертельными раны. Дик схватил мечи, Тим отпустил отбивающегося Кобба, и тот повалился на спину. С побитым, но торжествующим лицом над ним навис Дик.  
\- Ты не посмеешь, - заклокотал Кобб наполнившей горло кровью.  
\- Только ради тебя, дедушка, - хрипло ответил тот, вскинув клинок и прервав жизнь Вильяма Кобба раз и навсегда.  
На мгновение все трое совершенно застыли, но когда Дик поднял взгляд на своих партнёров, Тим кинулся к нему и заключил в крепкие объятия. Дик вскрикнул от боли, Тим тут же отпрянул.  
\- Прости, я думал, ты уже исцелился, - сознался он кротко. Дик продохнул и улыбнулся.  
\- Почти. Сердце было слишком сильно повреждено, и мышечная ткань ещё не зарубцевалась. Я в порядке, просто… осторожнее, - просипел он.   
Джейсон выдохнул, только сейчас осознав, что задержал дыхание, и вдруг разразился смехом. Они уставились на него, не уверенные, не сошёл ли он с ума.  
\- Всё кончено, - Джейсон моргнул, почти не веря глазам. – Мы свободны.  
Тим робко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Ты был неподражаем, кстати, - признал Джейсон перед мальчишкой. – Я даже поверил.  
Тим покраснел, одновременно и пристыженный и польщённый.  
\- П-прости, я… когда я понял, что Дик ещё жив, я должен был бить наверняка, чтобы Дик смог его добить.  
\- Ты был великолепен, - успокоил Дик. – Просто никогда больше так не делай, ага?  
\- Ага, - согласился Тим, тут неожиданная мысль заставила его нахмурить лоб.  
\- Как вы сюда попали? Мы сможем выбраться? – спросил он. Джейсон и Дик поморщились и переглянулись.  
\- Нам помогли, - признался Дик. – Они, наверное, до сих пор сражаются, пока мы тут разговариваем, расчищают проход.  
\- А, - моргнул Тим. – Ладно. Кто помог? Рой? – обернулся Тим к Джейсону. – Ты говорил во множественном числе, кто ещё… - он резко затих, когда его осенило.  
\- О-о. Бэтмен.  
Дик и Джейсон кивнули. Тим с мгновение задумался.  
\- Что я пропустил?

***

В пещере стояла тишина. Не считая присутствия Брюса и Тима, сейчас она пустовала. Талия скрылась сразу, как с Когтями было окончено, но пообещала, что повидается с Брюсом перед отъездом. Красная Стрела и Брюс прорвались вслед за Диком и Джейсоном минут через двадцать и с облегчением обнаружили последнего Когтя мёртвым, а Тима более или менее в порядке и в объятиях Дика и Джейсона. Но увидев Бэтмена, особенно после того, как доведался, что Бэтмен изгнал Дика и Джейсона в обмен на помощь, Тим был в ярости. Он орал целых десять минут, угрожая раскрыть секрет его личности, чему, к счастью, помешали Дик с Джейсоном, убедив, что это к лучшему. Как только они выбрались из канализационных коллекторов, Дику и Джейсону настало время уходить, как и было уговорено. После долгих и немного смущающих объятий, Тим смотрел, как они уходят. Красная Стрела также ускользнул, не слишком желая быть допрошенным Бэтменом. Позже Бэтмен его найдёт, но пока Тима следовало доставить в безопасное место, чтобы пришёл в себя, и пронаблюдать, чтобы ничего не вытворил.  
Всю дорогу Тим отказывался с ним заговаривать.  
\- Тим, - наконец, разорвал Брюс молчание, когда они покинули автомобиль. – Я понимаю, что ты расстроен, но…  
\- Нет, Брюс, не понимаешь, - рявкнул Тим горько, хлопнув дверью бэтмобиля. – Ты снова лишил меня свободы и прогнал единственных людей, которые были мне близки!  
Брюс откинул капюшон, открывая лицо и опускаясь на колено, чтобы на равных посмотреть в ненормально истощённое лицо Тима.  
\- Я отослал их, чтобы помочь им же самим. Таков был уговор. Что же до тебя, подобный образ жизни…  
\- Кто ты такой, чтобы указывать мне, как жить? – выплюнул он, оттолкнув и развернувшись к нему спиной.  
\- Я не указываю, я прошу, - возразил Брюс. – Я предлагаю тебе шанс.  
Это привлекло внимание Тима.  
\- Какой шанс? – осторожно поинтересовался он, обернувшись. Брюс сделал долгий вдох.  
\- Тебе не обязательно возвращаться к родителям… ты гораздо старше своих лет. У меня нет права голоса в твоей жизни, это правда. Но я могу предложить тебе дом. Здесь, - указал Брюс веско, отчего глаза Тима полезли на лоб. – Мы можем стереть твоё криминальное досье, я могу тренировать тебя, если пожелаешь, если думаешь, что обычная жизнь уже не для тебя. Всё, чего я прошу, Тим, чтобы ты отпустил их. Для твоей же безопасности. Пожалуйста.  
Тим опустил взгляд в пол и задумался. Это был шанс всей его жизни. Несколько лет он провёл, скрываясь от Брюса из страха, но теперь этот человек предлагал ему настоящий шанс. Брюс предлагал ему единственную вещь, о которой он когда-либо мечтал: дом.   
\- Вы не шутите? – спросил он тихо, глядя на Брюса в поисках каких-либо следов стеснения. Брюс серьёзно кивнул и положил Тиму на плечо руку в перчатке.  
\- Я бы не стал тебя обманывать, Тим.  
Оба замолчали, Тим пристально рассматривал пол пещеры. Единственным разносящимся звуком был шелест летучих мышей в тёмной вышине.  
\- Я дам тебе время подумать, - предложил Брюс, вставая. – Сейчас я пойду наверх, чтобы помыться и переодеться. И попрошу Альфреда принести тебе поесть, договорились?  
Тим кивнул и пронаблюдал вслед, как Брюс исчезает в лифте, ведущем к поместью наверху.  
Спустя десять минут появился Альфред с тёплой улыбкой и подносом с горячим супом, от которого Тим уже был готов отказаться, если бы не занывший живот. Тим осушил его в один присест и заодно проглотил восхитительные тосты с маслом. Он и не помнил, когда ел в последний раз, было приятно снова наполнить чем-то желудок.  
\- Желаете добавки, юный сэр? – предложил Альфред. Тим покачал головой, запивая водой из стакана на подносе.  
\- Нет Спасибо, - заверил он с благодарностью. После настойчивых уверений, что ему уже лучше, Альфред, наконец, всё же убедил его съесть ещё одну тарелку, и Тим сдался, со вздохом протянув Альфреду поднос.  
\- Я здесь подожду, - пообещал он с улыбкой.  
Альфред кивнул и отправился за добавкой. Тим вздохнул. Он и вправду мог найти здесь дом… мог полюбить Брюса и Альфреда и направить свои таланты на благо себе и городу. Но в груди ныло при воспоминании о Дике и Джейсоне. Как они? Будут ли тосковать по нему, как тоскует сейчас по ним он?  
Нечестно, что, наконец, получив их обоих в мгновение освобождения, их тут же разлучали снова, и тот самый человек, который предлагал ему дом.  
Ему никогда не иметь настоящего дома, если он отправится вслед за двумя мужчинами. Чёрт, никаких гарантий, что они вообще отправились из города вместе, он может никогда и не найти их. Но если он останется, ему никогда больше не выпадет шанса снова почувствовать, что он чувствовал, когда был с ними двумя, никогда не стать таким же живым, как с ними. Тим застонал и обхватил себя руками, сжавшись на огромном кресле перед компьютером.   
Он должен принять решение. И каким бы оно ни было, принять он его должен сейчас, раз и навсегда. Он закрыл глаза, впервые в жизни, совершенно внезапно, его захлестнула полная ясность, и он знал. Они поймут, он знал, что поймут. Тим открыл глаза и с улыбкой повернулся к компьютеру, делая первый шаг в новую жизнь.

***

Брюс никогда подолгу не оставался в душе, сегодня не стало исключением, даже со всей грязью, нечистотами и кровью, в которых был. Альфред, спасибо ему, уже убрал костюм и выжидающе стоял с чистым белым полотенцем.  
\- У меня сообщение от хозяина Тимоти, - начал Альфред, пока Брюс вытирался. Брюс угукнул, показывая, что слушает, и Альфред продолжил.  
\- Он оставил записку, - Брюс замер, а затем вздохнул. Значит, Тим решил уйти. – Но он пишет, что хочет, чтобы вы знали… он всегда будет благодарен вам за семью и надеется, что если вы разрешите, однажды он, может, вернётся, если вы примете его выбор. Оба его выбора, - пояснил Альфред позабавлено. Брюс тоже почти что улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, Альфред.  
\- Мне отследить его, хозяин Брюс? – предложил Альфред.  
\- Нет, - Брюс покачал головой. – Даже если мы его найдём, мы не сможем остановить его, он знает, чего хочет.  
\- М-м. Если позволите заметить, сэр, они неплохие мальчики. Странные и, возможно, запутавшиеся, но у них у всех доброе сердце. С хозяином Тимом всё будет хорошо.  
Брюс негромко фыркнул.  
\- Я надеюсь. Спасибо, Альфред.  
Дворецкий кивнул и оставил его наедине со своими мыслями.  
Вытерев волосы, он обернул полотенце вокруг талии и направился в спальню за одеждой. Только он собирался открыть шкаф, когда замер, заметив краем глаза тень.  
\- Талия, - уловил он запах её экзотичных духов.  
Она рассмеялась, она сидела с краю его кровати, выглядя, словно провела ночь в салоне красоты, а не в бешеной смертельной схватке.  
\- Привет, милый, - ответила она, вставая. Брюс неловко плотнее перехватил полотенце.  
\- Ой, да ладно, перестань. Это дружественный визит, - заверила она, похлопав его по плечу.   
Брюс с сомнением сжал губы, но кивнул, что готов слушать.  
\- Если помнишь, ты должен мне услугу, дорогой, - промурлыкала она, запечатлев поцелуй на строгой щеке.  
Брюс вздохнул и кивнул.  
\- Ты пришла стребовать плату?  
Талия кивнула.  
\- У меня есть кое-что ценное, что я хотела бы защитить, пока занята кое-чем другим, - начала она к вящему удивлению Брюса.  
\- Ладно? – Брюс свёл брови в замешательстве. – Что именно я должен защитить?   
Какой-нибудь бесценный артефакт, опасное оружие, Ямы Лазаря в Готэме? Так и до мигрени недалеко. С Талией никогда не угадаешь.  
\- Дэмиен, любовь моя, - обернулась и позвала она в темноту. – Ты можешь выходить и поздороваться с ним.  
Брюс поборол порыв отпрянуть… это человек? Нет… понял он, когда из его гардероба появилась тень. Ребёнок.  
\- Наше дитя, любимый, - шепнула Талия ему на ухо.  
\- Отец, - хмыкнул мальчик, скрестив руки и окидывая его взглядом с головы до пят. На нём была простая чёрная одежда, как и на его матери, и столь же смуглая кожа. Но тёмные волосы и стального цвета глаза было ни с чем не спутать. У Брюса отвисла челюсть.  
\- Я думал, ты выше.


	18. Эпилог

Эпилог

Шестью месяцами позже.  
Стоял тёплый и солнечный день – приятное новшество в сравнении с сырым пасмурным Готэмом, и вместо зданий и автомобилей до самого горизонта голубой океан и белый песок докуда видит глаз. Тим томно потянулся на простынях, слегка пихнув своих любовников. Джейсон устало зевнул.  
\- Ещё пять минуток, - простонал он, обвиваясь вокруг Тима, как маленький ребёнок, с той лишь разницей, что… ну, знаете… он был огромный и полностью закрывал собой.  
Тим хихикнул и заворочался, но Джейсон обхватил только сильнее.  
\- Дж-е-е-е-й, уже полдень, - проскулил Тим, заставив Джейсона дрогнуть в улыбке.  
\- Хорошо, значит ещё можно поспать часок-другой, - пробормотал тот.  
\- Ну же, Джей, - проворковал Дик, выглядывая из-за тимового плеча и оставляя любящий поцелуй на щеке. – Сегодня отличная погода, поднимайся давай!  
Джейсон скривился и помотал головой, будто упрямое дитя. Тим посмотрел в синие как море глаза Дика, и ухмыльнулся с ним на пару.  
\- Я знаю, как тебя разбудить, - протянул Дик, Джейсон подозрительно приоткрыл глаз.  
Однако же был приятно удивлён, когда вместо брызг воды получил нежный поцелуй. Джейсон довольно застонал и ответил на поцелуй. Дик запустил пальцы в джейсоновы чёрные волосы, и Джейсон перетащил его через Тима к себе на колени. Тим наблюдал с интересом и выписывал круги на джейсоновом плече. Дик углубил поцелуй, покусывая губу и заглаживая языком. Джейсон отблагодарил тисканьем его задницы и поцелуем в шею.  
\- Я тоже хочу, - надулся Тим, подёргав Джейсона за плечо.  
Джейсон оторвался от шеи Дика и с радостью уделил внимание губам Тима. Дик увлёкся, выцеловывая дорожку вдоль джейсоновой груди, посасывая соски и неспешно опускаясь дальше, ласкаясь носом и вылизывая острые тазовые косточки, оставляя невесомые поцелуи на внутренней стороне бёдер. Джейсон вздрогнул и оторвался от Тима – посмотреть тёмными от желания глазами. Тим поцеловал Джейсона в скулу и прикусил за мочку уха, после чего поймал взгляд Дика. Тим хмыкнул и, прикусив напоследок Джейсона в шею, перебрался к Дику, который всё продолжал безжалостно дразнить джейсонов болезненно каменный член.  
Дик впился в губы Тима, целуя почти с нежностью и так, чтобы устроить представление для Джейсона. Ему пришлось пару раз шлёпнуть Джейсона по руке, поскольку во время их шоу тот пытался позаботиться о себе сам. Закончив с поцелуями, Дик указал на изнывающий истекающий джейсонов член, и Тим оживлённо кивнул. Тим сдвинулся, чтобы Джейсону по-прежнему открывался феноменальный вид на его задницу, но чтобы при том иметь гораздо более удобную возможность сойтись с Диком на члене Джейсона и вместе пройтись по нему языками сверху до низу. Джейсон содрогнулся и ободряюще ухватил Тима за зад. Дика Джейсон тоже не забывал, перебирая его волосы и сжимая загривок в безмолвной мольбе.  
Дик и Тим снова вылизали его член и жадно поцеловались, встретившись на головке. Джейсон хрипло застонал и дёрнул бёдрами. Дик опустился, чтобы любовно облизать одно из яичек, и Тим через секунду последовал за ним, они лизали и сосали, и перекатывали их. Джейсон довольно ахнул, неспешно проходясь пальцами по попе Тима, находя и дразня его вход, что недвусмысленно давало понять, что Джейсон готов продвигаться дальше. Тим, однако же, хотел ещё поиграть. Он оставил Дика за его трудами, а сам взялся дразнить языком головку Джейсона, зарабатывая стоны и поощрение в качестве джеева пальца внутри. Тим задрожал от удовольствия и приподнял зад, предоставляя Джейсону поле для игры, а сам со стоном взял головку члена мужчины в рот.  
Наслаждаясь неповторимым вкусом и работая языком, он медленно опустил голову. Дик временно оторвался от своего занятия, только чтобы посмотреть на увлечённого процессом Тима.  
\- Ох, малыш, как же ты красив, - пробормотал он, касаясь пальцами волос Тима.  
Тим захныкал, отдаваясь на волю Дика, горячо желая произвести впечатление не менее, чем желал прикосновения. Джейсон протолкнул в него следующий палец, и Тим всхлипнул, чем привлёк внимание Дика.  
\- Ох, вы начали без меня, - надулся Дик.  
Джейсон ухмыльнулся и добавил ещё один, вырывая у Тима хриплый вскрик, и сам застонав от возбуждения.  
\- Всегда рад помощи, - выдохнул Джейсон, удерживая ритм пальцев в такт с опускающейся головой Тима.  
Дик с воодушевлённым хмыканьем воспользовался приглашением и осторожно перебрался через сплетённые тела к заднице Тима. Джейсон вытащил пальцы, и Тим захныкал, недовольный ощущением пустоты.  
\- Тише, малыш, мы о тебе позаботимся, - проворковал Джейсон успокаивающе. Тим угукнул с джейсоновым членом во рту и шире развёл ноги, словно прося «пожалуйста».  
Дик втянул воздух, чувствуя, как собственный член пульсирует от желания, но это могло пока подождать. Вместо этого он наклонился и ласково потёрся носом между половинок мальчика. Когда до него дошло, что происходит, Тим ахнул и затрясся от предвкушения. Язык Дика выскользнул змеёй, чтобы приласкать вход Тима. Бёдра Тима дёрнулись, и Дик перехватил их покрепче. Он неспешно вывел влажную полоску поверх дырочки, подразнив кончиком и оставляя смачные поцелуи изнутри расщелинки. Тим протяжно застонал, и Дик, наконец, протолкнул язык в тугое колечко и хорошенько присосался.  
\- Боже, - Тим с хлюпом выпустил джейсонов член, отдаваясь диковому умелому и коварному языку.  
Свободный теперь Джейсон пару раз вздрочнул себе и приподнялся, пытаясь решить, к кому и куда он хочет пристать в первую очередь. Тим в блаженстве закрыл глаза, прижавшись щекой к простыне. Дик, эгоистичный мерзавец, рассматривал его пронзительными голубыми глазами. Не такими острыми, как когда они были жёлтыми, но даже более красивыми, чем представлялось до удаления мутагенных ферментов. Раззадоривая и красуясь, его язык танцевал по Тиму, словно это было лишь ему доступное мастерство. О да, Джейсон решил, чего хочет. Позади Дика, оглаживая его зад и яйца, в то время, как тот занимался Тимом. Оба знали, что Джейсон бросил вызов по сохранению этого дерзкого взгляда, как и Дик бросал ему вызов показать всё, на что способен.  
Джейсон всё ещё сжимал пульсирующий член Дика, другой рукой вводя внутрь свежесмазанный в припрятанной под подушкой баночке любриканта палец. Дик дрогнул, но в остальном продолжил доводить Тима языком до блаженства и ждать, что Джейсон сделает дальше. Джейсон протолкнул ещё один палец и принялся двигать ими. После того, как добавлен и третий, он решает свободной рукой уделить внимание соскам Дика. Это определённо возымевает действие – Дик задыхается и тихонько ахает. Джейсон выкручивает сосок в такт с другими пальцами, и вскоре Дик уже откровенно и сам начинает насаживаться на них, трахая себя о руку Джейсона. Джейсон в восторге от нового поворота событий, но на лице Дика, пусть и залившемся краской, всё ещё читается вызов. Всё ещё не сдался, решил Джейсон.  
С промелькнувшей ухмылкой он вытащил пальцы, зарабатывая вопросительное неудовольствие. Джейсон проигнорировал этот взгляд и раздвинул его ноги. Глаза Дика широко распахнулись, и Джейсон направил себя в хорошо подготовленный зад. Входил он мучительно медленно, просто чтобы показать Дику почём фунт лиха, а когда головка оказалась полностью внутри, то без предупреждений ухватил так идеально подставленную задницу и вогнал до упора что было силы. Забывшись, Дик оставил Тима и принялся с жадностью насаживаться на джейсонов член. Джейсон встречал толчки с удвоенной энергией и под смачные шлепки. Он даже подмигнул Тиму, когда пацан выполз из-под Дика и обернулся посмотреть. Тим застонал и рухнул на подушки, дроча себе на зрелище своих трахающихся любовников.  
Дик достаточно опамятовался, чтобы заметить, что Тим наблюдает за ними, и подтащил Тима к себе, покуда тиммин член не оказался напротив его лица, и…  
\- Ох, - застонал Тим, когда Дик без промедлений взял член в рот. Тим откинулся на локтях и запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь одним из многочисленных талантов Дика Грейсона.  
Джейсона била дрожь экстаза, но пора было уже и выходить на финишную прямую. Он резко вышел из Дика, тот всхлипнул, но был утешен поцелуем между лопаток.  
\- Перевернись, - приказал Джейсон, тяжело дыша. Дик послушно перевернулся на спину. Джейсон протянул руку к Тиму.  
\- Иди сюда, малыш, - позвал он, Тим ухватился за руку и взобрался навстречу к нему над лежащим Диком.  
\- Развернись спиной ко мне… да, так, - пробормотал Джейсон хрипло оседлавшему талию Дика Тиму. Дик притянул его в жадном поцелуе, зрелище которого на секунду совершенно захватило Джейсона, покуда он не оттянул Тима назад. Тим обиженно заскулил, но Джейсон успокоил мальчонку поцелуем в плечо.  
\- Ш-ш, всё хорошо, просто откинься назад немного… вот так, чувствуешь?  
Джейсон направил его, чтобы Тим почувствовал задницей диков подрагивающий член, и Тим захныкал. Он подался вверх и позволил головке прижаться к его входу, чем заставил Дика в бездумной похоти схватиться за его бёдра.  
\- Да, так, молодец, - подбадривал Джейсон, пока Тим медленно насаживался на член Дика до самого упора.  
\- Блядь, да, - прошипел Джейсон, наслаждаясь зрелищем.  
Тим начал раскачивать бёдрами вверх и вниз, скача на Дике прямо в чёртов закат. Джейсон вмешивается буквально на какую-то минуту, чтобы притянуть обоих ближе и поместить задницу Дика себе на колени и вогнать член прямо внутрь, где ему и было самое место.  
Стоны Дика больше теперь едва ли походили на человеческие, с плотно зажмуренными глазами, с распахнутым в абсолютном блаженстве ртом. Тим всё ещё был полон энергии, и Джейсон прижал мальчишку ближе к себе, дроча в едином ритме и на пару затрахивая Дика до беспамятства.  
Дик кончил первым, мотая головой и практически завывая в приливе оргазма. Секундой позже за ним последовал и Джейсон, выплёскиваясь в Дика до последней капли. Тим продолжал толкаться в сжатую ладонь джейсона, и не прошло и пары мгновений, как он тоже охнул и весь напрягся, как натянутый канат.  
Невозможно сказать, сколько они там лежали, разморённые блаженством в тёплом полуденном солнце. Но подобные пробуждения у них случались регулярно. И вечера тоже. И ночи. И их ничуть не смущали их странные взаимоотношения. Бывало, проскальзывало слово на «л», и ни один не был против, и все трое и подразумевали всякий раз. Они были свободны, были рады быть друг с другом и сейчас и впредь.


End file.
